Albus Potter and the Visions of the Past
by Colin Creevey
Summary: A collection of one-shots related to my Albus Potter series concerning things and events that happened behind the scenes as well as bonus flashbacks that have appeared as prequels in the actual series. Reading the series is highly recommended. Rated generally T but may extend to M for some chapters. If this happens, a warning will be posted. Genres mixed.
1. Mark vs Albus

Mark vs. Albus

Part One- The Train: (Ch. 1)

"What's going on? You're bothering us."

These were Mark's only words to Albus when they met on the train and nothing to Mark was ever such a fateful encounter. To Mark, the boy standing before him had a rush of familiarity. Mark could not explain it just yet, but to him the boy before him was like a lost friend. He was someone Mark had to have known before. Who was this boy and why did he have a sudden rush of interest in him?

When they retreated back to their compartment, Mark turned to the twins, in particular Eric. Eric had stated something Mark personally believed was radical. _Well, if you're scared, that's why you should go in Slytherin._

"Why say something so radical, Eric?" Mark asked.

"Realize who he's hanging with?" Eric asked, smirking all over. _"Scorpius Malfoy._ Remember, the pride and joy of the Malfoy household, the boy to raise the Malfoy name to glory once again, etc… I don't tend to like people who associate themselves with Malfoys."

"Uh, Eric, Lucius is dad's third cousin," Alex pointed out.

Mark and Alex started laughing and they talked no more of it. That did not mean the end for Mark though. His thoughts remained with the boy he met on the train. Scorpius or no Scorpius, Mark could not shake the feeling that it was a big mistake of theirs non to get involved in their conversation. He heard enough to establish that the boy was afraid of going into Slytherin and Scorpius was trying to erase such fear by saying that Slytherin house was good. Mark would soon find out why they were mistaken.

Part Two- The Snake in the Lion's Den (Ch. 3)

" _Potter, Albus!"_

Mark widened his eyes and the twins shared the surprise this time. Even Eric grinned guiltily. _Potter._ "No way, Eric, we should've gotten involved," Mark whined whisperingly.

"Shh, no use crying over spilt milk," Alex said quietly. "Just listen."

Mark was on his toes, listening closely for the decision. _Potter. Albus Potter. A boy named for the legendary Dumbledore. Oh, the tales of the Legendary Albus Dumbledore are my favorite stories. Harry Potter named his son after_ him? _What was he doing with a Malfoy? This doesn't make sense._ Only Alex seemed to notice his attention to the sorting this time. The decision was taking a while. The sorting hat seemed to be in conversation with the boy. Then…

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

Mark gaped open-mouthed as the son of Harry Potter, of all kids made the worse house. This did not make any sense. His father promised him the sorting was full of surprises but Mark did not expect this. He belonged in Gryffindor. "He belongs in Gryffindor," he whispered to Alex as if it was his fault.

"Shh, our worries are if _we_ will get Gryffindor," Alex said back. "We want to have a dorm together, don't we?"

Alas, it was not that simple. Alex and Eric made Gryffindor straight away but Mark… ah, Mark took a while. When he was called up, the sorting hat gazed inside his head and then he said the words Mark would never forget.

"Oh, another difficult one. Once again, the battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor makes itself known. Clever… intelligent. I see Ravenclaw in you my boy, but not for their standards… no I see wit of a Slytherin. Oh, yes, and courage. Courage to surpass the greatest of Wizards. You possess a very straightforward mind. I see loyalty… perseverance… and talent. Plenty of talent. Oh, I would need hours to fully explain your own mind to you. So much hidden potential you're not aware of. One thing for sure… Slytherin, Wallader. You share a fear similar to a boy I sorted not too many names back. You fear Slytherin. Ah, but for bad reason. You belong in Slytherin. No doubt about it."

 _Absolutely not._

"What's this, I hear? Another feisty one?"

 _I demand two things of you, Mr. Hat._

"I'm here to serve."

 _Firstly, you will inform me of Albus' true mind straight away. I absolutely must know this. Secondly, I demand to be placed in Gryffindor. My cousins were there and we must have a dorm to ourselves. It would be amazing."_

"Ah, I'm afraid I must refuse on both," the hat responded. "A hat is confidential and defends the wearer's mind with his life. I betrayed it once, I will not betray a secret this time."

 _This time? Hmm, so what did Potter demand to know about whom?"_

"Oh, a sharp lad, very witty," the hat joked. "Well, Mr. Wallader, I can tell you this and this only. Potter wanted to know Malfoy's mind. I informed him that it is a good mind and I can tell you this… Potter has a good mind."

 _Yet you put him in Slytherin._

"Yes, and you're about to join him there."

 _No way!_

"Yes way. Your courage has the potential to serve Slytherin house well. Someone of your courage could work hand in hand with Potter and revolutionize the house for good. Give me one good reason why I should prolong a Serpent's renaissance."

 _I'll give you more! The twins are my best friends and I'm… rather attached to them."_

"Yes, I see that."

 _Well, then if you put me in Slytherin, hear me Mr. Hat, I swear on Merlin's beard I will break every last school rule in place just to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory with them. We have a pact to stick together at the cost of anything. If that means risking detention every hour so be it. I won't rest until I reside in my rightful place. I will not be content with Slytherin… especially not in a room with Malfoy._

"Is that a threat?"

 _Yes._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mark got what he wanted, but it was a close call. _What was I thinking? Threatening the very hat whose mercy I am under?_ He smirked to himself at the thought. _Acted recklessly without fear of consequences. I must be a Gryffindor._ He hugged the twins in the Hall and took their seats. A dormitory with them… just the three of them. He could not have asked for better.

Part Three- The Black Sheep: (Ch. 5)

" _Listen closely, Mark," Harriet said calmly with a hand on Mark's young shoulder. Alex and Eric were sitting in the background. "All families have their black sheep. The Blacks have had their black sheep in the man named Sirius Black and so our family might one day sprout its own black sheep, one to make a change. Could it possibly be you?"_

All had their black sheep. Mark knew this. As he watched Albus during the first Potions lesson, he realized the obvious. _A black sheep._ The Potters finally got their own. From a family of all Gryffindors, one went and made Slytherin. Mark had a personality to keep though.

 _By nature, I'm a traditional person, dad," Mark responded. "I'll never be the black sheep."_

The last straw for Mark that sealed his dislike towards Albus was not the idea of him being a black sheep though, but much more. The first day at Hogwarts, just before breakfast, Mark had the luck to overhear something very interesting. An argument between Albus and his older brother James. Just one statement needed to be heard.

" _Shut up, James!"_

"What's up, Mark?" Alex asked happily, putting a hand on his back. He watched with him.

"Look at that, friends with a Malfoy," Eric said pointedly. "When does that happen?"

"Could the Malfoy be a black sheep?" Alex asked calmly.

"Not likely," Mark shrugged. "If he was, why on earth is the Malfoy a Slytherin? No, Potter is the black sheep. Just like dad said."

" _Unless Scorpy here thinks he can do better!"_

"Well, who cares, race you to the Great Hall!" Eric sad quickly, sprinting off with Mark fast on his heels. Alex laughed loudly as he pulled ahead of Mark to the doors but was caught just before he could open the door.

Part Four- Harriet's Letter: (Off-scene Between Ch. 5 and 10)

 _Dear Mark,_

 _Interesting how this boy made Slytherin. Harry wouldn't say when I met him for our protection. I know this though, at Hogwarts Harry was a Parselmouth and it made many, many think he was the Heir of Slytherin. We have serious doubts this is the case though, but if he was Parselmouth, his son might have inherited the trait. That might well be the reason he is in Slytherin, you know._

 _Anyways, don't think too much of it. I may be wrong. I'm more concerned about your safety. Stick only with the twins this year and don't trust anyone till you've had a chance to know them better and under safe conditions. I don't like the idea of someone being after us. Pity it has to mar your first year at Hogwarts but hopefully the second year will be better._

 _P.s. I'm not against friendship with the boy._

Part Five- The Genius Outsmarted: (Ch. 11)

Albus stuffed the paper in Mark's hands. "Here, do it, Wallader or I'll take your little baby game to Era. She's head of my house, you know. So I got the upper hand."

"She can't do anything, I'm a Gryffindor," Mark said tiredly, still smirking.

"Well, then the Headmaster," Albus smirked, triumphantly forcing Mark into silence and wiping the wide smile off his face. "Yeah, so you save yourself a lot of trouble and do your part, Mr. Self-righteous Wallader."

Mark couldn't help it this time. He had to smile. This one wasn't arrogant or proud and he could tell this smile had mystified Albus. Albus had outsmarted him. Mark challenged him to a duel and Albus refused. Mark slipped an unfinished paper they were supposed to have done together in hopes Albus would be blamed for not completing his homework and what happens? Albus puts him down. _Very good. You're amusing. Wow, if you only knew how much fun you're giving me this year… you're more entertaining than the twins quite frankly. Well… ok maybe not that far. But you're still entertaining._

Part Six- The Snake: (Ch. 13)

"You won't believe this," Alex said quietly as he walked back from a detention with Cantharis. It had taken much longer than he expected and Eric was asleep. His snores filled the room and only Alex was up with Mark. "After the commentary"-

"Good going by the way," Mark interrupted, grinning. "That was brilliant."

"Thanks, but… well… Al thinks so too," Alex said, holding a grin back.

"What do you mean?"

"He stopped me before my detention with Cantharis to give compliments," Alex shrugged. "Insisted it was good. Pity, I'm worried now. If he thinks I'm good, I obviously sucked."

"Or, considering who he is, if he thought you were good, you must have been doubly bloody brilliant!" Mark grinned. "Know what I think though. Al isn't a black sheep after all."

"Oh really, what is he, a yellow one?" Alex joked.

"No, green," Mark laughed. "Fits right in with Slytherin house. I'm serious. He's a good guy by nature but… he misunderstands and he insists he's right. He's too proud to admit that the friends he's got aren't real. My problem with him isn't that he's Slytherin now, it's that he doesn't know. He'll lose his friends… and I'll prove it to him. If it takes me till the end of next year to do it, so be it.

Part Seven- Conclusion: After the Duel: (Ch. 19 off scene.)

" _Tough Love:_ _Tough love is employed in a different way. While it usually strengthens both parties, it is tougher. Tough love is when one or both parties are tough and hard on one another in an attempt to force growth in a slow, painful, yet effective way. Sometimes, tough love may be concealing itself within supposed hatred. When two parties dislike and bully one another, the weaker one is encouraged to become stronger in an attempt to overpower the other. If used correctly, tough love, whether used intentionally or unknowingly, can produce excellent results."_

"I love you, Al."

Mark didn't even know if he was joking. He asked for a duel and he got more. Albus never failed to amaze him and the duel proved it. This proved it. Mark could not hate Albus. Not at all. He could only like him. Actually like the boy who outsmarted him, dueled him and won.

As he walked back to the train with the twins, Alex questioned him on it. "You like him, don't you?" Alex grinned accusingly as Mark spied Albus get up on the train with Scorpius.

"I most certainly do not," Mark said airily. "Let's go."

"You can't hide it, Mark!" Eric laughed as he caught up with them.

"I don't swing that way," Mark grinned.

"I don't think you swing any way with that attitude," Alex poked playfully. "Mark, come on, you like him. You want to be his friend. I know you do."

"He's the _son of Harry Potter,"_ Mark told them, emphasizing the last part.

"He's Slytherin."

"He's named after Dumbledore."

"He's Slytherin," Eric said again.

"We heard you the first time," Mark yawned as they took a seat in a compartment. "Truthfully… he means nothing to me. Believe me."

"Then…"

"Then what? I hate his guts."

"Mark, when are you going to stop hiding it?" Alex asked. "Just admit it. You like Albus."

"I do not!"

Alex and Eric shrugged in a whatever-you-say sort of way. Mark tried to use the silence to contain his outburst but the silence and looks from the twins only made it harder. "What's he doing in Slytherin anyway?" he burst to Alex's laughter. "Look at him! A Potter, so much potential, actually intelligent, pretty nice, reaching, and he's in _Slytherin_ and friends with a _Malfoy."_

Yeah, but you don't care so it's fine," Eric shrugged.

"No, it's not fine! Why's he there?"

"Who cares?" Eric asked challengingly. "Harry is cool, that much we know. But his children… James is a bully and Albus is a Slytherin. He spawned a dark Wizard, Mark. _Who cares?"_

It was in vain. However much Mark tried to listen to Eric… it was no use. He had to like him. He no longer had a choice in the matter. _I'll prove it, Al. I'll prove it to you. Your friends are not in Slytherin. You were swayed there. Your real friends are in Gryffindor… and one day I'll personally make sure you're resorted._


	2. Tales From a Half Giant

Tales from a Half-giant

"I wanna tell yeh two a story," Hagrid began, sitting down and stoking the fireplace with his backs to them. Albus and Mark took seats on either side of each other, neither facing each other nor Hagrid. Hagrid kept them both in because of one reason. There was something the both of them needed to know. "And I hope yeh two ben'fit from this b'cause you two are not meant teh fight."

They faced Hagrid's back in response. As if sensing the change of direction, Hagrid cleared his throat but still kept his back to them. He continued stoking the fire as he began the story.

"I s'ppose it all begins where it ended," Hagrid started. "When the war ended, the world was beginning to rebuild itself. People came outta hiding and that included yer father, Mark. Harriet Wallader. Dumbledore trusted few people with knowledge of his whereabouts and I was included. Great man Dumbledore. Trusted me with his life. Harriet remained in hiding until his wife was pregnant. At around the same time, his wife's sister was pregnant too. Years passed and Hogwarts was under Headmistress McGonagall. When she retired, that meant Dumbledore's closest was gone from the school and the only one left was Harriet. I took Harry Potter to the dwelling."

 _X-Flashback-X_

"Harry Potter," Harriet spoke up, coming forward and shaking with both hands. "How do you do."

"Mr. Wallader," Harry said, bowing in greeting.

"Ah, but I should be bowing to _you_ my friend," Harriet said happily. "Ah, you've saved the world… by extension my life really. Not sure if Dumbledore ever told you the story."

"Well, you'll have to enlighten me, he failed to fill me in on a lot of things," Harry laughed. "I was… too young."

"Well, it's a long story," Harriet laughed, sitting him down. "Tea? Coffee? Anything you like."

"Coffe, thank you," Harry said politely. "I am here on business."

"I can imagine," Harriet guessed speculatively. "You want me to teach at Hogwarts. You want something of Dumbledore left when McGonagall retires in the next few years, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said lowly and solemnly. "She is not due to retire yet but she is concerned of the future of the school if it does not remain in Dumbledore's hands. She prefers not to leave it to fate."

"I'm sorry, I must decline," Harriet said apologetically. "I never taught at Hogwarts nor do I want to. On top of that, you will want a Headmaster who has teaching experience. I cannot simply rise to Headmastership abruptly with little to no experience simply because Dumbledore tutored me. You are better fit for the job."

"Ah, but the Auror Department needs me," Harry said sadly.

 _X-End Flashback-X_

"Great, so Mr. Wallader nearly taught at Hogwarts," Albus said, at a loss as to what Hagrid was getting at.

"Just because _Harry_ Potter offered my dad a job does not mean _Albus_ Potter is good mate," Mark said pointedly.

"I'm not finish'd," Hagrid said in his same low voice, back still to them. "Harry Potter finished his drink and left the house. He musta felt downtrodden but he did not give it up. He aspired to meet him again and this with a new objective. A recommendation for another to take McGonagall's place. This is where you come in."

 _X-Flashback-X_

Hagrid brought Harry once again to the secluded home. This time, Harry had an accomplice with him. A small boy of no less than three with green eyes and black hair vigorously combed in an attempt to tame it. The boy held his father's hand quietly, cuddling himself by his waist as if for protection from the outside world. Hagrid knocked on the door. The answer this time came not from Harriet Wallader but from his wife Barbara.

"Potter, I presume?" she asked through a mane of red hair. "This way. My husband is speaking with him right now."

"I- I see," Harry said uncertainly.

Hagrid ducked his way in and greeted her warmly. Barbara accepted the hug and then turned back to Harry. "Harriet is still busy with him. This man is a Healer so I cannot guarantee you'll be able to speak with him today. Wait in the living room whilst they finish off."

She accompanied him there and showed him into the living room. The room was spacious enough to seat twenty people comfortably. It was a large room with a collection of seats and sofas and armchairs forming a sort of circle around an empty carpeted area. The area was empty except for a small blonde boy with matted hair playing quietly in a spacious area of the room on a toy broomstick. Harry grinned widely. "Little Mark Wallader, I believe?"

"Yeah, just turned three," she smiled at her son. "Wait here, please."

Harry and Hagrid took seats and watched as little Albus Potter walked tentatively up to the blonde boy. The blonde boy looked up and with a slow type of English suggesting he had just mastered the use of the word, said "Hi."

 _X-End Flashback-X_

"Ok, stop right there," Mark interrupted. "I- _I,_ Mark Wallader, Lion of a Thousand Generations, spoke to Albus Potter, Snake of a Thousand Generations."

"Big deal," Albus shrugged. He could not for the life of him see the importance of this. Just because two kids had met once did not mean they'd be friends as preteens. It did not justify Mark's actions at all.

"Will yeh two calm down?" Hagrid told them gruffly. His back was illuminated by the dim glow of the fire as night fell. The two kids wanted to return to the dormitories where their friends would be waiting for them but Hagrid was keeping them.

 _X-Flashback-X_

"Harry Potter," Harriet greeted him. "This is little Albus, I suppose."

"Yes, his mother is doing a report today so I consented to look after him," Harry said, giving eyes not to Harriet but to the man beside him. The man was blonde with a very shallow mane of facial hair just coming in and a ponytail at the back. He looked fairly young but if the stories Harry heard from Harriet in his letters during correspondence were true, he was in his late fifties. "Mr. Phoenix?"

"Mr. Potter," Phoenix responded politely.

"I heard a lot of amusing stories about you," Harry started calmly. "My main purpose is to see if they are true first hand. Do you mind answering a few questions for me?" Galadral Phoenix took a seat across from Harry and Harriet and Barbara took their own seats on either side, listening to the ensuing conversation. Harry started them. "Well, firstly, you were mentored by Albus Dumbledore himself. Correct?"

"In a way," Phoenix answered professionally as if taking an interview. "I followed the man. I was really a tag-along. It wa s awhile before he agreed to teach me. He sensed a certain… skill in me if I may sound conceited."

"How long were you taught and in what way?" Harry asked him, eyes moving to Mark and Albus. Albus had unconscious taken a toy truck and Mark snatched it back. He fought the urge to laugh.

"One-on-one lessons during my time at school and a continuation of them after school. I worked and trained hard, failed to even find myself a job. I attempted to be his right hand man in the first war."

"An endeavor that was unsuccessful?"

"Absolutely," Phoenix replied. "Mad-eye was his right hand. I was instrumental though. I helped Barbara here find Harriet during the first war, served on the front lines during the first war and informed Dumbledore of the entry of Dementors in the war. I was working with the Ministry back then."

"What made you leave the Ministry? You were absent during the second, were you not?" Harry inquired. Mark had learned to share the truck as he rolled it over to Albus. Albus rolled it back.

"I left but I was not absent," Phoenix made clear almost defensively. "I stayed out of public eye largely because I left the Ministry. I left them because after the first war, in case it escaped your knowledge, the Ministry kept Dementors under hire. I resigned in protest and left the country."

"Then, how did"-

"I gained Dumbledore foreign followers and led them as an attack on Hogwarts in the 90's. I played my part, I assure you," Phoenix said clearly. "After the second war, I returned to the country, having studied healing spells extensively to protect myself from injuries sustained during the first war, and joined St. Mungo's as a Healer. I remained there ever since."

"A Healer?" Harry asked in amazement. "Then, I have a proposition."

"A teaching position in Hogwarts," Harriet, Harry and Phoenix said in unison, the latter making a guess aloud. "I will take the job under one condition, Mr. Potter," Phoenix continued. "I will be made Deputy Headmaster and once the current Headmistress resigns, I take the realms of power in Hogwarts. I must warn you that once I do, decisions concerning the school will be mine and mine alone. Know only that I will in no way dishonor the memory of Albus Dumbledore but I will not hesitate to oppose the Department of Education or the Ministry itself. Also," he went on, hand up to stop harry speaking. "I have a dear friend who I desire to be Deputy Headmistress under me and… her appointment will be controversial. I expect your support when it is made."

"I- oh, controversial?"

"Her name is Forma and she lives in the forest," Phoenix said ominously. "I will allow you to meet her first. One meeting and then we'll discuss my position."

"I'll consider it," Harry said, getting up. Hagrid got up too, ready to escort Harry out. "But the Headmistress will want to know. Which subjects can you teach?"

Phoenix got up too and held out a hand for Harry to shake it, nodding in response. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Charms. Take your pick but I find I fare much better at Defense."

"Albus," Harry called. Albus rolled the truck back to Mark one last time and ran over to his father. "Well, say bye."

As if rehearsed, Albus held a hand out to Mark with a small "Bye," in the lowest of voices. Mark did not shake the hand but hugged Albus with Harriet stating almost apologetically, "Mark's a hugger. Well, I suppose the next time they meet is in Hogwarts. Pray they make the same house."

 _X-End Flashback-X_

Hagrid finally turned to face Albus and Mark. Once the end came, a sudden wave of feeling overtook the both of them and in unison the two leapt up and embraced the other. Hagrid turned to see the two still in a tight hug. He gave a small smile and got up so he reached his full height. He strode towards them in one step and Albus and Mark released each other.

"I give you your history as children not because I want to emotionally pressure you, but for a simpler reason," Hagrid said lowly. "Children react more to nature including their own instincts better than adults. This story proves to yerselves and yer parents that it is against yer nature teh fight each other. By nature, yeh two are more alike than yeh realize. Then, that may explain why fights between yeh two tend to be… extreme."

"Those who are alike tend to fight more than those who are different," a familiar voice said from the doorway. "That is why opposites attract."

Albus could not believe it. She appeared in the most unlikely circumstances. Alexis Ackerly was standing at the doorway and beside her stood Rose and Laura, the latter whom was very red at the sight of Mark. Rose was the one who spoke those words but Alexis was in the lead.

Nonetheless, Mark spoke up with what was in Albus' mind too. "I'll stop fighting him. I refuse to be his friend until he changes house but… ok, consider the fight over. I'll try other means."


	3. A Weasley Day

**A Weasley Day**

 **Set during Hogwarts Hurricane told from Goblin's Amulet:**

" _Knight to King's Check,"_ Alex whispered in Eric's ear. _"You have him."_

"Knight to King's Check," Eric smirked.

Ron stared for a while, his wife Hermione looking over and Rose standing beside her, folding her arms. His mind was working, clearly trying to find a way out of himself. Eric looked intensely and Alex smirked, already knowing what the outcome would be. Ron knocked his King down. Alex and Eric gave each other high-five and Ron's ears went red.

"Clean the basement," Hermione handed him a duster. "And you know our agreement. No magic."

"I would've won if Alex hadn't been helping," Ron complained.

"You never said he couldn't," Eric repeated as he said this before.

"As good as you are at chess, it astounds me how you fail to catch a loophole your own sons give you," Hermione lamented.

"Yeah, I beat dad at a game of Quidditch board 'cause he didn't see my feint," Hugo said brightly. "And its rules are pretty similar to chess."

"Perhaps he just lost because he's losing his touch," Eric offered.

"Hermione, they're bullying me," Ron said as he took the duster and set off downstairs grumpily.

"Eric, Hugo, don't bully your father," Hermione said casually as Ron bounded off and added when he was out of earshot, "It's not his fault he has special needs."

Alex and Eric raced up to their room, Eric partaking in a game of Quidditch chess with Hugo and learning the basics of the game which Hugo was more than happy to point out. "Al plays me all the time when he's off school."

"Is he any good?" Eric grunted, examining a seeker piece.

"Meh… no he sucks," Hugo admitted.

Alex looked at Hugo interestedly as if he just got a good idea. "Oi, Hugo, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you like Al?" Alex asked honestly. "Cousin aside."

The very air was tense after this question was asked. A part of Hugo wanted to punch Alex right in the face but that would not have helped. The tension seemed to summon Rose up as well. These kids were the ones to have come back during the Christmas holidays. As the twins were in a fight with Mark, they opted to leave Hogwarts while he chose to stay.

"Al is my friend," Hugo said simply. "If not my cousin. He- he gave me this Quidditch board game for my eighth birthday, he talks to me all the time even if I'm younger than him. He never cared. Apart from Al and Lily, I can't talk to any of my cousins. Not even James. But Al and I support the same Quidditch team, we watch their games together in the summer and he never did anything that made me think he's bad."

Rose seemed very satisfied with Hugo's answer but Eric was not, "Doesn't it bother you that he's in Slytherin?"

Hugo seemed to have found this very upsetting. "Why would it? What if _I_ am in Slytherin? Or Lils? If Albus is awesome to me before Hogwarts and he's sorted into Slytherin, it's obvious they got a bad rep. Because Al it not a bad guy."

"Did you know he made friends with a Malfoy?" Eric muttered.

"Eric, lay off him!" Rose said sharply. "And give it a rest already or I'm telling mum."

"Al is an idiot and he gives Mark enough grief as it is," Eric said defensively. "I can say whatever the bloody hell I like."

"Then you're a jerk!" Hugo said angrily, going red.

"Hugo"-

"Yeah, take his side," Hugo yelled back. "Do you know how much I had to listen them hating on my cousin last summer? I don't care about him! I'm loyal to my family, not to Eric!"

And he snatched the seeker piece from Eric's hands, packed up his board game and left, leaving the twins and Rose standing surprised. A minute passed and Alex sighed, "Eric, go apologize."

Eric grunted and walked off, not saying a word. Whether he went to apologize or simply walk away, Alex did not know but he was glad to be alone with Rose. For some reason, Alex felt he could talk to Rose. Here was the only person he knew besides Mark who he could talk to on an intellectual level. This time, the conversation could not be intellectual though. Alex was still very bothered by his fight with Mark.

"Why are you two fighting anyway?" Rose asked when Alex folded his arms.

"Me and Mark?" he asked quietly. "Or me and Eric?"

"Both," she offered.

"Eric fought Mark… because he forgot who his friends are," Alex said simply. He turned to Rose. "Mark hangs out with Walter more than us now. It's like… he's completely given up on us."

"Well, you two _are_ intolerant towards his foster brother," Rose said reasonably.

"Fine, I don't _care_ about Al," Alex shrugged. "It's Walter. It's Mark's general shift, like they beat him."

"Last I saw, Alex, Mark is not mates with anyone in Slytherin except Walter," Rose recalled. "What did he do to _you?"_

Alex took a while to take in the question. He knew the answer of course. "Hugo talks about loyalty; well, when Eric raised these issues with Mark, they fought and by the time I came up, Mark had Jinxed him. Well, Eric's my twin. If you Jinx him, it's personal. But Eric… he started all this. He… won't give it a rest. I already told him it was none of our business but no… he never quits it. Eric is… kind of stubborn."

It seemed the conversation had ended there. Alex and Rose walked down in silence, not saying a word to the other except quick furtive glances and lame comments on the extreme cold they were both feeling. Once they reached the first landing, Rose seemed to have just remembered something and turned to Alex, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close them," Rose said impatiently.

Alex obliged and Rose reached into a loose wooden plank to pick out a book. Putting it back in place, she placed it in Alex's hands and commanded him to open his eyes. Alex took a while to register what he had in his hands before he finally read the title. _"A Wolf Among Vampires._ Rosie, how did you get this? How'd you"-

Rose went red and leaned against the plank, "I saw the _Vampire Among Wolves_ in your bookshelf so I suspected you were looking for the sequel. Besides, after _Herbological Theory,_ I owed you."

Rose had a small smile on her face as she wished him Merry Christman and it was not until they reached the bottom landing when Rose nudged Alex and pointed. Sitting at the kitchen table, apparently completely fine and having forgotten about their recent argument, was Hugo and Eric, both of them cheerfully debating Quidditch with Ron in a three-way argument.

"Chudley Cannons vs. Appleby Arrows vs. Wimbourne Wasps," Alex commented.

"You support the Wasps?" Rose asked interestedly.

"Eric does, I'm a Falmouth Falcons fan," Alex noted, taking a seat beside Eric.

"Anyways, Hugo, you promised your mother you would water the Alihotsy and the Moly section," Ron reminded.

"I _hate_ feeding those stupid plants," Hugo complained.

"Hugo, language," Hermione warned from the doorway to their living room. "Your grandparents are coming over and we don't want the garden acting up. Rose, the Tentacula. Hop to it." And she marched her kids from the kitchen and out to the backyard. Alas, waiting for them there was Lily Luna Potter, their cousin and Hugo's best friend. The two met in an immediate embrace before Hermione broke them up and reminded Hugo of the watering. Lily immediately offered to help and they disappeared into the garden together.

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'd better get to the Leaping Toadstools before she puts me to work."

Once he walked out, Alex turned to Eric, who went quiet again. They both knew they had to make it up with Mark, and no one was on their side to give them a victory. They had to make the first move and perhaps, somehow, eventually make peace with his choice of friends, especially Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. It was only a matter of time.


	4. Collission of the Past and Future

**Set after Enchanter's Princess**

Aries led Mark in to a lightened room. Mark looked around, eyes red and bloodshot from tears. He felt himself taking deep breaths, trying to steady himself. He had actually grown tired of crying. Since his parents had died, he had never thought he would end up in tears ever again. He did not think that it was possible to overtake the loss of his family. Mark did not once think, during the last four years that he might make a new family for himself and feel like he lost even that. Mark lost so many close to him that year. He had lost his best friend, his foster brother, and his adoptive father, if he could call it adoptive. Mark had never taken up the Potter name. And it took his foster brother drastic measures, a descent into the darkest era of magic to free him and protect those around him.

Mark lost his father to the Ministry, his foster brother to the darkness, and his best friend to death itself. Mark was not used to this.

The room had a spark of familiarity to him but he could not put his finger on it. It was large and it had a bed, a bookcase, and a box that looked eerily familiar to him. Aries had a hand on his shaky back and said, "You can stay here. I told my father, mother and brother to leave you well alone, ok? As long as you're in this room, no one bothers you except for meals. When you want to talk, tell me. I'll take you leaving the room as a sign of that. Fair?"

Mark nodded quietly, still looking around the place. His mind, though shaky and unstable was still trying to discern where he knew this room from. Aries followed him in and after giving him a minute to take the room in, she said, "Do you recognize it? Look at the way the wall moves, in that corner over there."

Mark looked more closely and he felt it. It was a rush of familiarity as he saw ghosts from the past haunt him. The wall moved outward in one area, creating a large semicircle with Mark feeling like he was inside it. He always felt like this. It was his personal bubble in his youth. He was going mad, that was it. He felt like he was hallucinating. He could see, almost clearly the ghost of his younger self playing in that area beside a small girl of six. Wooden blocks. They had laughed because they found Muggle games a lot more fun than Wizard games. Together, and with a little help from Aries' magic which she was actually good at controlling, they could build wooden replicas of monuments around the world. Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, the Royal Pavilion, Scherwin Castle, and the Washington Monument. They had even built a replica of Hogwarts castle after they briefly visited it with Mark's father.

One day, they had built a replica of Hogwarts and Scherwin castle. The ghost of young Aries got up and ran over to a box of toy soldiers. She poured it all down at the base of the castles and they started lining them up in defense. Mark blinked and shook his head. They were not there. That was his imagination. A strong, powerful memory he thought he forgot. There were too many memories like it, too many events. He knew why that one stood out now, "Hogwarts won."

"Sorry?"

"I _told_ you, Hogwarts always wins," Mark said very quietly. "That was the only game I ever beat you on because it had to do more with chance than actual skill. Until you changed the rules at least."

They sat on the bed, watching that spot from afar. Noting was there. It was empty now but for the box. Mark finally recognized the box. It held the wooden blocks, the toy soldiers, and tinker toys. Probably even then.

"I always hated chance," Aries sighed. "It shows nothing, it proves nothing, and it certainly doesn't solve anything. I preferred games being played with a bit of skill. I enjoyed mental challenges." She turned to Mark. He looked tear-strained, like he was trying very hard not to break down again. He was breathing more heavily, his eyes welling up. Maybe Aries made a mistake furnishing the room as a bedroom.

Aries debated whether to leave him or not. Maybe he would be better of sleeping than talking? Aires did not know him as well as she thought she did. In fact, when their parents decided to unite the two in marriage, she was six years old. She had no problem and neither did Mark. Their parents simply sensed something between the two that they had not yet seen. It was not until she left to the States when they realized how much they meant to each other… and how unlikely it seemed that they would ever meet again.

When she left to the States, she was being groomed for success and publicity. She spent so little time with Mark before the Salem Witches Institute took her. She had to take them up on their offer. It was a scholarship. They had taken young witches from different parts of the world and trained them, they held tournaments, they held sales and fliers to advertise themselves and as she hit adolescence, she started changing. The Institute had an academy for wizards as well but they groomed their witches more. Aries showed more promise than any of them, witch and wizard alike and the more duels she won, the more attention they gave her. Failure was a foreign word to her.

It was not until she turned fourteen when she discovered the problems the British Wizarding world was facing. That Mr. and Mrs. Wallader had both died two years prior. She returned with her family, at her demand and surprised Mark in Hogwarts. She quickly realized that it may have been a mistake not sending him an owl beforehand. But how could she? They had been out of touch.

Returning to the present, Aries looked down at him. Mark was sound asleep. He was not the boy she fell in love with but that boy was still there. The talented individual she believed complimented herself was still there. She knew it because the twins told her that Mark became like this only recently.

"Don't go," he muttered as she got up to leave. "I want to talk."

Aries froze briefly and then sat down next to him. Mark was sitting up too and they stared down. "You made a big mistake living with the Potters, you know that?" Mark nodded wordlessly. Aries continued, "Eric told me you hated Al at first. What changed?"

"I- I thought Al was different from most Slytherins," Mark muttered. "He comes from good stock, he brings out the best aspect of Slytherin house. I thought he represented a change. He _convinced_ me he did."

"And then…"

"My whole life, I've been of the opinion that there's always a counter-curse to a Curse," Mark told her. "That's what Professor Macmillan used to preach before he resigned. You don't _need_ the Dark Arts to protect someone. I never did. Why Al?" he choked up.

"But you knew," Aries told him. "You're smart. Deep down, you must've known that he wouldn't hesitate to use the Dark Arts if he really had to."

"It means he is capable of evil," Mark said bitterly. "Do you know how repulsive that is for me?" Mark raised his voice with every word he uttered, starting with a whisper, "Do you know how repulsive it is for someone who lost his parents to that same evil?! It's sick!"

"No, Mark, _you're_ sick," Aries retorted calmly, shocking Mark and eliciting a small gasp from him. "Look at yourself in the mirror. You're a wreck. You're not Mark anymore, you're someone else and if you don't get your act together, you'll become someone just as bad as you think Al is. Not that Al isn't bad. He is, because if he knew who you were and how you think, he wouldn't have failed with you. Forget Al, all the Potters failed with you. They are the single most idealistic family I've ever met, the most improper, self-righteous"-

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Mark screamed suddenly, eyes wide in madness, staring at Aries with an unmistakable sign of hatred. "You're no better, you know! You were gone! I didn't see you after my parents died! You stayed in the States while your friend… your _fiancée_ who you haven't written to in _years_ was left to suffer in the hands of that so-called horrible family. At least _they_ took me in! At least _they_ cared. As far as I'm concerned if anyone was at fault for the way AL treated me, it was me!"

"Mark, are you listening to yourself?"

"ARE YOU?" Mark yelled again. "YOU CALL THEM ARROGANT? YOU'RE THE MOST ARROGANT WITCH I'VE EVER MET! YOUR BLOODY PRIDE PUTS SLYTHERIN HIMSELF TO SHAME!"

"Are you done venting?"

"No," Mark growled. "I _hate_ you."

The response was a strike across his face. The look on Aries face suggested no anger though. Nothing on her face or her posture suggested that she had just slapped him. _"Now_ are you done venting?"

Mark seemed to recoil slightly, looking very pathetic indeed. "I'm sorry."

"That's how you feel, isn't it?" Aries guessed quietly. "That I abandoned you. The opportunities I was offered were too much to turn down. You would've done the same thing, you know. And guess what, Mark? I took them. And I don't regret it, either because I've gained recognition. People _know_ me. I have something to be proud of. _You_ had something to be proud of and it's your own fault for letting it go. _You're_ the one who put too much stock on someone you claim you hate."

"I don't hate him," Mark mumbled. "I never did. Eric was wrong, ok?"

"But you hate what he did"-

"I hate _everything,"_ Mark said angrily. "Look at this. I'm not used to this at all. This wasn't supposed to happen. War or no war, I was supposed to be sitting at home, listening to my father's daily lessons, playing Quidditch on weekends with the twins and now look where I am. I'm forced to watch as my foster brother either kills the most evil spawn I've ever met or risk watching his sister and cousin die. You weren't there! It wasn't supposed to happen. Al- Al and I worked together all last year to make sure it _wouldn't._ Now… _"_ Mark went teary again, "I lost my best friend. Walter is dead. He was the one there to make it better. _He_ came. Nobody else, not even the twins. _Now he's dead!"_ Mark wailed.

Mark had defied himself so much. Since losing Walter, and watching the Potter family lose a cousin, Mark knew an important piece of him died. He found it very hard to adjust. He collapsed on his pillows again, trying to hide his tears.

"Ok, so you failed," Aries shrugged. "I'm perfect, doesn't mean others are. Al did what needed to be done. Have I ever told you what _I_ had to do?"

"You're little Miss Perfect," Mark muttered. "You don't fail at _anything,_ do you?"

"Don't impose your inferiority complex on me, Mark," Aries said warningly. "If you see using the Dark Arts as a failure, that's your issue to work out yourself, not mine. Sometimes, the Dark Arts symbolize what people are willing to sacrifice to protect those closest to them. When my brother was born, he spoke a prophecy of a future that came true. _A baby spoke._ Something about Wizards revolting in the Salem institute and demanding better treatment. He literally went blind for a year because he spent most of his time in the future. Some of the witches got threatened by the idea and tried having him killed. _Do you know how many people I tortured to protect him?"_

"You"-

"And Mark, if you wouldn't do the same for me, we have a problem," Aries told him bluntly.

Mark stared in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why, so you can hate me too?" Aries challenged. "I'm willing to destroy the world to protect those around me."

 _I'll sacrifice anything save her. Even if it means handing Soto the keys to world domination, I'll do it!_ Mark recalled Albus' speech in spite of himself. Albus said much the same words. He and Aries had a similar mindset… then why did Aries pick Mark?

"And Mark," Aries continued. "You're the last person who I want hating me. I _love_ you. I want things to go back to the way they were."

"We're different people, now, Aries," Mark mumbled, not knowing what to think anymore. He could see the ghosts again. They were sitting on the bed, facing each other, right beside their elder counterparts. They seemed to be mirroring their past selves unknowingly. Mark knew they were no longer there, but his memories were so vivid, he could almost see them again. They were sitting in that exact spot when it came time to say goodbye. "But… I don't want you hating me either. You're the last piece of the past I have left."

"Al did what he had to do," Aries reminded him, for once speaking rationally, in the way Mark remembered her for. "And so did I. And so would you if the time ever came." The two sat closer now, still mirroring their past selves. "We're different people, we grew and matured in different ways but our feelings are still the same. You're right, we shouldn't work from the past, we should work from now. Do you love me?"

Mark looked up at her again. It was the second time she asked this question. The first time, Mark hurt her because she was, in truth terrified that he might have grown out of her. If only she knew… "Yes… I do."

The two embraced in sync with the past. Things were in order again. It would take Mark time to accept what Albus did but it was a first step. Aries reminded him why he needed her. She put things in perspective, even if she was tough about it. In a way, she was right. The Potter family was not bad but they did fail. It was through no fault of theirs. Aries just knew him better. She always did. That was why she returned.

 _ **A/N: Guys, it's been one hell of a ride and thank you so much for your feedback. A lot of you have knowingly and unknowingly helped me a great deal and this is why I will**_ **hopefully** _ **be able to publish Books 6 and 7 without a hiatus between them. I greatly enjoyed speculations, ideas and this has been without a doubt my favorite book to publish in the reviews I've received and the conversations I kept up with you all. For those wondering, even between the books, I am still on the site so any questions, shoot me a PM. Thank you.**_


	5. The Sociopathic Friendship

**The Medieval Relics**

 **Chapter 38.5 Bonus Flashback**

 **Part One: Simon Far**

"Alright, listen up, Private!" Colonel Fredrick Far yelled commandingly to his five year-old son. Simon Far stood, back straight, eyes up respectfully, legs together and hands up in tough salute. Like his father, he stood like a young soldier preparing for a war of a lifetime. "You are expected in the school in exactly 0-800 hours. You've passed the initial examination now you go in and make your family proud."

"Yes, sir!" Simon said strictly.

"Report to me everything that happens within the day," Fredrick said loudly. "No mistakes. You're deep in enemy territory now, son. Smart people are competitive people, moving up a year does not get you honors, it get you stares and jealousy. It gets you envy, and what did our drills teach you?"

"Envy is the worst deadly sin known to man, sir!" Simon recited off the bat.

"Envy only gives rise to spite, lies, and ultimately violence," Fredrick reminded loudly, not caring that a lot of kids were probably hearing this. "And what do we do when violence is used?"

"We turn the other cheek, sir," Simon recited again.

"And respond with _pride!"_ Fredrick said with a crazy smile. "We have standards, and son, nobody dictates _our_ standards. Now go in there, and make your family proud. Do not fight but for a last resort and for God's sake, use code!"

"Yes, sir!" Helen Far reached out and hugged her boy tightly, perhaps not as strict as his father but as rigid. She whispered words of encouragement to Simon as he tearfully hugged her, careful not to let his father see him cry. Then, he muttered, "You'll let Sophie come and play, right?"

"Every weekend," Helen assured him. "You're special and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Moving up a year is no small feat, let alone in Lady Elizabeth Boarding School. Now… go and make us proud."

"Yes, mum," Simon muttered before standing straight to address both his parents. "I'll make my family proud. I'm moving in!"

And so he did. One day later, he did have news for them.

 _Dear Colonel Father and Mother,_

 _I had my first day, we spent it organizing things for the school year. The dorm houses were getting filled and I settled my living conditions. Turns out I was one of the top students so I secured myself a spacious base of operations with another kid a year older than me. I get the feeling he's spying on me though so the enemy might be on to me. And when I did my nighttime prayers, he looked at me like I was doing something wrong. Definitely the enemy. I could've sworn he was the one who did the assassination attempt on me when my desk burned down but I think it's another one of those freak accidents. I've asked for a shipment of plastic and foil to keep the dorm from burning down. I'm quite sure I can trust my Head, he sympathizes with my fiery accidents, says he has a baby girl who does the exact same thing. It might be a ruse to gain my trust but I'm keeping my enemy close just as you ordered, sir._

 _Private Simon Far_

 **Part Two: Seth Lean**

"You'll be enrolled in a Muggle school called Lady Elizabeth Boarding School," Orgella told Seth neutrally. "You've been a nuisance in the grounds and we cannot look after you and your sister at once. Sierra was a mistake anyway, so she will be left in a dumpster and ignored. We've no care what happens further. So, your job is simple. Enroll, keep a low profile, ignore whatever you feel inside, keep quiet, don't say a word. You just do your work, do not participate in any Muggle activities, do not associate with any Muggle child, and do not inform them of our world. We are a special race, and a blessed race and we will use this blessing the way it was meant to be used. Upon our takeover, the school will be the first to go, it will be converted into a workhouse for us, and if you listen, you will be in charge."

Seth, six years old, looked up. He did not respond. He remained quiet as Orgella lectured him. The only word he took issue with was Sierra. Sierra. His sister. He was not sure what importance a sister was for him to care. In fact, he didn't care. The words school and power meant nothing to him, being forbidden from interacting with other children meant nothing. Why should it? He was just there, a person, supposedly. So, what did he care if he was supposed to keep a low profile and keep his abilities a secret? Special race. That was interesting. So, did he _want_ power? He was six. Was he being molded for something that big at such a young age? Was this normal?

Something told him no, but he just ran with it. Something inside, something he did not recognize, wanted to hurt the woman in front of him for not caring about the five year-old girl who slept in the same room with him. But she told him to keep whatever feelings to himself. Feelings. What were feelings anyway? If they were inside, they were easy to ignore. Ok, very well. If Sierra was to be abandoned, she was to be abandoned. Perhaps life would be quieter without her, he could focus on his own thoughts instead of dealing with her constant noise, waking up over bad dreams… there were benefits to losing her.

Upon his first day in the school, he was put through a tedious assembly session. Surrounded by people of lesser caliber than him. Even the adults seemed ignorant of his power. At the age of five, he vanished the stairs his mother was walking up, causing her to fall, at the age of six, he actually caused a fire that ruined his father's papers and books. That was why he was sent away to begin with. And Sierra would be sent to a dumpster. Finally some peace.

At least, he hoped so. He was tested and apparently, he was to be placed in first year with other kids his age. The adults did not ask him what he preferred when it came to sleeping arrangements though. They just found a mate for him and left it there. He was to bunk in a dorm with a boy a year younger than him but in the same class. _The same class._ He was the powerful one. _He_ was a Wizard, not that boy, so why was he supposed to bunk with him? A boy of lesser caliber? A boy incapable of understanding what it was to be a Wizard simply because he was _not_ a Wizard. He was- what did mother called them- a Muggle.

The boy, who introduced himself as Simon Far, was very jumpy. He was overenthusiastic, frequently jumped on the beds, whooped as he spoke of home and how he had aced the examinations and was admitted before his natural age. How could this be? No, no, never mind this. Orgella told him not to associate himself with Muggle children, then he would not. He would ignore him as the insignificant speck that he was doomed to be his entire life. He would be the first to be enslaved when Seth took charge as he was promised.

At least, that's what he thought until he witnessed something somewhat surprising. Simon sat at his desk to work, scribbling something out with something called a pencil when that thing called a paper caught fire. There was no reason to. It just caught fire. Simon exclaimed, "Darn it! This happens _all_ the time. Pencils can't possibly cause this much friction. My sister knew how to put it out. Oi, Seth, have a water jug?"

The fire went out, again, inexplicably as the desk splintered into pieces, making Simon shriek and back away. "Aw, man!"

"You're not going to get anywhere with that desk," Seth said neutrally. "Just go to sleep. Your attempts to work are meaningless anyways."

"Yeah, suppose you're right," Simon said, misunderstanding Seth's remark as something to do with the desk and not his actual capabilities. "Alright, I'll go to sleep! Just have to say my nighttime prayers first!"

"What?"

"I have to pray to my Lord," Simon said happily. "Maybe He can fix the desk for me."

Simon bent down by his bed and clasped his hands together, eyes shut and Seth stared. He wanted to ask what the hell he meant but he kept himself quiet. It was bad enough he even spoke to him. The boy was a Muggle. He didn't get it and he never would. The desk was broken, the only one who could fix it was a Wizard, the only Wizard in that room was Seth, and Seth was not repairing that desk for someone who was wasting his time with it anyways. Simon would have to get that one way or another. His life was doomed due to being a Muggle. Maybe he should ask whoever he was talking to for magical powers and see what happened.

So, what he could not explain was when he woke up the next day to Simon's whoops. "Whoopee!"

Seth snapped awake. He did not feel irritated or annoyed but it was loud. Simon would do to shut up. What was the _point_ in talking? Did he not have parents who told him to keep his mouth shut like his mother did? He was so ill-raised. And… what? What was… standing there, good as new, was the desk. Simon kept claiming someone else did it but Seth- Seth just stared. Simon ran out happily to ask the teachers if they replaced it but Seth would've been able to tell if they did. The desk repaired itself because Simon's mind was on it when he slept. But desks did not respond to Muggle minds, only Wizard minds which meant only one thing. Simon was a Wizard.

 **Part Three: Sophie Far**

 _Damn it, Private!_

 _I have a used a secure channel to pass this message on you, Private. What have we talked about going into enemy territory? Use our code language we've discussed the past couple of weeks and don't sign your name. And don't send letters at the same time every day, be discreet, be unusual, and make sure nobody follows you. Anyone could've read that past communication and then our position would be discovered. I want you to keep on your toes, be wary, and keep an eye on your dorm mate. I have asked for a trusty mate by your side so he may or may not be the enemy. Try to discover his position and for God's sake Private, be discreet. He may know more about you than you do and that is not a good position to be in on the front lines._

 _-Colonel_

Well, Seth thought, he was asked to disassociate himself from Muggles because they were lower than him. But this boy was his level, he had his power. Or so he assumed. Seth would have to observe, probably safer from a distance. His father taught him for a whole year how to observe people from a distance and how to reach the right conclusions about people. He was taught to be very analytical. It was time to put these skills to use and see what it was that repaired that desk. Simon. He was sure of it. But it was best to make sure. For all Seth knew, he accidentally repaired the desk himself since he too had his mind on the desk before going to bed. But it couldn't be.

Seth left the letter on Simon's desk. Secure channel. Then why did Seth get it first? Well, his father did say that one of the teachers was a Wizard undercover, perhaps he pulled some strings. Seth spent the next few days eyeing Simon in classes and on break time, meals, and everywhere else. And he got the impression that Simon was eyeing him too just as his father ordered.

Simon was smart for a Muggle- or a Wizard, whatever he was. He was smart for whatever he was. He answered all the questions the teachers posed, analyzed an English reading very well and with words beyond his own year level. Was he seriously only in first year? In the lunch hour, he would sit alone and for good reason. Other Muggles picked on him, questioned him as to who he paid to get such high grades, and some of the older years even left his table red-faced when he spoke to them. Whatever he said, it made other Muggles feel angry. Judging by the looks on their faces, they felt inferior.

For the next few days, Simon continued reading his letters from home but Seth never managed to get a look at them. It seemed Simon did as told and kept things secret and in code. How a Muggle managed to hide these things, Seth had no clue. He kept a close eye, even tried overhearing Simon's conversations with others. Most of them were older than him. Simon did not seem bothered in the slightest. As Seth hid behind a conveniently placed curtain near Simon's lunch table, he heard a lot of the remarks. Some were quite rude but Simon ignored them all. Pitiful. If Seth was spoken to like that, they usually blew up like inflated balloons or fell down vanished staircases. Why was he ignoring them? He even smirked proudly when a teacher called him to the front of the class to recite _God Save the Queen_ by heart and give a historical account of the song.

It got him a mixture of admiration from his classmates, and jealousy from others. Perhaps Simon would not live to see enslavement when Seth took over. Seth learned from his father that those who were disliked in the society they came from were usually killed. That was what made their society, wherever it was, united as a front. No one disagreed, everyone had the right mind and everyone liked everyone. If someone came up and spoke out of turn, they simply died and the society went on in peace. Simon was no different. It slowly occurred to Seth that he would never be enslaved. Simon ignored dislike and in the end, the boy would simply die one way or another. He was not meant for the world he was born in. It was as simple as that.

Seth was not sure how he felt about that until the second weekend when their dorm room received a call. Seth made to answer it but he froze. Inexplicably too. Something froze him in place. Was this a curse? Why did he freeze? He was not prone to such problems. In seconds, Simon reached the intercom first and picked it up, "Hello? Really! YES! I'm on my way! Tell her I'm going to the park! I'm there, I'm there! YES!" Simon hung up and whooped even louder and bolted from the door in cheers. Seth was unfrozen as Simon left and Seth just stayed rooted to the spot. Simon froze him. He was a Wizard. It was decided. And Seth was told not to interact with Muggles. Orgella said nothing about avoiding Wizards like him. They were a special race.

So, why did Simon allow others to talk down on him without talking back or retorting in any way? Was he not aware of what kind of power he had? He did not seem to be. He questioned why his desk always caught fire when his pencil touched it, allowed others to talk to him the way they did when he had full right to show them who was boss and smash their faces in like his own father did, and he went to a rundown dump like this school. Muggles. And learning useless things Wizards like him did not need. He was _not_ aware. He believed he was a Muggle when he was in fact a Wizard. Was that possible? What did his parents call people like that? Mudbloods? He would remember that.

Seth made to follow him at a distance. The Mudblood had stupidly screamed their meeting place aloud for Seth to hear so Seth would go. His father said Mudbloods were an abomination and had to renounce their evil heritage before they could find acceptance. For Simon to be unaware meant he could not renounce anything. So, Wizard or Muggle, he was doomed. Perhaps Seth would try to discover who the Wizard undercover was and acquire some poison. Or he could sneak some from his mother's stores during the holidays. Imagine the approval and power he would receive, the fear from the Muggles, if he poisoned a dredge like him. They couldn't kick him out. One Charm would make them forget whatever Seth did.

Seth watched from behind a small children's book. It was about letters and numbers but Seth wasn't reading. His eyes were over it, staring. Simon was sitting in a flowerbed with a little girl who looked a year younger than him. They were examining a flowerbed not too far away. Gardenias. The girl was lying on her belly sniffing them deeply when they changed color. They changed color. "Pink!" the girl yelled.

"Really? Sophie, we're special, I swear," Simon said enthusiastically. "My desk caught fire again yesterday."

"Did you putted it out like I?"

"No, it repaired itself overnight!" Simon swore.

"What are repaired?" she asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. Idiot. "It's when it is fixed. It's not broken anymore. And it fixed itself."

"How can something is broken fix?" the girl asked rationally.

"I don't know," Simon squealed. "Here, try to make it change color. Think of a color. Any one. I'll close my eyes."

"Ok, ok," Sophie said happily as Simon shut his eyes. Seth looked around as she went on her belly again. A man and woman were there. The man dressed in army green. Father, obviously. Colonel. And a modestly dressed woman beside him must've been his wife. The mother. Well, they _looked_ like parents, his father even gave Simon strict orders to stay discreet but Simon, it appeared, had no idea how to do so. And he would discover that to his own cost too late. Then… "Blue! Blue! Right?"

Seth looked. What was this inside? Curiosity? It was not only Simon who was a Wizard, the girl was a witch? And they _did_ know. They _knew_ they could do something to the flowers. It was not unusual to them. They played around that power. What _was_ this? And their parents seemed ignorant. Muggles _were_ ignorant to this anyway. He looked at Simon and Sophie again. The girl hugged her brother tightly. _Brother. Sister._ Something squirmed inside. Slowly, ever so slowly, something inside made itself known. Anger? Grief? Where was _his_ sister? Was she abandoned yet? Simon had a sister. And no one, no one seemed the least bit bothered by this. All other Muggles had their families over at this time. Seth did not. Even the staff, even that fabled Wizard undercover had visitors. Which meant it was not them that was unusual… it was Seth. It was his mother and father.

They lied. He was _not_ the only one there, there was a Wizard, someone like him in his dormitory. So he didn't know, he _should_ know. Seth would tell him. And his sister, _sister,_ was a witch. Like Sierra was. And yet, mother and father threw her away like trash. This was not a weakness issue like they claimed or a power issue, it was strangeness. Something was up. He did not know or care what it was but… thinking of that little girl alone in a dumpster hurt him. He was hurt. _Hurt._ Inside. Something hurt him, something he could never understand. And the girl was alone, or probably dead. Why did they not send her to where Seth was if they didn't want them?

He was too focused on his own thoughts to notice a single tear drop down his cheek.

 **Part Four: Sierra Lean**

Seth knew what he had to do. One week was not enough to leave a child to die. He had time. He kept telling himself that this was not out of love for Sierra but out of vengeance against that mother of his. She called herself a mother… honestly. He was going to get her. He knew how too. He knew enough about how the worked. That was their mistake. Talking openly about their deals and trades, thinking Seth could not do anything. But he would. Magic was used with wands, death was delivered by wand and Potions, death was avoided by antidotes, and people valued their lives. That was enough information for Seth to know what to do, and how to act. Orgella would do as he told her, or she would die. Either way was fine with him.

Faking illness was easy. He snuck a look at the medical books to see the physical symptoms of the worse illnesses. His parents would have to have him sent to the hospital but he knew they would not, even if it was real. He would simply be sent home and left in his room to- supposedly- die. But Seth knew better. It simply meant that even his mother and father could not expect what he had in mind. This would be his grandest plan yet. Quiet his life may have been, for the first time he would approach the open. It was time to see just how well he picked up his father's knowledge.

Seth did not know the name of the illness he faked but it certainly got around the nurse. He was surprised too. Seth concentrated with all his might to change his internal bodily symptoms so he actually felt sick when he was sent home. Some kids, including Simon, walked beside him who lay on a stretcher. They thought he was dying. Huh, and Simon actually looked regretful and muttered something to himself, or probably that Lord he spoke of. His father, Soto, came and took him away by Apparation once they were off the grounds.

Upon reaching the familiar house, he was left in his room, put to bed and left. Orgella stood emotionlessly, "Well, I guess it's over. Stay here. Don't leave. We don't want anyone catching what you have."

"You're leaving me?"

"To die, yes," Orgella said carelessly. "Your sister is most probably dead or with a hobo by now and you will soon join her. The weak in this world perish, Seth. Survival of the fittest after all."

Orgella left. Seth, of course, felt like a million pounds the next morning. The illness was temporary. But he did not allow anybody to see. It was their mistake they did not come and check on him. They were out. And Seth was smart. Next to use… poison. His mother left her study briefly to receive a guest and Seth took that opportunity to do what he had to do. He stole into Orgella's cabinet where she kept the most fatal poisons and selected one which was placed besides its antidote, and dropped some into her coffee. He also spiked her cigarettes to add to the effort. This would not be difficult from here. He hid in the cupboard where she kept her clothes. She never opened it except in the mornings to get dressed. This was her punishment. She would relent or die. Survival of the fittest after all.

It was odd, feeling the way he felt. It was not pleasure but a hint of anticipation, interest and worry. Worry for his sister. Perhaps he _did_ want her around. Perhaps he preferred her company. Or perhaps he just wanted thing to remain the same. He heard her choke out something and gasped as Seth clutched the antidote in his pocket. She had time to listen. And he was ready to run and throw the phial out the window if she chased after him. She collapsed against the wall as Seth banged the cupboard door open and stood by the window of their apartment, ready to drop it. One move towards him. And he had her wand anyway. And his father was out like he always was.

Dead was he? _She_ was the dead one. "Survival of the fittest mother," he muttered neutrally, not feeling anything. Now _this_ was normal for him. He felt much more comfortable in this element. Not feeling anything. So why did he feel towards Sierra and recently Simon and his own sister? He needed to find out. "I have the antidote and your wand. You'll do exactly as I ask… or you'll die and I don't care."

"You… you _freak!"_

"Am I?" Seth responded calmly. "Where's Sierra?"

"Sie… your sister? Probably dead."

"Get her back," Seth ordered calmly.

"The dead stay de"-

" _Bring her back,"_ Seth repeated. "Or you die. You only have so much time. Are you going to get her back or are you going to die like the weakling not cut out for this world?"

Orgella widened her eyes. She was short on time. She weighed her options, considered things carefully. She looked at her wand in Seth's hand, the phial and looked down. She hated this but she could do nothing about it. "I'll get her, body or live, I'll get her."

"And send her to the school."

"Gladly."

"And then you will Charm the Colonel to take me in when I request," Seth said calmly. "Neither me nor Sierra will be living with you any longer."

"Agreed."

"Liar."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed, her frustration rising as her poison worked its way. Just a minute and it was over.

"Something more solid than a lie," Seth said quietly.

Orgella sighed, groaned in anger, and used her index finger to form a cross over her heart. The cross slowly turned red, showing itself clearly. Seth knew she could not break it. It was over then. A small Cross of Death if she disobeyed her own vow. He threw the phial to her which she downed in one gulp with relief. She held her hand for her wand but Seth snapped it in half and threw it out the window, "That's for Sierra. My sister."

 **Part Five: Reflection**

Seth returned to the school in fine health two days later. He caught a brief glimpse of his father who gave him a strange look upon leaving the house. Soto, too, was very good at concealing emotions. Just like Seth, he had none. Seth could actually relate to him a little bit because Soto did not seem angry but rather impressed. Orgella was furious though, and she seemed very glad to get rid of him. Seth had only one worry, one hint of emotion in his otherwise empty heart. He was worried about Sierra. He wanted to see her again and talk to her. And hey, if she came, if she was found, she would owe him. She would always be in his debt so regardless of feeling, he could also use her.

Two days later, Sierra did indeed arrive. Seth actually sighed in relief and walked up to greet her, not sure of how to treat her. How would he greet her? Why did he even care? It was Simon, he knew. Seeing him with his sister, seeing how they treated each other awakened something. It awakened something Seth never thought should be awakened and he did something he never thought he would care to do. And all because of Simon. Did that boy Wizard, the Mudblood, know what he set in motion just by existing?

Sierra hugged her brother tightly, tearing in his chest as she sobbed over his shoulders. Seth just sat down, well aware of Simon watching and wishing that Mudblood would just go away. Leave Seth to himself. Seth was almost nervous about Simon awakening more emotions in him that Seth did not want. Sierra kept embracing him that morning before classes. She was hurt, traumatized probably. She explained quietly how she was left in a dumpster and the keeper found her and kept her around for a few days, her mother came back and killed the keeper of the dumpster where she was left and slapped her across the face before throwing her in the school instead. Wow, Seth thought. He actually felt sorry for her. And Orgella was evil. Why was she so nice when Seth was two? His earliest memory was Orgella holding him, suddenly she was dedicated to Soto.

"Mummy hates us," Sierra whispered.

Seth could only respond with a small voice, as quiet as possible, "Your brother doesn't."

Her brother didn't feel anything, he couldn't hate or love… and it was Orgella's fault.

 _Dear Colonel,_

 _My roommate I told you about has shown his true colors. I have spent the past fortnight observing this person and I have concluded that he is definitely on our side. He has been deep into enemy lines, deeper than any of us, and is scarred badly. He has information we could use and I trust his judgment and knack of foresight. Therefore, I have but one request to put through command in hopes it is met with haste. Colonel, permission to give shelter? I have learned from my experiences in this camp that a good soldier never leaves a man behind and I cannot leave this man behind. He and his sister may fit well since we have bunks to spare and more than enough rations to provide._

 _Private: Simon Far_

 **Part Six: Oath of Revenge**

Seth did not ever expect to talk to his mother or father again. He believed he was free of their influence, he would remain with Sierra, perhaps in an abandoned shack someplace if no one else took them in, and maybe there he would explore his own inside emotions and find out for sure if he had any. One thing for sure, just seeing Simon hug his sister every weekend and playing with her, treating her to meals and just having fun like the other Muggle kids did made Seth think he was probably unusual. Even a Wizard could have fun and play, Seth just didn't have those kinds of parents, let alone that kind of mentality. He continued observing Simon, his mother and father, and his sister.

His father seemed very strict. He had his children stand straight and proper. Now _that_ was the way to act. Straight, proper and obedient, and turning flowers different colors for the fun of it apparently. They moved on to actually taking a fallen seed and watching it grow in Sophie's hand. Their parents did not seem to realize but Seth did. He knew magic when he saw it and that was definitely magic. He wondered if Simon's father or mother noticed anything. They did not seem to pay Simon's fiery accidents any mind. They were usually passed off as heat from the sun, or a weak paper or a lot of friction-produced heat. They never viewed it as actual magic no matter how clear it was. _They_ were Muggles.

"So, made friends with a Mudblood, have you?" a snide voice said from behind.

Seth turned, face neutral and impassive. For some reason, he felt no surprise even though he should have. His father was not due to see him. Seth expected abandonment. Soto stood there, leaning against a tree. No one was around them. Probably a Muggle-repelling Charm of some sort. They all seemed to specifically avoid their area of contact. Soto smirked a Seth regarded him. Finally, Seth decided to speak, "What do you want?"

"Well, we're going to talk, obviously," Soto said calmly. "I'm going to explain a few things about you, and then I'm going to kill them and leave you and your sister to your lives." Seth did not blink. He just stared at Soto expectantly. He was still very young, he had a feeling he did not understand himself yet. "How did that make you feel?" Seth said nothing and Soto went on, "Nothing. That is because, like me, you do not possess feeling. You and I are blessed with the inability to give a damn. You are incapable of the weaknesses of feeling, incapable of the weakness of caring, and incapable of the weakness of love. Your job in this life is simply to use others to achieve your own ends whatever they may be. You live however you like, grow old, and die. Do you know what death is?"

"When you sleep… forever."

"Allow me to show you," Soto said, putting his hands in his pocket.

Seth, knowing what he wanted to do, stepped in front to protect them. Soto waited for him to move but he never did. "I won't let you," Seth said quietly, mind still working out what Soto had told him.

"And why is that?" Soto asked.

"Because, he loves his sister," Seth answered, blinking.

"And that matters, how?" Soto asked testily. "Haven't we just established that love is a weakness?"

"My sister loves me," Seth said shortly. He was not sure how to argue with his father. He would have to remain stubborn.

"Which is why we abandoned her," Soto said simply. "Until you stepped in front and blackmailed your own mother."

"You dumped your own daughter."

"And you saved her for what?" Soto challenged. "For love? Or for your own ends? Perhaps you hoped she would be indebted to you, perhaps you hope to use her one day. Perhaps you wish to take advantage of that weakness she has for your own benefit." Soto was way too close for to the truth for Seth's liking. _Did_ Seth love his sister? He had no idea. He did not even know yet why he was protecting Simon and Sophie. What did he care? Soto was right. He always was. "You can't hide from me, Seth. I know how people like you and I think. And we're pretty good at taking advantage of those weaknesses others have. Why should _they_ live if they possess such a fatal weakness? Let alone those born of such low stock?"

"I won't let you," Seth said again. "And Simon is a Wizard. And he's good. He set his desk on fire and changed the color of"-

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, because changing the colors of flowers is a very useful skill to have," Soto said, tone dripping with sarcasm. "Let's see how well it'll protect them, shall we? _Avada Kedavra!"_

The jet of green light soared just over Seth's shoulder. Seth screamed in fear, he felt feeling. Fear. Anger. Grief even. He wanted to save them but how? He yelled as the jet drew closer. It all happened so fast. Simon and Sophie were embracing as they said their goodbyes and the jet disappeared. Nothing. It did not even impact them. It looked like something took the hit for them but Seth was not sure. Soto on the other hand saw his own wand fall into flames and burn itself. The family was unaware of the attempt. Soto was simply invisible to them. He seemed quite amused.

"So, you prefer their lives," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "And what underage magic, Seth. Very well, I've heard your pleas. Let us see just how well you know that Mudblood family and their Muggle parents. You will never contact me or your mother again, in return you will be left alone for five years. Five. Afterwards, I may have need for you. You _will_ answer to my wishes at that point or both of them will perish. Is that clear?"

Soto stepped back as Seth replied, "Perish them and I'll break whatever plan you have. And I just blackmailed mum, I can do it. By then, it'll be easier. Face it, I'm more powerful than you."

Seth felt a hard force slam him to the ground. Soto was on top of him, attempting to strange him when another burst of underage magic forced him up. He screamed as he flew up into the sun and disappeared. He was gone. For now at least. But whenever he did come back, Seth would be ready. Simon and Sophie would not die. Not on his watch.

 **Part Seven: End**

 _Damn it, Private, if you speak openly outside of secure channels one more time, you will be relieved of duty! This is a subject of utmost importance discussed in person, not over channels that can be read by anyone. I shall consider your pleas and arrange for shelter to be given under condition he subjects himself to a screening by myself and your commanding Captain who commissioned you into this world to begin with._

The year went on normally. The teachers paid no mind to Seth or Sierra. They were treated like any other students, like their memories were modified to believe that Sierra was always a student there. Seth was just grateful she was safe there and as Soto predicted, he was normal as ever around her. She was just another person so long as she was safe. Nobody could hurt her. Though he did feel a twinge of anger and hate towards anyone who bothered her, pushed her, or taunted her. Was it normal that he wanted to kill them? Probably not. He did not see Simon killing those who taunted him on a daily basis, obviously borne out of jealousy of his abilities. Then again, he was sort of a pushover so it hardly meant anything normal.

Christmas came and Seth saw Simon receive gifts upon gifts, being showered with sweets from home, military rations, and even a visit from the Colonel and Sophie and his mother, a smile all over his babyish face. Simon opted to stay behind to partake in a writing contest to try to beat some second years so his family came to wish him a Merry Christmas instead. Their mother actually led him and his sister in some prayer Seth did not fully understand. The holidays did nothing for Seth but… just looking at their family so happy made him want to spend some time with Sierra. The thought of them dying, of Soto making good on his promise if Seth did not cooperate, scared him. He actually felt fear, and all because Simon and his treatment of his own sister forced Seth to acknowledge his nagging worry for Sierra.

Seth and Sierra just sat in the slow, talking quietly. She was easier, she lay in the snow, she closed her eyes at the white sky, she even fashioned the snow into a sort of bed to allow her to sleep. The cold did not seem to bother her. It was probably a constant action of underage magic to make her water-proof and cold-proof. She seemed perfectly at ease when in the snow.

Then, Simon approached them uncertainly. He seemed a little nervous. "Mother and father want to meet you. It's… important."

Important it was. The Colonel, Seth could see, did seem a little misty-eyed, as if confounded. He asked very simple questions and turned to his sister next. It was clear that Orgella did keep her promise, if only because she had no choice. She made a Heartfelt Vow, it would fail if she broke it. Nonetheless, Seth had an inkling that if ever she was put in a position like that again, she would choose death over being ordered around by her son a second time. What Seth did would not work a second time. But what Seth did set in motion how he lived his life for the next five years. Being protective over Simon and Sierra and more or less impassive and careless for anyone else, for nobody gave him the realization that Simon did. If not for him and his mere existence, Sierra would be dead by now.

The Colonel did intend to arrange for foster care but after Orgella placed a Charm on his mind, he took them in himself. Orgella did this only because she swore to. These events convinced Seth and Simon of different things entirely. (1) The Colonel taking in Seth and Sierra and adopting them made Simon assume the best in everyone, even when it may not be apparent. Simon continued, even in his preteen years to assume the best in everyone, and to insist that they are good inside. This is also why he has a thing for tough little girls, as he finds their good side and convinces himself even more of the rare gem that is good in the world. He did find the truth of the matter eventually, when he turned ten, but by then, he was only convinced more that there is good in people based primarily on Seth's willingness to fight for his younger sister. (2) Seth on the other was convinced that hiding emotions, using others and making deals was the only way to make it through life. He continued to hide his emotions if ever one existed, he began to understand about himself that he was not like any of the other three because he lacked the emotions they showed daily. It was not until he reached the age of twelve when he slowly began to realize that there does exist one other person outside the gang of four who could prove to be a good friend. That person's name was Albus Potter.

The effects on their respective brothers affected Sierra and Sophie in their own ways too. (3) Sierra became all the more dedicated to her brother and the experience taught her that she can only really trust Seth because Seth is the only one who cares about her. Sierra eventually learned at eleven that there are many others who could care but she still remained deeply dedicated to her brother and approves of whatever he does whatever the cause, convinced his way is the right way no matter what and regardless of all damage it may cause. Sierra learned from him all his tricks and took up thievery to get what she wanted. Nonetheless, she has a good heart and a pure soul. (4) Sophie on the other hand sympathized with Seth's upbringing and resolved herself from an early age to make him smile, to see him give a genuine smile. That desire eventually evolved to a crush and that crush to deep-rooted love all borne from an intense desire to just bring happiness to someone's miserable life. Seth is her biggest challenge. Sophie continues to tell herself not to give it up, and she too took after Simon's hard belief that good exists in everyone and she is determined to show it to herself by making a sociopath smile.


	6. 101 Ways to Kill Scorpius Malfoy

**The Visions of the Past**

 **101 Ways to Kill Scorpius Malfoy**

 _ **Inspired by Book 4: The Eagle's Thorn**_

 _101 Ways to Kill Scorpius Malfoy. We only ever tried three of them. But we like your way much better."_

 _Scorpius and Albus exchanged quizzical looks. "I'm… flattered. Which three?"_

" _Sending Mark on you," Eric counted down off his fingers. "Letting Riley bite you, we came pretty close there… and I think one had something to do with the forest… ah, yes, get you bitten by a Werewolf."_

 **Set during Forgotten Memory:**

 **101 Ways to Kill Scorpius Malfoy,** by Alex and Eric Wallaby

 _Scorpius Malfoy is of course an evil git. He was born into the wrong family which of course, is a crime punishable by death 101 times. At least, in our ideal world. Unfortunately, our ideal world simply does not exist which means snakes like Scorpius, (or scorpions… is he a scorpion or a snake, subject to debate, we'll discuss this) and Riley (or bats… he might be a bat) and Mold (which I think comes from bread, right?) and Potter (ah, he's got two other siblings to survive him, he won't be missed) must remain for the express purpose of annoying us. Fortunately, we can annoy them too. By coming up with 101 ways, we have found a way to make peace with Malfoy's existence by killing him 101 times in our heads (instead of once in real life. Much less bloodier. At least that's what Alex said. He's diplomatic that way.)_

 _Send Riley on him. (He's a vampire. It'll be amazing and Scorpius would be undead which means we can kill him again!)_

 _Feed him to the giant squid. (Poor guy hasn't had marinated scorpion in so long.)_

 _Let Mark kill him. (He will do it if he's mad enough.)_

 _Get him bitten by a Werewolf. (Forest has plenty.)_

 _De-bone his skull. (creative… very creative.)_

 _Imperio! Jump off the balcony. (Unforgivable but admittedly discreet enough.)_

 _Crucio! (Eric, that's an Unforgivable. A tad over the top but it's exceeding painful or so we've heard.)_

 _Avada Kedavra! (Damn it, Eric!)_

 _Terminus Curse (Uncle Harriet would be so proud we pay attention to his lectures on the Unforgivable Curses.)_

 _Stolidus Tardus (that_ is _the incantation, right? How does this work again? Does that even kill?)_

 _Fiendfyre. (Quick and effective.)_

 _Convince Scorpius to kill someone, push for death penalty. (Eric, that penalty was abolished in 1823.)_

 _Shoot him with a gun. (Muggle weapons. I suggest a sniper.)_

 _Lure him into Muggle warzone (let others do the job. Much easier.)_

 _Remind the Goblins that the Malfoys tortured one of their number. (haha, nice one, Alex.)_

 _Convince him to start drinking and cast addiction Charm. (dead before desert.)_

 _In fact, poison him. (there are loads of fantastic poisons out there. One should do it.)_

 _Get him high on too much pixie dust. (enough might do it, I'm sure. Worth a try anyway.)_

 _Kill his entire family, spur him to suicide. (Eric, that is dark, I'm writing the next one.)_

 _Offer a Dementor a free soul (Damn it, Alex, that's even darker. I know!)_

 _Offer Dementors (in plural) many souls (of the entire family.) (Oh, compete with me, will you, Eric?)_

 _Tag-team him (seriously, Eric, it's that simple. He can't take us both.)_

 _Send fallen ceiling rubble on top of him. (Poor guy will be crushed.)_

 _Blood Curse in the heart (works wonders and it's not even Dark Magic. Should be though.)_

 _Make him so angry, he has an underage outburst and kills someone. (Let me guess, death penalty, right?)_

 _Hire a Hit Wizard (loads of them hate Malfoys, some are Muggle-born. We have the money, they'll do it.)_

 _Start a group that wants all Pure-bloods dead, Malfoys are our first target (Eric… WE'RE Pure-blood, idiot!)_

 _If Hogwarts is attacked, we lure bad guys to where Scorpius is, (If Eric? IF? Let's stick with likely scenarios shall we?)_

 _Bash into him during flying lessons, he falls and dies (what?)_

 _Knock a Bludger into his head, falls off, dies (Alex?)_

 _Confundus Charm while flying (Lay off the brooms, Alex.)_

 _Jinx his broom (Alex!)_

 _Lure him to the roof with only a Muggle broom. He'll 'fall' for it (ALEX!)_

 _Sneak a troll into the dungeons like Quirrel did (that should rid of us of ALL of them.)_

 _Challenge him to Wizard Chess, bet with lives (and if you lose?)_

 _Charm a bone down his throat, chokes, dies (You realize there're loads of spells to clear his airways, right, Eric?)_

 _Charm blanket to strangle him (James has the best ideas sometimes.)_

 _Animate a suit of armor to slaughter him with an axe (ew, gruesome.)_

 _Conjure a vision of his grandmother, lure him off Astronomy tower (he isn't THAT dumb.)_

 _Kill Ursa, bury her in pet cemetery, (you've been watching Muggle horror movies again, haven't you, Eric?)_

 _Have him watch the tape of the evil little girl in the well (Now who's the one using horror movies?)_

 _Get him possessed by an evil spirit (Ok, name the evil spirit.)_

 _Send ghosts into Manor to haunt it. They'll do the work (too typical, you lose.)_

 _Charm a tree to strangle him (Finally off your Muggle movie thing?)_

 _Have him touch the Necklace of death (you gotta admit, we should've thought of this before.)_

 _Have him insult a Hippogriff (Alex, that was comedy gold. Nice one!)_

 _Send him a potted Devil's Snare (Why didn't we think of this before.)_

 _Send a dragon on him (you mean his father? They're allies last I checked.)_

 _Fake a letter from Cape Canaveral and get him sent to the moon (he'll fit so well with all his starry friends.)_

 _Fake a letter from Area 51 and invite him over for tea (Ok…)_

 _Ok, so we're about halfway through this and minus a couple of Muggle movie rip-offs, weird broom ideas, and elaborate schemes even a brain dead monkey wouldn't fall for, we're doing pretty well. We'd make good Hit Wizards._

 _Actually, Eric, the vast majority of these will get us thrown in Azkaban for attempted murder._

 _But he's a Malfoy!_

 _And we were talking about what sort of Malfoy-loving world we live in, weren't we? So, get to reality and stop using pixie dust, it's bad for you._

 _I'm not using Pixie dust. I'm not a Lovegood. Hey, Alex, that should be our next list. Ten things we love the Lovegoods for._

 _The last Lovegood died. They're Scamanders now and half of them are surprisingly rational._

 _Crap! Way to ruin the mood. Oh, well, back to our list. So, where were we? 51? 51. How about… oh!_

 _Send an army of raging graphorns on him, (How?)_

 _Send a Nundu on him (We don't have one.)_

 _Get a sphinx, (what if he actually answers the riddle?)_

 _Lure him into Acromantula territory (with that grandmother vision again?)_

 _Mail him a Chimera egg (Class A non-tradable good. Good luck.)_

 _Get a Lethifold to choke him (he can't cast a Patronus yet, can he?)_

 _Use a major smoke spell, that should ruin his lungs enough (Again, spells will clear that right up.)_

 _Have him make an Unbreakable Vow to kill himself (I'm so out.)_

 _Make his teddy bear real (I thought you said you were out, you liar.)_

 _Transfigure him into Quintaped (haha, if it worked with the two clans on that island, it can work here.)_

 _Brand him with the Dark Mark (the Ministry will do the rest.)_

 _Have him crash flying car into Whomping Willow (it nearly killed Harry and he was a Chosen one. Scorpius isn't… I hope.)_

 _Have him insult a Goblin (I wonder if that'll work.)_

 _Get Uncle Harriet to reorganize Triwizard Tournament, get Malfoy's name in. (you know, Eric he's actually more likely to live.)_

 _Bring Voldemort back, Malfoys might be a target (Eric, you idiot!)_

 _Send Hagrid on him (but he's so lovable.)_

 _Lure him to a churchyard, maybe he'll see a Grim (Trelawney would love that. Pity we don't have her yet.)_

 _Cast three Tickling Charms on him (enough laughter might do it.)_

 _Have him insult a Centaur to his face (Keep saying 'have' him. How're you going to 'have him' do anything?)_

 _Transfigure his fingers to knives in his sleep, tickle him on nose, he scratches with… (nice one, Alex.)_

 _Push him into lake, freeze it (I do hope this happens in the winter or the teachers will wonder how the lake froze.)_

 _Dare him to tickle a sleeping dragon (nice play on Hogwarts' motto, dear brother.)_

 _Dig a hole and summon snakes into it, throw him in, (so ironic.)_

 _Run him over by a Hippogriff (why that?)_

 _Run him over by a Centaur (what?)_

 _Have a Thestral attack him (they're tame!)_

 _Run him over by a broomstick (I hope the end is sharp and pointy or you'll only annoy him.)_

 _Run him over by a Ministry car, (so you can blame the Ministry?)_

 _Send a mountain troll on him (At least you're off the running over mood.)_

 _Throw him in a tornado (and hope he doesn't end up in Oz.)_

 _Throw him in a volcano (oh, that's gotta hurt.)_

 _Bind him during the next Hurricane (if we're powerful enough, we could probably_ make _a Hurricane.)_

 _Cause an earthquake and make sure it swallows him (Again, Oz, we want to avoid problems.)_

 _Strand him at sea with no food or water (So close to water, yet so far from quenching his thirst.)_

 _Halloween, kill his cat, reanimate, scare him to death during the ghostly party, (what, Eric? Like, what?)_

 _Cast a skin curse and let it decay (that's Dark Magic, Alex!)_

 _Curse him to be allergic to… Oxygen! (eh… ok… no.)_

 _I kill my twin, bring him back as a cannibalistic Inferi, and let him do the job, (What? You wouldn't.)_

 _Bomb his Manor, Muggle style, (you really love this stuff, don't you, Alex?)_

 _Gas his Manor, Wizard style, (it just occurred to me, if this list is found, we're in big trouble.)_

 _Trick him to drink some gas and dare him to swallow fire (I always knew you were a Pyromaniac.)_

 _Trick him into believing a Slytherin killed his grandma, kills that someone, expelled, hara kiri for dishonoring his family (What?)_

 _Learn Alchemy and accelerate his aging (well, at least it'll be natural… somewhat.)_

 _Trick him into having one of Hagrid's rock cakes… but with a ticking time bomb inside (dear God, Alex.)_

 _Set a Venomous Tentacula loose while Scorpius is locked inside. (what if it kills others, you psycho?)_

 _Lock Scorpius in a deep, dark room with no window with no food or water. (that is dark, Eric.)_

 _Have a scorpion poison him (he probably has immunity to its poison being one himself.)_

 _Send an Anaconda on him (he's a snake too. He's many different animals.)_

 _Steal Acromantula eggs and hide them in his bag, either the spiders get him or the teachers do (oooh, nice.)_

 _Make up with him, gain his trust, and take a hike up a mountain where we push him off, (and make it look like an accident.)_

 _Honestly, Eric. Just give this up and wait till he dies of old age. Let Time do the work. (Ah, fine. Spoilsport.)_

 _There we have it. 101 deaths. Drastic, and some of them ripped off but nonetheless good. I'm beginning to get the feeling we actually secretly like Scorpius, he gave us so much gold this year. Then again, he's a Malfoy, guess everything is gold. Even his words and his hair. Or whitish blonde. I never got that hair color? Is it blonde or white? And if the latter, Britain wants to know, does he age prematurely? How old will he be when he dies? Will we be middle age by then? Did we waste our time? Are the rumors that the Malfoys are cursed to suffer early deaths true? Are the rumors that the Potters are a jinxed family true? We may never know…_


	7. To See or not to See

**The Visions of the Past**

 **Alpha Greengrass in the Ravenclaw Common Room**

 **Book 7:** _Crossroads of Fate. Summer before the new school year._

Alpha Greengrass was sitting, lounging in the Ravenclaw Common room. A smile was fixed on his face but it was only a natural part of him. He did not stop smiling, always trying to keep a positive air about him. At that moment though, he was not even aware of the smile. He was fixed on a pack of Tarot Cards he asked Neil to nick from Trelawney's room. He was surprised Neil even managed. Was there nothing that kid could not steal? Stealing was one thing though, he had no idea how to draw these cards. He just found himself staring sightlessly at the cards, not paying attention to their pictures or anything.

His mind wandered when he got to The Lovers card. A man and a woman united under a sun. It made him think of himself and his own craving for companionship. Someone to hold him, to enjoy his company. Someone other than his sister who would clutch his clammy hand as he died. A future like that looked so unlikely now. Ever since he had kissed Lily, girls had been avoiding him and boys laughed at him. In fact, the boys took it a step further and orchestrated a prank to have him trip and fall over Lily. Now even she did not talk to him. His worse fear was being realized. The fear of being alone forever, dying as he lived, in an empty room with no one but himself.

Was a future with anyone even possible? Was he better off making peace with the possibility? Was it better that way? Perhaps he would be happier if he made peace with the real possibility that his only friend in life would be Proxima. Maybe his life was better lived as a loner, working to himself, behind the scenes. Like Seth. Thinking of Seth that way made him want a companion even more though. He was nothing like Seth. _Nothing._ He was happy. He was alone but he kept his smile up, he made others feel positive when he had nothing to feel positive about. Or was Alpha just flattering himself?

His eyes wandered over to a _Daily Prophet_ article resting, in two pieces, on the floor. He did not usually read the newspaper, especially since the Reservation took over. They tended to print news that made him feel queasy. The headline made him rethink this though.

 _ **Mudblood Executed- The Plague Speaks Out**_

 _A Mudblood yesterday was executed after refusing to renounce the heritage she held dear. The Mudblood by the name of Elizabeth Mallory was held up before a crowd of Reservation members and their families, queuing to witness the first execution of its kind. It did not come without entertainment though. The Plague spoke out against Reservation rule, defaming and attacking the gift Wizardkind was endowed with, making us superior beings in almost every way. She was killed, of course, in mid-speech once the crowd booed her and one actually fired a Silencing Charm. Inquisitor Selwyn decreed later that the next purge will begin with Silencing Charms to prevent further outbursts of anger._

 _Outburst of anger was but one problem met with last week. Following his mother's execution, Half-blood Wizard Erich Mallory, believed to be seven years old, had an outburst of magic. In a clear display of why the Reservation believes Mudbloods to be dangerous, Erich proceeded to blow up half the stage and three Reservation members with it. While his trail has gone cold and is widely believed to be working with the Dumbledore's Army, named for a champion of such drivel, Selwyn insists the creed will gain acceptance following the events._

" _Fact of the matter is, the Reservation teaches their kids magic from a young age," Selwyn said in a statement last night. "This display of uncontrolled, underage magic is the very reason why the Wizarding world has gone to the dogs. These people are cockroaches, spreading a Plague, championing marriage to Muggles to further taint the original power."_

 _Dismissing reports that perhaps underage magic may become the future of magical power and its harness, Putus Dubium said…_

Alpha stopped reading there. The smile had gone from his face as he read, wishing he did not. Rojer again, probably playing both sides, the Reservation and the Ministry, to save himself. He feared his father, he feared the day the Reservation would enter the school alongside Rojer. What would happen to him then? Would Rojer kill him? Or take him away and torture him again? This time, Proxima would not be able to stand beside him if he did. If Alpha was kidnapped, he'd stand alone. And probably die, because he was as worthless as Rojer claimed.

Alpha was not sure how he felt about death. Did he fear it? He feared the manner of death. He feared dying alone. Alpha craved one thing. He craved love, companionship, someone to enjoy his company without caution or fear. Why did he have to make such a stupid mistake with Lily? He should've known kissing someone against their consent was not advisable, so why didn't he? Was he stupid? Was he really just an idiot?

"Hey," a voice said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He jumped slightly but his heartbeat did not increase like it used to. It was Alexis Ackerly. He used to have a major crush on her but ever since he met Lily, Alexis was just another girl. A nice girl but a girl nonetheless. "Hi," he said, with his usual good-natured smile.

"What're you doing?"

"Tarot Cards," Alpha said simply. "They're supposed to tell your future."

"You know, Divination legend has it that if the opposite gender tells your future, it's more likely to come true," Alexis noted.

It piqued Alpha's interest certainly and handed her the Tarot Card deck. "Go for it."

"What if your future is bad?" she asked snidely. "Would you want it to come true?"

Alpha stopped, regarding the deck of cards suspiciously. Knowing himself, he had a feeling it would be bad. Dare he take the risk? If he discovered that his future was dark and gloomy, what would he do? He nodded slowly, "Do it."

"Don't worry," Alexis said with a smirk. "I'm kidding. The legend isn't true and even if it was, the future is always up to you. So, be brave."

"Do it!"

Alexis shuffled the deck seven times and tapped her wand on the back of it. Alpha watched as the cards melded and split, changing positions by moving through each other. He never saw that spell before. Divination did not usually need wand waving. The deck was offered to him and he took a card slowly, heart pounding. Did he want to see it? What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, would it? What if the best happened? What if it foretold Lily-

"No," Alexis said suddenly. "The Tarot Cards don't foretell anything specific. So, dream."

He turned it over before he could stop himself. The card was the Lovers. A man and a woman together. It was upside down but it didn't matter. Did it? His face split into a small smile as Alexis asked him what he drew. "The Lovers," Alpha said with a sigh of relief. "Is it good?"

Alexis flipped through the pages of a Tarot Card book, tongue sticking out through her teeth, "Depends, did you draw it right-side up, or upside down?"

"Does it matter?" Alpha asked uncertainly.

"Certainly," Alexis said logically. "Right-side up is exactly what you want. Love, romance, companionship, perception of your own values. Upside down is the opposite. Chaos, an imbalanced mind, possibly a valueless"-

"Never mind," Alpha said glumly, pushing it back in her hand.

"Hold up, we're not done yet," Alexis called back as Alpha made to get up. She shuffled them seven times again and tapped her wand. He was definitely not sure he wanted to know now. Forget the future being uncertain, he could not handle knowing his own mentality. Imbalanced mind? Who would ever love him? _He_ wouldn't even love him. In spite of himself, he took another card. As luck would have it, it was upside down again. A boy petting a lion. He threw it to the ground, definitely not sure he wanted to know the last draw. Alexis tapped her wand again and picked it up herself before handing it to Alpha. Alpha kept his hands to himself.

"No, I don't wanna know," Alpha said miserably.

"Knowledge of possibilities is what being a Ravenclaw means," Alexis told him rationally. "It enables you to think rationally, to think with all endpoints in mind. If you're going to get through life, especially _your_ life, you need this. Take the card, Alpha. It only means as much as you want it to mean. It draws power from your consent. It only has as much power as you give it."

Alexis was very uplifting. That was originally why he had a crush on her. She was positive, she knew the ropes, she knew how to handle things. _He_ did not. As a child, he felt he needed her. Now, as a teenager, he felt more connected to a girl who held herself upright, who valued her own family more than anyone he ever met, and who had everything he wanted. He admired Lily Potter, and he loved her determination. He could tell who she was, just by looking at her, he could tell she was very fierce inside even if she showed the opposite to her friends. Mask her personality as she would, he _loved_ what he saw. With him, she could be herself, she could be as soft or as hard as she wanted, she could be instinctual, she could be rational, and most importantly, she'd have somebody who loved her.

No, she had to go falling in love with her cousin's boyfriend. It would be Scorpius, a boy who barely noticed her. He didn't _like_ her. Why was she chasing him? Like it all happened just to hurt him. Lily was chasing someone who wished she would disappear. _He_ didn't wish that on her. A world with no Lily in it hurt. So, was that it? Would she keep chasing Scorpius like that, never to stop? Would she feel as alone as he always felt? Were they both doomed to just stay apart because Alpha was an idiot and Lily- Lily deserved better than him?

As he took the card from the deck, a wave of realization hit him. What he disliked about the situation, about Lily chasing Scorpius was exactly what Lily disliked him about _him._ He never left her alone. He kept at it, no stopping, desperate for her attention as she was desperate for Scorpius'. He turned the card over and flinched. It was a picture of a lady with wings, holding a staff. "Temperance."

"Full circle," Alexis said. "You went full circle from an imbalanced mind to a balanced mind."

"Meaning I'm cured?"

"Meaning you have a shred of balance in yourself, a large enough chunk to be acknowledged," she explained. "It means you're fine. So, stop worrying. It means you have purpose in your life and as long as you have purpose, you're fine."

"What's my purpose?" Alpha wondered.

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself," Alexis said sadly, leaving the deck with him before leaving.

Alpha drew the Lovers upside down. He was in chaos, his mind was imbalanced, his values were not in synch. He had craved for true love, and yet ironically, he imposed an unexpected kiss on the girl he loved. Even if she reciprocated, it would be fake. It would not be true or real. And he was stupid for not realizing that. He drew strength because he was weak, and he refused to see that. He had no control over himself. And then he drew Temperance. Just when he realized something important too, which meant he was on the right track. Right?

"Oh, and by the way, Lily gave up on Scorpius," Alexis said suddenly, making Alpha blink, looking up in surprise. She walked away again. Great, just what he needed. Lily grew up and he had yet to. Full circle indeed.


	8. The Cost of Life

**The Visions of the Past**

 **The Cost of Life**

 **Book 7:** _Crossroads of Fate. Beginning of school year._

Mark sat on the topmost point of the North Tower, beyond the Divination classroom where Apollo resided and out on a balcony. It was quite the secluded spot. No one bothered him here. No one came this way. He believed Incommodo came once to see what he was doing there but left upon seeing Mark was doing nothing but sitting, sometimes leaning, and sometimes even on the windowsill itself, unafraid of falling. That day, he was simply sitting under the window overlooking the grounds and the lake. The door opened slightly and in snuck Apollo. This was unusual but Apollo was pretty good at keeping himself hidden. Just by triggering his own vision, he could see whether taking a certain turn would get him caught or not. He did not often venture out though.

"Lo," Mark mumbled. The door shut and Mark cast a Charm to keep it sealed. At least he'd have a warning if someone tried to come to call. "What're you doing here? Isn't it risky?"

"When my Crossroads dictate my Death, it will come," Apollo said cryptically. "Death is all-embracing, it does not do to avoid it. I live my life as I need to, once my time comes, it comes."

Mark stared. Seriously, he did not understand Apollo. Aries had been gone for a long time. When she returned from America three years ago, he saw her with a younger brother. A brother who did not exist upon her initial departure. But this boy was not like other boys. He never was. Being tortured as a baby had wrought an extremely complicated mindset and wisdom far beyond his own years. Apollo's eyes were forever widened, as if in eternal shock and he still, even then, remembered full well how his babyhood was like, how painful some experiences were. Apollo lived in the future, sometimes a near future and sometimes far beyond even Mark's natural lifetime.

"You can see death," Mark asked Apollo.

Apollo nodded, staring out the window almost longingly. "I can."

"Will I die?" Mark asked directly. Apollo did not answer. He could not. He never did. He continued staring ahead, ignoring the question until Mark asked again, "Will I die in the war?"

"I can't tell you," Apollo said lowly.

"Please," Mark pleaded.

"You can't know"-

" _Please,"_ Mark pleaded again. "I won't tell a soul. I'll make whatever vow you want me to. I just want to know. I want to know if I need to set- to set my affairs in order, to make peace with anything, _I have to know._ Please, as- as your future brother-in-law."

Mark's pleas did not seem to faze Apollo. The boy turned to gaze at Mark through his silvery eyes. "Vows are irrelevant. Your fear of death will not abate should you set affairs in order or make peace. Your life is for you to live until its eventual, ultimate, and inevitable end."

"Exactly," Mark said pleadingly. "I want a _full_ life. One free of troubles."

"Even if I could see your death, it is not for you to know nor is it for you to act on," Apollo told him. "If I informed you that your life would end in a month, you would only seclude yourself and entrap yourself in your own head. If I said eighty years from now, you would only procrastinate your seclusion until it is far too late to do anything. If I told you that your side wins the war, you would stop trying and give victory to the Arsenal. If I told you that you would lose, you would also stop trying, believing your efforts are doomed. Revealing the future is a tricky business and is only done when the Crossroads of Fate make themselves known. I have seen many futures, your life and death part of them. My answer to your question is one and the same. You will die and you will live. It's up to you, just as much as my own life is up to me."

"Then answer me this," Mark said quietly, sitting down on bended knee as Apollo got up. He would leave soon. "Is there hope? Can we win the war with minimal casualties?"

Apollo's next answer was as ominous as Mark expected before he turned and left the room, "Yes, but that too comes at a cost. The life and soul of your foster brother, Albus Potter."


	9. Same Position Different Pages

**The Visions of the Past**

 **The Cost of Life**

 **Book 7:** _Crossroads of Fate. Beginning of school year. Continuation of the last._

Mark blinked. _Albus?_ The world would be saved on Albus' life? Apollo left the room, leaving Mark with his thoughts. This couldn't happen. A stream of tears threatened him again. Why did he have to lose so many loved ones? His mum and dad, his best friend and now- now his foster brother, now Albus. He was on the point of crying when the door opened again. Mark kept his face stoic but it was just Seth. What _he_ was doing there, Mark had no clue. He just watched as Seth looked around the room, empty blue eyes passing carelessly over Mark.

"N-Need something?" Mark asked quietly, keeping his eyes determinedly off Seth.

"No," Seth said impassively.

Mark watched Seth's eyes settle and he turned away. Seth was just about to leave when Mark sighed and called back, "I need to talk."

Seth stopped, a brief hint of surprise playing in his eyes. "Well, now, that's new. Someone who hates my guts wants to talk to me."

"It's important."

"Yeah, war makes things important," Seth shrugged. "We should have wars more often. Suddenly, everyone needs me."

Mark folded his arms. Honestly, how Albus managed to befriend this boy, he had no clue. He was sick. He was a sociopath, he had no care about anyone but himself, he avoided society, he avoided emotion or conscience, he acted without regard for the consequences. Here, Mark wanted to talk and Seth scoffed at it. Here was yet another piece of proof, more evidence that the world, generally, was evil. War brought the worst out in everyone, including Mark himself. Albus used the Killing Curse, tortured a Goblin, made a deal with Seth which ultimately led to the Hogsmeade battle, Malcolm actually tried killing Simon, the twins were telling Mark he was being naïve. They were all evil, then. Mark would stick with his morals, with the unwavering belief that death only led to more death.

"Go!" Mark said angrily. "You're sick and Al is sick for even talking to you."

"Am I?" Seth said casually. "Well, considering the inner pain emotion seems to give people, I have no problems being sick. You should try it sometime. It might do you good."

Seth did not leave. He and Mark regarded each other silently. Mark's feelings for Seth had become conflicted recently. Ever since Seth saved Mark's life by cutting the leg off, Mark almost _wanted_ to like him, wanted to try and give him a chance, to see what it was about him that Albus liked so much- if Albus liked him at all. Sometimes, Albus seemed to be on the line. And was what Seth said true? Did Albus really threaten to kill Seth?

"So, what'd you need?"

"Nothing," Mark said, turning away. "No point talking to you anyway. You'll never understand."

"If it has to do with your emotions, probably not," Seth shrugged. "Look, Wallader. I really don't care how you feel at all. _You_ said you needed to talk, not me. I just came strolling in here minding my own business when you said you needed to talk, paid me a compliment about how sick I was, and then asked me to leave. You're very strange."

"You're no better, you kill people," Mark said before he could help himself.

"Only those who matter," Seth said carelessly.

Mark was silent for a time. Those who matter… who mattered? Reminding himself that Samantha went insane over something Seth did, he turned back to him. "Who matters, Seth? Who _did_ you kill? Tell me."

"I killed Malcolm, Gordon, Jared, Herald, Gerald, and I got Karl Mold killed, and I killed Samantha," Seth said casually, like none of it was worth mentioning or looking at twice.

" _Why?"_

"Well, Malcolm's death saved Simon, so no harm there," Seth shrugged. "His old gang tortured him and showed every indication of going further since the school was under siege, and Karl killed Simon's parents and was a Purifier."

"And Samantha…"

"She was crazy," Seth told him simply.

"Of course she was," Mark flared. "Look what you did"-

"What did I do"-

"You kill her brother, you orchestrate a battle that killed her other brother, not to mention countless others, and you _steal her home,"_ Mark emphasized. "Are you dense? Who wouldn't go crazy"-

"It's because people like Samantha and you for that matter can't handle the realities of war," Seth said this with such calmness and carelessness, no emotion hidden behind his voice, no hint of remorse in his tone, that Mark was actually bothered.

"And to make it worse, you lack remorse," Mark told him quietly. "You just… do it."

"I do what needs to be done," Seth told him just as quietly. "And since I lack remorse, I'm the best person for that job. You want the Reservation and Arsenal to lose. So do I. And I'm the only student having a major effect. Well, me and Al, really."

"Oh, yeah?" Mark asked. "So, tell me. If you discovered that the only way to beat the Reservation was to kill Simon, would you do it?" Mark asked.

Mark's question, it seemed struck gold. Seth widened his eyes and looked down, not wanting to answer the question. "That's not the case."

"But let's say it is, hypothetically," Mark told him. "Would you do it? Would you kill Simon to beat the Reservation?"

"Depends… does Sophie and Sierra have to die too?" Seth asked quietly.

"Don't dodge the question, _would you sacrifice Simon?"_

"No!" Seth flared, folding his arms. "No, I wouldn't. I want the Reservation to go down so Simon can _live._ Killing him to beat them is counter-productive to my goal. I'd take him out of the country, and go into hiding. Me, my sister, him and his sister. They can't kill what they can't see and one Fideleus Charm can do it. They can't break that."

"See, _I_ would," Mark said quietly. "If the world and thousands of lives can be saved by"-

"Don't lie," Seth interrupted. "You couldn't bare watching Al kill Ridge to save his sister and cousin. Would you sacrifice your dear cousins? Would you sacrifice Aries? You _say_ you would but it's easier said than done. Yet, ironically, I hear that you were willing to sacrifice Lily to my father just to stop him getting what he wanted. Care to explain, hypocrite?"

"I'm"-

"Explain, won't you?" Seth challenged mockingly. "Out with it. Why were you willing to get rid of Lily, but you're not willing to get rid of _Ridge?_ How could you be willing to sacrifice Simon to save the world, but you whine about ethics when killing Malcolm? I may lack emotion, but even I know that might be a tad hypocritical, and just a bit psychotic on your part. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were secretly on the Reservation's side or something. It would certainly explain a lot."

Mark actually stared for a bit. He did not want to admit out loud or even to himself but Seth was right. In a way at least. He _was_ hypocritical. He yelled at his brother for killing Ridge but Mark himself killed Seth's father. Where _did_ Mark stand? How _could_ he reconcile this position? It occurred to him just there. His mind lit up with the philosophy his mother taught him. His mother redeemed his father, believed in the good in people, and even married him. _That_ was why Mark thought the way he did.

"You know I'm right," Seth told him.

"No, I don't," Mark said suddenly, making Seth raise an eyebrow. "I was wrong to kill your father and Al was wrong to kill Ridge. There, I admit it. People like us should not kill. We take prisoners, we bring them to justice, but we don't kill them."

"That's naïve."

"No, it's not, it perfectly realistic if you were willing to go the distance to try"-

"It's too risky, it makes you hold back against an opponent already far more powerful than you," Seth told him. "You'll die."

"With pride," Mark yelled back. "I have morals, I have ethics. I don't kill people. It's what makes us different from them. If we became like them, do to them what they do to us, we're no different. There's nothing worth saving anymore, in which case I'd gladly die just to get away from this sick sphere you call the world and break out of the sick circle you call life."

Seth, if anything, looked at least a little amused. "Ok, question, then. What would _you_ havedone to save your sister and cousin? Let them die?"

"No," Mark said, and he had an argument this time. He was challenged so many times with this issue but he had a comeback this time. "I'd save them in another way. Al was an idiot and responded to his immediate emotions but it was _easy_ to save Lily. Both of them were attacked with a _knife._ Wizards can repel physical objects easily, Al could've cast the enchantment and saved her. The force would've repelled Ridge and given anyone the chance to hit him while he recoiled."

"The knives are magical when Goblins use them"-

"Still physical, and the magic takes effect once it makes contact with your skin," Mark reminded him. "Which it can't. So, Al, Al killed when he didn't need to. Not only that. He used three bloody unforgivable curses, tortured one of them, and killed Ridge. And you didn't see Al. He was _crazy._ He was borderline _insane._ Of _course_ I hated him. He sacrificed his ethics, he did something he shouldn't have had to do. There are other ways, you're just too sick-minded to see them. You're secretly eager to carry vicious plans out just because you have a justification for it. It's sadistic. And people like you, who kill people just because they wronged you… that's sick too."

"Yeah, I definitely should've let Simon die," Seth agreed impassively, but Mark knew he was being sarcastic. "Put yourself in my position. Simon is struck with a Terminal Curse. His only chance of living is either getting immediate attention and a bit of luck, or killing the caster, prolong his life by weakening the curse, and give him more time to save him, thus increasing his chances? Rather Malcolm live just for your little ethics?"

"No, I"-

"What would you do, Wallader?" Seth asked. "If your cousin was struck with that curse and you knew killing the caster would give him a better chance of survival against a curse which usually kills anyway, would you kill Malcolm?"

Mark sighed, hating himself and Seth for having to ask this question. In the end of the day, it was war he hated. He couldn't fight a war. Fighting a battle, dueling, and winning was all well and good but fighting a war, having to make these sort of sacrifices, hurt. He was just not that material. He never was. This world, humanity, was better than that, but they all chose a violent path. People had inner sadists. An inner demon that secretly enjoyed pain, especially if it was not inflicted on them. That was why so few got involved when others were in trouble. There was no sense of justice or righteousness. The only reason why they got involved in war and fought back was because it gave them the opportunity to justify their actions, however vicious they may prove to be. And Mark was no different. Did he not feel guilty killing Soto, and _wanting_ to do it? This war taught him that, if anything.

"Yes, I'd kill Malcolm," Mark grumbled. "But I'd feel terrible about it."

"Which is why I'm the best person for the job," Seth shrugged, turning away to leave the room. "And I'm selflessly offering my services to the person who can give me the best offer. No blood on their hands, just mine. And what do I care? I'm a sociopath, remember?"

"As long as you care for your fried, you're not," Mark said as Seth walked away.

Seth just had time to call back, "Remember that next time you call me sick" before disappearing.


	10. Infractus Facultas

**Visions of the Past**

 **Infractus Facultas**

"The emotion of the wizard is the key to any spell used. The capability of the wizard to channel those emotions into raw power is the key to the proper use of the wand," Rojer Selwyn said to the class. Alexander sat in the front as he always did, listening to every word the Professor said. Alexander was horrible at magic but he was good at listening. He sometimes felt like his mind was on automatic, able to remember and recall anything a lecture ever covered. He took notes as quick as he could, underlining what he disagreed with. How would Alexis take all of this?

"The formula is as simple as reading," Rojer went on. "From emotion to capability to power. Your power is as good as the capability to channel emotion and emotion is the center point of any witch or wizard. This is a truth that has been lost on witches and wizards since the dawn of Hogwarts, the truth that emotion and feeling is significant to this. So, why, we ask, do people _incapable_ of emotion still manage spells? They manage spells because they can _imitate_ the emotion. Only the center can be imitated, for one cannot imitate power. He without power was considered weak and worthless before the dawn of Hogwarts.

"Long a bastion of the elite in the Wizarding world, Diagon Alley saw many of its powerfully weak children left in its slums. The children there were cursed to remain without the Trace, therefore outside the Ministry's watchful eye. It became the unwatched hive that is Knockturn Alley today. This school was founded to help them regain what they lost. This was a mistake. Power can never be imitated, and this very school became not a place of education but a sanctuary for the weak and the wretched.

"Only one founder stood against this monstrosity and his stance did not go far enough. For all his curses and stances, all of them were merely a message against Hogwarts. Long rumored to have met his death in Knockturn Alley, that triumph of the weak was overshadowed by Godric Gryffindor's presence. A betrayal of his friendship with Salazar when he felt _forced_ to bring him down. His massacre of the innocents of a Muggle village as a massacre of people plotting to _destroy_ this school, to march on it. Gryffindor refused to understand such basic measures of self defense.

"Let us look at what Slytherin himself blessed Hogwarts with. The countless secret passages we use: Slytherin. The protective runes that save us from attack: Slytherin. The Muggle repelling Charms: Slytherin. The noble symbol of power in the serpent: Slytherin. The _idea_ for this school: Slytherin. The means for the idea to bare fruit: Gryffindor. His stance was always the same. Power, true power, coming from repressed emotion, from repressed magic with a wooden stick. The more you repress your emotion, the more you control your outbursts and the weaker you appear. The weaker you appeared, the more worthless you became.

"So few have managed to break out of that prison and establish themselves among the Wizarding world's powerful. Gellert Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort, Fragel the Sick, Wendell the Warped, what do all of these witches and wizards have in common? They were users of the Dark Arts. The Dark Arts stands as the most powerful of all the magical arts because they tap in to the most extreme emotions a person can possess, emotions with destructive impulses, impulses that show _power._ Real, true, unharnessed and unfathomable _power._ The response, of course, is to put a lid on that power, showing the cronies of Gryffindor still at pla"-

"Sir," Alexander said suddenly. "I- I disagree."

Rojer stopped and the second year class tensed. Rojer walked up calmly to Alexander's seat. "You disagree, do you?"

"Yes, yes I do," Alexander said bravely, trying to meet the man's eyes.

"And… does anybody remember me asking for Ackerly's opinion?" Rojer asked the class rhetorically. "No? Then, why, Mr. Ackerly, are you interrupting the class for the sake of an unauthorized debate?"

"Well, it's just that- that other Wizards are not governed by emotion," Alexander said honestly. "I'm pretty full of emotion and I can't do a spell t save my life because I'm sick with the Facultas Virus."

"Yet, other Wizards that are _not_ sick find themselves governed by their inner emotions," Rojer told him. "Negative emotion leads to destruction like hate, fear, and anger. Positive emotion leads to healing like compassion and love."

"If negative emotion leads to destructive magic and positive emotion leads to healing magic, that's like saying all healers are good people when some of them have turned out pretty psychotic. And that's like saying no Dark Lord can heal when healing charms are pretty important to the day-to-day life of a Wizard. That's like saying a sociopath can't cast a spell at all but they're pretty damn good at that."

"Some would argue that healing charms are for the weak," Rojer said calmly, folding his arms dangerously.

"Those same people are nutcases because Healing Charms are the only reason we surpass Muggles in terms of lifespan," Alexander shot back.

The class held its breath. Rojer fixed him with a very dangerous glare. Alexander would've normally quailed but he stayed firm. If Rojer was going to hurt him, he'd rather actually win the debate first. "Class dismissed. Get out. All of you. Ackerly, remain here."

The class left as told, some giving Alexander sympathetic looks. Alexander was going to get it. He knew it. Rojer cast a summoning charm and waited silently as a book soared into his hands from a window. He placed the book on the desk and stood beside it. "There's the book, in front of you. It shouldn't be difficult to put it in mind and summon it. Go on."

Alexander whipped his wand out and took a deep breath. The book was in his mind. It was titled _Magical Plagues._ It had a golden bind to it and the pages were yellowed from use. He fixed it in his mind as much as he could, knowing it was well implanted in now. If he had any power, the Summoning Charm should work. He raised his mind, _"Accio Magical Plagues."_

The book shuddered, raised briefly, and then settled down, unaffected. Alexander sighed in disappointment and Rojer flicked his wand. The book smacked Alexander on the face before falling to the desk in front, open to the Facultas Virus. "Read. Go on, you sick boy. Read."

Alexander stared at the chapter title for a bit, uncertain of what he just got himself into. He was always scared of reading about his own illness, afraid of what he might find out. Now, here he was, ordered to read about it. And he knew Rojer. Rojer was hoping to degrade him even more than he already was degraded. He wondered how his sister would handle this situation. The virus was a touchy subject for her too.

 _ **The Facultas Virus**_

 _The Facultus virus, named for the Dark Wizard Fragel the sick who developed a Dark Curse never again used called Infractus Facultas. His means of developing and performing the curse are unknown and no modern scholars have tried discovering how it was done. The story itself is known by only so few Wizards._

 _ **History:**_ _Fragel the Sick, banished from the English village of Somerset, developed and performed the Dark Arts and tried introducing them to the Ministry to use against extremist Wizards who wanted to go to war with Muggles. His plan was that if Wizards feel what Muggles feel, they may not be so extreme. Fragel is the only Dark Arts practitioner known to have been on the Muggle's side of the long-standing conflict. Banished once more from Edinburgh, Fragel grew weary of being dejected and tried selling his plan to London and Ottery St. Catchpole. The influential Muggle-loving family which later evolved into the modern Weasley family rejected him while the Ministry barred him from London. Rejected for the last time, he performed his spell on a group of Wizards in a suburb in Newcastle. The spell's effects were immediately known but they failed to catch him before he moved on Godric's Hollow and Somerset and finally Diagon Alley. This curse became the precursor to the rare Facultas Virus known today. Witches and Wizards effected died but as far as the immune system went, some managed to live and passed those survival genes on to their children. The virus is not hereditary in the sense that it does not resurface in the line until years later and it only effects Wizards._

 _ **Effects:**_ _From the time the spell was cast, remnants of the bug are believed to still reside in Britain's air. Witches and Wizards effected by the virus, then and now, tend to suffer from an inability to cast spells as well as their peers. Descendants of survivors were eventually struck with the illness again in the tenth century. All descendants of those who once had the illness ultimstely died by the twelfth century. Despite the absence of the illness in any magical bloodline, evidence of the bug that still resides in the air makes itself known when some witches and wizards, even in modern times, develop the illness. It is not as strong as it once was years ago but it still can be deadly. Witches and wizards effected are incapable of casting spells and therefore have long suffered persecution and discrimination from extremists convinced they were Muggles or squibs masquerading as magical beings. Only air-sensitive children develop and the older the victim is, the likelier he or she is of dying. It is unknown of it is still hereditary._

 _ **Victims:**_ _Those effected often suffer from confidence issues and low magical levels. Underage outbursts are often uncontrolled and continue throughout their adult lives with little control over their magical function. Because of the uncontrolled nature of the outbursts, the consequences can vary depending on the innermost emotional state of the effected. Their stress levels also tend to very high and- if left alone to fester- the mental health can deteriorate as well. Seventy percent of witches and wizards with the illness tend to develop senility in their final years and is often taken as a sign of impending death._

 _ **Mortality rate:**_ _The average lifespan of those effected can vary to be as low as seventy and as high as a hundred and five, though exceptions have existed. The youngest death of the Facultas virus was little Patrick Flarrity who was twelve years old. Many ended up dying young in their thirties and more in their fifties. though one notable case of Nellie Oxcraft lived to be a hundred and thirty, lending support to the magical healing community that the lifespan depends solely on the victim's own perception of himself or herself, and their place in the magical world and the presence of positive emotions rather than the virus itself. On average, the lifespan rests between sixty and eighty._

Alexander finished reading and Rojer folded his arms. "There you have it. You're weak, and probably do not belong in the Wizarding world. Yet, one question remains. Why, if all your magical power remains useless to the point you embarrass those your age with your inability to perform the simplest of Knock-back Jinxes, are you able to perform the highest grades in my class? Why, if your underage magical is erratic and powerful, is your actual control weak? This suggests to me that it is your own fault you are incapable of casting spells. Underage outbursts show the true power of a witch or wizard and yet you, with strong outbursts enough to save your own life last year from a fall off a tower, cannot save yourself with the simplest of spell? So, it's your own fault. What do you say to that?"

"I disagree, sir," Alexander said quietly, trying to keep himself calm despite Rojer hitting at his insecurities.

"Are you a qualified expert, Ackerly?" Rojer asked.

"No, but"-

"Then leave and get over the fact that you are weak," he said. "If you wish for more, you train yourself, study and work harder. This world is not kind to the weak. Now, please leave. And I will inform the Headmaster of this little chat we had."

Alexander had a feeling there would be ramifications for the debate he got himself into. For the next two days, he just decided to spend his free time walking around the school aimlessly, wondering where his life was leasing and, not for the first time, resenting it. Was he ok, at all? Were Alexis' efforts doomed to fail, ultimately. The book made it seem like he would always have trouble, it was not just a matter of needing to train some more. He would always have trouble and in the end, failure to find his place in life would result in an early death. He would just die like the worthless speck that he was. What could he _do_ in this world? What was it that he could do that would make a difference?

Alexis always told him not to worry about his career until fifth year but here he found himself worrying. He could become a bookshop owner and spend time with books but something told him that wouldn't help. Could he spend his life helping others like him and giving them a sense of community? Would that help? Or was he better off with his own passion and studying magical artifacts? Could _he_ use magical artifacts? Would _they_ help bring his magic out? What would happen if _he_ tried using the Scepter or the Staff?

Just when he started fantasizing, a voice caught him off guard. "Where do you think you're going?"

It was Incommodo, the Headmaster. He stopped, his legs stiffening as he faced the man. Lex and Rojer were there too, watching with impassive expressions. "Uh… just walking?"

"I am told you have difficulty performing spells and you choose to spend your free time _walking?"_ Incommodo asked quietly. "Mr. Ackerly, you are perhaps the most shameful student to have entered this school. You fail to perform the simplest spells and you choose to _walk._ How does walking help, if I may ask?" Before Alexander could respond that he did not know, Incommodo went on, "Very well. Mr. Ackerly, you are expelled."


	11. The Ultimate Trigger

**Visions of the Past**

 **The Ultimate Trigger**

 **Book 1:** _Forgotten Memory. Near the end._

 _Dear Marius,_

 _They will be coming for me soon so I spill this to you now. There are forces aside from the ones Mors Incommodo leads. I do not know much but my ancestor spoke of a Prophecy, a prophecy that foretells the five Heirs, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Merlin. The Heir of Merlin is the one who will unite them, she is the central piece and she, I am convinced, is your daughter. Keep her hidden, for all the good it will do, keep her hidden. No force will dare strike without her identity being known. Burn this letter and alert Potter, tell him to find the four Heirs and throw him off Merlin's trail. Tell him it is my son, he will not question. My son will not be touched now his Relic may be in the hands of evil, he has nothing to offer. But the Princess… the Princess does. And they know the Heir will be female, thinking the Heir is Mark will silence them for at least another generation._

 _-Harriet Wallader_

The attackers seemed near-infinite. Harriet expected this but he did not think it would happen too soon. Not now. But there they were. Goblins numbering probably around a hundred. They were using their own magical objects, untraceable so it couldn't be traced to him at all. Harriet and Barbara stood, firing off at them. Harriet knew enough spells told hold them and Barbara was a whiz at this. Goblins were small and required close contact to make any damage, that meant they needed to run up close, which made it easier to trip them over or otherwise use their numbers against them. As three got past the line they set for themselves, Harriet went for a more drastic approach.

" _Imperio!"_

He knew Barbara would scold him for this later but it was worth the effort to hold them off. _Turn on them. Fight them, don't hold back._

Now it was three against many and the third used the most defensive objects available to block the attacking Goblins off. It looked like a victory would be achieved with no casualties and someone to interrogate. The Goblins were falling back and Barbara blew a hole in the back wall to let themselves out. That was when the second attacker appeared.

This attacker was a Wizard. He wore robes of black with a white twister falling into it, and his hair was split evenly between black and blonde. He had a mean face but also something of an artificial disposition. Harriet knew this man was Soto, and worked with Incommodo. He had just discovered before they attacked, he barely had time to tell anybody. He hoped his message got through to Marius in America but even that piece of information was not complete. He had to get out of thi, he had to tell them who the enemy was.

Soto spoke with an easy, casual voice. "Hold up, where do you think you're going?"

" _Stupefy!"_

Soto parried it easily and fired a jet of black light. Barbara re-angled it at a Goblin who was too slow to put a defense up. Harriet took Barbara's back and fought the remaining Goblins off while Barbara fought Soto off. Soto was dueling viciously though, easily side-stepping the jets of light, as if he could just see them coming before they were even fired.

Barbara charmed the pieces of rubble and even the blades of grass to attack Soto, some of them transfiguring into daggers but Soto conjured up hundreds of daggers from thin air to parry them all and rush at Barbara who proceeded to repel physical objects from her body.

Then, _"Avada Kedavra!"  
_

"Scatter!"

Harriet didn't need telling twice. They leapt aside in different directions, letting the Killing Curse hit another Goblin. Harriet fired off another Killing curse to kill one more as Soto flcked his wand and bound Barbara to the floor. The group backed away and fanned out, slowly encircling them. Soto approached Barbara first, just as Harriet guessed. He knew Barbara could fight back and she did so. A loud bang sounded and her binds were charmed off her and transfigured into serpents to attack Soto. What surprised them was a hissing sound to come from Soto's mouth, making the serpents turn and attack Barbara instead. She flicked her wand for the snakes to disappear but another that Soto conjured from behind managed to sink its teeth into her forearm, sending her down. _"Crucio!"_

The Cruciatus Curse was intense. Harriet looked away, trying not to see until a Goblin held his head and forced him to. Soto smirked as he turned to Harriet. "I'm sorry to say you're both dead, and even talking will gain you nothing. How painful this death will be is up to you both. Give me one single piece of information. Just one, and the torture ends. Mr. Wallader, you're the one with this information."

Harriet watched as his wife was tortured more and more before she was let go. "Does anyone want to tell me where the Black Orb is?"

Harriet raised his eyes. Soto, he was working with an unknown group, a group he knew so little about. He needed the Black Orb for them or for Incommodo. Maybe be used to trick Incommodo into giving up a soul? Harriet wished Soto didn't ask for this. Anything but this.

"I- I'm afraid I don't know where exactly"-

" _Crucio!"_

Barbara screamed, but her screams were not as intense as most other people's, having been trained for this. Soto pressed her too, guessing Harriet shared with her the location. She refused point-blank to tell. "It's simple, Walladers! One piece of information, one, to defeat the very person you want to defeat. _Where is it?"_

"Never!" Barbara yelled.

More torture and more screams. Harriet muttered something and a Goblin was forced off him. He had time to summon a single roll of parchment he kept in his desk before the Goblins encircled him again. Barbara bit Soto during the distraction and allowed Harriet to sieze the letter and vanish it away, just before he was caught. They had not seen the letter but they had caught his wand out. _"Expulso!"_

Five Goblins were blown off and Barbara fired a fiery jet of light at Soto but her wounded arm paralyzed her right side and Soto took advantage of that. Down she went once again and within seconds, they were back where they started. "It seems we're not getting anywhere with her. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harriet yelled as the jet impacted Barbara's face and she fell dead. A further dose of pain on him had him screaming for mercy in no time. He was never one to withstand torture. "The Black Orb, Wallader?"

"Avalon," Harriet muttered, hoping the letter got to its intended recipient.

"And…"

"Middle of the North Sea," Harriet said quickly, bracing himself for death. "Transfigured into Azkaban. Many think it's in the Mediterranean, or some place off the country but it's there. Hidden and transfigured. The island is far bigger than one thinks."

"How do we access?"

"Can't," Harriet muttered. "As long as there're beings there, you can't. But summon the Orb from there and it will come."

"Very good, you've been a great help," Soto smirked, raising his wand. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _To be opened at the age of ten._

 _Dear Maria,_

 _If you are reading this, I am probably dead. I want you to pay attention and read this carefully for upon first read it will incinerate. You are Morgan's Heir. You are probably the key to a desperate war and depending whose side you take, things may go for better or for worse. You have a brother, a son from me and one other, he does not know of your existence but you now know of his. He will protect you, I am certain of it. Now I am dead, you are the only family he will have left and he will hold you dear. I suppose it is time to explain a little bit about your ancestry and object._

 _You are the locator and user of the Black Orb. For the first time, you will play both roles because the real user would never use it. The Black Orb is a artifact, a Medieval Relic, that will grant the user either immortality or infinite strength distributed as you please. You gain immortality by having a pure soul, in other words someone who has never killed before, touch the Orb. From there, a Healing Charm that heals all illnesses can be created with words of your choosing. Just by touching it will you be healed of all maladies and your life will last forever. An impure soul grants power and strength and acts as something of a container for anything else. Both are Dark Magic but Morgan's intent was immortal life at the expense of the evil, the evil who did not kill directly. Pure souls can be evil, just as tainted souls can be good._

 _Morgan Le Fay was an immortal dark witch who fought Merlin for control of England. She possessed a Black Orb giving her immortality by way of sacrificing souls. This did not make her evil. You see, Morgan was not evil, she was possessed by Herpo the Foul and she fought him initially, containing him within the Orb itself. Before she gave in, she even managed to heal Arthur's mortal wounds because, like you must do, she loved her half brother. This denied her an immortal life since the Orb can only ever take a pure soul or an impure soul. Herpo's impure soul trumped the pure and denied her what she previously had._

 _Maria, never seek Avalon, never seek immortality, and always seek companionship and brotherhood. You are young, and as a youth, you may choose to live for eternity but as you grow older, you will begin to see what I mean. Life is not everything in the world, it is only one half of the grand circle we all take part in. Hopefully, this does not find you too late. Always remember, I have your best interests at heart, and so does Mark._

 _And always remember those words: Partitus Penitus. Latus Spiritus_

 _With love,_

 _Harriet Wallader_


	12. Seth vs Mark

_**Book 7:**_ _Crossroads of Fate, around November._

A small group of students made their way to the grounds. It was the perfect time. With so many in Hogsmeade, the recovery of the school going slow, and most taking the day off, no one was there to stop them. And Albus had to admit, this would be interesting. He walked out to the courtyard with Seth, Simon, Sierra, Sophie, Scorpius, Lucy, Hugo, Lily, Mark, and the twins Alex and Eric. Aries blew off watching insisting it would do little to amuse her. She preferred studying during the summer. How, Albus had no idea. Whatever. This would be interesting enough, more so without her commenting on how low a level everyone was compared to her.

"Alright, so how does this work?" Simon asked casually.

Seth sighed, "Well, Wallader"-

"Mark"-

"Common name," Seth waved aside. "Wallader challenged me to a duel, mainly to see just who the more powerful student is. And because we all know full well that I am clearly the most powerful student in the school"-

"That would be Aries," Mark corrected.

"Yeah, I'd say Aries is more powerful," Albus agreed. "Not that I'd know. Never saw the girl fight. Just threaten people."

"And that's exactly what we're going to see," Seth said, facing Mark straight-backed and proud.

"One-on-one," Alex dictated. "First blood, no killing, no Dark Magic, agreed?"

Albus remembered what felt like an age ago, Alex dictated the terms of a duel between Mark and Albus himself. Alex was good at commentating, whether it was duels or Quidditch. Good times. Seth and Mark nodded their agreement as they pointed their wands. Sophie seemed really hyped up now, and Hugo and Lily were watching with amusement. Lucy was lecturing Scorpius on the use of Transfiguration spells in duels and Sierra was massaging Seth's shoulders. Was it just Albus or was Seth looking like he was enjoying the massage Sierra was giving his shoulders.

"Alright, ready?" Seth asked impassively.

Sierra backed away as Alex sighed. One bang from his wand and they started in seconds. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Mark conjured up a simple shield to deflect it, really casually as if it came naturally. It came so quickly, Seth re-angled the spell to hit Eric instead, who felt his wand fly from his fingers and land in Seth's hand. "Hey, what the- cheater!"

"No one said one wand each," Sierra said pointedly with a smirk on her face. "Seth's just"-

A simple rock, a pebble really, from the ground flew up and knocked Eric's wand from Seth's hand and Mark summoned it. He parried Seth's fire spell as he threw Eric's wand back to its owner, at the same time firing a jet of fiery orange light while Seth stepped aside and summoned forth a huge python from his wand. The snake struck so quickly, no one could see it move. Mark barely got away, accidentally stepping on its body, and staggering off, barely avoiding its second strike and parrying Seth's next jet of light, a red one. The snake flew up and took Seth's next jet, disappearing in a wisp of smoke. Mark pointed, _"Fulgeo!"_

Seth conjured Albus' favorite, the Contego shield, parrying it and forcing it at Mark with double the power. A spell like that might've done Mark a serious injury, perhaps irreversible, if it hit. It reminded Albus that, even when Seth was not aiming to kill, he was still dangerous to fight, friendly duel or no friendly duel. Thankfully, it was evaded as Seth moved his wand in a fluid motion, muttering something Albus could not catch.

Slowly, it started raining. It appeared Seth meant to do something with the rain but Mark beat him to it. The droplets turned into icicles which made for Seth. Seth engorged them into hail the size of soft balls. Once again, it started getting dangerous but Mark conjured up a Reductor Shield which covered his entire body as the hail made for him. They disintegrated back into the original water they once were. Before the droplets could hit the ground, Mark took control once more and sent them at Seth while using speed to his advantage. They rushed at the blonde boy as sharp icicles, and impossible to control this time.

" _Igis,"_ Seth had to send a fiery wave to melt them all, watching as the water evaporated as steam into the air. It seemed to be going fast though. As Seth and Mark started dancing around each other, trying to hit the other's feet, the steam accelerated as it turned into a cloud and once more started raining. It seemed to be exactly what Mark was waiting for. He dove to the side and flicked his wand, letting a wave of cold take over, it came to freezing temperatures despite the fact it was a summer's day. The rain came as snow which fell at a fast pace, quickly filling their area with snow, like winter came early that year.

Eric whooped and cheered as the snow rose up and threw itself at Seth, attempting to distract him. Mark whipped his wand, _"Glacium Aer."_

The wind that whipped forth at Seth was so cold, fire was enough to conjure. In fact, the wind alone would enhance the fire and burn Seth. He was trapped and it was so strong, the wind actually left a cut in Seth's skin which elicited a moan from Simon and a whoop from Alex and he high-fived his twin. Lucy actually looked impressed as Simon committed the duel to memory. Mark drew first blood, he won. But it was barely and as the snow melted, a darkened fire cackled around Seth's feet with Slytherin's heir gazing at Mark testily. Mark froze, gazing at Fienfyre with narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't though. I already won."

The fire spread within Seth's control, surrounding a sweating Mark and Seth smirked. "First blood, you win. Friendly duel, you win But in a serious duel to the death… I dunno, Wallader, you might've lost."

"If this were a real duel, I'd be fighting differently," Mark told him. "And if that curse failed, you'd be left defenseless. I'd still beat you."

"War doesn't follow rules and you can't beat Fiendfyre cause the only curse that can do it is too dark for you," Seth reminded him.

"Seth, can you put the fire out already?" Alex asked testily.

"I performed it last year, I'd perform it again too, now put the fire out, I beat you already!"

The flames were getting pretty close to Mark, Seth purposely testing him. Finally, Mark went red and jumpy, fidgeted in fear as the flames that killed so many in Hogsmeade were threatening him next. "PUT IT OUT!" Mark yelled.

"Seth, put it out!" Albus told him seriously. "You lost, get over it."

"What a sore loser," Alex muttered.

"Take the defeat Seth," Scorpius sighed.

"Still, nice use of the water cycle, guys," Simon noted. "Really, Muggle scientists would take _gold_ from this."

"I'm just reminding you," Seth told Mark quietly as the fire disappeared into Seth's wand and started walking away. "It's not hard to finish the job."

"Why don't you just admit you lost?"

"I did lose… you gave me quite the duel, but it's important that you know that if I _wanted_ to kill you, I would've," Seth smirked. Mark could tell he felt very alive, the duel gave Seth an intense feeling of liveliness and adrenaline. That was what Seth enjoyed. Dueling, feeling alive, and he got a good opponent. He had a good opponent in Albus once and actually came out enjoying it. He came out once more, having been winded and almost shaken. He was beaten.

"Still, good game, Wallader."

Seth smirked and fell back on the wet grass, staring up. He seemed quite shaken, having lost. _Lost._ Seth actually lost. Albus remembered the last time Seth seemed this hyped was when he fought Albus himself. He simply enjoyed a good duel. Sierra was hugging him nonetheless and insisting he could've taken Mark in his sleep and Mark just got lucky but Seth just stared up. "Nice duel," he muttered. "Wow. Intense. Made my duel with Al a picnic."

"Well, I came pretty close with you," Albus reminded him.

"No, you didn't," Seth scoffed. "In a real duel, I could've killed you," Seth reminded him. "And we could test that theory if you'd like."

"No thanks," Albus muttered.


	13. Letter to Soto

_Soto,_

 _So, you kidnapped Simon and Sophie, huh? Yeah, I totally get it. You're holding Simon and Sophie hostage to get a rise out of me but it is not going to work nor will anything happen to them. Hold them hostage if you must, in fact I'd feel more comfortable if they're with you, it means they are more protected from that unknown assailant. So, by all means, keep them, protect them, and make sure they are cared for and provided and make a good excuse to their family. You may not want to do this but you really do not have much of a choice. You did but you forfeited that choice the second you took them hostage against me._

 _It really is very simple. You need me. I know your entire game. I am tasked with giving Albus Potter a bit of information, playing the innocent little boy, and later abducting his dear little sister to force his father to the negotiating table. I am tasked with keeping my mouth shut while you pursue your game of world domination or whatever it is you and your Reservation buddies want. I'm acting for you out of my own interests, not yours. I refused earlier because you offered nothing. You take Simon and Sophie hostage to keep me in line but instead, it serves to keep you in line because you know what happens otherwise._

 _If anything happens to them, if they are hurt, traumatized, scarred, or killed, I will spill the beans. I will give your game away. And trust me, I can. I am the only one in Hogwarts capable let alone willing to abduct a twelve year-old girl and get her to the Shrieking Shack without detection. I am the only one capable of delivering to you Ravenclaw's Heir. Turn your wand on them and I cease acting for you, I tell Phoenix the entire game, I send a letter to Harry Potter and I warn Albus Potter. I'll spill whose side you're on, who you're playing, who you're manipulating, and I'll even spill the Reservation's weakness._

 _If you want me to remain silent, you will not only spare Simon and Sophie but when the time comes, you will have to spare everyone else involved too. See, I refuse to soak my hands in blood on your terms. Mine, maybe, but not yours. I will not be associated with your own murders and you will not associate them with me. Why I care? I don't. I just want to set my own terms since you seem to think you can outmaneuver me. You can't. One death, one single death, and the game is spilled. Your side will have lost before it even made its move._

 _Protect Simon and Sophie with your life, make sure they are not hurt, and do not kill Ravenclaw's descendant or Lily Potter or else… In short, I can break you, so leave it._

 _Your new enemy,_

 _-Seth Lean_

 _Heir of Slytherin_


	14. Simon's Tears

" _Crucio!"_

Simon screamed. He never felt this pain before. It was intense. His legs were jerking in odd directions without breaking, no matter how hard he wanted to resist it, no matter how loud his father's voice in his head yelled at him to resist torture, he could not. It was maddening. And maddening it would be. He could not think of anything but the torture itself, the pain, the feeling of thumbscrews or white-hot knives cutting against his skin, the number increasing to untold levels the more he was tortured. His screaming intensified. Still, no one did anything. No one could. Those who may have sympathized were silent. Albert Bedram, the only other Muggle-born in Slytherin, kept his head down, not daring to expose himself or his sympathies.

Finally, the pain abated. He was given a respite. Slowly, very slowly, the pain started going, little by little, one invisible, nonexistent knife at a time. He was gasping for air, tears leaking from his eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He felt a little fragile in the mind but it seemed over. He thought maybe someone stopped them but nobody seemed to. Gordon, Jared, Herald and Gerald just did not seem to like a crowd. So, this was the extent to the bullying he would receive. They were hateful. This hate was what doomed humanity.

Vaguely, not processing it properly, he heard the sound of breaking glass. It took him a while to process that someone was angry. Someone had thrown their glass of water against the wall, sending droplets falling. Someone exclaimed in pain but no heed was paid. He was still in pain but it was decreasing at a faster rate, though his legs were still twitching. He felt so humiliated. He never felt this way in his life. Being left on the floor, sobbing into his own sleeves, broken and defeated. The son of a Colonel, defeated. A prodigy boy who could skip a grade in Muggle-school but not get the respect he knew he deserved in Wizard school. His mother told him he deserved, his father, he even told Proxima but… nothing. They all just wanted him dead. Dead for being born wrong. It was bigotry and for the first time, he was on the receiving end with maximum impact. He could fully appreciate why people still feared to speak the name of Lord Voldemort. The man whose influence started all this.

Speak of the devil, Proxima arrived. She seemed to be the one throwing the glass. "Simon," she asked calmly, her voice alone soothing the chaos in his mind. What did she want? To tell him to shut up? Well, he wouldn't. This was the end of his life, he would go down a man, like his father did. No, she did not belittle him. She did not kick his fallen form. She just asked quietly and calmly, "Who did it?"

No, he could not have it. Not this. Not pity. Simon was the one who wanted to help people, who thought that everyone deserved a chance. Now, he was getting pity. It made him cry still. He did not answer but shook his head, hoping she would give up on him like he deserved. If this was first year, Proxima may well have given up but this time, she stayed. Before he knew it, he felt her embrace him tightly and a mixture of emotions rushed through him, forcing him to sob even harder over her shoulders. He felt- what- wanted? Was he _wanted?_ He returned the hug, still at a loss. Proxima was hugging him. She cared. She found him tortured, victimized, defeated and begging to die but- but she _cared._

Well, that was his faith restored just a little bit. He felt her pat his back, feeling the weight. It was tears of grief this time, but mixed with happiness. Joy that Proxima was actually doing something. Before, he felt just a crush for her but this time- no, this time he _loved_ her. He loved everything about her. From her vicious attitude to the way she rolled her eyes at his mere existence. For the first time, this vicious attitude would take _his_ side."You gonna tell me who did it? Or am I going to leave you blubbering like a little baby?"

Did he dare tell her? They were still there. If he told her, she might get herself in trouble but if he did not, she would never respect him. She'd give up on him. Was that not what he feared to begin with? Proxima simply disregarding his existence as a mere fabric in the air? He muttered, "Mold's old gang. Gordon, Jared, Herald and Gerald." She nodded once and got up, turning to the crowd fearlessly. _No._ "P-Proxy," he gasped. "I'm not worth it. D-d-don't."

She threw him a scoff, "Sorry, this isn't in your hands. I _tried_ playing nice but the game doesn't work that way."

Scorpius, also in the crowd, warned for Proxima to back off, hopefully to assert some power as Prefect, hopefully to stop the trouble Proxima would get herself into. But if there was one thing Simon knew about Proxima, it was that she, for some unknown reason, hated her cousin's guts. She talked sometimes to him, but it was not often at all and preferably avoided. She stunned him and taken by surprise, he got hit in the face.

"Gordon! Jared! Herald! Gerald! Get your _asses_ out here before I force them out!" Proxima called.

The one who did the torturing, Gordon, said firmly, "No regrets. He's a Mudblood."

It was vaguely interesting. In a happier time, Simon may've smirked to see Proxima standing up. "You used an _Unforgivable Curse."_

Even as a smart second year, Simon did not know what an Unforgivable Curse was. "And…" one of the bullies challenged. "Two students are dead and the casters are unknown."

"YOU CAN GET EXPELLED!"

"How so?" Gordon challenged with his cronies sniggering. "We're under siege, now, in case you hadn't noticed! It's in the _Prophet!_ There's no way in or out and Phoenix won't be handing students to the Ministry. We can do whatever the hell we want! Most _he_ can do is put us on detention!" Simon guessed Gordon was referring to a Prefect, probably Scorpius. "This isn't last year! We're in charge!"

"There's a new order here and the Headmaster is powerless. We want to be part of it and the first job is making sure _scum_ like this get the hell out of our house and back to the swamp where he came from!"

Simon almost wanted to cry again, he certainly refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Proxima had apparently withdrawn her wand but he was not paying attention anymore. He tried getting up, resting himself against the wall, wondering if his father was watching him. What was he thinking? What was the Colonel thinking seeing his son in such a pathetic position? Bangs and explosions were sounding, Proxima dueling and beating the four who did it. He was too pained to care or even fully realize that Proxima managed to take on four students older than her, let alone students who had no problems doing what they did. She could be vicious though. He just did not see- wait-

"Proxima, NO!" Scorpius seemed to want Proxima to hold back but she did nothing of the sort.

Proxima's curse hit one of the bullies in the face and he descended into what looked like depression, like an invisible Dementor was around him. He moaned, seeing and hearing events in his mind, his most painful memories whatever they were. Proxima gave them a last threat, showing clearly her vicious side as Simon's eyes welled up again.

"Your brother is so much more accepting of our creed than you are."

"My brother is a _fool._ He thought true-love's kiss would save a mentally challenged Gryffindor girl."

"Ugh, what's all the noise," Seth's tired voice said quietly.

Knowing his best friend was there, Simon stood up now, putting as brave a face on as possible. Seth seemed smart enough to guess what happened though and Proxima explained what happened, her eyes moving towards Simon. Seth's usually impassive blue eyes had traces of concern in them as he lifted the last of the pain from the curse. A simple spell lifted the pain and stopped the twitching but Simon settled down and watched Proxima. She really did care. He knew now, he knew… he felt all cried out but he still felt intense emotion. She stood up for him, attacked on his behalf like she promised. She was vicious, but he never knew her viciousness could be aimed at exactly the right people. Then, he felt guilty for even thinking that. He didn't like seeing anyone hurt. No one.

The ones who bullied him had left now and Simon was hugged tightly by Seth, the boy muttering in his ear, "I'm sorry. I could've stopped them."

"It's n-not your fault," Simon said back quietly. "I-I shoul-shouldn't have asked the hat to put me in Slytherin anyway."

"The Colonel wouldn't want you to think that way," Seth reminded him.

"The Colonel is dead and I never"-

"Far!" Proxima called to him, snapping Simon out of his thoughts and giving him a flashback of his own father. For a second, she was certainly acting like him. "Next time, you stick up for yourself and quit letting other people put themselves on the line for you!"

Simon asked in a shaky, slow voice why she even got involved but her answer was immediate, "I promised I would if they hurt you. If I didn't, no one would take me seriously. _You_ need to learn to make people take you seriously because one day, yourself is all you will have. If this is the way you act now, you won't last a year outside Hogwarts!"

Hah. _That_ was the Colonel reincarnated. Reborn. Everyone took Proxima seriously. They always would. He wished he could hug her and express how much he appreciated her help. He never asked for help. The Colonel taught him not to, taught him to stay proud. If he was to receive help, it would be done through someone's own whims, not his suggestion or pleas. That was his way of gauging who the true friend was, and who was not. And now he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, regardless of her vicious mindset, her evil mentality, and her intense hatred of her cousin, Proxima was a true friend and- and he loved her.


	15. Extra Epilogue Details

**Book 7:** _Crossroads of Fate- Epilogue Companion Details- Recently added to the actual chapter, also seen here._

 **Gabriel Dagger:** Like Alexander, Gabriel did not return to Hogwarts. Since Daniel died and now the obligation to Hogwarts was lifted following Incommodo's downfall, his parents opted to home school Gabriel. Disliking that, Gabriel spent more time at the Mold's orphanage rather than his studies. At first, he married Roxanne and had one daughter with her named Emma. However, a year after her birth, they split up. Nonetheless, the split was rather amicable and the two still are friendly. The daughter went to live with Roxanne, the more successful parent. Emma helps raise her half-sister Tabitha Weasley. Before the split, Gabriel expressed his wish to travel and Roxanne offered him to run the branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in China, which he refused on the grounds of simply liking to keep moving. Gabriel spends his life travelling, performing, and working lightly at different joke shops, sometimes finding prankster's artifacts and handing them to Alexander Ackerly. With Roxanne, Gabriel has a single daughter named Emma Dagger, who kept the Dagger name regardless of who she lives with.

 **Morpheus Ollivander:** Following the loss of his brother, Morpheus had trouble accepting it. Having been out of the country during the lockdown Incommodo imposed on the country, Morpheus never quite forgave his parents for not being there and led to an estrangement. Caring too much for his family legacy and his promise to Melvin, Morpheus looked over the wandshop in the newly rebuilt Diagon Alley, his father only helping in fetching the wood he needed to make these wands. Morpheus had a long marriage with Laura's younger sister Courtney Creevey, who he could relate to, both having lost their siblings. They had four kids but after the fourth child, problems started over Morpheus grooming his eldest son to take over the shop. Believing him to be too focused on the shop as opposed to his own interests and imposing that on his son, Courtney split up with him and took the two oldest kids, even in spite of her son's insisted he _liked_ it and did it of his own decision. As of the Epilogue, Morpheus now works as a Transfiguration teacher in Hogwarts during the school year when business is low. He is also attempting to make it up with Courtney and get back together with her. With her, he had four kids, all boys: Colin and Dennis Creevey, who took their mother's last name after the split, and Cepheus and Coma Ollivander who stayed with Morpheus and the former of which Morpheus recently caught reading some old wandlore material, signaling a genuine interest within the family once again.


	16. Aftermath I- Recovery

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Five months later… Recovery**_

Albus Potter woke up, staring up at the ceiling. Even after five months, it took some getting used to. He lay in bed for a bit, checking the time and seeing it really was only five in the morning. His frequent nightmares over the past few years had caused a habit of waking up early when he did not want to. He remained in bed, ears outside, listening for any movement, forgetting temporarily that there _would_ be no movement for an hour or two. Still, he did hear movement downstairs though. For a bit, it seemed like he was home again and once more, Albus had to remind himself that he was in charge of Grimmauld Place, not living in Godric's Hollow with his mum, dad, Lily and Lucas.

Since they were not married yet and the two did take their relationship slowly, not to mention Alexander was also in the house, Albus and Alexis had separate rooms but on the same landing. Alexander was a floor below them, and he changed his room up the most, putting posters of his Quidditch team the Kenmare Kestrels, and had a shelf put up and filled it with books and books of all his favorite subjects. _International Wizarding Relations, Magical Artifacts and Where to Find Them,_ and _The Adventures of the Feline Four,_ a _Daily Prophet_ bestseller mystery series, each case in a different country by magical kids who dressed up as cats to sneak around and solve magical cases before the Ministries did.

Alexis and Albus kept the rooms barren beyond their study desks, small shelves and cupboards for clothes and of course, their beds. Albus still lay, uncertain. An hour later, he yawned and stretched himself out of bed. He walked down three landings until he reached the ground floor. The first few weeks saw a massive cleaning of the house but Harry actually gaped when Alexis got rid of Mrs. Black's portrait and even the Black family tree. She had cursed the wall around those portraits and tapestries off and paid to have a new one built. Slowly, the house started looking less gloomy and much lighter. Having Alexander in it did wonders to lighten the mood.

Albus sat down, receiving tea from the boy who was officially off Hogwarts now. "What's up?" Alexander asked neutrally.

"Can-can't complain," Albus yawned. "Did you and Alexis settle things?"

"No, she still thinks Hogwarts is the best bet," Alexander lamented.

"It is."

"For you, maybe," Alexander passed off.

"And did you hear about the decision to keep the General Magic course," Albus asked him conversationally. "Just for the first years as an introductory."

" _Good,"_ Alexander groaned. "What? It was my best chance. It actually explained the theory of magic instead of dumbass spells."

"Language."

" _Dumbass spells,"_ Alexander repeated.

Before Albus could respond with an eye-roll, Alexis walked in next. "Good morning, Al," Alexis said, kissing him on the mouth as Alexander served her coffee and finally took a seat at the kitchen table, opening a book of the _Feline Four_ and beginning to read.

Alexis and Alexander remained silent, tense from the argument the night before when Alexis pleaded with him to return to Hogwarts. Albus looked up as Alexis read the _Daily Prophet,_ fingering a column she hoped to take over. The Quidditch column was still not being written yet and she was considering it. Albus was completely off, determined to give himself a break for a year before doing anything. A Goblin was due to begin working with them in the next month or so. Once Alexander left briefly to use the bathroom, Alexis sighed, "I wish he'd return."

"Lots of kids aren't," Albus said pointedly.

"He should though," Alexis muttered. "It's so- so hard getting used to the fact that your brother just decided that he can't do it."

Albus didn't respond just yet. He had only recently taken them in, he didn't feel Alexis would welcome his opinion. Alexander _would_ do well in more specialized schools, the boy was right. He was mean about it, but he was right. Just then, Alexis eyed him curiously, "What do _you_ think? Should he return to Hogwarts or stay an uneducated boy with no future?"

"Well, put like that, it's no contest," Albus commented.

"Yeah, why not put it honestly?" Alexander asked snidely from behind his book. "There're three choices. Hogwarts where I have to go through years of painful humiliation, a specialized school that _actually teaches my favorite course,_ and nothing. I'm not even asking for nothing, I'm asking for"-

"You do realize these things cost money, don't you?" Alexis pointed out. "And we don't have money." Alexander zipped his mouth, his eyes narrowing and clearly beaten. "What, did you think they were free?"

"Well- my school books would cost money, too you know," Alexander said back.

Alexis blinked but recovered quickly, "You have school books for them too."

"Not as much, clearly, since the course load is lighter," Alexander argued.

" _That's_ why you want to go, to lighten your own load and"-

"If I wanted to do that, I'd ask for no education whatsoever, you're just"-

"Guys!" Albus rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't think the argument was important, he just hated having to hear an argument during the first five minutes of the day. Honestly. "If you're gonna argue, please don't yell. We just woke up."

"Oh, I didn't, I was up since four reading the grandest adventure as told by the Feline Four," Alexander said brightly. "Not that it surprised me. Felix is clearly an idiot if he didn't realize from the beginning that Agent Kanyn was the perpetrator. Can't wait for the next one."

"That's the book spoiled, joy," Alexis commented.

The silence extended for at least a minute while Alexis and Albus looked over the _Daily Prophet_ and Alexander continued reading quietly. He did not seem to be fully immersed in it though, for a minute later, Alexander sighed, "Look, Alexis, I just… I don't want this. I don't want Hogwarts, _please."_

"Don't let someone like Rojer and Incommodo get you down, you're better than that," Alexis told him quietly.

Alexander fixed her with a regretful look, "I _am_ better, yeah. Having to go through years of schooling where people put me down, question why I'm even there, whether I'm a frigging _squib_ or not, and meanwhile I'm failing every magical-based course left and right; yeah, Alexis, I'm better than that. I _am_ better and I refuse to be subjected to that treatment any longer. First mum and now the rest of the world, if I'm so horrible why the heck do I even exist? Why go to a school that clearly won't benefit from me if I can go to a school where I could actually _do well?_ "

Alexis did not respond just yet. She stayed silent as Alexander retreated back up to his room to put his book back. Albus considered her for a second before meeting her eyes, "You know, if money is what's worrying you, don't let it. We're due for quite a bit of it in few weeks so, do what you think is right for him."

"What do you think?" she asked curiously. "Is he right? Does he deserve a specialized school?"

"Why not?"

"It's just so… it's not as renowned," Alexis said honestly. "Hogwarts is much more respected than a random school for a subject hardly anyone cares about."

"Except for the fact Hogwarts is hardly respected right now," Albus mused. "If half the students are getting home schooled, he could," Albus suggested. "I didn't have a full year either. You didn't. Look what we're doing."

Alexis stared blankly at the _Daily Prophet_ before sighing again, "You're on his side?"

"No, to be honest, I told him your side last night," Albus admitted. "Tried pacifying him. But let's face it, one of you is gonna win. And considering how adamant he is- and damn this tea it's good I could use his services around the house- it might be him."

"So, you want him to win because- he makes good tea?"

"No, I want this fight to end already so I can have a peaceful life," Albus said. _"And_ have good tea." he added jokingly

They laughed and Alexis asked directly, "So, what do you _think_ should happen? Assuming he makes horrible tea?"

Albus considered briefly. Both of them had good points, but he didn't want to get involved before Alexis asked him to. Alexander wanted to do a more specialized education. Considering his problems in performance, this could give good results. Still, Hogwarts was better-regarded. With an interest like Alexander's though, Hogwarts could not help. The best thing would be to do Hogwarts _and_ specialized education but Albus was not sure that was an option. He sighed, "Give it to him. Just make sure he's sincere and if his grades drop, throw him back in Hogwarts."

Alexis did not respond. She just considered it thoughtfully as Alexander walked back into the kitchen without a book. Instead, in his hand was what looked like a brochure. Alexis blinked as Alexander slid it over to her. She rolled her eyes when she saw the title but Alexander said, "I sent an owl yesterday for a brochure. They start their next semester after the holidays and it looks _brilliant._ Just look at it."

"Alexander"-

"Look, _please,"_ Alexander pleaded. "It's there!"

Alexis sighed, shaking her head as she picked it up. Albus walked over and looked over her shoulder. Yes, Alexander was right, it did look pretty good.

 _ **Magi-fact Academy for Witches and Wizards**_

 _Are you interested in magical artifacts? Can't seem to find the right course offered in Hogwarts? Want to specialize in one area of magic instead of the different types of spells being thrown haggardly into different subjects like a mess? Hope to be educated before the usual age of eleven? Look no further, we offer courses no other magical school has to offer. Here at Magi-fact, we give courses to those ten years or older. Age is not a factor, whether you're young and fit or graduated from Hogwarts, we have the courses to suit your needs, your age group and your talents. Read on for details…_

Alexis opened the brochure, so it flipped to three different sides, one on the left, one in the middle and one on the right. The bottom flipped into another side, filling them with information all at once. The back had possible schedules, examinations and instructors and pictures of students, all of them ranging in ages from ten to their thirties. The left held information on one course called _General Magical Theory,_ the right held information about another called _Ancient Artifacts_ and the middle was called _Student's Choice._ The bottom, stretching across the open brochure with a paragraph about them, and the back of the brochure held pictures and possible schedules and examinations some could take. At the very top right corner, there featured a star with five points being shined on by a sun. Each point seemed to be labeled after _Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, Curses,_ and _Transfiguration._ The very middle was labeled _Mind._ They began reading.

 **General Magical Theory:** General Magical Theory _is exactly what it sounds like. One of the three pillar courses of the academy, we believe that magic is best learned through theoretical knowledge as opposed to instruction. Students who are good with theory and written form should sign right up! We delve into the many different types of magic, their names, incantations, the power of mind, deeper mysteries of magic, how it is summoned, where it comes from, and the evolution of magical spells. As the course goes on, students will learn about magical spells from a theoretical standpoint, not practice. Each lesson, we give students a practice in meditation to calm their minds and open it up to whatever is required of it when using spells. We teach this course based on the magical pentagram of magic._

 **Magical Artifacts:** Ancient Artifacts _is a straight forward course. This is the core course of the entire academy and the central pillar course. We believe that all types of magic should be studied. Did you know that Great Britain ranks near the bottom of the list of countries with ties to magical artifacts? This is because most specialized schools do not offer such a course, and knowledge regarding those prized possessions are very low indeed within our magical community. This is why we offer a course on magical artifacts. We explore how artifacts are made, enchantments, and the history of such artifacts, where some of the most famous artifacts come from, and how they are used. If a student chooses to stick with us for the full program, the very last semester features a month-long trip to China for an in-depth study of such objects._

 **Student's Choice:** Student's Choice. _Meaning the third pillar is entirely up to you! We offer a range of courses, each one specializing in a single area of magic. Unfortunately, a student must take one of these at a time. We believe that magic is best learned by focus on a single aspect of magic until it is mastered before moving on to another aspect. The student may pick one of five different magical courses: Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, Curses and Transfiguration. If you wish to take a second magical course, no worries, upon completion of the main three-way program, you can always sign up for a single course and apply it to what you learned before. However, here, we believe fully in the mastery of one before the mastery of two. By the end of either course, the student will have mastered each and every spell in that subject. Due to Hogwarts subjects including all different aspects spread throughout their subjects, we believe that the endpoint of any of these will surpass that of any Hogwarts graduate._

 **About us:** _We are an academy with a special focus on magical artifacts, both ancient, past and present, as well as hopeful artifacts in the future. Being such, we offer a study into General Magical Theory, whose instructor coordinates closely with the instructor of whatever magical course you choose. These magical courses also teach you how to imbue such enchantments into objects to create artifacts of your own. Unlike Hogwarts, this academy is not a boarding school, we hold classes every morning and end every afternoon, when every student goes home. Upon enrollment, each student is given a personal Portkey that activates every weekday morning for a certain window of time. The student uses that Portkey to get to the academy and uses it in the afternoon to return home. That said, we do not offer housing. Payment includes one hundred galleons a month to a total of nine hundred galleons a year. We offer the basic program for two years and the full program for five under student's wishes. Please note that exceptional students may receive a scholarship ranging from fifty percent to a hundred percent. Payment includes books, quills and lunch._

 **Schedule:** _Every morning, students sit for General Magical Theory which extends to one hour a day. Afterwards, students split up to take the course of their choosing they signed up for, and after lunch, they sit for a Magical Artifacts course. At the end of each and every month, students take examinations to test their ability thus far. At the end of every year, students sit a major test composed of theoretical knowledge as well as practical usage. Should students sit for the basic program, the second year will feature a final examination. However, under the full program, a student sits an examination every two years. At the end of their fifth and final year, they take what is considered an equivalency to the OWLs. Unfortunately, we do not offer a NEWT equivalency and students who wish for a grade there must sign up with the Ministry itself._

"Yes, Alexander," Albus said bemusedly. "I can definitely see what you're so hyped about."

Alexander was sitting across from his sister now, looking very pleading. She finished reading and met his eyes. Alexander got up again and pointed to the _About us_ section. "I could sign up for the full program, take the OWL equivalency, see? And take a specialized course in Curses."

Alexis blinked, "Why Curses?"

"Curses are the most difficult branches of magic," Alexander said factually. "If I can master them, I could master anything!"

"Eh, no, it doesn't work that way, and you know it," Alexis told him. "You see what they said, these courses are separate. If learning other areas was that easy if you take Curses, they wouldn't offer others." Alexander looked down in slight disappointment and Alexis continued, "No, you take one course and you end up mastering that course, _if_ you can."

"I can," Alexander said confidently. "I can already do some Charms because you focused on them so much when you tutored me."

"Then, take Charms," Alexis offered. "Why Curses, take Charms and that's such a wide area of magic."

"So you'll let me?" he asked hopefully.

Alexis and Albus met eyes. She already knew Albus' view now, she just had to give her final word. She sighed, "Ok, do a semester. If, by the summer, you are not doing well enough, you're back in Hogwarts. And if you neglect your studies, you're back in Hogwarts. Deal?"

Alexander's face lit up, looking ecstatic. Albus saw him happy only so few times. "DEAL!" he whooped. "Oh, I can't wait! I can't _wait!_ Thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_


	17. Aftermath II- Rita's Comeback

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Part Two: One year later… Rita's Comeback**_

 _ **Exclusive Interview with Rita Skeeter**_

 _Hello everyone and welcome to the much speculated rebound of the_ Daily Prophet. _As you know, your famed author and journalist Rita Skeeter has been accused of many false slanders and lies but she is not beyond controversy herself. Five years ago to this day, Rita Skeeter was accused by Hermione Weasley to be an Animagus. Today, Skeeter comes out with the truth with much highly regarded journalists and press including her own_ Quibbler _foe Lysander Scamander, now known for leading the attack on Mors Incommodo with accusations of being a long dead Wizard but formally accused of illegally switching places with his twin, aspiring naturalist Lorcan Scamander. This interview will be hosted and moderated by myself, Raoul Roman._

 _Q. So, exactly what_ is _the truth you've been hinting at for the past year? We've been led to believe that the slanders against you were a hoax, is that correct?_

 _A. Well, yes, dear, I'm so glad you've asked. If you recall who accused me to begin with, it was Hermione Weasley. Few know that Mrs. Weasley had it against me in her Hogwarts year, actively tried preventing me from printing truths about then-game keeper Rubeus Hagrid and denied her romance with Harry Potter so flatly, one wonders if she was not a little too defensive and sensitive about the issue._

 _Q. So, Mrs"-_

 _A. Sorry, dear, I'm not finished. So, what happened was they blackmailed a kid- twelve years old at the time, can you imagine?- to combat me through none other than_ The Quibbler. _Lysander Scamander later proves he is as spacey as his mother and grandfather before him when he accuses a dead politician of being Herpo the Foul. One wonders how Herpo survived all these years, let alone why he chose Britain and not Greece as was his original country of operations. The tale is ludicrous, Roman,_ ludicrous. _And the people fell for it hook, line and sinker when the_ Daily Prophet _was unavailable to print the truth at the time._

 _Q. So, you are defending former Minister Mors Incommodo?_

 _A. Heavens no, Roman! Incommodo was a fearful man and he too did some manipulating but he is also a victim of misinformation. He blackmailed me to defend his actions, yes, but that does not make_ everything _his fault. No, no, you see, what happened was he began using Dark Magic, his soul took over the body of a child and that alone is murder. But to be Herpo, to say Herpo- what- merged his soul? Roman, does that sort of magic even exist? He did a poor job at defeating the Reservation and his track-record collapsed when Potter's vigilante group Dumbledore's Army (he's dead, people, get over it) had their say in Hogsmeade, June 2022. I am just painting the picture of how the scenes were worked._

 _Q. Which still does not explain the Animag-_

 _A. Yes, Roman, I'm getting to that. So, I was always registered. Always. But Mrs. Weasley and Scamander slandered, either through diabolical intentions or just cooky theories from the imagination of a twelve year-old, assumed I was illegal. I was not. I was always registered, but Cauldwell's Ministry destroyed the record to make proof I was unregistered. And once Incommodo took power, he made no effort to correct that wrong._

 _Q. So, the Scamanders are to blame in your opinion._

 _A. Ah, haha, no, I would not say so. The Scamanders have a special place in my heart. They truly are innocent people and are borderline insane. I am not slandering either, one needs only look at their history. Was Xenophilius Lovegood always like this? No, he was perfectly normal until he started thinking fairy dust could help him see pocket dimensions. I daresay he had hallucinations after that. Was Luna Scamander like this? No, she was normal until her mother died and she was left to be raised by her father. And what's interesting is Lysander Scamander was the most rational of the bunch until he lost his dear grandfather- one can imagine the toll it had on his poor young mind. And sources indicate his twin was tortured during the battle and lo- he too was nearly unhinged. Very similar to his brother now. The Lovegoods and the Scamanders do take loss very hard. And did you_ hear _about his twin's affair with the Werewolf?_

 _Q. The dead game keeper?_

 _A. A Werewolf, Roman. A Werewolf. When did this become legal? They_ say _it was platonic but it's only platonic for so long. Thankfully she died, we don't need little cubs running amok. Now we hve a hybrid! A hybrid, Roman, her brother. This isn't smart and Potter is still playing his old game of false claims, maddened by grief for the loss of all he worked so hard to keep, no doubt, and expects us to believe that Hogwarts is as safe as it was pre-war. Goal is one of the few Werewolves left since the Hunter's scourge last year. Let people like him in and we have ourselves an epidemic of Lycanthropy. No, I'm sorry, a sick condition of Vampiric Lycanthroy._

 _Q. Now, you made it no secret that you are displeased with the shape the New Ministry is taking._

 _A. Well, yes, it is taking a while, Roman and after such a long war, it really should not. The Reservation's remnants are still hiding in the old headquarters, it's been a year and they're still using Gringotts. They've been assaulting them for a year now and still no progress. And are they seriously forgiving the Goblins? After all that? They actively aspired to destroy Wizardkind and you still forgive them for- what- their metals? Make up your own currency and deport them. Or barter! Poor Hunters, if they had their way and punished the vampires and werewolves as they wanted, this may have gone better._

 _Q. So, you remain dissatisfied with the New Ministry._

 _A. Oh, yes, what is taking so long? Get down there and root them out. The excuse their lift is not working is not good enough. Blow a crater in if you have to, it's underground! And why is the Hogwarts Guard staying out of this one? They destroy the world with the Reservation, paint themselves as heroes and refuse to clean the mess up? School? Didn't stop them before._

 _Q. And we have not heard your opinion on the Reservation. Are they as black as painted?_

 _A. Well, I narrowly escaped their threat on prison, didn't I? Haha. No, but in all seriousness, Roman, is seeking to preserve Pure-bloods a bad thing? Their intentions were wrong, definitely, but considering someone Pure-blood if they denounced their Muggle family is a personal choice. They went wrong by murder. The true heroes in this war were the Purifiers. They did not murder. Their leader was shady to be sure, but their intentions were never murderous. In fact, recent revelations from Potter himself suggest he fought alongside the Purifier leader against Goblins when the brutal half-giant died and even agreed with Phoenix to hire him. But do we know who killed Soto Lean? Mark Wallader. Our favorite Diagon Alley mayor. He_ says _his parents were murdered by him but really, Wallader? Your parents were murdered by a betrayed Death Eater or something, not a man who his former students actually insist was a great professor. This really does lead on to another big point concerning this new world that is still taking shape._

 _Q. Big point? New unearthed evidence?_

 _A. No, not new, old really, but kept secret. You will hear all about it in my new book co-authored by my son Florean Skeeter titled_ The Hogwarts Guard: A Razor Sword.

 _Q. You have us intrigued. Any teaser?_

 _A. Their actions are very shady and their positions have become ridiculous. They are credited for the destruction of the Reservation and Incommodo- no, I'm sorry,_ Herpo the Foul, _(really the joke has gone on long enough)_ \- _but can such people who till now keep their membership secret be trusted? Their reputed leader Albus Potter refuses to acknowledge its existence and he's being painted to be Minister for Magic! His old school friend Mark Wallader, whose father was a Death Eater, is Mayor of the rebounding Diagon Alley and he's nineteen! The Ministry truly never does change and from what we understand, it's going to be run by- get this, Roman- A Malfoy not to mention the rest of the shady group taking top positions of power and they're barely out of school! It's a conspiracy if ever there was one. But rest assured, you will never keep this journalist down. The truth is a powerful pen indeed and it is still fighting back. Stay tuned…_

Albus sighed as he put it aside. They were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with Alexander frying pancakes and Alexis drinking coffee over a piece of parchment. Alexis had a small smile on her face as Alexander set the table for them, wearing a cook's apron but with his book open at the table. Alexis had her own quill out as she wrote up a curriculum for a specialized Advanced Charms School but she was listening to Albus reading the interview.

"Looks like we're all evil, again," Alexis sighed.

"And poor Soto, honestly," Albus groaned. "It's like she lives in a cave. A Malfoy running the Ministry. It's a Potter _and_ a Malfoy. For a journalist, she sure doesn't read the papers."

"And we've actually been making good headway on the Ministry Headquarters," Alexis recalled. "Retook the Atrium last week, it just takes time."

"Well, Mark is going to court after this," Albus mused. "Forgot when heading the rebuilding effort somehow means _'Mayor.'_

"You have to admire how well she twisted it though," Alexis commented. "Alexander, don't you think eating over the book will dirty it?"

Alexander looked up over the _Feline Four_ book he was eating a sandwich over. "What, I can do the Cleaning Charm now so no big deal."

"Oh, you want to put soap suds all over the book?" Alexis said testily. "Alright, show me how it's done."

Alexander went red. "Never mind."

"And you got studies after breakfast. And get that stuffed dragon away."

"He's hungry!"

"It's an inanimate object," Albus yawned. "Do as your sister says."

"You just want to get rid of me," Alexander said with a smirk and raised eyebrow but nonetheless left to fetch his books.

Albus sighed as Alexis rolled her eyes. She still partly wished that Alexander returned but when she discovered his dormitory would be empty and he'd be sitting alone there, she let him go to a more specialized morning and afternoon school to study Charms, Ancient Artifacts and General Magic. That was partly why she gave in. She sighed and put away the parchment for the waffles and pancakes as Albus got started on his own food. He was taking the day off, once again wanting a break so he left Scorpius to it. Guess Skeeter _was_ partly right… in a way.

"So, Seth is returning to Hogwarts, right?" Alexis asked.


	18. Aftermath III Letter from a Future Mate

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Part Three: Two years later… Letter to a Future Mate**_

 _Dear Lysander,_

 _I am so happy your Ministry is back on track. That is probably why we had a delay in our contacts since our letters go through screening and everything. From what you told me, I am quite surprised your previous Ministries kept the pen pal program up. Probably to keep things running as smoothly as possible with other foreign Wizards. I wouldn't know I guess, thankfully I do not live in Britain. I am glad you are ok though. Again, I was quite worried when you were absent for a few months. I genuinely feared the worst. I hope everything is going smoothly for you now. Did they find your mother yet? Luna Scamander discovered our main breed of Farley chicks so I quite owe her._

 _Life is still rather simple. We don't really do much outside of breeding different magical creatures, especially endangered ones. I have an older sister Marka. They thought she was a boy so they picked the name Mark before it came out a girl. I think my parents were too attached to the name to let it go. Anyways, she is about to go off on a foreign program to nurse baby Chimeras before releasing them. I think they're making an attempt to tame them but I cannot be sure. It is dangerous so father is so worried about the danger involved and the death toll in taming 5-starred magical creatures is at least thirty percent. But my family does things like this for a living. I might be working overseas as well when I've settled my own paperwork._

 _I know the American Ministry is offering a program for people like you. When you feel recovered enough, you could very well take them up on that offer and my father works really closely with them. It's all third-parties, of course, to prevent kidnapping or shady people. Third parties started getting involved ten years ago when Garth tricked a Russian wizard into coming and he ended up dead. If you ever see Aries, tell her I did say hi. She saved my younger brother Oliver seven years ago. If you apply, you'd be working for the Ministry on controlling Experimental Breeding. I'm not sure if you can, I know you're very busy and Hogwarts seems like a great place. If only all those schools are not barred against foreign visitors. They are supposed to be secret but your old game keeper seemed brilliant._

 _Your paragraph about the Blast-ended Skrewt is really interesting. Hagrid sounds like he was a fascinating man. I have always wanted to hold a conversation with an Acromantula but it can be dangerous. Did he ever tell you how he managed to gain the Manticore's consent in mating with a Fire Crab. I am wondering if it was some sort of curse to control them both but if he was expelled in third year, I imagine not. Manticores are dangerous too so more often than not, it would kill the poor crab and the breeder himself needs protection from that fearful sting. You should've seen what happened to my older brother Stephan when he tried crossing a Chimera with a Nundu. The top two most dangerous beasts in the world, I can't imagine the result would even be legal. He had to pay a large fine and I'm not even sure his house arrest will ever be lifted._

 _Yes, I can tell you. What we do is we get permission from the Department of Magical Creatures and a team of witches and wizards come to observe the breeding. It takes a while to fill the paperwork and don't get me started on the interviewing process. It's lucky my family is so well regarded. But it is safe this way and we don't have too many accidents unless you are my brother Stephan. Then you have lots of accidents and a hefty fine to pay because the breeding was borderline or simply full-blown illegal._

 _The theory I am talking about is the Acrogon theory. American naturalist Edward Acrogon had an idea of breeding an Acromantula with a dragon and the result is supposed to be an eight-legged fire-breathing horror. He died before he could get the approval to test it and our Ministry hasn't trusted anyone with that sort of experiment yet. It is very drastic. I would love the opportunity but I guess some things are just not meant to be known. I do believe I can do it though, I have a flair for breeding. For some reason, they do listen to me. I can't know why they do though and if I don't know why, there's no reason for anyone to trust that I won't get hurt. This is dangerous business._

 _You know, just last week, my seven year-old brother Rory, (I have a lot of brothers and sisters, I know) had a panic attack in our Kappa river and if I was not babysitting him, I don't know what would have happened but it goes to show how delicate such business can be. This is actually why we always work in teams of two and why my family tends to have as many kids as humanly possible so we have more hands on deck. And my family always applies for overseas work so when we return to our farms, we have all the more experience, and we actually become highly regarded in our Oxcraft area if we bring back a research paper on the effects of any two creatures and evidence. If I could prove the Acrogon theory correct… well, you get the idea._

 _Yours,_

 _Lila Oxcraft_

 _-Overseer of Oxcraft Forests_


	19. Aftermath IV Legacy of the Selwyn Family

**Book 7:** _Crossroads of Fate, Before Epilogue._

 _The Legacy of the Selwyn Family_

 **Part I: The Sorting**

"Selwyn, Alcor!"

The small boy, skinny and neglected, walked in an almost-wandering way to the three-legged stool where he sat down and the hat was placed upon his head. Thus, the wheels of fate had begun to turn. Not just the fate of the world, but the fate of the Selwyn family. Their only child left. Alcor sat down, his wide, maddeningly bright green eyes reflecting the light off the floating candles magnificently. For a boy, let alone someone who was clearly underfed, he looked quite good. He had a scar running the length of his right cheek, looking very much like it was poorly stitched with smaller scars running across it. His dark brown hair hid his scars, however, tied in multiple hairpieces with the tail falling over his right face.

The hat stared into his head silently, for what must have been an entire minute before finally speaking. Accursed hat. Alcor could not believe it, he was putting his trust in a _hat._ Seven years of Wizardry in his life before now, seven years to come, and it all culminated in a bloody _hat._ What was the world coming to? But there he sat, trusting his fate to that headwear like a fool. What his father would think, he did not know. What his mother would think, he had a pretty good idea. Ever since the deaths of his two half-brothers and his half-sister, his mother had a lot of things to say. And what luck, their killer was still a student. He wondered if he could deduce who it was by himself…

"Hah! I thought I'd bring some juicy little thought out with some effort!"

Alcor did not jump, but he was rather surprised this inanimate object could talk. A Wizard he may have been, he was quite sure inanimate objects did not talk for long, even enchanted ones. This _had_ to be some sort of trick. Or perhaps the founders were just crazy-powerful enchanters. Yet another piece of evidence that magic used to be far more powerful in the old days, before Wizardry went into hiding and mixed itself with plagues, filth and dirt.

"No, my boy, I'm no trick, and the magic that gave life to me still exists. This school will hone those skills into something"-

 _Now that is a bunch of gold bull, and you know it._

"What?"

Alcor took pleasure off the surprise the hat must have shown. _You know full well that magic does not exist. Where's the talking tables? I don't see the chairs complaining of people's asses sitting on them, or the ceiling talking. I don't even see talking gloves! Surely if that magic existed, it would be apparent right now._

"All it takes is a single year to see talking doors, talking portraits and yes, a talking hat who can see every nook and cranny in your mind. But where to put you…"

 _Sly- erm… Hufflepuff. Put me in Hufflepuff._

"Now, why would I do that?"

" _It's obvious."_

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

 _My half brothers were Slytherin, my half-sister was Slytherin, and my still-living half sister is a Slytherin now… so a Hufflepuff in the mix will set me apart."_

"Now surely I've sorted them…"

 _What, a know-it-all hat that can't tell who my family is? What a disgrace._

"I see people's minds, not the future, and your mind is still- ah… I see who your family is, now."

Alcor could not help but feel a little surprised. How did the hat know? Surely, it was not able to tell the future or the past. He couldn't tell something even Alcor himself didn't know Alcor never met his half-siblings to have a memory of them. How did the _hat_ know?

"You'd wonder, wouldn't you?" the hat said in his ear bemusedly. "It just so happens, Alcor Selwyn, that you have a memory of your mother. And your mother, is a witch I have sorted, and she bore four children, one of them with your father. The memory of her is shared with three other kids I sorted. Yes, one I sorted ten years ago, one I sorted nine years ago and another I sorted eight years ago. Your still-living siblings share a memory with you, that of your late father, I sorted them both five years ago. All it takes is deduction."

Alcor had to admit, he was impressed. Damn the hat. _Well, are you gonna sort me or what?_

"Ah, let's see, impatience, ambition, dastardly actions, and a young trauma, ah, yes, and young training as well, you hold much power. Power that can be feared or admired. Yet you thirst for more. Very interesting."

" _It doesn't matter, I must go in Hufflepuff."_

"If you think I'm going to put you in Hufflepuff so you can hide in seclusion until you make some dastardly move, think again. Not so fast, for you see, there lies something hidden in you. Something you do not yet realize."

 _Yeah, no, put me in Slytherin._

"Loyalty, my boy. Fierce loyalty, love to your mother, she who bore you and she who has seen enough trouble in her wretched life, love for your father in spite of his many evildoings, and a curiosity, an unconditional love for your half-sister, a girl you have never met. There lies guilt that your father's dying wish… was to kill your half-brother."

 _I'm sorry, what? Loyalty? I'm better than my family, they all died and I'm the one standing, they were worthless. And my mother admitted herself that the first three kids she bore were failures, I am totally fulfilling my father's wishes and I hold no love for anyone. You're making things up!_

"And you want to make Hufflepuff?"

 _Put me in Huffleuff, damn it!_

"Now, why would I put you in a house you barely belong in? You say yourself you lack loyalty"-

 _You said I had it, put me in! Because I_ asked _to go in Slytherin, you worthless headwear!_

"Hufflepuff may be your house in your head, but how much do you truly want this house?"

 _Uh… are you daft?_

"One of your half-siblings was sorted into Ravenclaw, you know," the hat whispered.

 _Which one?_

"That is something you shall deduce for yourself. A blazing curiosity now, recklessness, ah, yes, now more attributes the founders prized are showing themselves in you. No, my boy, you will not be making Hufflepuff today. You go far better in…

 _Not so fast! Ravenclaw, then._

"Who's sorting here, you or me?"

I _choose what attribute I prize, not you, I decide what I intend to do and where I intend to go, I refuse to put my life in the hands of some headwear off the head of some ancient dead Wizard. You- you don't even_ have _any hands! So, Ravenclaw._

"Very well, let us go through a test, let's see just which house you go well in. We can cancel out Gryffindor from the list and Ravenclaw is clearly not your calling. If you pass the test, you go into Slytherin. If you fail, you go into Hufflepuff. Surely, if you're so sure, you will pass this with flying colors."

 _I'm listening…_

"But it requires honesty, you see, I can tell a lie from a truth. Lying, of course, means failure. Surely your father you care so much for, your mother, would want you to realize who you really are, would they not?"

 _Not really, no. No, my mother prefers to focus on what I_ should _be rather than what I_ want _to be._

"Ah, and that makes you feel neglected, does it?"

 _No, it is only neglect if I disagree with it, and I agree with the treatment I received._

"You agree?"

 _Of course, pain makes me stronger. It's what makes me a man._

"Your father was very cruel, you know?"

 _My father was necessarily cruel. It is all to make me stronger, and without being stronger, my mother will never love me and my father- he will never appreciate my existence._

"Do you not think your father is simply not around for you to worry what he thinks of you?"

 _My father is watching me, and when I die, I want to face him with dignity, not as a failure. That is why, I must make Slytherin and realize my ambition. For my family._

"Have you any friends?"

 _No, friends are for after I've realized my ambitions._

"That is untruthful," the hat interrupted. "You know you had one friend you had before your father murdered him in front of you. You've never forgiven him since, but you're too loyal to him to say a word. Loyalty comes in many forms my boy, both good and bad."

 _It's not untruthful. I had qualms back then but I don't anymore and you know it. And Hufflepuff possess loyalty too, loyalty t their own. And I am Hufflepuff to the core. You're just interfering with what I want to do._

"Interfering, am I?"

 _This isn't the point, let's get to the test already!_

"That was the test."

 _What?_

"Our talk revealed many things about you, and you've come to realize something yourself."

 _So… did I pass?_

"Well… SLYTHERIN!"

 **Part II: Conflicting Legacies**

The year went on without much incident at first. Two months passed and November came. Alcor spent his time observing, not yet having learned the identity of his half siblings. It was not indecent, as both were five years older than him and therefore in sixth year by now. He was getting impatient though, he knew so little about them, it was difficult to know who was who unless they happened to have the same eyes. While he observed and deduced, the very boy, Alpha Greengrass, was studying his NEWT level courses.

Alpha was taking quite a load of NEWT level courses. In fact, he dropped the additional courses from third year and focused solely on core courses. He was not entirely sure what he wanted to do, except that he hoped to make some sort of difference in the world. In fifth year, his Head of House Professor Hildegard advised him to keep his options open by studying the core courses more in depth. He could not study all seven of course, since seven was too much for a NEWT student, so he opted for five, and he chose a more diverse group of subjects. If all went well, he would have five NEWTs in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions, and Astronomy.

Alpha was often seen studying in the library, reading from his textbooks the theory on advanced Potions. It required further reading into Herbology, a subject he started wishing he took since it often overlapped with Potions. Poring over two textbooks at once for the sake of one subject gave him a headache. He liked reading usually but this was ridiculous. Whilst studying, he never noticed the first year boy spying him from afar, eyeing him intently, making mental notes on everything about him.

Unbeknownst to Alpha, he was spied on even as he paid a visit to the bank of the lake, where Lily sat with her cousin. He waited patiently by the tree for Lily to finish with Hugo. She usually wanted to talk to him around this time, mainly to ask how some of the orphans were doing at the magical orphanage Alpha stayed in. She had visited them the previous summer to help out. At least, that was the excuse she gave, Alpha had a feeling she was dating Seth at the time. The only reason he didn't believe it was because Seth dating Lily, or anyone for that matter, was just hilarious thinking about it.

"Alpha," Lily called calmly when she finished. "Oi, Greengrass. You gonna answer? Alpha, Greenie, Alph! Will you answer me already?"

Alpha snapped out of his train of thought and blinked, feeling rather stupid now. He still felt a pang to his stomach every time she talked to him. Did she know how brilliant she was or was she simply ignorant to that little fact?

"Sorry, need something?"

"Well, I _needed_ you to give me updates but if you're gonna ignore me, I'll ask Proxima instead," she shrugged and made to turn.

"Wait, aw, come on, I'm sorry, Lily, I just have trouble with social contact sometimes," Alpha explained.

"So, you're a social deficit?" she asked.

"Yeah, sort of," he said, going a little red.

"Ok, then what the heck were you thinking about to ignore me so finely?" she asked, arms folded. "I didn't even know you had it in you to ignore me like that."

"I'm… sorry, really, I was just"- he didn't know how to tell her that he was just thinking about whether or not she was dating Seth. It seemed so ridiculously personal and stupid… maybe Proxima was right. Maybe he was better off just staying quiet and hoping to goodness somebody reached out to him on their own. He took a deep breath, and shrugged, unable to answer her question. "Suppose you want to ask about the orphanage, right?"

"No, I think most of my friends there left by now," she sighed.

"Nate didn't, he's still there, and he graduated," he offered.

"I don't like Nate, so never mind him," Lily shrugged off, leaning against the tree's other side, neither facing each other.

"What?" Alpha exclaimed. "I could've sworn you"-

"I just don't," Lily interrupted. "He annoys me."

"He- just wondering why, is all," he said quietly. "He's with the Guard so we see him at least once a month during the summer. Never realized you hated him."

"I don't _hate_ him, just dislike him," Lily corrected. "And it doesn't matter why, it's over anyway. I prefer sticking with people I know."

"And… you intend to work in the Ministry?" Alpha wondered aloud before he could stop himself.

Thankfully, she didn't seem offended, she actually laughed. He smiled to himself, grateful at least for that. Every time he managed even a word from her, he felt like he accomplished something, like he got closer. He knew it was stupid to think that, that's just what his hopeful, optimistic mind kept telling him. "I really need to work on social interaction, don't I?"

"You're not alone, so do I," Alpha shrugged.

Their talk seemed to be at an end, as always short and without any progression. They stood up again, not really saying anything. A part of him wanted so desperately to tell her, to assure her, _'with me, you'll never be alone'_ but he knew that was just asking for trouble right now. So many things he wanted to say to her, and so many of them could never be said if they were only friends. They parted ways, Alpha once again ignoring the spy watching from behind him. He felt invaded, it was so weird, but he felt like someone was in his mind. Try as he might to push aside his recent talk with Lily, the talk kept coming back and damn if he wasn't grateful it happened. Maybe- maybe her friendship was enough?

No, maybe it was enough for her, but for Alpha, it just wasn't. It did occur, slowly, that he never found out what it was she wanted from him if it wasn't the orphanage. Did she- did he dare think she just wanted to talk? And if so, was that a good thing? And if he was in fact on the right track with her, would he mess up a romantic scene when he burst into tears of joy? Damn, he didn't understand relationships. Maybe that was why he kept messing up. Maybe that was why Abigail Fawley hated him so much. Maybe she was right all along, despite him feeling she wasn't.

Huh, Abigail. Abigail Fawley. His first and last girlfriend. Why did he feel so interested? He felt horrible as slowly, the talk was allowed to recede into the dark recesses of his mind again, and the feeling of being mentally invaded ceased.

 **Part III: Abigail's Folly**

 _Dear Alpha,_

 _I'd like to talk to you for a bit, just to try to work things out. Can you meet me at five in the afternoon in the first floor Charms classroom? Might be better there and no one is likely to disturb us._

 _With love,_

 _Abigail Fawley_

Alpha couldn't believe it. A year had passed, a full year and she- she wanted to talk to him. He felt split, honestly. Truth was, he liked her very much and felt heartbroken when she left him. She was so irrationally horrible. He didn't understand why she acted the way she did but she kept justifying it to herself. Yet, he liked Lily more. He enjoyed talking to her more, enjoyed sitting with her. A scene came to his mind where he could just offer her a drink of tear or juice and enjoy the evening one day, just with her. Then, Abigail wanted to talk to him, that gorgeous girl with dark blonde hair and shrewd, green eyes as bright as his own. Maybe it was best. Yes, there was no guarantee he would ever be with anyone so best to make it up with someone like Abigail anyway.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked him when Alpha showed her. He hoped she'd show some sort of apprehension, hoping that perhaps she would show regret, and prove that she did have feelings for him and Alpha was not just imagining things.

"Well, I dunno," Alpha said honestly. "It's rude to ignore it but… she was pretty mean."

Lily eyed Alpha shortly, her expression unreadable. Then, she sighed, "Well, just be careful. And make sure whatever she offers you is fair to you. You're better than to deal with someone like her."

Alpha just nodded, but he was not sure he could even bring himself to take Lily's advice. What if Abigail was the _only_ one? She wasn't all bad, was she? So, he came. He even groomed himself, did his hair and tried his best to ignore his pounding heartbeat of nervousness. Abigail was fourth year now, maybe she grew up during the holidays? Or was Alpha the one expected to grow up? The door was open and she was already there as he walked in. He barely had time to take a breath of air when he walked in, unable to stop himself. He was not sure what he expected from her. A smile maybe, or a look of regret, but she didn't even meet his eyes. Was this normal. Again, he was bad at this, he didn't know if he should feel apprehensive or reassured. Did she refuse to meet his eyes due to regret, or guilt, or just plain dislike? Was this her expecting _him_ to apologize? Should he? It was his chance.

Once again, he felt like his mind was not his own. For a brief second, he had a flashback of his father beating someone who was not him but it disappeared and Alpha froze. "Hi," he said uncertainly and lowly.

"Hi…" she returned, and slowly, she looked up, and Alpha felt relieved once more. Their eyes met again, green on green. "We- sort of left on bad terms last year. Didn't go very well." Alpha didn't really know how to respond so he stayed quiet. She didn't seem to want to stop anyway, her eyes were definitely on his now and her mouth was half open, as if expecting to go on. "Orwell is better now, but his self esteem still suffers as usual. I still wish you gave a helping hand."

Alpha tried to reign his anger in, he really did, but it was so unfair. It couldn't _possibly_ be his fault, could it? Were relationships really all about him giving never receiving? Him doing stuff for her and her asking for more and never saying a word of thanks, like he was duty-bound or something. It made him feel like trash. If that was how relationships were, then- then maybe he was better off alone. Who knew? Maybe he'd be happier that way.

"Why are you looking at me like that, it's the truth," she said calmly.

At least she appeared calm, she was raging at him the year before, made him feel so defeated, Proxima seriously considered hurting her and didn't only because Alpha and Simon pleaded with her not to. Alpha summoned up the courage and looked up, meeting her eyes again. A part of him just wanted to bend down and apologize and resign himself to a life of servitude if only to have someone who appreciated his existence. He didn't. He was desperate but not _that_ desperate. At least, not anymore. There may have been a time when he would've accepted whatever Abigail demanded of him and worked like a house-elf, if only for her love but he was better than that. He _knew_ he was better than that.

"Are you going to say anything?" she pushed.

"You asked me to throw the dueling tournament for your brother," he said pointedly.

" _And…"_ she demanded incredulously. "Is that a problem? I asked a favor."

He folded his arms, "A favor alone doesn't mean anything, I'd have gladly done it if that were all you were asking. But no, you tell me to fetch you drinks, ask for a fancy meal I could hardly pay for, buy you a book from Hogsmeade which required me to sneak out of the castle one day cause it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend. Your expectations were unrealistic and I still did them all, _for you._ What did I ever get?"

"You got someone who appreciated your existence," Abigail said frankly and bluntly.

"How is Jinxing me appreciating my existence?" Alpha wondered.

"Oh, please, Alpha, face it," she said angrily. "The only reason you dated me was to have a feeling of companionship. That's gonna come at a price, especially with me. You want someone like me, pay the price! And face it, Alpha, I'm literally the _only_ girl who would ever date someone as lame and pathetic as you anyway, so you're settling."

Alpha faced her, meeting her eyes still, trying to put up a brave face. He would not let her see him react. He made a mistake opening up to her and expressing his fears, but he would not let this get to him. He was better than that. What he was more curious about was why the heck she called him if she just wanted to bash him. Surely she had another thing in mind. Abigail was the type of girl who used people. Yes, when he told Proxima, she had it from a Hufflepuff boy that he was used too, she just dated people, got something she wanted from them, and threw them away like last year's rotten pumpkin.

"You realize that even if I threw the duel for your brother, he only would've faced Proxima next like I did," Alpha reminded her.

"And you would ask _her_ to throw it," she said in what was supposed to be a reasonable voice.

"She'd never do that and you know it," he said frankly.

"Nice family you have, even your twin sister"-

"Abigail, what the hell do you want!" Alpha demanded. "Out with it, it isn't like you to call me to talk just for the sake of bashing me. You know my"-

"I'm not talking to you," she shrugged. "I'm just holding you up."

"Wh"-

Before Alpha could react, a figure stepped in from the door. Abigail caught the boy's eyes and left, bowing her way out. Alpha was confused, but there she left, wanting nothing more to do with him than just hold him in the room till someone else showed up. That someone else was none other than a strange boy Alpha was sure he never met before in his life. Still, there was a very vague hint of similarity with someone, Alpha knew him somehow, he just could not put his finger on it. The boy smirked in a strange way too. He was first year by the looks of him, but he was not an ordinary one. He stood there, looking Alpha from bottom to top and to the bottom again, as if sizing him up.

"Alpha Greengrass… I've always wanted to meet you."

 **Part IV: The Many Faces of Alpha Greengrass**

"Who the hell are you?" Alpha asked glumly.

The first year smirked in a way very unbecoming of a child. He folded his arms and said, "Well, put simply, Alpha, I am your destiny."

Alpha was quite baffled. A first year boy? Eleven years old? And he talked like that, he used Abigail to get to- wait, a boy used _Abigail?_ Abigail was the one who used people, and she was way too smart to be fooled by someone like him. This suggested equal partnership or Abigail secretly using him instead and Alpha was inclined to believe the latter. That didn't help much though, except that he was pretty sure whatever Abigail wanted, Alcor was limited. So, Alpha was safe, which was a conclusion that did not fit that sadistic smile of his.

"Ok, that was ridiculously lame," Alpha commented. "Want to try again?" Alcor walked in, arms folded as he sized Alpha up. Alpha looked baffled still, confused as to what the hell this kid could possibly want. "Is this some sort of game, or something? Or are you just bein"-

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Alpha jumped in surprise, too shocked to attempt a evasion, which was unnecessary. The jet of green light seemed to be purposely aimed at a point just off his left side. Alpha stared in shock. Impossible. He got flashbacks to the New Roots, back when Hogwarts was under attack from the inside. Jets of green light, some narrowly missed him, his father attempting to murder him, him falling unconscious, pathetically snuggling himself against Lily as he thought he would die. So many flashbacks rushing back. What the hell was this kid playing at? And why was he smirking? He tried _killing_ Alpha. Did he even realize what he attempted? More curiously, how the heck did he summon up the magic required to pull a spell like that? Alpha himself was sixth year and though he never tried it, he was pretty sure he could not cast a Killing Curse.

"Still think it's a game, Greengrass?" Alcor asked seriously. "Still think I'm toying with you? Still think I'm"- he shot out another Killing Curse, once again allowing it to miss. "a useless child? Want to test that theory?"

Alpha turned and made to walk out, seriously about to go to the teachers, but the door slammed shut in his face and magically locked itself. What the hell? "Are you crazy? Do you realize you can get expelled, let alone arrested for"-

"Surely, you don't think I'll allow myself to get caught," Alcor smirked. "If you died here, no one would know I did it. I'll disguise my wand so they can't check it, and as far as anyone else knows, they think Abigail is the last one who talked to you, someone who has it against you, and someone older than me. In the eyes of any prosecutor, she's the likelier culprit, not an innocent first year. So, I'm actually safe. You're the dead one."

Alpha stepped back against the cupboard where some old practice cushions were held. He eyed him warily, not sure how to handle this. Was it possible this was the end? He survived a war, Simon jokingly called them all veterans of wars or something, surely something like this should be cake. Alcor advanced slowly, wand out and pointing at him. Alpha knew going for his own wand would not lead anywhere good, best he stalled for time. One thing Alcor did not know, Lily knew where Alpha was. She was smart enough to deduce what happened if Alpha turned up dead. "So, wh-what, you're- you're going to kill me?"

"Oh, hell, yeah, I'm going to kill you, surely you know why?" Alcor said quietly and calmly.

"I- don't, no," Alpha admitted, wondering if not knowing was a bad thing.

"Alpha, we share the same father," Alcor told him directly. He made no effort to beat around the bush or speak in riddles, he came right out and said it. "We are both of the Selwyn bloodline."

Alpha's mind started working. Selwyn bloodline- was he Rojer's son? Alpha didn't have a brother, at least as far as he knew. Was he a cousin? Did Rojer himself have a brother? Or did he have a child behind Daphne's back? Alcor was eleven, so by Alpha's calculation, whoever the boy's mother was gave birth after Rojer and Daphne split up back when Alpha was one. He barely remembered that time, except he knew Scorpius was about five or six. Maybe Rojer had another child secretly? Was Alcor a half brother?

As if reading his mind, Alcor moved his wand end to aim at Alpha's neck and said, "Yes, half brother, Alpha Greengrass. My father married the last woman of the Mold family and had a Pure-blood. Me. My other half-siblings are dead and my father is dead, so you're basically the only family I got left. And I have you and your sister to thank for that."

Alpha kept his eyes on the wand, not daring to move for his own just yet. He visualized how he would handle this if a spell shot out. He was prepared. He would evade and let the spell destroy the cupboard, and then he would use a Charm to send the cushions inside at Alcor and distract him while Alpha released a smokescreen spell and impaired his vision. Alpha knew a spell to make the smokescreen toxic, but he didn't intend to use it, just in case it backfired on him. Best to see what he was dealing with and not assume Alcor was a small dog barking loud. Alpha needed to get more information in the meantime. If he could get away, he could tell everyone he knew. Alcor would be expelled.

"Who's your mother, then?" Alpha asked. "Not your family?"

"She's dead," he shrugged dismissively. "Drunk herself to death pretty recently actually. Would've had to go to an orphanage if I didn't have Hogwarts so soon. Now you… just you are left, and your sister but I'll take care of her later."

"You can't take my sister," Alpha laughed. "She's too strong and she's the one who killed your father, not me."

" _Our_ father, have some respect for our family name!" Alcor spat. "Remember what he wanted from you? You were his Heir! You have a legacy to uphold, I was required to back you, to be your protector and bodyguard but you murdered him!"

"I'll never count that man as my father!" Alpha spat back. "He reduced me to mud, reduced me to a pitiful wreck I'm _still_ trying to recover from!"

"Pitiful wreck makes you stronger!" Alcor seethed. "You're a better Wizard because of it, stronger. And ever since you and your sister got him killed, I gave myself one single mission. One thing to do, to avenge him and uphold the Selwyn legacy!"

"And what's that, to kill me?" Alpha challenged. "Go ahead, it won't work!"

Alcor was feet from him. Alpha was not comfortable with him so close, it gave him less time to dodge if a spell was fired. Alpha hoped this worked, the clashing point was nearing. He could sense it.

"My father did the same to me as he did to you," Alcor said quietly. "But I took it, I motivated myself and absorbed it all, got stronger and tougher, I reckon I could bare the Cruciatus Curse for at least half a minute now. You're a coward. Useless and yes, Greengrass, you _will_ die alone. Alone and defenseless and it'll be by my wand, and I'll hide you so well, no one will _ever_ find your body till it's a skeleton!"

Alpha stopped, froze, trying not to lose himself to fear. How did he know? He couldn't have known. Abigail couldn't have told him his fears that easily, could she? Suddenly, a possibility occurred to Alpha. The invaded feeling he had after talking to Lily, during his talk with Abigail. Alcor knew Legilimency, and he practiced it on Alpha and kept him unaware. That was insane. His father knew how to do that, he clearly passed it on to Alcor, a boy who proved to be powerful. Perhaps Rojer's methods worked with him? Alpha knew now, this was his it. He would die here. And as he always feared, he would die alone. He was _meant_ to die alone. He faced Alcor, trying to remain fearless.

 **Part V: Alpha Greengrass vs. Alcor Selwyn**

"For the continuation of father's legacy," Alcor continued, more to himself though Alpha could hear him. "In the name of the Selwyn family, I will fulfill his wishes. We will duel for leadership of the family. We'll see, now, whether we go the route of the Selwyn, or the Greengrass."

"Are you kidding me?" Alpha said quietly. "I'm not going to kill you."

"That's your fault, weakling," Alcor muttered. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Just as Alpha predicted, he ducked, letting the cupboard behind him take the blast. Using what magic he could nonverbally, he sent the cushions at Alcor and raised his wand. _Nebulus!_

A haze burst from Alpha's wand, covering the room up. He dove to the side from a jet of light he thought might come and hid in the cupboard desperately, re-angling a Stunner. He burst outside, _Impedimenta!_

Alcor did not seem able to cast nonverbal spells, so he had limits. In fact, it seemed the nly curse he could do was the Killing Curse. At least, that was what Alph thought until he narrowly avoided the Cruciatus Curse. Alpha seized a single cushion and muttered, _"Converto ad Aranea!"_

The cushions transfigured themselves as Alpha hoped and the spiders scuttled to Alcor. Alpha might've been scared himself if they'd been scuttling towards him. Alcor let loose dozens of Killing Curses, trying to evade them and Alpha flicked his wand, allowing them to lose their legs and roll at him instead. Then, Alcor did some spell to merge the spiders into one and send it rolling at Alpha. Alpha backed away as it exploded on him, its insides covering him. He felt sick to his stomach as he heard a Killing Curse once again. Alpha did the only think he could.

 _Pingo._

Alpha felt his own body replicate itself in a decoy spell, taking the curse instead while Alpha threw himself down. He felt like a coward, acting dead but it was best Alcor thought he won rather than continue fighting. It was also the best way to stall for time. Surely Lily would check up on him. Or Proxima. Alpha might actually rather Proxima considering the circumstances.

Alpha felt Alcor stand over him. He braced himself for a kick and responded by immediately grabbing his leg and forcing the crazy boy off balance. He lost balance and fell down, Alpha clenching his fists and pounding it into Alcor's arm. He tried binding him next but Alcor rolled out of the way. Alpha turned tail and ran. He unlocked the door and ran for his life. Ravenclaw Common room? No, who'd he tell? Who'd believe him? Who the hell would believe a tall tale of a first year boy out to kill a sixth year?

Alpha got to the third floor, bypassing the second floor with a shortcut. He dove behind the hump of the old woman and hid. He felt sweat trickling down. What insanity. What did his father spawn, and how many times would that crazy man try? It was like he still wanted a legacy, even from beyond the grave. As Alcor ran into the room, Alpha retreated further into the darkness, staying hidden and watching. Alcor rushed to the old crone Alpha had hidden behind, wondering if Alcor knew the secret. He got his answer when Alcor opened the hump and leapt in. Alpha considered.

Rationally, to be smart, he would report him now but something was egging him on. No, forget rules. This was a family matter. This was his father again, maybe it was Alpha's turn to make peace with his own dark side. Alcor was for him to deal with. He knew that was dumb, but this time, it was a family matter. And afterwards, he would get to Abigail and make her own up, even if he had to get Proxima's help doing that. He'd had it with people betraying him all the time. He ran forward and climbed down the stairs from the hump and rushed through the passageway as quickly as he could considering how big he felt inside it. He could just hear the boy ahead and tried quickening his pace.

Surely, he was quicker than that young nutcase. Alpha arrived in the basement of the newly rebuilt Honeydukes and rushed out, careless to who might have seen him. He didn't sense anyone around him though, he tripped over something but he didn't stop to see what it was. He just picked himself back up and continued moving till he caught sight of Alcor once again. He was ducking behind the shop, escaping the back way that led to the rubble that was once the Shrieking Shack. Just yards from it, Alcor turned around and fired a Killing Curse again. Alpha ducked behind a tree overlooking the back of the Three Broomsticks. Alcor kept running though, which was strange. Alpha would think anyone like Rojer would keep fighting.

Alcor must've been planning something. Alpha kept that in mind as he arrived at the pile of rubble. Alcor stood against a still-standing wooden beam, waiting for him. "No distractions here, Greengrass. And when they do find your body, they'll just assume you snuck out and got yourself killed. That's _if_ they find your body cause I'm making it unrecognizable. _"Sectumsempra!"_

Alpha moved aside but felt the very edge of the spell graze his side, knowing he was lucky. He ducked another Killing Curse. The boy only knew the Dark Arts, he knew nothing else but different methods of killing. Alpha dove down into a pushed-aside pile of wooden rubble. It hid the passage to the Whomping Willow and he ducked down there, hoping Alcor did not know of this one. He had one last plan. If it failed, he'd either get a teacher or die trying, even though deep down he knew nobody would believe a tale like this plus the story would admit an illegal journey to Hogsmeade.

Suddenly, a small spark from Alcor's wand set the place ablaze. Alpha activated a Bubble-head Charm, protecting himself as Alcor shirked for Alpha to come out, "Don't think you can hide from me! You don't deserve a normal life anymore than _I_ did! Why do you get one? We're both of the same blood, why _you? YOU!"_ He seemed mad. Alpha knew now what Alcor reminded him of. Alcor was himself. Alpha. When he was twelve. Back when he was desperate, Alpha had desperate thoughts for companionship and love that sometimes, it led to his own anger. It led him to impose himself on someone when deep down, he should've known he was being foolish. Alcor was that same person, just openly angry, resentful, and crazy. Alpha was lucky to have escaped such a self-destructive mentality.

Dare Alpha kill him? He could, it would be easy. It was easy to turn this fiery blaze of wood against him. He knew where the boy was, the boy was clueless. And as he said, he could get away with it too. His body would be found, nobody woud suspect Alpha. Nobody… except Abigail. She knew where Alpha was and who he was with. _Damn._ It was just like her to take advantage of that and reign Alpha back in line. Even if she was clueless, Alpha still couldn't kill. It wasn't in his nature. Even in the thick of war, he never killed anyone. Never used Dark Magic. Why start now? Over a boy? No, there were simpler ways of doing this. He was better than that and h would die knowing he was better, that he lived one hell of a life to the end.

Alpha used a Locomotor Charm to send the fiery wood at Alcor as an ambush, just as the boy came within range. Another shriek sounded, burned flesh, but it was useless. Alpha then doused the flames with a great jet of water. The water drenched Alcor as Alpha continuously expelled binding ropes from his wand, this time hitting his mark. Alcor was finally bound. Alcor was still screaming though. Alpha stayed hidden, not daring to show himself but he saw why Alcor was yelling. Alpha had a made a mistake. He miscalculated. Alcor's arm was off, his wand arm, and he was yelling against his pain.

Alpha had to leave. He had to tell someone. He stunned Alcor to save him the conscious pain and made for the grounds, hoping to tell someone. Maybe they'd get there in time to save Alcor's limbs. Alpha couldn't do it himself.

 **Part VI: Fated Passion**

"Don't do it," Abigail said quickly to Alpha.

Alpha was about to do it. He wanted to tell the teachers about Alcor but Abigail met him there, headed him off but her wand wasn't out. This was new. For once, she wasn't threatening him. She just waited. "Don't," she pleaded quietly. "I'll- I'll quiet him. He won't do a thing, I promise. In return keep quiet about him."

"Why would I do that?"

"The teachers will come after me," Abigail told him. I'm an accomplice, aren't I? I trusted him, had no idea he'd try- look, don't do it. If he does a thing, turn him in but not now."

Alpha couldn't believe he was doing her that favor but he was. He was just too nice.

Alcor's eyes opened a sliver, managing to catch a silhouette over him. He shut his eyes again. He was not sure how long he was out for but when he opened his eyes, he was in the Slytherin Common room. It seemed to be midnight and most students were asleep but one girl was sitting over him, staring at him like he was the world's most useless prat. He moved himself into sitting position, not saying anything. It was strange, his brief descent into insanity seemed like a dream. He knew that was not him. Sure, he wanted Alpha dead but he also knew when he was beaten. Alpha had beaten him.

How the heck had Alpha beaten him? Alcor trained for years, held a wand since he was three, told what seemed like legends of his half-siblings. The real legend was how all of them had fought on different sides of the war. One was with the Arsenal of Education, three were with the Hogwarts Guard and one was with the Reservation. Of those five, three were dead. Of the two left, one had beaten him. And if that one beat him, then the other was impossible. Alcor set off for Hogwarts, trained in the Dark Arts, believing that knowing the more powerful magical arts would make simple spells a cakewalk for him, and with the intent of killing his remaining siblings and claiming the legacy of the Selwyn family.

No, it could not happen now. Alcor Selwyn had failed. He tried proving himself to himself, and he failed. He lost. Not only did he lose, but he got shivers just remembering the flames licking him, burning him. He could not fight Alpha, and that was madness. He _should_ have managed. He gathered Alpha was weak. Rojer _told_ him Alpha was weak. He refused to take up his father's legacy, refused to subject himself to the successful training regimen. He talked big, but every single time he fought his father, he failed miserably. One time, he threw himself at his father and he found himself fighting death, he even got involved in the Hogsmeade massacre and he nearly died. He never learned. So, since when did he get so good?

He watched Abigail read a book, not saying a word to her. She knew. She knew what he'd tried doing, which meant she was a witness. By all accounts, she had to die but he was too busy thinking back on the battle. How he lost. Alpha had used a simple Flame charm, a Levitating charm, and a couple of Stunners. He used a binding curse and a Locomotor spell. Huh, he didn't win because he was powerful. His father was right, Alpha was weak, unfortunately, Alpha was also smart. He won because he had smarts. He got up and reached for his wand as Abigail looked up at him.

"Been wondering when you'd wake up," she said casually.

Alcor pointed his wand at her, pleased to see she blinked in surprise. "You know," he whispered. Abigail said nothing, just stared at him blankly. "You know what I tried doing, so you're a witness."

"You're in the Common room, you'll be caught, you'll be accused," she told him pointedly.

"What happens to me doesn't mean anything anymore," Alcor shook his head. "I failed, so being expelled means nothing, being imprisoned means nothing. But you know too much, you'll reveal more. At least now there is no proof available of what I'm about to do to you."

Abigail reached for her wand but Alcor was quicker, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

He prepared himself for the jet of green light taking over his vision but nothing happened. He blinked and she took sweaty and terrified. He tried again. And again. And again. But nothing, it refused to work. The more he tried, the more cautiously optimistic Abigail became. The tenth try saw her grab his arm, snatch his wand from his hand, and tap it triumphantly. _"Comprimo: Avada Kedavra!"_

A small jet of green light swirled around his wand, and then seeped into it and his wand shuddered before settling down and returning to normal. Abigail handed it back to him, a wide smirk on her face. "You're beaten. So, here's how it's gonna go. You're going to start all over again, now. I just performed a seal on your wand, so it can never perform the Killing Curse again. It also serves as certain proof of what you tried doing. So, if you put a toe out of line, I spill the beans on you and you get expelled and imprisoned for ten life sentences… _if_ you're lucky."

"One attempted murder doesn't get me a life sentence," Alcor told her quietly, eyes quivering from her arrangement. Was she serious?

"Alpha is a Hogwarts Guard member," Abigail told him. "And they were all decorated when they won the war. You just attacked someone with an Order of Merlin, are you _dumb?"_

"Don't call me"-

"But you are, and if you intend to get away with what you tried to do, then"-

"Then what?" he challenged.

Abigail smirked, "Then, you're mine. You live your life doing whatever _I_ say, you're in my power."

"You're daft if you think I'm going to live under _your_ rule"-

"Would you like me to report you?" she asked with artificial sweetness. "I can definitely arrange for Azkaban if Alpha doesn't do it himself, not that anyone would believe him if he did say anything, especially if _I'm_ vouching for you. Without me, you're a dead man walking. _Obliviate!_ "

Memofy modification was the best way to go. He was defeated, he had no memory of the past day's events and his wand said nothing. When Alpha did tell the teachers what happened, they would come to question him and see nothing implicating him. That gave Alcor to Abigail. She was pretty sure the memory charm would not last forever, but she would make the best of it.

Alcor's misfortune ended him then and there and Alpha knew it. As Abigail suspected, Alpha did tell Professor Hildegard what Alcor tried to do but he was met with suspicion. She did look into it, but Alpha found out that Alcor had an alibi, an alibi the teachers trusted but where Alpha knew better. Abigail Fawley. It just made him like her less. Alpha stayed over the holidays, and so too did Lily, who preferred to use this time to study in the library with Lucy for their upcoming NEWTs. Alpha's talks with Lily did not cease, even though she claimed she believed him regarding Alcor. Why she believed him when there was nothing supporting his case, Alpha did not know. At least, not until recently.

"I shut Alcor down for you," a casual voice said near the courtyard. Alpha looked over to see Abigail walking with her head held high.

"That's nice," he said in a monotone voice.

"You owe me," she told him straight. Alpha looked at her, sizing her up. If he were Proxima, Abigail probably would've found herself seriously injured. What the hell was she talking about? He owed her? She continued, "Alcor is with me now. It's easy to put any blame on you, especially with his injuries. So, I'll have the two of you as my stooges and in return, I stay quiet."

"Are you freaking daft?"

"You two really are brothers, he told me the same thing," she smirked. "Only I have him now. _I_ won. And I'll win over you too if you know better. All I have to do is hide him in a cupboard leaving his injuries as they are. A quick search of your wand will tell them who the guilty party is."

"They'll search his wand next," he said pointedly.

"No, I sealed his wand, it nullifies such a curse," she smirked. "Something you, I might add, don't know how to do. So, you've been acting too big for too long. The Greengrass/Selwyn rivalry is just a rivalry between two useless has-been families running themselves into the ground. So, you have five minutes to think about this. I'm waiting…"

"No."

Abigail blinked. "What? I'm going to do it, Alpha!"

"I know you too well," Alpha told her. "Alcor might be gullible but I'm not. The teachers already heard my side of the story, you bringing Alcor up will only open the subject to them again, and unlike Alcor, my alibi is legit. You'd basically be running both him and you to the ground. You're banking too much of your reputation on this, one false step, and they stop loving you, you lose your status as the teacher's favorite pet. So, quite frankly, I don't believe you."

Abigail stared at him almost dangerously. Alpha knew he was possibly making a mistake, but he just- he couldn't. Besides, he had Proxima. There was a limit to how far Abigail could go. Unlike her, Alpha had support. She stood alone. Alpha sensed someone showing up behind him but he didn't look to see, though a familiar smell came to him. "You're gonna get it."

"No, he won't, actually," Lily's voice said from behind. Abigail almost jumped as Lily stood beside Alpha. Alpha's stomach leapt for joy but he wondered… how did she know what this was about? He told her about Alcor, sure, but very little about Abigail. "Unlike you, I know everything. From the second you sent Alpha that fake letter, I watched you. I don't trust you at all. So, you lost already."

"You ridiculous _bitch!"_ Abigail seethed angrily. Alpha widened his eyes but Lily looked unmoved. "You were practically born with a golden spoon shoved up your mouth, this rotten little freak kisses you like a desperate despot, and you _take_ him? Are you an idiot?"

"You're one to talk," Lily told her with a smirk. "You call him a despot, you're the one using people left and right and taking advantage of them. If Alpha was as bad as you say, he'd have accepted your proposal if only for his own gain."

"Alpha has nothing to gain, ever!" she yelled. "And he knows it! His family has fallen, his sister's half psychotic, and he's pathetic and he knows it!"

While Lily argued on his behalf, Alpha fell into thought again. He tried holding his own sadness back but Abigail's words were hurtful. She was horrible but he- he just couldn't bring himself to blame her. If anyone knew, he did, what her life was like.

"When your father is arrested for pandering to the Arsenal and your mother is ill, sometimes using people is the only way to get somewhere instead of lying on the ground for you people to walk over! At least I'm straight with people! At least I'm excused." Abigail took her wand out. "You're not."

Jets of light flew but the duel was brief. A jet of red light was parried by Lily effortlessly, and before a second jet could be cast, Professor Hildegard arrived. Beside her was Seth, who had grown over the past few years. He still looked a little off, but he wore his hair back, his face still smooth and young-looking. It was over in seconds, Lily giving Seth a quick thanks as he disappeared wordlessly. Alpha could tell what happened. Lily said she'd kept an eye on Abigail, Seth was her source. It made sense, they did once have a three-week relationship.

The two were left alone. Alpha was not sure what to say, and he was saved the trouble. "Well, you're a complete airhead. You believed her letter the first time, if you didn't, none of this would've happened."

"Alcor was after me, it simply would've happened another way," he said honestly. "But I never was very smart anyway."

"No, you're smart, you just don't act on it," she told him simply.

"Why'd you help then?"

Lily looked over the grounds with him. "I hate people like Abigail, they're not very kind. And to be honest, I thought you were the same at one point, when you dated her."

"I thought I was too, I was desperate, but- well- I guess I thought I deserved better," Alpha admitted quietly. "Wanted me to throw a duel for her brother, and in a humiliating way no less. Wanted me to tell my sister to throw the duel for him next. Wanted me to serve her lunch, to get Proxima's homework for her to copy off, and then passed it off as her own work, she's a nasty piece of work."

"You should hear Lucy talk about her," Lily mused. Alpha turned to her and she met his eyes. He did not know what she had in mind but again, with the way she looked at him, he couldn't help but hope. She looked at him interestedly, like she never saw him properly before. "I got you all wrong."

"It's not that big a deal," he said modestly. "Really."

"Ok, if you say so," Lily shrugged. The two still seemed at a loss for words. Alpha just enjoyed his time with her, partly wishing he could just hug her, thank her or something but he couldn't. Not this time. Then… "There's a Hogsmeade visit in February. Want to- want to come?"

Alpha could not help but feel incredible after that. He felt- he felt _happy._ Was that possible? Lily asked him out. Lily asked _him_ out. A lone tear crept down his cheek as he watched her leave with his positive answer. He was happy she could not see the look on his face, he never felt so pathetic, so nervous, and so enthusiastically happy all at once before. The best thing to do, he knew now, was to make the best of this. If he did die alone, at least he knew now that he did the best he could. At least now, Alpha was one step closer to telling Lily everything he wanted to tell her.

 _ **Three years later…**_

" _With me, you'll never be alone. You'll be safe, you'll be happy, and you'll be Lily. With me, you'll have someone completely in touch with who you are and what you want to be. Now, the war is over, we can live and be happy, all of us can seek out our lives and our soul mates and I can only hope against any reasonable hope that you are my soul mate. Lilies only grow in the greenest grass, is a Greengrass not by name the best fit for a flower? And beyond all that… I love you. Lily Luna Potter… will you marry me?"_

 **Part VII: The Greenest Grass**

It was quite the home life and quite the lifestyle. Living in Suffolk could be hard but it was quiet and peaceful when Alpha wanted it to be. He could not help but smile to himself every time he looked out the window, every time he watched Lily work the garden and that was when she could. At that moment, he was laying down, staring up. So much had changed in the thirteen years he'd been with her, since she asked him to Hogsmeade. Now, they were married and had three kids. Lily and three kids. _So far._

He made his romantic debut with Lily after trying for a fairy tale beginning by kissing her in her sleep. Unfortunately, he discovered just how childish such things were considered and just how inappropriate it was for him to do something like that. It took time. He went his own way and Lily went hers and somehow, they met up once more. And ironically, it was all thanks to his nemesis Alcor Selwyn and Abigail Fawley. They met up and had three kids. Hydra, Canopus, Corona and a fourth was on the way. And all of his kids were hers, they came from Lily L. P. Greengrass. His life had gone exactly as he hoped it would. He jumped slightly as he felt her arm snake its way around him and he reached up to hug her.

Dawn had come and they were awake, but none wanted to leave the bed just yet. Both laying down, Alpha holding Lily against him as they watched Lily's growth charm take effect on the garden they possessed. Lily made it so they resided in the middle of a labyrinth of tall grass. It was truly befitting of their name. Alpha could tell even Proxima was impressed even if she didn't show it.

"So, how does Al find us this Sunday for lunch?" Alpha asked curiously.

"The same way he found us last Sunday when he came for dinner," Lily suggested. "By walking in and knocking on the front door."

"Well, by the looks of the labyrinth, I'd think you didn't _want_ to be found," Alpha smirked.

Lily laughed and they stared from the bed, Lily still being held against him. "What a day, and we have St. Mungo's tomorrow. Wish I could Apparate."

"Apparating isn't good for the baby," Alpha told her.

Lily sighed. The sun was beginning to rise now. "Any names?"

"Well, unless you want to abandon the star theme, I wouldn't mind Taurus," Alpha suggested.

"What is it with you and Taurus?" Lily questioned. "I like Rigel more, honestly. Better ring to it if you ask me."

"You'll tell me when you're ready, won't you?" he asked.

Lily sighed, "No, Alpha, I was thinking I'd sneak over to St. Mungo's and have the baby without you knowing. Seemed like a cool thing to do."

"Oh, well, ok, you just ruined your own plan," Alpha shrugged. "Anyways, I was thinking we could confirm its gender before settling on a name. So, since our Sensory spells are unreliable, I was hoping we could check a Muggle hospital instead."

Lily looked thoughtful but did not answer the suggestion. Before anything could be said, the sun rose and on cue, Canopus ran in and Alpha sighed as the kid jumped up on him, making him yelp as Canopus grinned. Canopus was the most hyperactive of the bunch. Alpha forced himself up, getting some pieces of parchments and documents. He did still need to finish writing up a law regarding Hogwarts but Canopus distracted him. Lily got out a board game next and set it up, summoning Alpha over once more. He sat at the table with them.

He was happy. Alcor had apparently been so captured by Abigail, he was rarely seen again. Alpha had a feeling they lived together somewhere but he barely saw either of them. Alcor was nineteen when Abigail had his first child by the name of Alchiba and twenty when the next was born, a boy named Acamar. Alpha had never met them until after their mother died. Abigail was found dead in Knockturn Alley when Alchiba turned four. Her devastated sister Ellen named her daughter with Eric after her, though she herself passed away of illness soon after.

Feeling guilt at keeping the events private, Alpha confessed to Albus what Alcor had done and what sort of person he was. Prime suspect, Alcor was kept in the Ministry until Seth arrived with a prisoner and indisputable evidence that this prisoner was the killer. Alcor was innocent. Abigail had tried using the wrong person and ended up dead. Nonetheless, it was revealed that Alcor hurt and abused his kids like his father before him, and so he was stripped of custody. Custody of Alchiba and Acamar now go to Abigail's younger brother Orwell.

This proved, without a doubt, the Heir of the Selwyn was the Heir of the Greengrass, Alpha Greengrass.


	20. Aftermath V The Drabble of Cherry Goal

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Seven years later… The Drabble of Cherry Goal**_

 **RATED M for language use. If anyone is sensitive towards the use of- well- colorful language, do not read.**

"Cherry Goal," Harry said, reading from a long piece of parchment. "So, your application file here says you passed Hogwarts with five NEWTs; including Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. Seems all in order."

"Great, so I'm in?" she asked hopefully. Maybe now, was a chance contest herself against this foul world.

"Eh… afraid not," Harry said tentatively. "You see, while reviewing your application, we came across some- well- interesting information."

Cherry stared. This world was clearly working against her. How dare he? Did he _want_ this world to go to hell? How was he the hero of the Wizarding world again? The world _must_ be crazy evil to hold _this man_ in high regard. Did that make his son evil too, or was she exaggerating? Surely an evil world wouldn't put a good man in charge… no, no, she was warping things, Albus was a _good_ man. Like, a very good man. She knew it seemed weird to him but every time she saw him, she had to hug him, no matter the looks she got from Alexis or Frank, she had to hug him because he was her hero. So, then… why was that nuts father of his refusing her entry into the Auror department?

"What is it?" she asked neutrally. _Keep your cool, keep your cool,_ she told herself.

"Well, we have information that you were expelled from a Muggle primary school at the age of eleven, before Hogwarts," Harry told her.

"You're right," she said sarcastically. "Surely witches who got in trouble in primary school are criminals!"

"You're… twisting what I'm saying," Harry told her bemusedly. "You were expelled for refusal to listen to teachers and bullying."

"Uh-huh," she said, not believing how they were twisting things. Why didn't the school mention that they were admittedly biased against her due to that false smile of hers? "And… anything else, or does expulsion deny me a job these days?" She couldn't help but feel quite bitter now. What the heck was Harry playing at? What did he care about her school life? She was a _witch._ Loads of witches and wizards were expelled from schools over unexplained phenomenon.

"Well, we wouldn't think much of it, but… we did note that during the war, you were responsible for at least three deaths," Harry told her. Cherry was confused. One she understood, another she _believed_ she knew the origin, but how was she responsible for a third? Did someone else level a crazy accusation against her in a deliberate attempt to destroy her life as usual? She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I… only killed one person," she corrected.

"Oh, that makes it much better," Harry said calmly, with a hint of sarcasm. "So, why am I not arresting you?"

"Because that one person was an Arsenal member," she said sweetly. "She deserved to be punished."

Harry looked at her with what looked like dislike. She seemed to remind him of something- or someone- but she didn't care. What was his problem? "Miss Goal, you… the _Arsenal member_ was a fourteen year-old girl in Ravenclaw house."

"The fourteen year old girl tried murdering me in cold blood before your son woke up," she reminded him with a very strong hint of false sweetness to her voice. "And then I left to Hogsmeade."

"And you killed her with the Killing Curse," he continued.

"What does it matter?" she demanded. "An Arsenal member _died._ She tried killing me, I responded in self-defense. Or should I have died for the sake of pride and ethics?"

"Pride and ethics are supremely important in a quest to become an Auror," Harry told her, folding the parchment. "They display your sense of justice, your motivation to make sure you work for the better good, and not solely for yourself, and above all, the will to hunt down people who _use_ Dark Magic. Something you did. Miss Goal, you used Dark Magic to kill a girl, whatever her allegiance was. She was easily disposed of otherwise, but you chose death. While actions during the war are not counted due to the nature of the fight, we cannot forget this in relation to two other deaths you are accused of being responsible for."

"So, all I heard now, is that this whole crap about defeating evil is just a sham," she said, her sweetness gone now. "You really only care about setting a Ministry up in your own image, putting your son in the top spot and everyone else doesn't count because they made the mistake of being born outside your family and friends. Even if they proved themselves capable of taking Dark witches down three years their senior, they simply don't count because- reasons!"

"Cherry, calm yourself"-

"How the hell am I supposed to be calm?" she exploded. "You accused me of three deaths, two of which I am _not_ responsible for, and the third _fucking deserved it!_ Why don't you ask about it instead of making false judgments? _"_

"Because we have a report"-

"The shitty school lied!" she told him. "It lied, it didn't understand, they didn't want to understand, they just take an opinion and run with it, and to hell with whether it's right or wrong, their egos are too tiny and fragile to accept that they may have _actually been wrong_ and they lack the testicular fortitude to give a damn! _"_ Harry seemed to have already made his decision, but he looked at her interestedly nonetheless. Cherry realized her mistake though and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not like this. You- this subject is very sensitive for me."

"Tell me about yourself then," Harry encouraged. "The Auror Department likes a thorough understanding of their applicants before admission into the training regime. So… if all this about you is false, what is true?"

It was then when Cherry sighed and looked up. A part of her didn't really want to talk about this but it wasn't fair for her to stay silent. Harry had a false impression of her, heck, _she_ had a false impression of herself, and for those who did want to know, she shared her story. In fact, now she thought of it, even Albus Potter knew by now. She shared her story with the Guard few years back over one of their summer meetings. So, surely no harm could come from telling it:

 _I hate this world. I really, fucking hate it. Like, seriously. Sometimes, I get the feeling everybody just has some secret, innate enjoyment of other people's pain. They all whine and talk about equality and justice and all that crap but their actions show it's little more than words. Words they were told to repeat or something, like lifeless robots. Really, it means little without substantial actions. It all started with my mother really. She was a bitter woman, married to some Werewolf. At least, that's what my dead half sister told me. She was not exactly Miss Sunshine herself, but it would explain why he always had this time of month where he preferred to stay away. I'd thought he was secretly a woman until she told me otherwise._

 _So, he was a Werewolf, he lied to my mother about it and treated her horribly. I am still not sure if his death threats were sincere when he warned us not to visit him during his 'time of month.' I don't have a good enough memory to recall if this was indeed coinciding with the full moon but if he was a Werewolf, he was a Werewolf. So, my mother was bitter and neglected us, my father neglected us both, and when he died, my mother just lost one job after another, hating Wizards, hating anything magical. Apparently, she had an affair with some Wizard who left her after their daughter was born. Melinda McAuliffe, who later left and became Lycah. So, my family is rotten. That much is obvious._

 _I'd manage, really, especially with the sort of brother I had. In this world, the only way you're living is if you live selfishly. Selflessness is never rewarded. Every time I do_ anything _nice for_ anyone, _I am questioned, asked why, like my good graces mean nothing, they immediately assume I did it for some material gain. Is that normal, or am I unlucky?_

 _Up till I was about six, my dad used to hit me. Like, hard. He hated that I was a witch, that I had magical powers. He had some innate hatred towards witches and wizards because it was a witch or wizard who made him a Werewolf. I know that now, after I found out some things. So, he tried beating it out of me, and one day, I yelled at him to please stop, trying to warn him that I could have an uncontrolled outburst but he kept going… up till he nearly lost an arm. He left me well alone after that. I told my mother but she told me I ought to feel grateful I even_ had _a father because she didn't know hers. As an adult now, I know I should've told the police but… well… as a child I was scared of them. People wielding batons and guns didn't exactly strike me as friendly._

 _So, I went to school in a bad way. There was this one time, at school, I was probably in first year, when I was trying to make friends with a boy. I offered him half my sandwich. Not sure why but he stared at me suspiciously, and asked why I offered him a sandwich when I barely even knew him. He took it, but my troubles didn't end there. Trying to be happy that made a new friend, but I just- couldn't. I was so hurt that he didn't accept my sandwich without assuming that I had some ulterior motive. What on earth would I want from him? The boy took that question to mean I thought he was worthless?_ I didn't mean it like that! _He got so upset and ran away. With that, my family life… there was literally_ nothing _to smile about. Still, I tried smiling, as fake as it could seem, I tried smiling. That only got the teacher paranoid. I guess I can't fake a smile very well._

 _She thought I was hiding something, trying to conceal a guilty look. Not sure what, but then that boy, that damned boy actually betrayed me! He told the teacher that I handed him a sandwich when he already had lunch and called him worthless. The teacher yelled that I was not nice. I wasn't punished, but the teacher certainly got suspicious. So, when that same boy's lunchbox was stolen a week later, I was the top suspect. The teacher asked if I took it and I smiled, 'smiled', and said no. She noted the fake smile again and asked what the heck I was hiding from her. I said nothing, still trying to smile to bring a happier atmosphere. The result: Detention until I gave the lunchbox back. You know, I actually tried telling him I didn't take it, tried explaining to him, but he didn't believe me either, he was convinced my offering a sandwich to him was connected somehow and the teacher told him not to trust me._

 _A week later, no lunchbox… so the school had my mom pay for a new lunchbox. What the hell? Like, have they ever heard of innocent until proven guilty? Or am I just guilty because I had some damned smile they hate so much? Ever since then, every single time I tried smiling, they noted how fake and unbelievable it looked. I tried explaining that I just don't have much to smile about, that I smiled just so I wouldn't have to frown, and they told me to quit with my sob stories, and that if I had nothing to smile about, then don't. I went home crying but my mother- well, she had enough problems dealing with my little brother. She didn't help. The one thing I'll never forget happened when I was ten._

 _First, school issues popped up again. My childish mind was definitely convinced they had it against me for whatever reason. When I was ten, my last year of primary school, my mother announced she was going to give one of us up to child welfare services because she couldn't handle two of us. Call it mad, call it crazed, but I found it difficult to forgive my mother after that. I told her,_ begged _her to have someone to talk to, like a therapist or something, but she said therapists would not help, that I wasn't worth their time. Well, I did what I could. I went to school and talked to the school psychologist instead. So, I asked the teachers where he or she was but they said- get this- that she was being_ fired.

 _No go there. I tried seeking help, but nobody was interested cause everybody is selfish. I thought I could just go about my usual boring day until somebody apparently overheard me asking for a therapist. That gave them_ gold. _They teased me mercilessly. I just kept working, trying to ignore them, until one bigger girl pushed me. That was when I snapped. I took my notebook and hit her on the head. She deserved it. Turns out the bindings scratched her face and she told the teachers. I defended my case of course, told them she started it by pushing me. Of course, because teachers so rarely like getting involved in student's problems, they usually prefer taking the side of the one who was clearly hurt, which wasn't me. Ironically, I should've allowed myself to sustain some sort of injury before hitting back. But no, they said it was my fault for being just as bad and they still punished me and left the other 'bad kid' alone because screw justice._

 _The- well I guess it's sad- the sad part is later that day, my mother got a call from the school and- get this- the_ police. _I was wanted for murder. Probably explains why I'm believed to have murdered someone. The girl who pushed me was found dead not too far from my house. She was unmarked, completely, and when the school told the police about me, they suspected poison. So, I was taken in. My mother was so… enraged. Like, suddenly everyone's blaming me. I didn't fucking hurt anyone, they hurt me! Well, the small piece of justice was that there was literally_ nothing _to incriminate me. I kept arguing with the police, swearing at them, so hurt and scared they would lock me up for no reason. I even argued one man into silence for his role. The girl's parents just stared at me, silent. I couldn't tell what they believed. They were under the impression_ I _bullied_ her. _Well, fuck them and their impressions, I was too distraught to give a damn what they thought. Without evidence, I was released._

 _My mother stopped caring but one policeman took me aside and hugged me. Told me it was just standard procedure, that knowing I was involved in a fight to begin with, and knowing she had died so close to my own house, it was their duty to at least question me. He assured me that if they had no evidence, it was impossible to arrest me anyway so I had nothing to fear. I know he meant well, but that only made me angrier. I hated that. 'If you're innocent you have nothing to fear.' I hate that mentality. I don't know what the school was planning but they didn't seem finished with me. They were convinced that I was somehow, even if unintentionally responsible for the wretched girl's death and gave me detention anyway._

 _So, I was punished. No break, had to stay inside. Well, there's one good side to it. Having to stay inside, I took a trip to the psychologist's office anyway. She was due to be let go in a week so I rushed it, spilled everything to her. The problem is: I was about to discover why that crazy lady was getting fired. After I spilled my heart and soul to her, she just looked at me. She looked tired and weary and just said, "You know, if your life is so bad and there's nothing good in it like you'd lead me to believe, why don't you commit suicide? The world clearly doesn't want you so do it a favor."_

 _Most kids would be hurt, some might take that advice. I didn't. I screamed. I yelled. I pouted. I took one of her globes of the world and threw it, breaking it in pieces. She shrieked- finally I elicited some emotion from her- and I broke her glass cups, overturned her table, basically damaged that stupid office of that stupid woman beyond belief. I ended up in the principal's office. She proceeded to lecture me at length of how I never, for all my time in primary school, listened to teachers (screw my good grades, they don't count). She lectured me of how I failed to listen this time and got the short end of the stick when I talked to the psychologist anyway (so she had a point, BIG FUCKING DEAL!). The result:_

" _Cherry Goal, you're expelled."_

 _I think that pretty much made my mother's decision for her._ I _was the one she would get rid of. I don't know how it would've gone if I was a Muggle. Perhaps I would've left, never seen my brother again, maybe held some bitterness against him, but in this timeline, my brother is the only- I mean the only- person I could ever bring myself to trust._

 _Lancet and I witnessed our mother getting slaughtered, like, literally slaughtered by some Purifiers. I think their Reservation higher-ups wanted us dead but the Purifiers opted to give us a chance. If we renounced that mother of ours, we'd be allowed to live, provided we married and gave birth to Pure-bloods. I'm not sure what we would've done, probably join the Purifiers, but what happened afterwards changed everything. The DA lot came to our rescue. They dueled the Purifiers to a stalemate, nobody died or was captured. Finally, some woman named Angelina elbowed one out of the way, seized us and disapprated. We were looked after by her until the Reservation followed us to Diagon Alley._

 _That was one epic fight. I won't lie, I was ready to join them. It's not like I had any love for my mother, after the neglect. There was nothing to feel grateful for. So, renouncing her wasn't a big deal. After what the DA did, though, I might've had a bit of gratefulness for their actions. We fled instead, and the Arsenal-run Ministry relocated us to Hogsmeade. They were supposed to set us up with some foster parents but we stayed in the shadows and hidden, so they didn't bother with us. When I asked for some lodgings for my younger brother as I was about to start Hogwarts, they shooed us away. Idiots. And the DA were incapable of doing anything._

 _So, that's it. That's why. And the Hogwarts administration was… well, it was fake. I think I was the only one who realized how fake it was. I'm all about fake. Did they think they could fool me? I stayed with the Guard but I was not too crazy about them. I stuck with my brother. As said, I could only ever trust him. SO, of course, what does this world do to good, trustworthy people? It messes their lives up. It breaks them, destroys any sense of pride or ambition they may have, and just when they think they can't take it anymore, they're kicked when they're down. Ah, yes… social Darwinism at its finest._

Harry listened to it all, saying nothing until she finished. When she finished, she took a breath and went quiet too. She was not sure what Harry would do now. Would he arrest her too, or question her? She was still surprised that he held her accountable to begin with. After what felt like an hour, though it was probably shorter, he sighed. "Well, ok, you clearly are not responsible for the unfortunate death of the little girl. Can you tell me where you lived?"

"Uh… Birmingham?" Cherry shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"I believe the Reservation were responsible," he told her. "But, that still leaves the death in Hogwarts and the unknown third."

" _I didn't fucking kill anyone,"_ she hissed.

"Miss Goal, if you think swearing will get you off, you're sorely mistaken," Harry told her frankly. "I have reports that you charmed a piece of glass into someone's abdomen during the Battle of Hogsmeade, and charmed it to multiply. That seriously injured him."

"Erm… oh, you mean that shop owner?" she asked. "I was trying to heal his injuries but I'm not very good with healing magic. Why?"

"He _died_ of his injuries, then," Harry informed her. She wasn't exactly saddened, it was long ago, the events were hazy to her. Harry did not seem sure whether to believe her or not, but she stayed sitting, careful not to lose herself again. "Well, you seem to be a victim of major misunderstandings. I am sorry for what happened."

"Does that mean I'm in?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he said. "Not now anyway, maybe one day. But… the fact you murdered someone with an Unforgivable curse does not exactly scream Auror duty. It screams dark witch. Why do you want to become an Auror so badly?"

"I want to see _some_ justice in this godforsaken world," Cherry muttered. "It's unfair and evil, right to its core, it _needs_ someone to whip it into shape."

"Unfortunately, I have doubts that someone is you," Harry told her calmly. "Only, I'm not sure being an Auror is the best job suited for someone who claims to hate the world they are sworn to protect. So, I'm sorry… but denied." Cherry wanted to scream but she did not. A part of her knew he was right. She probably didn't belong there at all. "Instead… why not become a Herbologist? I see you got Outstanding in your NEWT exam, so that seems right up your alley."


	21. Aftermath VI The White Death

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Fifteen years later… The White Death**_

 **RATED M for language use. If anyone is sensitive towards the use of- well- colorful language, do not read.**

Cherry Goal had so many issues with this world, it was unbelievable. The last straw was Frank quitting the Auror force. _Her_ Frankie? Frank Longbottom? She thought he was a good person, but he took such shock with the evil, he cowed away from it. Like, really? She's been dealing with this crap for twenty-seven years, and she just gave birth to his son! Now he goes and quits? Ugh, she couldn't stand thinking about it. It escaped her, how anyone could think of just- doing nothing. The danger had passed, it was over, the Auror force was cleaned up and he fucking left? She stood in the middle of Diagon Alley, staring towards the darker corner off Gringotts leading into Knockturn Alley.

The _hive_ of evil. So infested, each and every successive Ministry knew it was unwise to challenge it. Too many assassins, criminals, drug addicts, and worse lining those streets, the shops sold dark artifacts so illegal, they didn't dare sell them anywhere else. What happened there stayed there, and yet… she knew Albus had an eye on it. His right hand was prowling those streets every day, at the very least knowing everything going on in there. Nonetheless, it wasn't perfect, Albus could not defeat that hive. The hive wouldn't be defeated unless someone from the inside destroyed it. She sometimes wondered why Seth himself didn't do it. It was obvious Knockturn Alley needed policing.

Cherry walked towards it. She knew what she _wanted_ to do, but she wasn't sure. She'd be caught in seconds, she'd lose, she'd die… she preferred she was alive, especially if she was to look after a small boy who just born. She loved July, but he had Frank. Cherry was not with it, she was just- she wanted something else, something big and worthwhile, something so that, when she lay on her deathbed, she would be able to say she did good. Only problem: Albus had an eye on Knockturn. As much as she loved her Minister, she didn't want him knowing what she wanted to do. Hmm… he wouldn't. She had an idea.

Cherry Apparated and reappeared in a small alley between houses and shops. The one near her was Quality Quidditch Supplies. From a side window, she spotted something she wanted. Something inside her screamed against it. _It's evil, don't do it. Don't do it, it's evil. You'll be doing evil._ She was ignored it. Evil, it may be, but it was also good. She'd make up for it. She'd pay for it, just not in person. She didn't want to go on any shop records. She took her wand out and flicked her wand, thinking with all her might _Accio Eaglebird._

The brooms didn't have an anti-summoning charm on them, but they did have an alarm on them. The second it moved, a bell went off. She grabbed it and Apparated again. She appeared in a distant, faraway green field where she hid the broom. She took out a large white fabric and swished her wand wildly. This was what she had. In seconds, she transfigured the white robe she had into a white hoodie, and conjured a flap to act as a mask. She leapt into it, and Apparated again into Diagon Alley, nearer Gringotts this time. She had to disappear at a moment's notice. She saw Mark at the scene by the Quidditch shop, and with him were Alice and three officials from the Law Enforcement. Four came from the side alley where Cherry had been. They were good.

Cherry disappeared into Knockturn Alley then, now well hidden. She knew she had eyes on her though. She was a little nervous. She didn't belong here, but she'd manage. _God,_ she hated this place already. Three steps in and she could just tell what sort of backwater, rundown place this was. Kids were running off at her appearance, men were staring at her, probably wondering if she was a newcomer looking to hide from the law or else _with_ the law and looking to destroy them. Women there were the definition of 'ugly hag.' One particularly gruesome looking woman had warts on her face and missing teeth, and she spoke with some sort of cackle, like a Muggle stereotype for a witch.

Honestly, no wonder Albus could not manage it. No Minister could manage this place without destroying it. Further in she went, the worse things looked. Knocturn Alley was larger than she thought. In fact, was it just because she was so used to Diagon Alley, or was Knockturn Alley larger than Diagon? Every single person was doing _something_ either illegal, or at least frowned upon. _What the actual…_ kids were drinking, toddlers were playing with wands, and some people were sniffing some sort of substance she didn't want to know the name of. It disgusted her just being there. Why the hell did she come in here again? Was she losing her mind? How did she think she could ever do anyth- wait…

She watched as one woman lured an unsuspecting man closer to her like some kind of nymph, but she wasn't a nymph. She was just some kind of crazy. The man turned to his apartment, what looked from the outside at least as a dingy place… if he died he probably wasn't leaving much. He went for the woman, closer and closer. Cherry watched, and before she could stop herself or think rationally, she raised her wand and slashed it. The witch screeched and the man shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. It seemed she had some sort of magnetism charm or something. It had lifted though and she- she was dead. She- killed her. _Oh, shit. Oh, shit, shit, shit._

She turned and froze. They were watching her, staring at her in shock, like she'd done something atrocious or illegal. Technically, considering the sort of place Knockturn Alley was, and the kind of people it had, what she did was illegal. In fact, considering the Ministry, it was illegal. Then again… what happened there stayed there. The Ministry never moved in. No Ministry since Nobby Leach's Ministry dared, and Leach failed miserably. It was too corrupt, too broken from the bottom up. It was impossible. Now, she was going to learn what they did to people to tried to enforce some foreign law.

She sensed it coming rather than saw or heard. She dove aside from a fatal-looking jet of fiery orange light. A flash of white, and she threw up a shield. She had to remain calm. She was masked, so she could do what she wanted. A loud bang and the shield shuddered, but held. The scenery was still white, she flicked her wand to let out a screech and took from her enchanted handbag a broom. She hopped on and slashed her wand wildly as she ascended. _Expulso!_

A loud explosion shook the earth, and she shook the earth more with a spell. A part of her wanted to punish these corrupted people too… Instead, she allowed the smoke to clear and saw, to her pleasure, a lot of stirring bodies. She flew away, deeper in, striking down whoever looked like they were so much as pulling a robbery. The next person who had a bag of what sounded like galleons, she summoned up, evading a jet of green light from an unknown assailant. She wasn't even thinking, but she grabbed the robber and zoomed as fast as she could out of the dark rat hole they called an alley, threw him in the middle of Diagon Alley, where the Law Enforcement was still patrolling and disapparated before anyone could see her.

She didn't stop until she was far out in the countryside. She dug herself into a small ditch, and changed her clothes. The white clothes she had used were stained but it was worth it. _Damn,_ it was worth it. She'd done something. Yeah, someone died but that some deserved it and nobody knew. Nobody _could_ know. She was masked, it was impossible. Then…

"Nice, try, Goal," a bemused voice said.

She jumped and rolled out. She scrambled to her feet, facing Seth Lean. _Fuck._ "How- what- what do you mean?"

"Pretty ingenious, if you ask me," Seth commented. "Dress in white, the color of justice or whatever lame symbol you were thinking. I personally hate white, it's the color of the Reservation, I don't exactly associate it with anything good, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't see eye to eye."

"I- well"-

"So… should I take you in, or…"

"Don't!" she said suddenly. No, he couldn't. She didn't want Al to find out. He wouldn't look too kindly at what she did. At least, she didn't think so. She stared at him. Would he? He didn't often care too much. "How- did you know it was me?"

"I- was on the scene," Seth said. "When the Quidditch shop was robbed. I nearly missed you, cause you were quick, but I knew you'd come back for a reason. When I saw someone flying on the same broom that was stolen, I just couldn't resist, and you're a Guard member, so I'm familiar with your dueling style. It's that easy, really."

"But, how do you know what I _did,"_ she demanded. "You don't visit Knockturn, do you? You can't! It's illegal!"

Seth smirked what looked like an evil smirk, "Well, Goal… I guess in your viewpoint then, I am evil. So where I happened to be at the time shouldn't surprise you. It also shouldn't surprise you that I _happen_ to know the entire story, and can tell Al easily. It's sort of my job, since I'm his- erm… _detective."_

"You're a detective?"

"You could call me that," he folded his arms.

"You can't take me in," she said factually.

"And why not?"

"Because- those people, they deserved it," she insisted.

"The witch you killed would disagree"-

"The man I saved would agree"-

"The people who killed him after you left overrule you," Seth smirked.

"The people who- then… they deserve to die," she said quietly.

Seth chuckled softly. "You think you can beat Knockturn Alley? Let me give you a history of it, might enlighten your mind. And if you still want to tackle it, do it but _don't_ say I didn't warn you. In 1728, Minister for Magic Perseus Parkinson secretly established Knockturn Alley. Well, he wasn't _too_ popular. Tried banning wizard-muggle sexual relations, was voted out. Poor guy, but his legacy lived on. One of the shops in Knockturn is named after him. Perseus' Pawn Shop. Really dodgy place. Deals in dark artifacts, has business competition with Borgin and Burke. Thing is, ever since it was established, it attracted the worst kinds of people. No one found out about it until Parkinson's death, when some enchantment hiding it was lifted and we could see it. By then, man, the damage was done.

"They bred like rabbits, some witches and wizards disappeared. Basil Flak used Knockturn as a springboard to attack Gringotts when the Goblins rebelled. Giblins allied themselves with Werewolves and- oh, boy. It infested and grew worse ever since, and we think one Goblin who got hold of a wand back then actually placed a curse on it. Some sort of Jinx, so everyone who ever tries fighting it just ends up on the losing side. Some say there's a jinx to corrupt anyone who steps foot but… not sure of the validity of any of those. Not many Jinxes like that can hold this long after the caster's death. In fact, there was one Minister, Osbert, who tried making a controversial deal with that place. Next we knew, Diagon was attacked by ghouls.

"Every single time we hit Knockturn, it hits back somehow. Ministers have even tried mounting a full invasion but it backfired. Faris Spavin was the longest serving Minister and he fought Knockturn half his term, and _nothing_ changed, except that he spent the other half of his term rebuilding Diagon Alley. Would've been voted out if he didn't revitalize the Wizarding economy by giving Goblins emergency provisions. The place is _crazy._ Better people than you have tried and failed and I mean failed miserably. You're lucky you survived, luckier your identity isn't known to anybody but me, and I'm about to change that."

"But, you can't," she said simply, trying to appear confident. "Because it's that bad and I did the right thing."

"Not really, you just caused a ruckus," Seth shrugged. "And pissed off a lot of people."

"If you turn me in, it'll only make it worse, look…" Cherry cast for an excuse. "I'm already bad. Look at me, I killed someone, this is probably the second time I kill someone. Whatever is wrong with that place, it needs fixing from inside, not outside. If Al can't do it, then I will."

Seth considered her, "I'll… think about it."

 _One week later…_

Seth waited on the balcony of his Suite in London. Maria was out, taking Tobias and Todd for some ice cream, and he was alone. Perfect. It had been a week and Cherry only did what she did again once. She wasn't going to make a habit out of it but sometimes… she just got bored. At least she started going prepared. She'd only came twice that week after the first time. Seth thought back on them as Albus knocked on his door. The knocking rhythm opened the door magically and Albus Potter joined him on the balcony. Seth overlooked the city as usual. Albus stayed quiet, usually content with waiting for Seth to tell him anything at his own pace. "I found your thief," Seth told Albus quietly.

Albus widened his eyes, "How long ago?"

"Few hours later, actually," Seth said honestly. "The thief… left the money at Quality Quidditch Supplues, effectively paying for it."

"That's mighty nice of the thief but I still want"-

"You're gonna have to let it get it go," Seth interrupted. He turned and regarded Albus folding his arms. He didn't look like he was about to but Seth would manage this. Albus usually won out, if Seth tried to convince him to let anything go, he usually would not. This would be different. "See, the Underworld has a new visitor."

"That's more reason to"-

"A _good_ visitor," Seth emphasized. "I…" Seth looked down. Seth didn't like lying too much, especially to someone like Al or Simon but… a clever truth was a different story. If he just referred to the thief as a 'he' and said he was masked, Al might assume someone completely different. "The visitor took down a lot of criminals in there and saved a few lives while she was at it?"

"Do you know who it is?" Albus asked straight out.

"Masked," Seth said truthfully, not elaborating. "And this one doesn't dress up in the actual alley, so I don't catch it, nor do I want to. I'm not in the habit of watching people get dressed, you see."

"I get it," Albus grumbled. "So, why should I let this- this… what, White Knight?"

Seth actually laughed and Albus grinned too as they got up, watching the city streets roam with cars and buses. Kids were going to school, now. "Ok, Al, you've been watching too many Muggle films, that was _lame._ Or maybe Simon leant you his comics or something."

"Why should I let it go?" Albus demanded, trying to hide his smile.

"Because it did good," Seth said simply. "You see, people are being saved, and at a faster rate than I managed cause I have an unwitting extra hand. Plus, I can't save many if I am to keep my cover. Last week, this- well, call him the White Knight if you want- saved one man from being entranced, saved a kid from an Erkling three days later, which is why the Longbottoms have their newest orphan. Doesn't work every day but that _Knight_ of yours certainly saved a lot of trouble. I can even see why this thief chose a mask. Better to keep identities a secret in that place to avoid repercussions. But it works."

Albus sighed, "Ok, let's say I let this one go. What happens if he kills an innocent?"

" _Assuming_ he does- cause honestly, who's innocent there?- I catch him and turn him over to you, easy. But technically, with the broom paid for, and all murders being done in Knockturn as opposed to your Wizarding world, nothing too illegal was done. But… it does give me an idea to literally get rid of that place. _For good._ And you go down in history as the Minister who did it."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Knockturn Alley is far from innocent," Seth told him. "Invasions haven't worked, you've had to send Aurors incognito, but… ok, the kids there that make up the general populace are more or less either kidnapped or else being raised to be as bad as their parents. So, if we use this person to round them up and bring them over to our side, kids being more malleable and all, then you can send me and I'll set Fiendfyre to the place."

" _What?"_

"Incinerate it to the ground, and we'll never see it again," Seth continued. "There'll be no more innocents left. None."

"Except the odd person who wanders out seeking a new life, or the kidnapped managing to escape when they're older, and the fact that half the stolen items we look for end up there by happenstance."

"Your point?"

"Meaning… look," Albus turned to him seriously. "It's too risky, and too _insane._ It's the Dark Arts, Seth, Fiendfyre would probably be countered," he said to Seth's nod. He was glad Seth at least seemed to agree. "And even if we did, what takes Knockturn Alley's place, and how long will it take to discover it?"

"I like it when you use your brain," Seth said with an impressed look.

Albus smirked, "Alexis rubs off on me, sometimes."

"So, basically, you're going by the old rule, the dark arts cannot be defeated, and Knockturn is the _base,"_ Seth agreed. "Ok, then what?"

"Bring this thief in," Albus said again.

 _Damn,_ Seth thought. Al was good. All that digressing and they ended up back at the thief Al wanted. Seth couldn't just turn Cherry in though. She made his job easier. "Well… sorry, Al, but I'll have to disobey that order. Only he makes my life plenty easier and he's doing nothing wrong so you have few charges against him, except a broom that's been paid for. So… sorry, Al," Seth shrugged as he opened the door to show Albus out. "But I'll let you know if anything else pops up, shall I?"

"Traitor."

"Thanks," Seth smirked, and pat his back mockingly as he shut the door.


	22. Aftermath VII The Living Death

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Eight months later… The Living Death**_

Seth lay on the bed given to him. Living in the Mold Manor had its conveniences but he could not enjoy them all. He was sick in bed, probably till he died. He knew- he felt it was close. The healers said it was close, that he would die within a week or so but somehow, for some reason, he hung on. He was not sure why, but he was still alive. He was just waiting now. A pitiful wreck of his former self. He no longer belonged among the living. He _deserved_ to die. Yet… he found he had no fear of death. It may have been strange to some people, but Seth never feared death, not even now when he supposedly discovered the very thing he considered a weakness: feeling.

Death was just sleep. One did not feel sleep, one did not sleep consciously, knowing he was asleep yet Seth did that every night and most recently, most of the day. Seth could even argue that for the centuries before he was born, he was also nonexistent and he didn't remember feeling inconvenienced by it. So, did it matter if he died? Did it really matter if he just ceased to exist? Would he even? Simon said he would not but Simon- well, he was naïve sometimes. _Sometimes._ Well, Seth thought, he guessed he would just find out pretty soon. So, what was taking him so long? Was it because he felt he deserved to die it never came? Did he deserve the pain of living?

Seth lay, staring up thoughtfully until… he had an idea. Perhaps he needed to make peace with himself first. Yes, the best way was to know that he was at peace. Ok with dying he may have been, he was not at peace with the dead themselves. They haunted him. They haunted him every waking moment of his life, every sleeping moment of his life and they would never stop. Seth had to find a way to be at real, total and complete peace. He held his hand up, holding the ring in his hand. Albus Potter gave it to him. _Al._ His newest friend and- Al was someone Seth felt something he believed was loyalty. Which was strange in and of itself. _Loyalty_ was something Seth never understood till recently. And he was _loyal_ to Albus Potter, a man he hoped would be his future Minister.

 _Sigh,_ there he was again, thinking under the assumption he was going to be ok. He stared at his ring, the Resurrection stone. Strange. Seth held on to it tightly but he never used it. He just stared up at it. Now was the time to use it. If he could speak with the dead… who knew. How did that work anyway? Seth wondered. How could an object recall souls from the dead? How was that even possible? No magic could do that, yet here it was. The tale implied death itself performed this magic but that was too grand to be true, yet thinking a simple Wizard did this was also far beyond a Wizard's power range. Even Albus Dumbledore could not do this magic. It made no sense. So, would it work regardless of what sense it made?

Best he tried. He used what was left of his strength to sit himself up and turned the stone over in his palm, preparing himself for the first person he would talk to. He almost dropped the stone when the soul reappeared, in the flesh… or whatever resembled flesh.

Malcolm Mold.

Malcolm appeared, standing over Seth's bed staring down at him. He did not appear regretful at all. Staring at Malcolm, Seth wondered if it was possible to feel any regret for Malcolm. Did he regret killing Malcolm, even though it was his death that gave Simon a chance? Malcolm just looked down, a little surprise at being called. Then, "What the hell do you want?"

Seth spoke in a very faint voice, "I- why'd you try killing Simon?" he asked.

"Simple," Malcolm shrugged. "He was a Mudblood. That filth have long defined Wizardry, have long weakened our power. It would've been easy, he would've died and the Arsenal would've celebrated me as a hero. The Reservation would've regarded me as a hero. Whatever side won, I would've been a hero, and all at the expense of one single, insignificant child who was too weak to live anyway. Why not?"

"He was a child," Seth told him, feeling another pang to his stomach. He couldn't talk, not after the most recent child he himself killed. "It doesn't matter, he outlived you anyway. Your side lost, _again._ I just thought that- that"-

"That what? That death would pacify me?" Malcolm seethed at him. "It didn't, Lean. It never will. You murdered me, you murdered my family, you murdered my younger brother and my youngest sister, you got my father killed and I'm supposed to _forgive_ that crap? Let's face it, I can't forgive what you can't regret and you will never regret my death. I can't regret what I did either, fact is you beat me. Had I known, I would've murdered him in his sleep and you'd be none the wiser till it was too late. No, Lean, live however long you want, you will _never_ have the Mold's forgiveness."

Seth stared at him. He was not sure what to feel now, except maybe a twinge of fear regarding how the next meeting might go. Would Walter and Samantha feel the same? He wouldn't blame them. Maybe he deserved this too, he didn't deserve peace with the dead or the living. Malcolm was right though, Seth could not regret it. He considered offering an apology but he just- couldn't.

Malcolm disappeared now and Seth stared at the stone. What now? There was no point in talking to Malcolm again, and there was no point in talking to his gang either. Gordon, Jared, Herald and Gerald… neither would forgive him nor did he think he wanted their forgiveness. Malcolm _did_ deserve to die. Whether this viewpoint was right or wrong in the modern world, Seth could not bring himself to apologize for killing him. He attempted murder where the only way out for his victim was Malcolm's death, he brought it on himself. _Good riddance,_ Seth thought.

Seth turned the stone again, this time for the one victim he was not directly responsible for but the one victim who might've been much better alive than dead. Bracing himself, the second visitor appeared. Seth couldn't help but smile this time.

Walter Mold.

Walter, unlike Malcolm, had a small smile on his face. He looked as plump and easy-going as ever, good-natured. Seth had to appreciate him. He saved him when Rojer and Ridge was beating him. It usually didn't happen but Seth was tortured before. Most of the people who knew him could never associate him with the image of a small boy being beaten cruelly in the school. Somehow, the two together overpowered him and one torture was enough to weaken him. He always wanted to get Rojer back and he did, eventually. He turned Hogsmeade against him. He orchestrated Hogsmeade partly in an attempt to get him back. How selfish he was, getting Rojer back and ultimately getting Walter killed in the process. He never cared about that until now.

"Seth… wow what happened to you?" Walter questioned casually and easily.

"Dementor," Seth muttered.

"You look fine to me," Walter observed.

"It- it tried destroying me, but I- that's not the point," Seth didn't want to get into details. He looked straight at Walter, wondering how he'd take it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed you."

Walter actually laughed. Genuinely laughed, like the whole thing was funny to him. Seth raised an eyebrow. He hardly ever laughed but he was pretty sure death was not a good reason to laugh. Walter folded his arms and said, "I seem to remember Incommodo being the one who took the honors, not you. You're giving yourself way too much credit."

"I"- Seth looked strangely, briefly forgetting his own pain. "I practically orchestrated Hogsmeade. It _is_ my fault however you look at it."

"It doesn't matter," Walter passed off. "Truth is, you tried saving me. I get what you did was wrong but I'm not the one you should apologize to. You apologized for my death, but that's not your fault. Plus… well, I'm with my sister again. I think _she's_ the one you want to talk to, not me."

Walter disappeared. Seth managed a goodbye but he disappeared. That was strange. Malcolm had screamed and yelled, Walter was taking it easily. Now he was referring Seth to a girl who was- well- unhinged. Did death keep her unhinged or was she somehow mentally whole in death? Seth remembered how it was when he killed her. She begged, pleaded for her own life. Seth began wondering how it might've been if he spared her. Would she have reverted? Or calmed down? If by death, she calmed down, did that mean she'd be fine now? Seth tried. And who appeared?

Samantha Mold.

Looking as homey and smilingly as ever, she met Seth's haunted blue eyes. Her expression seemed very neutral. Seth was almost afraid of talking to her. She folded her arms and said, "Need something?"

Seth was silent, still scared of her reaction. "Just- wanted to see how you are."

"I'm dead, what do you expect?" she asked. "And if you're asking about my condition, you're just as bad as before. You put so many through pain. You have _no idea_ how people feel when they lose loved ones."

"I do"-

"Few seconds of pain means nothing," Samantha said quietly. "I do not forgive you, Seth, no. I do not condone what you did, consider yourself lucky you're even in my house."

"You don't"- Seth stopped. "You don't have to forgive me. I just- I just need to say sorry, I need to say _something."_

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? Say sorry to Malcolm before you say sorry to me."

"I did, or at least I tried," Seth said truthfully. "He tried killing my friend, you know. Do you really, really think he was justified?"

Samantha shook her head, "It's not Malcolm alone. Him I might've been able to deal with, I lost my brother and my father, my mother disappeared, abandoned me, nobody was there to talk to me. Nobody knew what pain was, even during a war, people are just ignorant and careless to the sufferings of others. Even worse, they justify that. Your world is evil, Seth, and it's more so if it accepts someone like you in their midst. Talk to Walter if Malcolm was so wrong, talk to another brother of mine whose death you are responsible for."

"I did," Seth said neutrally, watching her eyebrows rise. "He- he didn't hold it against me. At all. I know I did wrong, but I still needed to finish the war. A war I was involved in. You might not have cared but I did."

"I did care," Samantha whispered. "I cared a great deal. I hated seeing people in pain, always wanted to help them. The turning point was when _I_ was in pain, and nobody gave a damn. I…" she stopped, as if she realized something. "I forgive you, Seth. If only because I am glad I am dead and no longer have to deal with such things, I forgive you. But you are not right, and you should never find peace with what you did. Your past will always haunt you forever, and you know deep down, you _deserve_ it."

She disappeared, leaving Seth alone once again. _I know,_ he thought. He wondered who to talk to next. His mother? Was there a point? Phoenix perhaps? Or Al's brother, James? Maybe the best person to talk to was…

Timmy Benson.

The boy appeared before him, as full and alive as ever, except he wasn't alive. Another appearance must've been a side-effect, it was the person Seth thought more about than any other since he came. His father. Soto did not seem to be sensed by Timmy though, like Seth was the only person who could see him. This was meant for Timmy was Soto watched quietly on the sidelines. Timmy's eyes widened when he saw Seth but he didn't squirm like he did when he was alive. He seemed to get now, that he was in a position where Seth could not hurt him. Not that Seth ever would. He was calculating, he always had a reason for his murders, even if they were overboard. He eyed the boy uncertainly. The boy eyed him back.

"I… I don't know what to say," Seth said quietly. He almost regretted calling him. He acted impulsively. He had no idea what to say. None.

"Can I ask something, then?" he asked, almost politely.

"Sure."

"Why'd you murder me?" Timmy asked directly.

Soto raised his eyes himself, arms still folded, watching very bemusedly. Seth tried ignoring him and kept his eyes on Timmy. "Well… I guess because I felt I had to. It's not something I make a habit of doing." Timmy kept staring, almost creepily. Seth knew this wasn't a good explanation so he went on, "Your soul was pure and innocent, it could change the Orb, could trump what was in it, and it weakened the Reservation, it allowed us to win. I killed you because- because I knew you would've given me away. The Orb would be taken and we wouldn't be able to make use of it anymore. So… I had to silence you somehow."

Seth could not tell what Timmy was thinking. He seemed to get it, at least, seemed to understand it. It was Soto who was watching with interest. Finally, Timmy spoke, "So… at least my death was worth something."

"You didn't _have_ to die," Seth told him.

"I did, actually," Timmy recalled. "When my soul was pushed back in, I already felt myself slipping away. You only hurried it up. At least I- at least I was worth something. That's sort of nice, being worth something like that at ten."

"I'm sorry," Seth said. "I really am."

"It's ok," Timmy said softly. "Just… don't do it again."

Seth wondered. Would he ever be in a position where he felt he had to kill someone again? Would it really never happen again? Did he deserve to be free from prison? Timmy might've disappeared, but the next one in line was already there, and Seth was hardly ready. He was not even sure he wanted to talk to that father of his. But there he was.

Soto Lean.

Soto paced the room, saying absolutely nothing but staring at Seth wordlessly. It seemed both were waiting for the same thing, for Seth to say the first words. Seth, of course, was not clear on what to say. Soto did not seem to be looking for a fight, in fact he seemed positively different. He did not seem willing or able to question Seth on anything, he just remained. Seth picked himself up, determined not to show weakness to this man. In the end, Seth knew, he had won. Soto lost and Seth won, Seth did what he set out to do. Soto could not stop him. So, Seth stood for the first time in a long time he stood, facing Soto but trying to keep himself standing, determined not to sway, to appear weak. If he was to die, it would be with dignity.

"You."

"Me," Soto agreed. "What is it you need, Seth?"

"Nothing, really," Seth said honestly. "I didn't really mean to call you."

"I would not think so," Soto nodded. "We've hardly been allies. So, clearly, I manifested as a result of your subconscious. In any case, I am here against both our wishes, and we have nothing to say each other. Both of us are far too mature to revel in glory or wallow in self pity, and both of us are far too removed from the world to care much for what is happening now."

Seth looked in interest. _Did_ he care about the world? _Could_ he care? He was not sure he could answer this question. He was loyal certainly, but he was loyal to one single person, not the collective world. "In a way, I do care."

"Indeed, and it has proven to be your undoing," Soto said pointedly. "Had you taken my side from the beginning, things may have turned out very differently. I will never clearly understand your desire for inclusion in a world you were not even born into."

"To be honest, I may have taken your side," Seth recalled. "If you took Sierra under your wing and promised my friend safety, it wouldn't have mattered."

"Your friend would not have lived," Soto told him honestly. "Your friend would never agree to live in the world I hoped to create, and in any world your grandfather hoped to create, he would've been tortured until death. Without him, you would've been left a true independent individual like myself. Someone with no ties to anyone but yourself. Had you taken my side, young Mr. Potter would've been ignorant to our familial identity, ignorant to the power your Relic had to offer… young Mr. Wallader would've been killed ages before and with his side so weak, the Arsenal would have stood little chance of victory."

"The Minister was very powerful," Seth reminded Soto. "And he was strong enough to face my grandfather."

"As were you," Soto told Seth. "With you on my side, Dubium would have been but a distant memory. You showed yourself capable of handling him, your own power be damned. The side you picked turned the tables. Had you realized your own power, you could have brought even your friend to our way of thinking. After all, we agree on one simple fact, Seth. The purity of blood is wholly important, magical blood _must_ be cherished and kept within family lines. You chose your own enemies to win."

"Because they are not my enemies," Seth told him. "Simon was my friend"-

"Because why?" Soto challenged. "Because you saw him with his sister? Because he showed some weak emotion you never knew and your curiosity got the better of you? Curiosity killed the cat, Seth, and it destroyed you. But it matters not, in the end, I was wrong and you were right."

Seth blinked. "You're admitting it then? That you were _wrong?"_

"It's not a matter of admittance, it is a matter of realism," Soto corrected. "People always have their own ideals, and when you cause death in the name of those ideals, you have no choice but to win, to make it right. Remember, the victors choose what is right or wrong, under your world, Seth, I am the wrong one. Do not misunderstand me, if I was still alive, I would still fight. But it's too late now and you are the legacy of the family of Salazar Slytherin. It's all in your hands, now, Dubium and myself are all dead. It is in the hands of your sister."

Seth looked up. Slytherin, huh? Well, Soto was ignorant to one thing. "Salazar Slytherin aided me in my quest. The one time I used this ring, he aided me, he would not tolerate an assault on his house. If you talk about legacy, you _were_ wrong."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong," Soto laughed, fading. "The victors choose the legacies of the dead too, didn't you know?"

Soto disappeared as fast as he came and Seth fell back into bed. It was over. He did what he needed to do. Now, hopefully, he could get that rest he knew he earned. So, why, were his eyes tearing as he stared up? Why was he feeling… _miserable?_ That was something he could never understand fully. He was raised in a certain way, in a way that would never let him understand the world fully. At least now, he understood why others felt the way they did, he might finally manage to rest. Forever.

He shut his eyes, vaguely hearing something. Someone calling his name. A female voice, a female touch… a familiar someone. Someone he loved from the beginning of it all, before Albus, before Simon, before anybody. She was there. He _had_ to hang on. He had saved her life once, who would've thought her mere presence would save his? His eyes leaked as Sierra held him, he could almost feel his parents' disapproval but at least- at least he was happy.


	23. Lily's Abduction

_Book 4. Goblin's Amulet. Before the climax._

Seth was not supposed to be in Hogsmeade. He was first year after all, but he snuck over easily. Honestly, the security was so lax. No war meant no problems and knowing the right passages meant knowing how to get out, illegally or not. The handy passage Seth used was already guarded by a mad tree. _Why_ they placed a tree like that in a school, he'd never know. He simply immobilized the Whomping Willow and snuck over to join his father in the Shrieking Shack. Soto was standing there, folding his arms disapprovingly. Seth knew why too. The last contact Seth had with him, Seth had sent a letter threatening him over everything, if he harmed Simon or Sophie in any way.

Simon was his friend and Seth explained this to him easily, with nothing else but the truth. He told Simon that his father was after him, but that he wouldn't hurt any of them. He promised him that, and Seth delivered. Once midday came, Seth waited on the ground floor of the Shrieking Shack, staring out a dusty window as Albus Potter and a couple of others were sitting on the hill, chatting casually, unaware of what was coming. Seth zeroed in on the red-haired girl sitting closely by a red-haired boy. Honestly, the two were always together, it was increasingly difficult to get her alone, but he had a plan. He already manipulated Nate to sneak a bunch of kids in. Nate was so naturally mischievous, he fell for it.

Seth sensed rather than saw Alexis Ackerly show up behind him. He showed no emotion whatsoever as she walked up beside him, looking very grim, "You know what to do," Seth told Albus' girlfriend Alexis.

She nodded silently and left. Seth watched her go, knowing this would likely result in the girl's death. She was fighting too hard, and his father said she would have to die in the end if she did not cooperate and if Potter did not negotiate. Seth didn't care either way, Soto had his own goal and Seth was bought. For that year at least. Perhaps an angry, vengeful Albus might prove useful next year. He watched through the window as Alexis took Potter off, and he flicked his wand, muttering to himself, _"Persono Effingo. Lateo!"_ Something invisible and misty wafted from Albus and into Seth's wand, he kept twirling his wand as he watched Nate gather up the other second years and get them back over to the castle. Great, exactly as planned. He told Nate he could only guarantee nobody would come by this way for the first few hours, then they'd have to leave. Perfect.

" _Persono Effingo Appareo."_

A misty form of Albus Potter appeared right behind Lily, and he flicked his wand briefly to let a loud crack sound behind her. Lily and Hugo turned and saw Albus, but Seth worked again, _"Imperio!"_ His mind melded with the girl. Immediately, he felt himself fighting her. This was strange, a thirteen year old girl was not supposed to be able to fight this well against him. Nonetheless, he managed. _Just follow your brother. Follow him. Come alone. You need to talk to him alone. Tell Hugo to go on and you'll catch up. You'll be fine._

She complied. Hugo complied. They split up, she followed Albus leading her into the shack, sort of entranced. The closer she got though, the harder her mind fought against his intrusion. This wasn't working, he'd be left weakened before the upcoming fight, not a position he wanted to be in. He backed out at once, but kept the form of Albus there to keep her curious for a minute longer. He leapt through the window, firing a stunning spell at her. He intended this to be simple, but it just wasn't. She rolled away, and made to run, but Seth flicked his wand, _"Trinius."_

She tripped over but rolled over on her back and fired a Knock-back Jinx in seconds. He had to parry it, but his parry gave her enough time to roll to her side and cast _"Addo Crus."_ The small shards of glass from the window that Seth blasted open were given legs, and they scuttled over to him like little spiders. He stared. He knew he could get rid of them easily, but such destructive magic might compromise the mission of bringing her unharmed and alive. He had to take them one at a time, and that gave her enough time to leap up. He evaded one glass shard spider that leapt on his face and fired a Disarmer at her, but she side-stepped it easily and raised her wand, _"Bat-bogey Tentatio!"_

Seth put a shield up to block it and the shards of glass, but the shield was broken through and hit him in the face. His own bogies came out and attacked in droves, in the shape of bats. He had to cast a repellent charm on his face to nullify them, and cast a fiery jet of red light to keep Lily occupied and stop her from fleeing to tell. Finally, he vanished those annoying bats and faced the girl. Wow, what a powerful spell! Where the hell did she get this power? She was just a second year. Granted, she didn't seem to know spells beyond second year level so there was nothing special about her, but she definitely seemed to know how to utilize the spells typical seconds year did know. Huh… Potters were good. Seth would really enjoy making a deal with Potter next year, bonus points if Lily lived, then Seth could skirt the issue of him abducting her.

Ok, well, bringing her alive was one thing, if she was going to fight back, he would have to bring her in by force. Stunning would have to come _after_ he beat her down. Her fault, perhaps she should've thought twice before learning how to duel. Stronger you became, the more likely it was someone stronger would come after you. Too bad for her. It was one thing having power, it was another thing knowing how to handle it. Very well, it had to go like this.

Seth flicked his wand and the glass shards raised up from the ground, legs disappeared and made for Lily. She tried avoiding them but she didn't know any shield charms yet. Seth was the more powerful one, not her, and he would not be beaten by someone only one year older than him. One cut her across the arm, another across her cheek. Other flew past her, turned and made for her again, one slashing her in the back, making her cry out in pain. He raised his wand once more and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_

Lily was too preoccupied, and the jet impacted her in the face and sent her down. _Finally._ What a Potter!

Seth dragged her inside and to his father, who stood and finally gave a look of approval. If anything, he looked impressed or bemused. He'd done it. Soto bent down and examined her. "She's cut. Didn't I say no injuries?"

"No injuries, no Potter," Seth said casually. "It was hurt her or let her go."

"You were outdone by a thirteen year old girl, Seth?" Soto asked, looking up.

Seth stared and shrugged, _"Ennervate."_

The spell awakened Lily and Seth knew what would happen. That was _why_ he woke her up. To see exactly what she would do. She did not move. Soto looked a little concerned but did not seem upset, "Seth, to be unable to wake up from a spell like that suggests very serious injury. Do you realize how unlikely it is Harry Potter will ever make a deal with me if his daughter is injured?"

"I wasn't aware you cared," Seth said, still staring at her motionless body. _Did_ he go too far? Or was she faking?

"Perhaps, since you reneged on our deal, I shall renege on mine," Soto suggested.

Seth looked up. Soto motioned his hand to the door up the stairs. "Your friends are up there. Really, Seth, their time has come to an end, anyway. The war is beginning, they will not survive. Perhaps it is best they die a painless death as opposed to"-

A jet of green light narrowly missed Soto's face. He stopped talking, eyeing his son calculatingly. Before he could respond, Lily Potter leapt up at Soto and onto him. Soto was completely taken-aback, and found himself being forced to the ground. Lily slapped his face and reached for his wand. Soto was quick to recover though. Seth watched, casually and interestedly, as Lily fought for the wand. Finally, it exploded a jet of red light and she yelped, rolled away, and kicked up at Soto's stomach. A slash from Soto's wand barely missed her as she rolled closer to him, and grabbed at his feet, forcing him down again. She tried biting at his nose, and Soto was forced to lash out at her harder.

"You were outdone by a thirteen year-old girl, father?" Seth asked testily. "Wow."

Soto looked furious. He slashed his wand, _Sectumsempra._ Lily was finally subdued but he was forced to use a silencing spell and a disarming charm to do it. He raised his wand, _"Crucio!"_

The curse was brief but very painful. Only few seconds of pain and he levitated her up, "Now listen you stupid little girl, you're staying here and you're going to comply with everything. If not, trust me, I know who you care for and you'll find him dead before long. I warned you last summer and I warn you again. Don't test me. Now, do we have a deal?" Lily stared in half fright and nodded slowly. "Good."


	24. Aftermath VIII TheMostEmbarrassingHowler

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Three years later… The Most Embarrassing Howler**_

"Man, if you really want a girlfriend, you have to be assertive," Simon told Alpha outside the Great Hall.

"But you and Proxy always tell me _not_ to be assertive," Alpha said skeptically. "Besides, I got Lily so I don't need a girlfriend now."

"No, no, I don't mean assertive by kissing girls in their sleep," Simon waved aside. "I mean assertive as in declaring your undying love for them in the most creative format ever. I mean asserting yourself to make declarations to yourself."

"Ok… I love Lily Potter," Alpha shrugged. "That good enough?"

Simon scoffed, "Not good enough. You gotta say it louder, more feeling, more"-

"I LOVE Lily Luna Potter!" Alpha said louder in his ear, making Simon put his finger in it to make the ringing go away.

"Way to get an audience," Simon mumbled. "Look, just… take my advice"-

"Simon, I have a girlfriend and I only really want one," Alpha told him.

"Then… consider this advice in case this one doesn't work out," Simon suggested happily.

Alpha watched him with incredulity. Seriously, what was this leading to? Well, he was going to spend this lunch eating with Lily in the courtyard. Perhaps a lone lunch by the lake, throwing crumbs to the giant squid. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. _Lily Potter._ He couldn't believe it, he actually had her, he was dating her and- dare he say it- they were going strong. Or at least, he hoped they were. He thought they were. Perhaps he was just assuming out of some false hope that they were going to stay together. He tried not to think too much of the fact that most couples in Hogwarts did not ultimately stay together. And he tried harder not to think of the fact that she was due to leave at the end of the year.

"Ok, I'm going in now," Alpha told him. "And… I hate to say it but something tells me I don't need your advice."

Simon smirked. "Oh, you don't need it. You'll be seeing it."

"Afraid not," Alpha shrugged. "I'm spending the afternoon with Lily by the lake."

"Oh… Lonesome Lake with Lovey-Lily," Simon sniggered.

"What's so funny?"

"Tongue twister," Simon leaned back against the wall. "All words begin with the same letter. Since Lily has two l's in it, it actually went quite well there. It's a Muggle thing."

"I don't like Muggles," Alpha said stoically but half-jokingly. "They have weird ideas."

"No, their ideas aren't that bad, you just have a bad history with their ideas," Simon sniggered, making Alpha go red. "Anyways, watch this. And watch me keep my cool, too."

Alpha did not. He separated with Simon as he went for the Gryffindor table and his friend went for the Slytherin table and sat- at the other end of the table? What the heck would he gain by sitting at the other end of the table? Proxima was on the polar opposite side. Idiot. Alpha ignored this and sat beside Lily. He could not help but smile as he sat beside her. She was filling up a sandwich with steak, onion rings, and a pickle. Alpha on the other hand used a spell to cut out a slice of turkey and lay it on the baguette bread before him. Lily watched, impressed, "You're good at cutting it."

"Thanks," Alpha said, and handed it to her. "Here, just the way you like it."

Lily smiled and accepted it from him, giving him his steak sandwich. They prepared to get up just when a flock of owls came in. Alpha, of course, did not get any mail. Not since his mother and father died. Not that losing the latter gave him much grief. Lily, on the other hand, got mail daily. The family owl landed in front of her. Archimedes held out its talon for her to take the letter and fly off. She read it to herself.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I'm happy it's all going well for you. I have doubts that there's anything in Salem for you, they don't tend to hire women, only teach them. It's a strange system, really. I believe it's changing but it's not quite there yet. Oliver is great, you'd probably like him. Aries wants to invite him for our wedding so you'll definitely meet him, he's still pretty young though. Only seventeen. We're gonna visit Paris before returning home, Aries wants to celebrate as much as we can before returning to Britain and settling there. She won't get over the fact we rebuilt Diagon Alley so quickly, and in the middle of a recovery no less. It can't be too good for her ego, but whatever works. I can't wait till you graduate. Just three more months, right? And we'll all be there. It's gonna be a great time and Al and I, and dad and mum and little Lucas will be waiting right there at the end of the lake. Tell Alpha I said hi and check up on Apollo for Aries. How's he doing now his second year is almost done? Did he take the Divination elective like we all know he will? Aries still thinks he was better off studying at home so I want to prove her wrong. Anyways, I won't keep you._

 _With love,_

 _-Mark_

Lily turned to Alpha. "So… how's Apollo doing?"

"Great," Alpha recalled. "Last I checked, he got a hundred and two percent on a recent Charms exam. Why?"

"Did he sign up for Divination?"

Alpha looked at her bemusedly, "You must be thinking of a different Apollo if that question is even legitimate."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You _know_ we only know one Apollo, I'm replying to Mark. So…"

"Yeah, Divination, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Alpha told her. "He's very fascinated in numerology since it tells the future in another way entirely. I think he wants to disprove its legitimacy though. So, are we going out?"

"Yeah," Lily said, rolling the parchment up and getting up. No sooner did they get up when a ruckus sounded from the Slytherin table. Hoping against hope Simon was not responsible for what he saw, his heart started pounding. A red envelope landed at his sister's spot and everyone went wild. She stared at it strangely, somewhat surprised, perhaps her surprise was masking or even delaying whatever feeling of dread or embarrassment she should have been feeling. Alpha knew what Simon planned, now. Lily seemed mystified too. "What on earth…"

"He's an idiot," Alpha muttered. "He'll be lucky if my sister doesn't murder him in his sleep."

"Who?"

Too late. The howler exploded and Simon's voice rang out, for all the hall to hear. "PROXIMA GREENGRASS! YOU'RE AMAZING, YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE LIKE- INCREDIBLE!" Then, the voice lowered in tone and he continued conversationally, "And the only one for you is someone equally incredible who is none other than yours truly. Yes, you heard me, SIMON FAR! So, as the future Mrs. Far, -or Mrs. Greengrass, whatever you want- you're in for a BIG SURPRISE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" At that moment, the howler exploded again into confetti that landed over her very red face. Alpha almost felt bad for her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROXY! SEVENTEEN! YOU'RE OF AGE! THAT'S AMAZING! WOW! Who'd have thought that after fighting a war together, we'd live this long? But we did, we're heroes, Proxy! We fought side by side and we survived side by side. I mean, yeah we had our ups and downs and we'll probably have fifty more, probably a hundred more or even a million. BUT I COULD THINK OF NO ONE ELSE I'D RATHER HAVE THOSE MILLION UPS AND DOWNS WITH THAN YOU, PROXIMA GREENGRASS!"

He talked quietly again, almost reflectively, "We had our ups and downs together and we _belong_ together. We're gonna have many more years together too. Forever together. And in the end, when we're both expired our last breaths, we meet again in the great lands beyond our own and we spend eternity there too. Cause, Proxy, we're not splitting up. Not now, not ever. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PROXIMA GREENGRASS. HAPPY SEVENTEENTH, I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME TOO, SO HERE'S A GIFT FROM ME TO YOU! Yours forever…,"

The confetti rose up and exploded again into smoke and Simon leaned through the smoke from across the table, probably having snuck over in the din, and kissed her straight on the mouth. The Slytherin table erupted into applause as she just stared across at him, probably still not registering what had happened. All hopes with Lily forgotten, Alpha stared too. He couldn't decide if Simon was a bit over the top, or a plain idiot. Guess it depended on her reaction, which seemed mystified. As he walked outside with Lily, the silence was due to the recent events.

They watched the giant squid swim along, drifting in the waters. Simon and Proxima walked out of the castle too, talking quietly, but Simon looking mightily proud of himself. "They're gonna get married," Alpha said suddenly, watching them. "I can see it in her, she loves him so much, half the horrible things she says to him, she doesn't mean, and the other half is responded to. She has no idea how lucky she is."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I _know_ my sister, she's committed to him, that's why she didn't date anyone, even when he dumped her for calling him a Mud- well, you know," Alpha recalled. "She knows when she's wrong, her ego just doesn't let her admit it, at least not immediately."

"Alpha," Lily said suddenly, changing the subject. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Oh, I"- Alpha felt flustered. Wow, he hoped she wouldn't find out today. Damn, Simon ruined things. Seventeenth, he was officially an adult but- he didn't feel like one. Well, better tell the truth for all it was worth. "Well… I didn't want anything, and I knew you'd want to- so- well, you know. Sorry."

"But _why?"_ she pressed. "Why wouldn't you want anything?"

"I barely got you anything, didn't want you to feel obliged," Alpha told her honestly.

Lily considered him, "Well, can I at least make a deal with you?"

Alpha blinked. "Erm… ok?"

"If we meet this summer, over the holidays, let's exchange belated gifts and we'll call it even?"

Alpha smiled, "Ok, sure."

"And, do me a favor, please don't send a howler as a gift or _my_ gift will be a Jinx up your face, ok?"

"Lily, I'm _not_ Simon," Alpha reminded her.

"No," she said playfully. "But you _are_ Alpha Greengrass, that's what worries me."


	25. Aftermath IX The Murky Future

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **One year later… Lost and Found**_

Mark and Aries were at home. Now renovated and rebuilt, Mark's old home in Somerset played host to him and Aries and their future family. And if Mark became mayor, it would become a summer home. They had just returned from- well- the world. Their time was greatly enjoyed and their time back home was needed. Mark missed everyone. He missed Albus, he missed the twins, he missed Hogwarts, and he even missed Apollo, who Aries had left to pick up from their mother's home. To bring him and talk to him. Mark did hope she would come soon. He wanted to talk to Apollo, to see how he was doing, and whether he was ok.

Apollo had recently started learning to read and write, something he previously could not do with so much blindness. He had one year left. If he failed, he would have to defer his Hogwarts admission and study at home. The letters suggested he was making progress but he would've liked to see how he was doing in person. Mark sat back on a sofa chair, relaxing, staring up and thinking. Being back in England meant being back with all those memories again. All his friends, his family, his foster family. He left Lily in a bad way, the Potter family falling apart, Albus estranging himself from his father, and Ginny trying to bring them together to give Lucas a normal family.

Mark watched, from age eleven to seventeen, he watched. His parents died, Walter died, James died, Laura died… all his friends, dead. He would never, till the day he died, forget the day Laura rested in his arms, looking up at him and saying she could never ask for a better death. Dying in his arms was what she wanted, and she died. She was _dead._ He wouldn't leave her grave for a time, still shocked, sometimes finding himself wishing that he took her place instead, wishing that he was the dead one and she was alive and well and healthy.

He would never forget that her last words were words of love. She _loved_ him. Mark felt even more guilty that he never gave it to her straight. He owed it to her. He owed it to her to just tell her, explain to her that he already _had_ a fiancée, but that he still loved her as a friend, and wanted her to be happy. He left her to hope, and worry, alone with her thoughts. He watched as she needlessly dated Scorpius and watched that fall apart due to her own romantic insecurities. Perhaps, if he told her the truth from the beginning, she wouldn't have felt so obligated to him, and she needn't have died. It was too late now. Now at least the war was over, Mark could work on recovering, and not worry so much about who he would lose next. Now, hopefully, nobody would be lost. Nobody would die.

 _Apollo…_

Apollo L. Kimble stared up, laying across a vast bundle of blankets. He stared up through his silvery eyes. He had just finished trying to read. He'd been doing pretty well. At least he could manage a small book, now. He sometimes found that trying to read was a stress on his mind though. He was not sure why, but if he tried reading for more than an hour, his mind started getting weaker, and slowly got painful. He felt like the residue of the Cruciatus Curse was still dormant. He did, after all, face it twice in his life, both times more painful to him than to the average witch or wizard. Slowly, as he stared up, his world went away and was replaced with his usual visions.

He saw himself dying… even now, he saw himself dead as a boy, he didn't look or feel any different. He would die before Hogwarts. Or… he'd live. This was not strange, he always foresaw his own death these days. The aftermath of the war was not kind to some, and it was very easy for him to get himself killed. He was just careful. He'd have to avoid walking out is all. Slowly, his vision changed to his own death as an adult, an old man, however old he'd end up being. His visions kept going, sort of like a cycle. He was used to it now, and he began growing a lot more conscious and enabled himself to stop his visions whenever he wanted.

He was used to his death in visions. He was even used to seeing his soul rise up and move on to the next plane of existence. He didn't fear death like others did. He welcomed it. He always imagined himself passing away and the spectral figure with the scythe Muggles frequently personified as Death, would come and take him in his cloak, would tell him it was time and he would wrap himself in Death's cloak and go off with him. Slowly, his mind starting experiencing pain again. He had to be careful not to see visions too soon after reading, they hurt. His mind was too stressed. He stopped for a bit, calming it down. Tried holding it back, but… it happened again. The visions came in force.

What the…

Apollo's visions were going haywire. His mind was in chaos. It was breaking. No, he needed to pull himself together. The curse was lifted and the pain- the pain stayed. It was too intense to disappear after the curse was lifted. He felt like his world was black now, perhaps he was unconscious? His visions still showed themselves like dreams. He sort of enjoyed them though, they showed a happy ending.

Eric was getting married to a Muggle woman, Alexander Ackerly was graduating from a specialized artifacts school with a wide smile, Frank Longbottom was retiring, he saw Cherry Goal put a white robe on and go on the attack against Knockturn Alley. He tried pushing the visions back again but nothing, more came, defying his mindset. He was too weak to stop them. Was this it? Was he dying? He made a choking sound, vaguely heard someone call his name, but he was still in blackness. He let out a great exhale of breath as his visions kept cycling through, showing him more and more.

Alexander Ackerly was hugging his sister tightly after his wedding, Eric Wallaby was kneeling over a weakened woman in a bed, he saw Alpha Greengrass sobbing tears of joy just before his wedding, he saw Seth Lean and Sophie Far talking about something very serious as a small boy cried in a corner, and saw Maria Prince attempting a Philosopher's Stone. The vision split in two. One showed her success, holding the stone to the sunlight and grinning in triumph, and another showed a massive, deadly failure. Apollo wondered, should he direct her? Maria wanted an eternal life, might even want to try to convince Mark to live forever too, but… was it right? Her lifespan was quite short otherwise. Maybe eternal life was good for her. It would definitely make her appreciate death all the same, because those around her will inevitably perish. Maybe he should, if only to avoid unnecessary pain for others, and Maria was free to live as she wanted.

His visions went on. Kids. Kids everywhere playing in a large courtyard, three girls sitting together on a balcony, two red-heads rushing towards a lake at top speed before taking a plunge, a good-natured, hyperactive boy taking a dare and diving from a balcony into a lake, ignoring his mother's shrieks, and one boy watching them with silver eyes, coming up with the craziest futures that might never happen. Honestly, Apollo dealt with one Trelawney, did he _have_ to deal with another who was his nephew? He smiled as his vision receded somewhat. His peace of mind allowed the pain to ebb away and he saw one last vision. It was an interesting one, far into the future, probably by roughly thirty years, a young man in his twenties with black hair kissing a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, looking very happy, pleased and blushing red. He was not sure he recognized either of them.

Apollo's life was hard, but it was life. He woke up and saw Aries kneeling over him, looking worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… my mind's just- it's taking its toll," Apollo muttered, sitting up against her. "I'll be fine. It happens when I tax myself."

The world looked good from where he was standing. Things always changed, as much as minds changed, and as long as minds changed, so would the future, but even during a rough transitional period he could still see happy endings… that had to be a good sign. Peace would not last forever, ever, there would be problems, wars, and death, and ultimately, all would move on but in the end… well, best to live for the present. Albus, Mark, Scorpius, Lily, they had good lives ahead of them if they stayed on their current paths.


	26. Aftermath X The New Auror Department

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Five years later… The First Job**_

Alex could not believe it. He was so excited. He could almost feel his mother, father, even his aunt and uncle smiling down at him. His twin brother was equally excited. The two were standing with other recruits, ready to hear now whether they were accepted or not. Not that there was any room for nervousness. Alex _knew_ he would be accepted, he could not possibly see how he could've failed any of the tests. None. Eric failed the antidote test but he more than made up for it in the field training when he actually out-dueled an Auror and emerged on top with only a scratch.

The simulations Alex himself went through resulted in zero deaths and the job done, disguises and concealment actually saw him getting top grades because of how well he hid himself even without an invisibility cloak, the infiltration exam saw top grades because Alex charmed a map similar to the Marauder's Map for the specific area he was in, and used that to his advantage. Stealth and tracking was a breeze when he successfully tracked Harry Potter himself down. He was even required to withstand pain and spent an entire year doing just that. Harry and Ron thought he was being reckless but it worked, in the end he proved he would not break on the job. Only trainee who did better in perseverance was probably a girl sitting beside them, a girl named Keira Ruby.

"Gotta be honest," Harry said with raised eyebrows at Alex and his twin. "Of all the recruits who went through the Auror training tests, your grades have got to be the best."

"In theory at least," a slow-talking growly voice said from behind him.

"Ah, yes, Alex, Eric, this is Raz Sacha, he was one of the most effective Aurors in fighting the Arsenal, and worked against them from inside the enemy camp. He will be your mentor for the next two years as you prove your dedication to the Auror force."

Raz appeared from behind Ron Weasley, who was slowly balding now. Raz was a black-haired Auror, black eyes, but an otherwise smooth face. He was said to have worked within enemy lines but it didn't show. An Auror without a scratch on him must have been very effective. His eyes looked very hard at them both, piercing, seeming to assess for themselves whether they were worthy or not. He folded his arms and turned to Harry Potter. "Disguises and concealment was mediocre, I do not approve of the use of Disillusionment Charm when not used in collaboration with other charms. Should one be detected, there are no others to act as a failsafe. Use of a map in infiltration is meaningless when the area is unknown to the Auror, a map is based off what you know, not what actually is and spending a year focusing on withstanding pain meant less training in other fields I remain disappointed with."

"And yet, they pass," Ron said casually, leaning against the wall. "Highest grades seen lately, we have few enough Aurors as it is, and these fit the bill perfectly. I'd take them in my squad no problem."

"Yet… I shall take them under my wing," Raz agreed. "And we shall see what makes them roll in the real world."

"Alright, so we're going to make this into the best squad out there," Ron said happily. "Alex Wallaby, Eric Wallaby, and Keira Ruby, the three of you form a squad under Raz Sacha and make this force proud."

Alex and Eric looked aside and met a twenty-two year old woman. She had a girlish face but a broad-shouldered disposition, she did not _look_ like an Auror but Eric knew she got some of the highest grades in defensive spells. Her eyes were bright green and her hair brunette brown. Raz took them aside immediately while Harry and Ron sifted through other recruits, many of whom were about to be rejected.

"Now," Raz started as the three sat across from him. "The mission we have is simple. We're living in a time when dark wizards are common, petty criminality is at an all-time high, and remnants of the Arsenal of Education and the Reservation are still afoot. Our job is simple, complex and seemingly impossible; put an end to this. Interim Minister Percy Weasley believes he has information regarding the existence of a small group of Reservation members near an old bridge in Lancaster. They serve to block Muggle crossing and have been known to murder Muggles who attempt to cross. We get rid of them and free the area."

Alex couldn't help but feel excited. Raz sat down to write something up for the Head of Aurors, Harry Potter, and Alex tried his best to look composed. They'd done it. They were in, and already were about to do their first job. Keira from between them, looked around too. Alex knew she was tough based on seeing her duel. She was difficult to take down, good thing she was on their side. Alex kept his eyes on Raz, who continued writing. Eric sort of wanted to say something, but he was unsure what to say.

"So… how do we handle this?" Keira asked. She had a small voice, clearly one suggesting youth. "An infiltration or"-

"We do an all-out assault," Raz answered as he signed the report and looked up.

Eric blinked. "But- they outnumber us."

"What we lack in numbers they lack in skill and power," Raz said. "It's quality over quantity, here."

"Sir, with"-

"The members around the bridge are situated off the bridge, which we will take advantage of. Their numbers are not great. We take one side and clear it. Once we make it to the middle, we will expect an attack. The narrow lane gives us the advantage no matter their numbers."

"I agree," Keira said uncertainly. "Once we're on the bridge, they'll try but with us in the middle, they can't fire through each other. Only so few can fire at a time, so it works."

"What if they attack from both sides?" Alex asked.

"If push comes to shove, we destroy part of the bridge to hold them off while we handle a single side," Raz answered. "We leave now. Any questions?"

Alex had a bad feeling but having just gotten in, he had little authority to disagree. He raised his hand and spoke, "Why not attack from the air? On brooms?"

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "That's a great idea. They won't be expecting an air attack and it'd probably work brilliantly."

Raz considered this and turned to Keira. "Miss Ruby, your thoughts."

"Mrs. Ruby," she corrected. "I'm married. But, erm… not sure? Aurors aren't usually trained in flight so it's not something all of us can do."

"It _is_ unorthodox," Raz agreed. "And, Mr. Wallaby, if we start using new strategies when we already have the upper hand, the enemy starts countering these strategies and we run the risk of _losing_ the upper hand. Best not to try to fix what isn't broken. Who remembers the Number one rule concerning the dark arts during your studies?"

"When you beat one aspect, a fiercer aspect takes its place," Keira recalled.

"But, look, those who do know," Alex proposed. "Like Eric and I. It's just using our talents to their fullest."

"That could work," Keira agreed.

"It nonetheless causes a severe lack of communication between Aurors when such a thing, particularly for a new squad like us, is essential. That is why we remain on the ground. Using our own talents comes later, when we have our synchronization down."

"Plus, if you fire from the air and we don't, you could accidentally hit us," Keira pointed out. "Much better if we're all on the same side of things."

 _Ok, fair argument._ Alex thought. He did not like this but it was a fair argument. He did wish that the Auror training test required flight though. Now he thought of it, flight might give an advantage. With the current Auror force, it seemed unfeasible. They got up, preparing to leave. Raz quickly seized an object from the table, something that looked like an old lamp. He flicked his wand nonverbally and let it glow blue. Keira and Eric blew out impressed sighs as Alex kept his eyes on Raz. His eyes were focused, completely dedicated to the matter at hand.

"Ok, we touch this, it will take us to the bridge, once there we attack," Raz told them calmly. "If all goes well, we should be back here before seven."

Alex certainly never expected a job on his first day, but Eric did not even think of this development. He was too excited. They took the portkey and walked the rest of the way. Eric was enthusiastically chatting with Keira up until Raz shut them both up. "We're almost there. You keep this up, we lose and they take over this area, which is the last thing we want. Stay quiet."

Eric shut himself up. Keira changed to a more serious person immediately, Eric had to reign himself in. They stopped behind a hedge bush and watched. Eric could see a single Reservation member, or at least who he thought were Reservation members. They did not wear their usual robes of white, but plainclothes. He was beginning to wonder what made them Reservation members when Alex seemed to spot something, "There, wand holders. They're clearly Wizards."

"Could be Arsenal though," Keira proposed.

"Not likely," Raz disagreed. "Those four are unknowns, and if you look closely, you'll see dyed hair on the other side. That's a trait Purifiers used to wear and Purifiers actively supported the Reservation. They're our men."

"Why dye hair though?" Alex asked. "You'd think that's the first thing they'd want to hide."

"They need a more mundane way of telling each other apart since the white robes usually give them away these days," Keira suggested. "That'll be why they kept their hair dyed. And it's not even visible."

"You see their hats?" Raz asked. "Their hoods. You'd have to look really closely for their hair color. They're not even parading it, but they _are_ hiding it. That's Investigative Priority 101, you should've kept this in mind."

Keira did not respond to his questioning of her credentials. She just flicked her wand and let a wind blow, a wind that knocked their hoods clean off, showing their hair. "There, they're definitely who we're looking for."

"Alright, so… what?"

"We attack, on my command," Raz told them quietly.

"I could stay behind here and fire from the bushes," Eric suggested.

"Are you so cowardly to suggest something like that?"

"We could start like that and then run out as they fight back," Alex agreed. "That way we have the element of surprise instead of running out there like that. It's a good idea."

Raz blinked as Alex looked ready. Keira did not seem to think it was a bad idea either. This time, Raz did not argue it. He closed his eyes in concession and Alex raised his wand readily. Keira readied hers and Alex muttered, _"Converto ad Ferrum!"_

The bridge and the grass turned to steel, complicating their efforts to walk on it. Alex's next move would've been to slip them over and tie them up but Raz acted next, _"Emergo Gladius!"_ he said roughly.

What happened next was shocking. Swords stuck through the Reservation from the ground, goring them viciously. Raz used another spell and sent them over the edge of the bridge, seized Keira and ran out. Eric followed and Alex followed. Two appeared in front of them. Two, must've been all that were left after the surprise attack Raz pulled. A jet of green light made straight for Eric, who fell back and might've died if a chair was not conjured in front to take the blast. He sighed and Keira popped up beside him, "Thank me later. _Stupefy!"_

Keira parried a spell quickly, twirled her wand around, absorbing a jet of light that made for her. She spun round and stabbed it forth at them. It was parried, at least most of the energy from the spell, but she was too quick, and fired a disarmer as they did the movements required to parry such a strong spell. She caught one of their wands, fired a Stunner and evaded a jet of green light in less than ten seconds.

Eric raised his own wand, deciding not to go for killing like Raz did. _"Circumdo Saxum!"_

The stone that made up the small bridge encircled the members, distracting them at the very least. Alex, catching what he meant to do acted before Raz did. _"Incarcerous!"_

" _Locomotor Mortis!"_ Raz swished his wand quickly just as Keira made quick work of a final one. The original plan certainly never occurred, they did not need it. The two that were captured may provide good information at the very least and Raz did not seem too unsatisfied.

At least, not just then. Keira was dueling alongside Eric against three more while Raz ordered Alex to tie the prisoners up and make sure none escaped. Alex still watched worriedly as his brother re-angled a spell towards Keira, who slashed her wand forward, re-angling the jet back at its caster. They won out in seconds and Raz summoned the portkey over, and flicked it again, making it glow. It looked like a mission well done… at least until they got to the Auror office and he recounted the day to Harry Potter.

With two prisoners and four dead, he turned on them in the safety of the Auror Headquarters in front of Harry and Ron. "Going against orders endangers lives, it breaks the synch of the group and destroys their cooperation. Next time, listen to the original plan and go through with it!"

"What's the big deal?" Alex challenged. "We fought, we took seven down when we didn't have to, and we finished the other two with no sweat. They outnumbered us otherwise, we might've lost someone if we went for it the original way."

"Don't go assuming what may or may not happen in some alternate timeline," Raz criticized. "Potter, I suggest those two be placed on administrative leave until they decide to fall in line."

Harry was standing there, having listened to the conversation play out. He looked at them thoughtfully. Keira was at the back, watching quietly, not saying anything. Then, "If I may…" she said uncertainly. "Mr. Potter, the original plan was not disagreed with in the beginning and it _did_ work out. It didn't compromise the group at all."

"I don't think it's needed to place anyone on leave," Harry shook his head. "But… it _is_ needed to work your differences out or you _will_ end up out of synch. Solve it and solve it together or you're all on leave."

 _ **Seven years later… A Bad Day**_

Eric truly hated being in this situation. Everything went wrong so fast. It was not supposed to go this way but it did. He, Alex, Keira and Raz set out to Knockturn Alley to track down a single former Arsenal member. This one had supposedly unified some splintered ranks and brought them together, making the former Arsenal more dangerous. The journey through Knockturn put them in contact with a man. Raz didn't recognize him and neither did Keira but Eric did. So did Alex. Seth pointed them to a quiet encampment out in Wiltshire. The annoying part was when the trail led right back to Knockturn Alley, and through it to the end where a tall tower stood.

They were in enemy territory. No one there was a friend. If anything went wrong, the populace would either flee or turn on the Aurors and make it worse. At least, that's what Raz predicted as they stayed hidden under a black cloak and cover of night. Alex did not seem so sure of that prediction. "Why would they turn on us if that could get them arrested?"

"Because you can't arrest a bunch of people here," Raz told them.

"It's like swatting a hornet's nest," Keira observed. "There's natural safety in numbers. You might arrest a few routinely but there's a limit, and emptying this place would require an all-out assault no Ministry dared to do."

"But if it's so bad, how on earth do we let it go?" Eric complained.

"We do not," Raz denied. "Not every problem requires a direct assault. A place like this, where crime is concentrated in itself, and rarely ventures outside this haven of theirs, need only be watched. Consider it like an indirect, unspoken agreement between the people here and the Ministry. What they do, they do amongst themselves. So long as it's concentrated here and does not venture outside, does not affect anyone in Diagon Alley or the Muggle world, they're let off."

"How did it become like this?" Keira asked curiously.

Raz did not answer but Alex seemed to have an answer. "This is generally a place where ex-convicts live. Past Ministries did a poor job rehabilitating them so they all migrated here, and with an environment friendly to their former lives, they returned to the life of crime but with safety in numbers. Sold dark objects, black market, books on the Dark Arts, anything they can get their hands on. It's like a separate world, a different community with their own scholars and experts. Critics call it its own Wizarding world within our own."

"That explains past Ministries, why now?" Keira asked, turning to Raz. "This Ministry has a plan for criminals, now. And it's proven to work."

"More or less," Raz added. "Nothing is perfect. Mostly it works, for those where it doesn't, or for those who have no interest in rehabilitation, they come here. Such a project is two-way and requires mutual interest. Plus, what of the kids of these convicts, kids born here, in this environment? They too will grow up and act as their parents acted. It's a separate community, almost a different world, remember."

"So, this place is the root of all evil?" Eric asked.

"No, very few dark wizards actually come from Knockturn Alley," Raz said truthfully. "Tom Riddle was a wizard like any of us, Mortimer Ink was a child, Putus Dubium is a different land altogether, Gellert Grindelwald came from another country. Knockturn Alley thrives off the darkness, it's our underworld. They rarely venture out but when we- or anyone else- ventures in, it's questionable but possible. Such freedom of movement makes for a good life for those who wish to remain out of sight. Knockturn Alley is a haven for those who do not wish to be found."

"And here we are," Eric noted with a smirk.

Keira couldn't help but snigger herself as Alex added, "And completely unfound. Perfect for us as well as them."

"Yes, it works both ways," Raz agreed. "And this Ministry does what other Ministries failed to do. It _watches._ Now, Alex and I will go in, you two stay out, _out of sight,_ and be ready to attack anyone who comes running out. They're likely to try getting help. If _anyone_ manages to escape, call the Auror Department for backup immediately. No hesitation, understood? Under _no_ circumstances are you to let _anyone_ escape."

They nodded and watched as they left. That was when the trouble started. It could've been simple but it never was. They waited, and watched, lurking behind a building in their black cloaks. Completely ordinary for anyone in this dump, so no one bothered them assuming anybody ever saw them. The rickety tower stood tall, almost threateningly over them. Then…

"What're you doing here?" a rough voice said from behind.

Eric jumped but Keira stayed cool. The voice came from a short figure. Small enough to be a child. The face was completely covered. Eric was dumbstruck and the figure raised a wand. Keira was faster to react though and the dwarf was suspended in midair before Eric stunned him. He crumbled to the ground and Keira sighed. "Keep watch. I'll look at him."

Eric did as told and Keira bent down, uncovering the hood. The stunned form was- a child. A small boy no older than eight. Where he got a wand from, Eric did not know. The boy's eyes were shut. Well, he was an Auror, he'd have to take the boy in when this was over. Unfortunately, they still had a lot to do. Keira looked towards the tower. It was still clear, and Eric was still watching. Then, a flash of light. A bleeding gash appeared on the boy's chest and he exhaled. Alex yelped in shock as the body was summoned away.

"Surround them!" a female voice yelled.

Before any of them knew it, they were surrounded. Eric felt sort of surprised, he didn't think they would find them but they did. Damn the situation, it just kept getting worse. Five hooded figures surrounded them, but so far, wands were not out. That was a good sign. Even though Eric and Keira had their wands out, these people did not. Eric kept his hood up and eyed them all. "Relax, we're just guards here."

"Oh?" a figure said, though by the quiver in his voice, Eric could tell there was a sliver of fear. "Well- we had no idea, you two seem new here."

"We're hired from outside," Keira replied, keeping his voice deep. "To keep an eye out while they do something important inside. Now stand aside, or-"

"Looks as if they're done," a nasally female voice said. "Look there, one is leaving."

Eric cursed to himself. _Damn._ He had to call for help. One escaped, and they couldn't stop him or they'd get in even more trouble. Someone would end up dead. He reached in his pocket casually, holding a small soda can. Touching it did what he needed. It burned hot briefly and Eric knew the partner at the Ministry would burn hot too, signaling a need for help. Hopefully, it came soon.

Keira remained cool, though, trying to stay composed. Easy for her to do, Eric thought. It looked like everything was going down really fast. More and more people started walking out of the tower, two actually ran out, looking in a hurry. An attack was happening inside and neither of the Aurors could stop them without giving themselves away and causing a riot. Well, only one thing to do. Eric would have to attack anyway, and bare the consequences. They could not let these people escape. They knew too much and they were so close to catching the leader of the fragmented Arsenal.

Suddenly, cracks sounded around them and Eric sighed in relief. The ones surrounding Eric and Keira dispersed in fright of the Aurors as Keira hastily directed them to the tower. Not a moment too soon either. Before anyone could walk in, the tower started shaking and collapsing. Alex and Raz escaped just in time while the other Aurors engaged in a duel with people. Knockturn Alley was in a riot. Spells were firing from everywhere, all directions mercilessly. Alex and Eric withdrew their wands, whipped their cloaks off, and started firing freely too.

" _Impedimenta!"_

Alex dove to the side. Keira summoned up three shields simultaneously in front of Alex, Eric and herself while Raz backed behind them and fired a fiery jet of light. No one, it seemed, were going down. Twice, the Cruciatus Curse was fired but Keira managed to dodge the curses. _"Fulgeo!"_ Raz cried.

A laser-like spell was expelled from his wand and was deflected so it hit a single Auror in the head. His head blew up in on itself and a jet of green light exploded out of another person's wand. The battle was moving so fast, nobody's faces could be seen. Nobody except the Auror's faces. This sucked. An Auror fell dead in seconds, and this was cue for more jets of green light to be fired. Raz flicked his wand to split the earth under their feet, destabilizing them but two Aurors were already hit by the jets beforehand. Eric fired one last disarming charm and caught someone's wand just as a tall man sped through the battle, grabbed Keira and held a wand to her neck. Eric stopped.

Raz was too busy fighting but the man- that was their man. Their leader. He believed his name was Lars Zwick. The man had rough, almost-balding black hair and bright green eyes, piercing madly at them. _"Crucio!"_

Eric raised his wand but Alex stopped him, "We'll hurt her too. It's what he wants."

"We have to stop him… and we have to save her!" Eric told Alex significantly.

"We"-

Keira stopped screaming as the curse was lifted. Eric knew he could use an explosive spell and taken them both down but he couldn't. Not with a fellow Auror there. Keira seemed to be telling him to do it though. Kill her. Get rid of him. It was important. But no way Eric was doing that. He settled for something else. _"Terra Dimoveo!"_

There, non-lethal spell. The earth below Zwick split apart, but he jumped up, leaving Keira to fall in instead. He conjured a shield to block a spell from Alex. Eric had another chance to break through that shield and tie him up, but Alex was overtaken by three more fighters and Eric was rescuing Keira instead. Zwick disappeared. A yell of rage sounded from behind, Eric and a recovered Keira made quick work of the ones surrounding Alex before he felt himself being taken by the shoulder and disapparated.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

The fight had taken up a lot of manpower, and for a Ministry low on Auror members, it was not the best position to be in. They had been found. If the stories Eric heard about Knockturn Alley were true, they did not hear the end of this. Knockturn would strike back, eventually. They found themselves in the Auror department, and were told to wait where they were and go nowhere. The others were still there, fighting, those three were taken away. It was not fun having to wait. Why weren't they there? If things got so bad…

Alex and Eric were waiting in an Auror cubicle with Keira. Eric was unharmed but Alex had a scratch across his arm and Keira was sporting a broken ankle. Ron was with them too but they were waiting in silence. They were waiting for news. They were taken out of the battle while it was getting really bad. Neither knew why they were taken out, except that Ron told them this became a job for more experienced Aurors. Keira accepted the decision quietly, but Eric could tell she too was a little disappointed. So was Alex. Alex had been the brunt of the mission, had gone straight into that rickety tower, had taken it down, and then he and everyone else were taken away when the fight got big. Finally, Harry Potter showed up.

"How'd it go?" Keira asked eagerly.

Harry's expression was stoic. "Not good. At all, really. Worst mission yet."

Alex's stomach sank. Was there _any_ good news that day? "Well… how's Raz?"

"He's coming," Harry told them. "I'm not sure how"-

"He's here!" Raz growled from the entrance.

Ron grimaced as Raz limped in, staring daggers at Alex, "Distractions, surroundings, and duels. _What were you playing at?"_

"I was caught off guard," Eric said ashamedly. "A kid tried attacking me, so I stunned him. Meant to bring him over before they murdered him and came on us next. We were surrounded out of nowhere. It was a trap. They stopped us from letting them out."

"You're a trained Auror, DUEL THEM!" Raz screamed.

"Relax, Sacha"-

"RELAX?" Raz raged. "FIVE AURORS DEAD, POTTER! FIVE! Call for help and fight them immediately, best thing to complicate anybody fleeing is a little chaotic scene outside."

"That'd make it _easier_ for them to flee," Keira said reasonably.

"STILL A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN DOING NOTHING!" Raz yelled at her. Eric expected her to quail but she remained still.

"If we'd done something, we'd have lost a lot more than just us, the mission was a failure the second we were surrounded!" Alex reasoned with an almost pleading voice. "Think about it. We were surrounded, outnumbered too. Fight them, we die. Backup comes, we still lose five Aurors, maybe more. Its counterproductive either way. It went better than"-

"I agree Sacha, but you're losing your marbles. It went better than it could've gone," Harry agreed. "It was a failure either way, these three did nothing to jeopardize the mission. Let them go."

"It didn't, Potter!" Raz snarled. "They had a chance to capture Zwick but they threw it away. They had a chance to _end_ him but they threw it away! He got away, heavens knows what he manages to do now our eyes are off him _again_ and they're let go?"

Keira didn't say much, but she met Eric's eyes. He knew she had expected him to take him down anyway, even if it did come at a risk to her life. Harry looked at them all, considering things, everything he was told. Eric looked down, knowing he was partly guilty, but still felt he did the right thing. Letting Keira die would've only resulted in another death and no guarantee that they would capture Zwick.

"Please leave, guys," Harry told them quietly.

Eric knew in terms of the mission, the least he could've done was end the mission. Make it a success so any death wouldn't be in vain. But he chose to save Keira's life instead. He did hope this was worth it. Eric had to feel grateful for this call. He did not dare look at Raz, he looked furious, perhaps those lost were his friends. He was left fuming with Harry instead as he and Alex stood outside. They'd been through fights before, fights worse than this, but this fight went sour really fast. They were no strangers to death, something told them both that they both- no, all three- came closer to death than they thought. And whoever led this gang- was still out there. The fight wasn't over and the closest they came only set them back a great deal.

 _ **Seven years later… Meeting in Hogsmeade**_

Auror training was not all fighting for Eric. Sometimes, after receiving one threat or another, he would be asked to patrol someplace. One day, he and Keira were assigned by Raz to patrol Hogsmeade after an anonymous note threatened to attack the village while students came and went. Eric and Keira were quite certain nobody would dare, of course, but precautions were made. Yet, Eric could not help but feel… strange now he was alone with her. Very strange. He knew the feeling, he felt it before, he was just not _supposed_ to feel this way. He was married, for crying out loud. Recently married but married nonetheless and to make matters worse, so was she.

He just ignored it. He and Keira patrolled opposite ends of the village so they did not spend as much time together. That was both a relief and a disappointment. He did love Helen, the two were going on great. She did not yet know that he was a Wizard, but he was planning on telling her… eventually, maybe after they had kids. Would she leave him if she had kids to look after? Ever since they started dating, he was worried she'd leave him somehow like Molly did. He would tell her where he worked too. Maybe she would find it cool or brave. Wait till she found out how many people he caught.

He watched students come and go past him. A good surprise was waiting for him near the Hogsmeade entrance. Simon Far, the Potions Master stood watching the village too. Simon leaned against a tree, waving casually at Eric. "What's up?"

"Not bad," Simon sighed. "A nice break from teaching, I swear, you should see the kids I get in fourth year."

"You should see the trainees I get in the Auror Department," Eric responded.

Anyways, Eric couldn't stay. Simon bid him farewell and Eric walked off, rejoining Keira in the middle of the street. "A friend of mine has the other end covered. Just thinking about the point beyond the Hog's Head."

"It's clear," Keira said assuredly. "I think the whole village is clear."

The two stood by Zonko's Joke Shop, looking around. "I don't like Raz," Keira said suddenly. "At all, really." Eric said nothing. He let her talk. He quite liked hearing her talk. "He's rough, and very vicious when he fights. I don't think Aurors should be like that."

"Well, since Harry Potter retired, he is our Head," Eric reminded. "I don't like him either but he's our boss, and he does get the job done."

"Yeah, and Robbie doesn't much like him either, from what he's heard," Keira stated.

"Who's Robbie?"

"Husband," Keira added. "Sorry. And… that reminds me, I have to tell you and Alex something, and try to figure out how to tell Raz before he flips on me."

"You're not changing departments, are you?" Eric asked apprehensively.

"No, no, I'm- well… we're expecting, actually," she said quietly as the sun set and the students started on their way home.

"That's- congratulations!" Eric said, a little surprised but happy all the same. "You're gonna be a mother? Wow, that's like- well, you beat me to it, that's for sure."

"Hah, well, yeah, but Alex beat both of us," she reminded him teasingly. "It's due sometime next year, so I- I need to take time off. Eight or nine months. Make sure everything is ok."

"Right," Eric sighed. They were going to go soon. "Well, if there's nothing you need, let me or Alex know and- and we'll see what we can do."

The two were silent for a bit after that, watching the students walk back to Hogwarts. Their minds were settling on Raz, and his Auror department. "To me," Keira said slowly. "An Auror's supposed to be someone who fights the Dark Arts _because_ they're vicious," Keira said simply. "So, using equally vicious spells just strikes me as- well- counterproductive. Doesn't prove anything, to us or to them."

"Well, under that logic, you'd be criticizing my cousin, even Albus Potter," Eric pointed out. "People can be tough when it's something or someone they care about on the line."

"So, Aurors exist to protect what _they_ care about, or to protect the greater good?" Keira asked.

"The latter… but we _are_ still human," Eric pointed out. "That's why we'd probably abandon everything if it meant someone would live, why you're taking leave to protect your child… and why I let Lars go to save _you._ I guess it's… a bit of both. Raz on the other hand… it's one or the other, and there's a right answer for him, unfortunately"-

She flicked her wand quickly, a jet of green light barely missing his ear. A straight spell hit someone- or something- straight in the face and sent him or her toppling over. "What the"- Another jet of red light was parried by her and he sent a silvery jet aimlessly to where she aimed before conjuring a shield. Just in time too, the unseen enemy sent a fiery jet that was parried. A waving motion from both their wands finished the job and picked their movements up. He send one last Stunner and sensed rather than heard the enemy fall over. Next one down. They waited tensely. It was a way off Hogsmeade, not even in the village. Good thing they caught this guy before he made it to the main area. Better thing was they actually caught someone.

Eric came over him and dragged him to a secluded spot, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I- I'll tell you nothing"-

Keira flicked her wand casually and a jet struck him across the stomach. The prisoner screamed and Eric asked again, "Again, the game is really simple. Tell us what you know, and we might reduce your sentence from indefinite imprisonment to _at least_ when we've finally beaten your buddies down."

The weakened man still said nothing, spitting on Keira's face instead. Keira actually twirled her wand to parry the spit and it took him by the face instead while she reached into her robes and took out a small phial. Eric stared, "You _didn't."_

"I did, open wide," Keira said, forcing the fighter's mouth open. He squirmed and screamed, Eric keeping watch around while she fed him Veritaserum. Then, she took Eric's place and Eric interrogated. "Ok, so, are you the only one?"

"Yes," he said quietly, giving up.

"And… who ordered you here?"

"A spy in the Ministry," he answered. "I don't know names, he just sent it by letter."

"A spy… where, who?"

"Auror department, don't know who."

"Auror"- the man looked at Eric, and then at Keira. "Auror department."

Keira stared at him strangely, looking from the prisoner to Eric, and seemed to be debating something, and then decided against it. She sighed, "Well, that was illuminating. Ok, let's take him to the Ministry where Raz can deal with him. Guess this trip wasn't a waste of time after all."


	27. Aftermath XI Knockturn Alley

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Eight years later… The High-profile Target**_

Seth was not in the happiest of moods. He rarely was but this was a specially bad day. The person whose trail he'd been following for days kept going to some cornfield off Wiltshire and then disappeared, only to reappear three days later in Knockturn Alley, disappear again, and resurface some weeks later. Seth had literally had to take over some underworld dust ring business to keep an eye on him, and that still did not make it much easier, except he was a regular customer. The small shack he was in, and supposedly guarding, was filled with bags where this person usually bought them. He'd meant to close it, but the Knockturn alley economy sort of depended on it. The bags were filled with something called Poxisk, a sort of maddeningly enhancive dust. A sniff enhanced a sense of smell, but a swallow enhanced reaction time by going for the brain.

Seth knew it had bits of Doxy dust, and the tiniest drop of venom of a Basilisk. Basilisks were rare so it was quite expensive once… until somebody managed to replicate the dust with a charm. Seth waited there, expecting the accursed man to come on in and show himself already. He did hope this would work, that he'd manage to meet this guy at last. If he never came, despite the fact this was his day, then it was obvious they knew he was tracking him, which made his position very dangerous. He'd have to leave Knockturn alley and Al would have to find someone else to do his dirty work. That'd suck…

The door opened and Seth leaned against a box, keeping his face as composed as always. The man coming in had a curtain of shoulder-length black hair covering his ears and shadowing his bloodshot eyes. In Merlin's name, what a mess he looked. He spilled fifty galleons in front of Seth and stared up expectantly. Seth handed him what he wanted, but he was not clear how many bags of it he was expecting. He made a fake effort of organizing them, deciding to take advantage of the weakened mindset the after-effects left the man in.

"So, what's the rush?" he asked casually and conversationally.

"N-nothing," the man said in a wispy voice, forcing Seth to remember Incommodo. Wow. "I got a target today, my first one in the guild."

"Guild?" Seth looked up, he held up the bag as if to ask how many.

"Three, and ye-yeah- this ass-ass-ass-ass"-

"Ass? The guild is run by a jackass you mean?" Seth asked with half sarcasm.

"Assssss-assination guild, I mean," he said, forced to emphasize the 's' for some reason. Seth was glad _he_ wasn't in this habit, he'd probably make a continuous fool of himself forever.

"Oh, right, _that,"_ Seth changed tack, dumping three bags.

"You know of it?" he asked absent-mindedly.

 _Yeah, you just told me about it, brain-gone,_ he thought. "Oh, yeah, I'm a top guy, but like- _really_ top. You won't meet me often. I don't live in your usual headquarters, I stay somewhere else."

"O-O-Oh, right y-yeah… I d-d-didn't know they hhhhhh-ad someone running it from behind," the guy said shakily. He looked about to collapse. He seized what Seth gave him and made to open it, doing quite a job of messing things up for himself. He actually wasted an entire bag when it spilled uselessly on the floor. He made for the other one instead. "The ones below Harley's Press don't get out much themselves."

 _Harley's Press. This guy is an idiot._ "So… who're you after?"

"Oh, y-you'll see," he assured with a shifty grin, finally succeeding in getting the second bag open. "Real high profile like, wanted him dead for ages, see? You gon' see mah name in the papers!" he yelped and rushed out in some mad stupor. "Hammond from Hell!"

Seth stayed where he was, staring after him, watching the door shut. Well, he had a job to do. High profile target maybe, this guild explained the many threats leveled against the Ministry lately. He could not believe his luck. Al owed him for this. It might result in the death of a high target but- hey- no more would die, right? Seth made for Harley's with hands in his pocket, cloak black and stuffed with so much, it made him look bigger and bulkier than he actually was. A perfect disguise. He conjured a mask for himself, not unlike a Death Eater's mask, and walked in. Before he called for attention though, he stopped to think. High profile… it was actually easy to determine who it was.

Highest profile male who'd get him in the papers was Harry Potter, Lysander Scamander, Albus Potter, Mark Wallader, or Scorpius Malfoy. Lysander was a fool's errand since he was in Hogwarts and untouchable at the moment, Mark lived in Somerset during the winter months with Kimble and was therefore also untouchable, Scorpius Malfoy was in the United States on a brief visit with Lucy to see a high Chairman of the American Magical Congress, Harry Potter had lived pretty much to himself and his family, raising a boy with his wife and did not make the papers often anymore. This would not get the high profile name the man hoped for like it might have several years ago. That really only left one, and that one was pretty vulnerable now he was due to visit Diagon Alley and see Wallader. He supposed they'd have magical guards as protection but they were easily bypassed if someone had quick enough thinking. That man, though out of it, could be one heck of a force if he took enough of the Poxisk dust. He would win. He could overpower Al. Al would be killed.

Seth walked out, undressing himself out of that cloak and preparing himself hurriedly. He'd have to step in, and he would. He didn't care that it might give him away, if he had to kill that guy, he would. Maybe he could interrogate him. With his state of mind, he'd talk. He'd talk like an open book. He grabbed his clothes from his hideout, quickly got into them, and left. Unfortunately for him, it was far too late.

Albus Potter was strolling Diagon Alley with Mark, seeing him off at the Leaky Cauldron, when it happened. Mark left Albus as he left to the Muggle world beyond the Leaky Cauldron and Albus sighed. It was a productive day for them, at least they managed to figure out a solution to a recent spree in shopping in Diagon Alley. Albus walked away, evening now falling and thinking he'd retire back home when a jet of green light narrowly, so narrowly missed his head. Nonetheless, he ducked, anticipating a second jet of light. None came and he turned around, seeing a man with spiky hair and mad wide eyes. _Damn, the two seconds he went without protection and this happens._

Albus was about to note to himself that the guy was probably a lone madman when he raised his wand and yelled _"Terra Entrappa."_ The earth rose up and covered him, entrapping him within a small cube of earth. Albus rolled his eyes. So, it was an elemental user. Ok, time to take this guy seriously then. This time, he would do what Seth never did. He'd capture him and take him in and get the information he wanted to know. Ok… but first, he had to beat him. He pointed his wand, _"Expulso!"_

The earth in front of him blew out towards the assassin and raised his wand, _"Ignis!"_

Albus' fire spell wasn't that strong, and only limited to Hammond's arms and legs, but the assassin skillfully dissolved the earth, _"Dissolvo Terro."_ He dissolved it into sand and used it to block off the fire. Albus fired one stunning spell, hoping to catch him while he was busy with wand work, but Hammond was quick. _"Profectus arena!"_

The sand melded, and was heated to such a boiling point, Albus felt it from where he was, and it became glass, blocking the Stunning spell. Damn, he was better than Albus thought. The glass broke at least but it was send as sharp shards at Albus' face which was blasted away easily, and destroyed. _Terra Permoveo!_

The earth moved underneath Hammond, tripping him up just as he waved his wand. Hammond fell at the same time Albus felt roots and rocks rising up from the ground to tie him in place. Albus easily cut it off him, nonverbally sending _Sectumsempra_ at him. Hammond swiped his wand in a violent motion, blocking the cut off from reaching his chest. The roots and rocks around him were expanding slowly though, not entrapping him but growing fast. Hammond backed away, blcking off a second disarmer and gasped, _"Stagnum Lustrum! Aqua Capto!"_

A sphere of water rose up and engulfed Albus, attempting to suffocate him. He sensed and heard Hammond use the motion required to free it up. This was getting dangerous. He had to end this now. He closed his eyes and turned in place, barely managing to Apparate out of the sphere as it froze up. He stabbed his wand forth, letting a powerful gust blow out of it with an almighty push. The frozen ball of ice defied physics and pushed into Hammond with astounding speed. Hammond screamed maniacally as it smashed into him, blowing into pieces as it hit his face. _Expelliarmus!_

Hammond's wand flew out of his hand, overpowered. It got dangerous. Albus should've taken him seriously from the beginning and he didn't know _where_ Diagon's security was. Honestly, what the hell? Where was Mark? What stupid mistake did he make that nearly got him killed? Albus knew only half the truth.

While he marched to Mark's house to talk to Aries, two people, a man and a woman walked into the Ministry of Magic. It was not easy, they had to fake about fifty official-looking letters to get the top workers out. The only one left was the senior Undersecretary, a woman named Gale Fulbright. They cast an Imperius Curse and had her unlock the Minister's office for them before disposing of her and hiding her body. They walked straight on in, only to meet none other than a blonde man with hair tied in a ponytail. His face looked boyish and menacing at once. His empty blue eyes stayed on them. They recognized him… couldn't believe he was there.

"Found me out," Seth said impassively. "I feel bad for you."

They turned and made to get out before they could Apparate, but he tied them down in seconds. Mark and Scorpius rushed in within two seconds, wands aloft but the job was already done. They stopped at Seth, whose wand was also out. Mark's stomach sank, half thinking Seth just took over but Seth stowed his wand away. "What just happened?" Scorpius asked breathlessly.

"Just found out myself," Seth sighed. "But no idea how they managed so much before they fell."

"It was me, well- fake-me," Mark sighed. "I left briefly to Paris to talk to the Minister there. I told Al and I left the security around Diagon, and then it disappeared. Someone faked a letter from me to Head of Security, and used Polyjuice Potion to be me."

"So, it was you?" Seth got straight.

"No, it was someone else"-

"No, I mean, why the heck do you leave without telling anyone?"

"I did, I sent Al a letter but it was intercepted," Mark argued.

"Ok, ok, start from the bloody beginning and sometimes before Al comes back so we can"-

"Too late," Seth smirked, and Scorpius jumped.

Albus Potter walked on in, folding his arms and looking quite shaken and upset. He looked jumpy and legs pumping up and down, like he was still ready for another duel. Seth could tell someone tried fighting him. That madman, probably. Impressive, he thought. Albus won. Huh, how about that? "I know as much as you do," Seth told him in response to an unasked question.

"The Mark you met wasn't me," Mark told Albus seriously. "They used Polyjuice. I didn't think much of my haircut last week but the Wizard played his cards right."

"You got a haircut in the Muggle world by a Wizard and you didn't think that suspicious?" Seth asked testily.

"No, of course not," Mark shrugged. "Plenty of Wizards have gotten Muggle jobs. Look at Sophie. So, they took my hair and went masquerading as me while I went to Paris."

"Why didn't you write to me?" Albus demanded.

"I did," Mark insisted. "But they intercepted it and I didn't find out about the interception until Scorpius caught me at the Portkey center. He went to receive Lucy and asked me what I was doing there. I realized he would've known if my letter got to you. So I snubbed the visit and came here."

"Your senior undersecretary is dead by the way," Seth yawned. "All gone."

"Yeah, I saw her, and if word gets out"-

"Oh, I disposed of her body already," Seth waved aside. "Quite lucky most workers went home by now. They meant to take over at night but it didn't work out cause I exist." Seth looked at Albus, sighed and said, "The one who tried killing you, Hammond, was buying some illegal substances in Knockturn. I took the job up there hoping to catch someone like him, and it finally reaped some results. Now I can finally blow the warehouse up and watch as the addicts in the guild there go mad from withdrawal and kill each other."

"What? Addicts? Guild?"

"An assassin's guild I just found out about," Seth told Albus. "My people's been on them lately. Most of them are addicts, and without me… they go completely bonkers. So… threat resolved. Thank me later."

Albus blinked but Mark turned to him, "Thank you never. _How do you find out this stuff?"_

"I have my ways," Seth passed off. "But this time, I just got lucky. Like you did, I might add. So… I wouldn't be complaining in your position."

 _ **Eight years later… A Nighttime Chat**_

Albus appeared with a sharp crack at the top of an ancient castle. He stood on top of an old tower overlooking some battlements and the grounds below. Muggles weren't here. It was usually a tourist destination but it was late at night, most were asleep. Albus was wide awake though, still pumped up from the day before. He couldn't help himself, his legs were pumping themselves up and down, his ears still ringing, and his mind replaying the events from the day before. He was Minister for Magic and he actually found himself in a situation most Ministers tried to stay out of. He could sort of understand why Scorpius and Mark were mad at him. There was security for a reason, and Albus just bypassed it all. It was one of those times Albus reminded his inner circle that he was more of an action sort of guy. Yet, he still ruled.

"What, you think you're so cool?" a casual voice said from behind. Albus jumped, his hand instinctively flying to his pocket when he spotted the one he was waiting for. Seth Lean. "Wow, Al, turning on _me_ now?"

"No, sorry," Albus sighed. "You startled me. Meeting at night does that to a person."

"I do wonder why," Seth said with a nonchalant voice. Albus could not tell if he was kidding or not, his tone was completely neutral. "The night is my domain. No reason to fear it."

"Unfortunately, Seth, it's because it's _your_ domain that people fear it," Albus told him, putting his hands in his pocket.

Albus felt more at ease now, but his legs were still pumping. He had to sit, he had to relax them. He couldn't even sleep, he just had to… think about it. Since Alexis was at Hogwarts, and Albus had only his kids at home with him, he left them at Lily's place and came here. He sat himself against a stone piece jutting out. Seth stayed standing, walking back and forth, stopping at the very edge and looking out. Seth was going to say something. That was always the reason for meeting, is when Seth had something to say. Thing was, Albus couldn't exactly hurry him up, he spoke at his own pace. Once or twice, he actually called Albus only to refrain from speaking at all.

"The Greek Minister is dead," Seth told him suddenly.

Albus looked up. _What?_ "Are you- are you serious?"

"No, Al, I'm just kidding around," Seth rolled his eyes and turned to him. "The Greek Minister died. He's not alive anymore."

"W-why?" Albus said, puzzled. He was popular at home, why the heck was he dead? Illness?

"Dunno, I guess his soul got sick and tired of his body and decided to go out for a cup of cappuccino and never came back," Seth said with mock sadness. "All I know is… he died."

"But- _why?"_

"Well, generally, people can't live without their souls," Seth explained. "Unless it's taken out by a Dementor, goes out more easily that way so… it's better. Though your lifespan does dramatically decrease, I still do wonder how"-

"Seth! Are you gonna tell me how in the hell that Minister"-

"Merlin, Al, do you expect me to know?" Seth asked testily. "I watch the British Wizarding underworld, not the Greek overworld. You're asking me a question that goes _way_ out of my league. Give me some credit, here. It's amazing I even know this."

It was too dark for Albus to get a good look at Seth but his tone certainly did not suggest he had any issue with what happened. Albus wasn't sure what to think. He and that man kept corresponding and he was so difficult, still insisting Albus admit he was a phony or something. Albus got up and joined him where he was, not saying anything. "Ok… fine."

"You should actually be pleased," Seth told him.

"I'm not like you, Seth, he wasn't a fair person, but he wasn't evil either," Albus told him. "I don't take delight in the deaths of people who aren't my allies."

"Shame," Seth shrugged. "You should, it makes your life far easier. But, it's not that. The reason I know he died is- well"-

"You murdered him?" Albus folded his arms.

Seth did not answer his question directly, he just turned and faced Albus bemusedly. "You really think a lot of my abilities, don't you? I know because one of the people I know had contact with him."

"What would someone in Britain be doing in contact with the Greek Minister?" Albus demanded.

"Exactly," Seth sighed. "That someone is dead too, by the way. And that probably ties with what happened earlier."

"The fight?"

"The same person who actually tried dueling you," Seth told him.

Albus remembered. How could he forget. It had been a while since he'd been in a duel like that. It was so intense, and- "Ok, how did he get by Mark and Proxima? For real?"

"He knew exactly when you'd be free," Seth told him. "Because you have a spy in your Auror department. Someone who knew you'd be alone that time, and that's what leads us to the next issue."

"The spy," Albus thought back. "I told Mark, Proxima, Scorpius, Alexis, and of course Raz's squad."

"I wish it was Wallader," Seth said with mock sadness.

Albus blinked, "Why?"

"Cause I'd enjoy the look on your face," Seth smirked. "But it's gonna be Keira or Raz. They're the most obvious, which is probably why it's _not_ them. Unless one let slip to someone like Cyler or something."

"Keira's very talkative and Raz likes shooting his mouth off," Albus recalled. "I could see that."

"I gotta hand it to you, though, interesting duel," Seth said, a small smile playing his mouth. "Haven't seen you fight like that in a while. Thought you'd be rusty or something."

"I'm still shaken by it," Albus admitted. "And I was rusty, took a while to get back into it. To recall the power needed."

"Well, you managed in the end. It's a relief too. You know, if you weren't such a goody-two-shoes, you could probably move in right now, install a puppet in Greece and take over."

"It's a shame I am," Albus scoffed.

"Seriously, Al, have you never had those dictatorial urges?" Seth asked, voice quieter now. "Like, knowing any time, you could come up and order all your Ministry, all your supporters, probably the Guard itself, to just march on the Muggle palace at dawn? It's a shame you don't think like that."

"Not really," Albus shrugged. "Ever had them yourself? To just… murder me, take over, and rule with an iron fist? You could probably do it right now and take over Greece like you know you want to."

Seth was silent. Albus was not sure whether he should be concerned that Seth did not answer immediately. Then, he looked up, "To tell the truth, the last time I had a bright idea like that was over ten years ago, during the war. And never to the extent you're thinking of. Just… killing you, really. I told you before I'm not interested in control. I could if I want to, but something like that. It requires real commitment, power, and the patience to fight each and every person who challenges me, eyes come on me, I live under the spotlight… I don't do well in the spotlight. I very much prefer things just the way they are. Quiet, and dark. Once this is all over, once you've beaten what's left of the Arsenal- who by the way are pretty much gone now- I can rest. Probably just enjoy myself at home."

"Don't blame you," Albus shook his head.

"Of course, I'd need a way to keep Knockturn at bay," Seth acknowledged. "That place is dark."

"I hate sending Aurors there," Albus admitted.

"If ever you step down, Sophie says she's probably going to run and declare open war on that place," Seth said conversationally. "Not sure how serious she is, though. She does tend to be quite militant with some things."

"Tell her good luck with that," Albus told him. "You can't just take the place."

"I told her," Seth insisted. "But… correction, Al, you _can_ take the place. It just requires a likely high number of Law Enforcement, Hit Wizards, Aurors, and an open mind regarding the possible casualties. Doing it now would definitely earn you victory. They have nothing on you in terms of numbers, but defenses, fortification… you'd probably lose a lot of them. I'm not even sure Kimble would be wise to go marching in there."

"What if I sent you, Aries, and Mark in there?" Albus asked cleverly.

"Won't work," Seth said immediately without hesitation. "Thing about power, Al, is power doesn't give you an unbreakable defense. The three of us together would probably get as far as Borgin and Burkes, and then start dying out."

"What if I sent the entire Law Enforcement, backed by the Guard, including the Heirs and their Relics?" Albus smirked.

"They have artifacts too, Al, and they're dark magic," Seth reminded him. "And dark magic is far more powerful than your regular magic. Remember the scepter? It could even duel your regular founders' Relics to a draw. You'd win, but you'd need to be willing to pay the price, whatever it is."

Albus looked torn. He wanted to do it, truth be told, but if it came at a cost of half his Ministry and the alternative was simply an alleyway that hardly ever bothered him to begin with, it didn't seem worth the fight. To someone like Sophie, maybe, but not him. Truth was, the only reason it even occurred to him was because the remnants of the Arsenal had hidden there, and only Seth was capable of tracking anyone down there. Once they were dealt with, it hardly mattered. So, there was no need to declare another war and turn the Wizarding world against itself. No need at all.

"We need to do something though," Albus concluded. "Knockturn has been a thorn in our side for centuries. It's time we finish them off."

"Whatever you intend to do, I'll back you," Seth promised. "Just… please be smart and use your brain."

"We'll talk tomorrow," Albus yawned. "Anyways," Albus sighed, feeling his eyes get heavy. Maybe, one day, he would take the fight to Knockturn Alley, but not just then. It wasn't smart. The day was over, it was three in the morning, and he was tired and he'd have to call a meeting the next day to talk about Knockturn.

"Alright, Al… talk to you later," Seth said casually, resting himself against the stone Albus had rested against. He alone didn't seem too tired. He never did.

"See you," Albus yawned. "And take- take the day off if you want."

Seth nodded shortly as he watched Albus disappear with a crack. Seth stared at the place where he'd been, wondering if he should've told him. Eh… better he kept it secret. What Albus didn't knew of his exploits didn't hurt him.

 _ **Eight years later… The First Job**_

Albus was not completely sure how this next meeting would turn out. For once, now, it would be a meeting of some higher minds. He himself wasn't completely sure how to deal with Knockturn Alley, and those closest to him had plans and ideas moving forward. Should he do what nobody before him dared? Should he wage war against the place itself? He'd win… sort of. He wasn't sure if that sort of war would be counted as a victory if so many people died. He sat in his spacious office alone, alone but expecting visitors. He liked his inner circle. He knew Rita was right in some respects when she criticized him for picking his friends, but he felt those closest to him should be those he trusted.

The first to arrive was his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, and beside him was Mark Wallader, Albus, foster brother. Scorpius was something of his right hand, and acted on his behalf when Albus did his second job, curse breaking. That was something Scoroius was only too happy to do. Mark on the other hand was his Head of the entire Law Enforcement department. Albus might not have put him in that place so soon if he didn't receive recommendations from fellow Heads of Departments, Head of Auror Office, Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, Head of the Hit Wizards, and even the French Minister for Magic. Mark Wallader had it made. Behind Mark was the new Head of Aurors since Harry Potter retired, Raz Sacha.

Right behind them walked Seth Lean, who became Head of Al's Underworld Overseeing office one year out of Hogwarts simply because Albus knew his experience the best, and Seth was the very best person for the job, not to mention the only one. They waited a little longer for Proxima Greengrass, who was part of the Magical Patrol of Law Enforcement, but Mark's favorite person in the office due mainly to her dedication. Once they were all settled, Albus took a deep breath, knowing there was likely to be disagreements in the room concerning what to do. They had faced a lot of trouble, and now, thanks to the behest of Seth and Scorpius, Albus had to let the debate take place.

"Ok, so we're all here?" Albus asked.

"Well, I'd hope so, or I'd question my sanity," Seth said, looking around. "Then again, since we're clearly seeing everyone here, I'd assume foul play but for all intents and purposes,"-

"Honestly, Lean!" Mark said exasperatedly.

"Stay quiet, we have bigger things to worry about than your personal squabbles," Raz warned them.

Seth stayed quiet, but eyed them all interestedly, not saying another word. Albus was far too used to Seth and Mark sniping at each other. He was not sure whether they had any sort of good relationship behind their snipes or not but Raz was right. Instead, Scorpius was the first one to speak. "Ok, so after eight years on the job, we're finally going to have a go at Knockturn Alley."

"Perhaps," Proxima shrugged. "Assuming you don't come up with a clever reason why we shouldn't."

"There're plenty of good reasons why you should leave Knockturn well alone, most of which are not related to Malfoy," Seth told her. When Proxima stared at him with a strange look, Seth counted off his fingers, "It's a criminal haven, history is against us, they specialize in the most dangerous sort of magic available, and it's generally a lawless place. After the war and its aftermath, its fortifications will have been built. The chances of actually redeeming the place are almost nil because corruption runs to its very roots. They don't know a good and honest life if you explained it to them, it's a different morality in there. A kind of morality you cannot just change."

"Unfortunately, the Auror department is focused on Dark Wizards, call us if you wish, we'll be out of our league," Raz informed them. "Petty crime is for Greengrass to handle, not us."

"There goes Departmental cooperation," Seth noted sarcastically. "How you became Head of Aurors, I'll never know."

"Raz's carelessness aside, all the more reason why we bring it down," Mark told him. "End it."

"End it?" Scorpius said in shock.

"End it," Proxima confirmed. "Meaning, destroy it. Just- destroy it and everyone in it." Even Mark looked at her uneasily and she eyed him back, "What's the matter? You said it yourself, you just didn't realize what you meant by it."

"Don't you think that's a tad overboard?" Scorpius asked.

"Figures _you_ would want to spare it, Scorpius," Proxima commented. "Don't most of _your_ artifacts come from it?"

"I'm not trying to save it, I want to put it back under surveillance," Scorpius told her honestly. "And I haven't shopped there since I was twelve."

"Hmm, I haven't shopped there since- oh, wait- I _haven't_ shopped there! Ever!"

"If I might," Raz cleared his throat. "We've had dealings with Knockturn before, and it is far out of any Ministry's capability to handle unlress yo are truly willing to face the wrath of your populace. Knockturn alley is for itself. We deal primarily with Arsenal members, and"-

"And Arsenal members hide there," Mark interrupted.

"Not so," Raz countered. "They hide out more often than not. Our job is to search _outside_ the alley, not in. Inside is the obvious place, it's where they expect. If the Wizarding world can tolerate Knockturn alley now, no reason to come down on it now. Plus, I might remind you, in spite of its dark reputation, no Dark wizard has ever originated there. None, which argues the more we focus on it, the more exposition it gets which is something we cannot afford. I say leave it."

"I say you're the spy if you actually believe that crap," Proxima told him.

Raz kept silent but eyed her distastefully. "Nice to see how we've devolved from intelligent discussion about Knockturn to who the evil one is in your circle," Seth muttered to Albus.

As Albus sighed, Proxima stopped and folded her arms. Mark walked up to Albus, "Al, listen, and _please,_ really listen. Knockturn Alley has been some crime-infested hive for- well- _years._ You can't possibly leave it alone and do nothing."

"Nothing is the last thing I want to do," Albus assured him. "But the last- or second last- thing I'd want is to put countless lives on the line for nothing."

"You put plenty on the line against Incommodo!" Mark argued. "Where's the difference now, this is just on a smaller scare!"

"The point isn't how small it is," Scorpius told him insistently. "The place barely bothers us. We're sending Law Enforcement in, mostly to get injured or worst, so we can arrest people when they steal from each other. It hardly affects us."

"It affects the Wizarding world though," Mark muttered.

"Oh, really, Wallader, how so?" Seth challenged. "Cause what you say, just know I know enough to fact-check your statements. How _does_ it affect the Wizarding world?"

"That's where Magical substances come from," Mark told him. "And that's where some perfectly innocent kids could wander off into only to get kidnapped for ransom or something. A place an Auror or Magical Patrol member isn't welcome definitely deserves justice. We go in, they either come quietly or… well…"

"We kill them all?" Seth muttered. "Well, Al, it's up to you. But please note that if you do choose to basically declare open war on them, I won't be able to do much. That might be a little over the top."

"Who're you to talk about over the top?" Proxima challenged. "Look, I'm in Magical Patrol. I've dealt with all kinds, even called Aurors in to handle the major work. We're organized, they're not. We have numbers, they do not. We're legal, they're not. They are literally _scum._ Have you seen that place, Lean? Because I have, I've walked in there plenty of times and if that's risky, well, that's what Law Enforcement is about."

"There's a big difference between enforcing the law, and just wiping them all out," Scorpius told her calmly. "And you know that."

"I don't care," she shrugged. "These people have had their chance. Plenty of it. They don't want to follow the rules, _end it."_

"Are you seriously hearing this?" Scorpius asked Mark calmly.

"I hope you realize that with Knockturn Alley being the center point of all corruption, perhaps when someone _is_ kidnapped, they'll be easier to find since they all usually end up in Knockturn. All the more reason to leave it alone."

Seth stared at Raz for a bit before leaning against the door and folding his arms. Mark looked a little uneasy with what Proxima was saying but he did not seem willing to back down from the plan. He stared down determinedly, not looking at anyone now. He usually went like this when he either gave up or he was thinking something up. Since Mark usually gave up after a longer argument than this, Albus was leaning towards thinking he might be formulating a plan. Scorpius and Proxima were staring daggers at each other and Seth was looking at them bemusedly before muttering to Albus, "Your friend and his cousin both know next to nothing. If you should listen to anyone it's either your Head of Law Enforcement and Mayor of Diagon Alley… or your underground rat who's never failed you."

"What do you suggest?" Albus asked him.

Seth looked up interestedly and said, "Either way is fine by me. But policy-wise, if you really care about the Wizarding world, you'll leave it. Swat the hive, the bees will sting. Leave the hive alone and in spite of your fear of them, they won't do anything to you. They'll leave you alone."

"Well," Mark said with a small smirk. "I have a phobia of bees and I got a brilliant plan to take them all down… no deaths necessary."

"Impossible."

"Shut it," Mark told Seth before looking at Albus.

Scorpius and Proxima were staring at him, both of them skeptical of whatever he could offer. Mark paid them no mind and kept his eyes on Albus, even ignoring Seth. Albus liked him like this though. Whatever Mark gave, it would at least be worth consideration. He knew it. Just as Mark opened his mouth, Seth folded his arms, "Out with it, Wallader."

"We destroy them slowly," Mark told Albus. "Sending in half the Law Enforcement, which is undoubtedly what it would take, is too risky. One failure would probably set us back cause the people there are so corrupt and hardened against normal Wizarding society. So, we make things more difficult for them. They live off selling dark objects, so we make that harder for them. Close off Diagon Alley, illegalize Knockturn to the rest of our population, and use your Overseer Department to steal whatever objects they do have, have your Artifact Department take them apart and study them, and"-

"Curious, Wallader," Seth said after clearing his throat. "How do you expect to hole them off Knockturn when Apparation does in fact exist? I dunno if you notice, but you aren't the only Wizard in the world who can Apparate."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Lean, _if_ you care," Mark challenged. "Since you practically live there half the time…"

"He's right," Albus told Seth. "You have plenty at your command, already run a substantial part of it yourself. It should be easy casting anti-Apparation jinxes all over the place. You're sneaky enough."

"I'm just impressed and quite confused that Mark Wallader refuses to sink to the level of murder, but he's got no problem with stealing from people who arguably still make an honest galleon," Raz said simply.

" _Honest?"_ Mark and Albus repeated at once. "They sell drugs and steal from each other, _honest?"_

"Explain yourself," Scorpius told him.

Proxima looked at Seth distastefully but Raz didn't blink. "They sell and buy, like any other market. It's just that their morals are different from ours. Choking them off is simply torturing them, and they'll turn on each other next. They'll end up killing each other, probably. Plus, your main reason for not wanting to open a front against them is that there're some innocents there too. No point slaughtering them."

"I'd say there is," Mark told him straightly. "Really easy too, cause all you have to do next is let the honest ones out. Ideally, you're the one who has access in and out of the closed off space, and you can help the innocent ones out and let the stupid ones turn on each other."

"How naïve," Seth scoffed. "He thinks there're honest ones."

"Do it," Albus told Seth. Everyone turned to Albus, Scorpius seemed a little disappointed, Proxima was skeptical, Mark was pleased and Seth blinked.

"Do…"

"Do it," Albus repeated. "I mean it. Everyone here are in some way trying to figure out how we deal with it without risking too many people, and they're right. One misstep there puts Diagon itself at risk and that's something nobody can afford. Cut it off, stop any of them from being able to leave and eventually, they're stripped to the bare essentials. So they only have food and water, not much else. No shops, no markets, and definitely no substance or drug rings out back. The innocent ones are gone and the- well- the criminals are forced to surrender or else taken out rather easily. Minimal casualties. That should be good enough."

"Then what?" Seth asked. "I…"

"Gonna miss it?" Mark smirked. "Wanna keep it? Come out, Seth. Admit it, already."

"Seth, it'd be easy for you to strip any of their artifacts down. But don't steal…"

"If I don't steal, then what? I'm using the money _I_ have to take down a place that's central to my existence?" Seth asked.

"We have to deny them their livelihood somehow," Albus told him.

"I steal from them then," Seth told him. "Their shops are founded off drug money or assassinating. What makes them so sympathetic or honest? I steal, strip them, study them, and sell them abroad and make some real galleons for when I _am_ denied the reason for my existence. A reason you handed me, I might add."

"You're in a unique position to do exactly as Mark asked," Albus told him. "Besides, we both know had you truly wanted to get rid of Knockturn, you would've suggested much the same thing."

The decision, it seemed, was final. It was thanks mostly to Mark and it definitely seemed to irritate Seth. Scorpius at least seemed to respect the final judgment but Proxima gave Albus a short look. No one could tell if she liked the decision or not. She wanted to destroy the place to its core, that was one thing. Finally, she said, "It'll take too long, but whatever you want."


	28. Aftermath XII Assault on Diagon Alley

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Nine years later… The Unexpected Assault**_

Six years. Albus' adult life practically grew on the job of Minister for Magic. Three years training and six years as Minister. At least his home life was normal. He and Alexis were sitting up against pillows propped up against their bed. Alexis was reading a book, one hand holding it up and the other hand playing unconsciously with Albus' hair. Albus was resting himself against her side, his eyes feeling heavy. It was nearly midnight, and the two had been busy that day. It was good being home again. He wanted to sleep. "Al…"

"Mmm," Albus answered, keeping his eyes shut.

"Do you- think my brother will be happy?" she asked.

Albus shut his eyes. Alexander was getting married, Alexis had been on about it ever since, switching from excited to nervous to excited again. Guess she reverted back to nervousness. Then, the fact she was expecting was another reason for her nervousness. "Alexis… he'll be fine. Just like you and me."

"We're lucky," Alexis muttered. "I just"- she yawned, "I just can't help but feel nervous."

A loud ringing sound went off, reverberating around the house. Albus stopped. Who on earth? He decided to ignore it and rest himself against Alexis again. She fresponded by putting her arm tightly around his back, bringing him closer. This was what he loved. Just being home. He didn't know if Alexis knew how much he preferred home over work, but work was work. The doorbell rang again and Albus sighed. "Ugh."

"Go on," Alexis sighed.

"Who the bloody hell…"

Albus and Alexis walked downstairs and to the entry way. It used to be Alexander answering the door for them but now he left, it was just them. Perhaps that meant it was about time they were expecting a child. Albus undid the magical locks and peered through the peephole. It was dark outside, and he might've recognized the frame if the hair didn't catch him off guard. Who was this guy? "Alexis… get your wand ready, I think we're about be assassinated or something."

"Oh, how lovely," Alexis said stoically, withdrawing her wand. Albus stepped back and flicked the door open with his wand. The second it opened, a jet of red light fired from Alexis' wand. It rebounded and missed her by inches, Albus was not quick enough to fire his own spell, instead he found his wand flying out his hand and someone caught it. Albus stopped, heart pounding until the man stepped into the light. His heart almost stopped. Not out of fear but genuine surprise. It was- it was the one man who _wouldn't_ attack him. It was Seth.

"Wow, I can take the Minister _that_ easily?" Seth said sarcastically. "Why I work for you, I'll never know."

He handed Albus his wand back but Alexis did not looked pleased. "Al, Seth, must you bring your work home?"

"Sorry, but if I don't bring Al's work to him tonight, a _lot_ of people are gonna die," Seth said, pocketing his hand. "You gonna let me in?"

Seth's warning seemed to be enough for both of them. It was certainly unorthodox for Albus to get late calls. At least, not often. With his job split between him and Scorpius, sometimes _he_ was the one getting late calls. Albus stepped aside and let him in. They walked into the kitchen and Albus could see why he didn't recognize Seth. His hair was haggard and messy. This was the way he wore it outside Ministry headquarters. He must've just gotten back from his own domain, Knockturn alley. He eyed Seth nervously as his younger friend settled himself in. Alexis was standing at the door. Albus didn't mind her being there, of course but Seth seemed to. Not that Alexis would budge.

"Ok… Al, you're in trouble," Seth said frankly.

"Well, now that stinks."

"Tomorrow is first day of shopping season in Diagon Alley," Seth reminded him.

"Ok…" Albus said slowly, still not getting why this meant trouble. "So, are they gonna organize some armed protest against me or something?"

"No, they're going to die, actually," Seth told him. "Remember the attack on Knockturn Alley you had Raz and the twins wage?"

Albus remembered. It was two years back. What did that have to do with- _oh, crap._ Every Ministry had this problem. Knockturn was not easily dealt with. Being found there made anyone liable for kidnap, shady deals, crime, or death. Seth fit right at home there but anyone else, particularly his Aurors, never. The Aurors were discovered and so… the Doxy nest was disturbed. Albus did not need Seth's explanation to know he'd made a mistake. He cursed to himself. Seth kept his hands together. He alone looked cool.

"So, tomorrow, around noon, they're gonna come," he said calmly. "They're gonna fight and they're gonna go straight for killing."

"Can you tell me who? Who's heading this? Can you arrest him before any of this"-

"It's the same man who got away last time," Seth answered. "And no, I can't. He doesn't live there. He's using another guy as a go-between. But it is definitely an Arsenal effort."

"A whole two years since the last fight and they haven't given up, still," Albus noted. "This is too bold, though. Unexpected. Like- they'll lose, don't they know? Even if they kill people, they'll all be arrested. Some would die in such a fight, they're literally fighting a lost cause. They won before cause they stayed hidden. What's the game now?"

"They're mercenaries, Al," Seth told him. "Their _leader_ is Arsenal, the ones fighting are mercenaries and I dunno if you know but Knockturn Alley is _full_ of them. And that's just Knockturn. Get some old encampments involved in the cornfields and you basically pissed the entire underworld off."

"Ok…"

"Oh, yeah, and there's a traitor," Seth told him casually. "Like, someone secretly against you."

"Ok… tell me everything, from start to finish," Albus ordered.

"I will… we go to the Ministry first," Seth told him, getting up. "Call whatever Aurors, Magical Patrol officers, Hit Wizards, anyone, call them and bring them in. You can't afford to wait till morning."

Seth left the kitchen and Albus looked to the fireplace. The Ministry did have some workers, mainly overnight workers to oversee things. He'd have to build from there. Alexis looked a little tense too, like things escalated faster than they thought it might. He turned to her regretfully, "I'm sorry, Alexis. It's my fault."

"Oh, please, Al, it's not like you ordered a bunch of Aurors into Knockturn Alley in an elaborate plot to avoid me a year later. Just… do what you do. I'll hold the fort here, ok?"

"Right, if you need anything, call me," Albus told her seriously.

"Same with you," she told him back. "I'm an Heir, remember. I'm perfectly placed if you need anything. Just… tell me."

"I will," Albus promised, and with that he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. The last he saw of Alexis, she was waving goodnight to him. He hoped this was not the last time. Albus knew he would probably get involved in whatever fight happened. Minister or not, he had a job to do. He took the lift from the Atrium to the Minister's office and almost jogged to the door. It was already half open and inside waiting for him was Seth and Mark. The two did not seem to be talking at all, but Mark did let Albus know that other Law Enforcement officials were called. Great, now to wait. Meanwhile, Seth would tell his story. If other Aurors would be involved, he'd have to finish quickly. Albus' relationship with Seth could _not_ be in the open.

Seth gave his story to Albus there while waiting for the others. As it went, the man they tried to catch, Lars Zwick, made contact with a whole bunch of mercenaries for the past year and started plotting. They would wage an attack on Diagon Alley, basically as a reminder that there was more than one alley and try to take down as many as possible. They were not aiming for control, so their tactics were more likely to be hit and run. Seth was hired to be one of those mercenaries so Albus knew he would have to put up a really good act to hide his true allegiance. Albus told who he could. The fight would have to be led. Then there was the traitor Seth spoke of. Someone in the Auror department. Seth promised he'd find out soon, that he had an excellent lead but…

Mark was Head of the entire Law Enforcement division, over all Aurors, Hit Wizards, Magical Patrol units, everything. He knew definitely. Alex and Eric knew by extension, and probably their friend Keira. But, more had to be made aware. He put Alex in charge of alerting as many people in the Law Enforcement division as he could. In the end, the fight would happen and Diagon would be the scene of chaos. That was where something else had to be done. Scorpius was out to close Diagon Alley off. They walked too fine a line. If they made clear that Diagon was shut off, they'd know someone alerted Albus and suspect someone. They still could not let shoppers in. So, Albus set up barricades instead around the Leaky Cauldron and shut off the Floo network in Diagon Alley and placed anti-Apparation charms. It would at least cause difficulty in getting in.

Once the early hours of the morning came, Albus, Scorpius and Mark walked the empty streets. More and more men and women working in the Law Enforcement division appeared, and started patrolling too. At least, officially, they were patrolling. They wore plainclothes, disguised as shoppers, on the lookout for anyone suspicious. Albus was at the back, far from Knockturn alley when he heard a distant bang. Scorpius sighed, "Ok, well, we'd better go. Don't want to be seen here if the fight comes."

"It's unlikely, they're not vying for control," Mark deducted. "They're just going to launch attacks, and since they're doing hit and run, I'd argue it's quite safe"-

A fiery jet of red light barely missed Abus' ear and a slashing curse hit his chest, sending him down. Scorpius took a stand over him, conjuring as many shield charms as he could muster, before firing off offensive curses of his own. Albus was breathing heavily. He didn't feel like he was dying or anything but considering what Mark had just said, he was a bit surprised. Mark closed Albus' wound, doing what he could. He stood over Albus. Scorpius was being pounded now, his shields being tested. He would be beaten soon if Mark did not reinforce those protections. "I'm alright, Mark, really, I'm"-

Albus attempted to stand up but his wound only opened again and sent him back down. Mark clicked his tongue, "Careful, Al. We can't have you"-

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

"LOOK OUT!"

Scorpius was blasted back by a jet of red light and landed by Albus, eyes shut. Three attackers came forward, hoods up and masks on. Mark faced them and raised his wand readily. He took a breath. Then…

" _Mimble Wimble!"_

Mark's tongue-tying curse was blocked off but he parried the rebound with a Stunning spell at the same time his opponents fired Flagrate curses. The three met in midair and clashed violently, cutting Mark's face slightly and cursing someone's mask off. Mark conjured another shield to block off another violent curse and swished his wand in a fluid motion, raising their bodies. He slashed his wand down, causing one of the attackers' robes to be slashed and the others to come crashing down to earth where they met a Stunning spell. Only one remained. A jet of green light exploded out of her wand. The way Mark was positioned, if he dodged it, it would've hit Albus instead. That was when he charmed the planks of wood and earthy rubble to take the blast instead. He turned and flicked his wand, moving Albus and Scorpius to inside and building instead. Mark turned in time to dodge another jet of green light.

A bang sounded from a little point ahead and two Aurors rushed out headed by a Magical Patrol woman, Proxima Greengrass. She fired a violent purple curse at an attacker before turning on Mark's attacker. A jet of green light distracted her and she ducked while Mark finally hit someone with a Flagrate curse. The effects were painful. The mercenary attacked started heating up, like on fire, tried to stay standing, firing off a final jet of red light before falling apart. Mark parried it easily and sighed in relief, turning back to tend to Albus and Scorpius. That was when Raz, Alex, Eric and Keira arrived.

"Anything wrong?" Alex asked breathlessly.

"Al is injured, Scorpius is out of commission," Mark sighed.

"I'll take care of the Minister then," Raz commanded. "You all, hold the fort around the Leaky Cauldron. They're appearing by Portkey now, not just Knockturn."

"No," Mark disagreed. Raz turned on Mark but Mark stayed as is, "I'm Head of Law Enforcement, I supersede you, and if I know the Minister, he'll want us all by the entrance to defend it. Make sure no damage is done."

"So, what, no one looks after the Minister?" Raz challenged.

"Did I say that?"

A loud earth-shaking explosion sounded again and this time, the one who did it was Frank Longbottom, the newest full-fledged Auror to come out of apprenticeship to somebody and the youngest Auror to ever have an apprentice. A young man around nineteen named Cyler Lear. The two were just throwing up defense out of rubble from the earth they blew up. They took position next to them. Mark was grateful for their appearance. "Frank, guard Al with your life, We're taking the Leaky Cauldron."

"Right, Cyler, go with them," Frank instructed. "Make sure you keep them at bay by whatever means necessary."

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom," Cyler said in a thick Irish accent.

Mark, Alex, Eric, Keira, Raz and Cyler made to the Leaky Cauldron. On their way, Mark saw three mercenaries trying to put up a fight near Knockturn, trying to break a barrier of Aurors who were holding them off. The barrier was breaking. A jet of green light later and Mark turned to Raz, "Help them, don't let the Knockturn entrance fall."

Raz did not answer, but turned off and went to the Knockturn entrance immediately. Keira stopped at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and considered things. "I should go too. Help hold the fort. Raz can't do this alone."

"Be careful," Eric told her.

"You too," she said and she left with a final smile.

Mark saw the challenge as soon as it arrived. Cyler responded to the coming of five attackers with an explosive curse. They scattered on sight, and fired jets of green light from all directions. Alex and Eric raised the earth from the wood underneath so powerfully, the jets came nowhere near their targets. Mark fired a Flagrate curse of his own while Eric tried the Gemino curse.

The wood set fire at once while the tables and chairs around the place multiplied exponentially, barricading them off from the Leaky Cauldron. Eric fired a Stunner at one while the others fanned out again, this time firing a jet of green light at their own friend. Might've been too quiet him in case he was captured but Mark was sickened. _"Crucio!"_

Mark barely avoided the curse but Eric was caught instead. Shields were erected at once to shield the torturer from further harm. Cyler sent an explosive curse at once but Mark went for something else, _"Protego Effrego!"_

The shield broke but not enough. Others were still up and Eric's screams were getting louder. Then, they did it. Mark took a deep breath and rushed through, braving jets of green and red light, ducking what he had to duck, taking cover behind tables, and finally conjuring a powerful shield to defend himself one last time before he broke through their ranks. Wands were pointed at him from all directions and he pointed his wand downwards, _"Expulso!"_ The last thing Mark felt was a deafening roar as the earth blew up in his face. He felt a jet impact him and he fell into darkness.

The attack was dying down. Keira put up as much defensive shields as possible, having been recognized countless times as being very good at doing so. Raz was beside her, relying purely on offense. She hated that, he wasn't being defensive like he was trained to do. She fired a stunning spell and parried a jet of orange light and even a black jet. More and more were hitting and running, just avoiding getting captured. All she could do was defend when Raz spun around, firing a vicious looking jet of red light. Keira was sure the jet was not too harmful but the counterattack was a jet of yellow light. Raz re-angled it to Keira, who slashed her wand to re-angle it back at the caster, but that cost her time to defend herself against a jet of green light. She hastily avoided it by moving aside, only to meet a fiery jet of light, thrown off balance.

" _Braccium Fracturum!"_

The curse hit her straight in the chest, the middle of her rib cage. She gasped inward, making her breathing all the more painful. She couldn't believe it. She- she'd just had a child. Barely a month old and… _why._ She fell back, feeling more pain upon hitting the ground, feeling all bones in her rib cage shatter, her legs fall apart, her arms hanging limply like there _were_ no bones. Her skull on the other hand felt like it suffered a single crack or two. Either way… it was too late.

The Knockturn offensive ended soon enough and Alex and Eric were making quick work of the ones near the Leaky Cauldron. Frank was bored on the other hand, wishing _someone_ would attack just to give him some fun. All desire for that escaped when Albus and Scorpius supported each other out of the building and Proxima joined Frank. "All well?"

"No," Proxima said angrily, her wand tip smoking from recent fights. "They're not giving up at all and that irritates me. Is Albus ok?"

"Yeah," Albus muttered weakly. "Albus is fine."

"So is Scorpius," Scorpius sighed, looking slightly more worn out than Albus. Proxima did not show any concern but she did at least do something. She seized a cup from a nearby still-standing table, and charmed it as a Portkey. "Take this to St. Mungo's. Simon should be there and both of you should live."

"What if we don't?" Scorpius asked lamely.

"Then you're the weakest Wizard in existence and the first one to die from a curse like that," Proxima said stoically. "So… no pressure."

Alex and Eric walked out with Cyler, who seemed jumpy and enthusiastic. Eric was supporting a semi-conscious Mark. How he was still alive, Eric didn't know but he was grateful. Then, Gringotts shook and the foundations cracked. Alex stopped. "Ok… Eric, take Mark to where Al is and look after them. I'll go after Gringotts."

"Right- wait… who- Keira? KEIRA!"

"Eric!"

Eric left Mark with Alex and rushed to where her body lay. Alex's stomach sank. If Keira was dead, that was a teammate down and the sixth Auror dead today. He turned towards Gringotts. The doors burst open and Goblins were teeming out. At first, he feared they were taking advantage of Diagon being in chaos before he realized they were being chased by three masked attackers. He stopped. He wanted to help but he couldn't leave Mark. Wait, where was Mark?

Mark was standing upright, eyes slightly unfocused but still standing, which was amazing for someone just hit with his own Explosive curse. "Mark, you"-

"I'm fine, just winded," Mark muttered. "I"-

Alex conjured a barrier wide-ranging and earthy to protect the Goblins from any further curses. He moved the barrier to direct them to him. Taking cue and desperate, they hid behind him. Alex and Mark used this to let them advance towards Gringotts. The Goblins were walking with them, shaking slightly from a few spells. Once they got to the entrance, Alex dispelled the barrier and Mark collapsed against the marble pillars. The Goblins rushed inside but Alex turned to them, his voice echoing, "Get your instruments. This is the one day I'll allow it, ok? Defend yourselves!"

Mark sort of wished Alex did _not_ say that because Mark did not quite like Goblins after the last war. Still, they listened. Alex flicked his wand and the steel and stone lock opened up at his command. He used locomotive spells to let the instruments come out of the Goblin-repellant zones. Now allowed, instruments were being used as five more attackers appeared by Portkey. This was the final wave. Mark held on to a nearby chair and supported himself up, firing a Stunner at someone who was distracted. Jets of light were fired from some glowing axes, one shining knife was hurled into an attackers' masked face. Watching it all, and with backup, Alex made sure quick work was made of them before he locked the instruments up once again. Some Goblins looked about to rebel again but none made a move. Alex was just happy he managed to drum up some support amongst them. Their leader at least looked grateful.

The battle did end there too, in large part thanks to the goblins. Alex was not sure how he'd be seen for this. Raz did not look too happy, and he could not tell if it was because of what happened to Keira, or because of what Alex chose to do. All Alex knew was that at the end, hours later, he was called into a topmost ward in St. Mungo's. There, Albus, Scorpius, Mark and Keira were resting. The dead, which numbered five so far depending on what ultimately happened to Keira, were taken away and Diagon Alley was closed shut. At least no civilian died and Mark was lauded as a hero for being the mayor who actually defended his domain. The curtains were shut around Albus and Scorpius, letting the two face Alex alone with only Raz there.

Raz looked displeased still. He stared at Alex, "Your actions have disgraced us all." Alex's stomach sank more. _Disgraced._ "Your order to clear everyone out from Gringotts and then give the Goblins their old weapons held more danger than you can ever appreciate. You have endangered our lives more than the Arsenal ever did, and disobeying the Goblin Law passed after the war only made this all the more questionable." Raz turned to Albus, who was sitting up in a bed. "It is for this reason I suggest Alex Wallaby is relieved of duty and charged for treason. This at least will make the Goblins see that their actions too were a mistake."

Albus didn't look too pleased with Alex himself. He at least seemed to be considering Raz's suggestion. Albus did throw a strange look at Raz though, wondering something. He moved his eyes back to Alex. Then, looking regretful, he opened his mouth. Alex braced himself for the relief of duty. He knew he was Albus' friend but he also knew that was probably the only reason Albus was hesitating. It didn't matter. Keira was going to die, and if she did, it was his fault for not ordering her to stay put. He was too busy protecting Mark and Eric, he was more concerned about them when logic dictated he should've joined Raz and Keira, especially if Eric, Cyler and Mark were enough to handle what was in London.

Before Albus could say anything, though, the curtains opened partly and in came… a Goblin. A single Goblin with no guards and no arms. Albus tensed up slightly but remained stoic. The Goblin bowed himself in, ignoring Raz's protests and demands to have him removed. "Healer Far allowed me in… since I am unarmed. I have something to say."

"You have no right to speak before the Minister you"-

"Let him speak," Albus sighed.

The Goblin turned to Alex, sizing him up. What the Goblin said seemed to be forced, probably not wholly sincere but said and worded nonetheless, "As Head of the Gringotts Goblins, I… _thank_ you for your contribution. Had you remained as is, we would have all been killed and Gringotts destroyed. For saving Gringotts and giving us the… _temporary_ tools to defend ourselves, we _thank_ you."

Alex was speechless. He didn't really expect a thanks. He too remembered when he faced Goblins in the Malfoy Manor and in Hogsmeade. He remembered how he himself lost a toe. He did not know how to respond. He just did what he thought was right, and it was against his better judgment. He just thought that dying without a means to defend oneself was a poor way to go. The Goblin then turned to Raz. "Head Healer Far would like me to inform you that the Auror in question, Keira Ruby, is hereby pronounced alive but unable to report for duty ever again. She has sustained severe, permanent damage to her bones and while they may be regrown, the process is likely to be extremely painful, include an overdose of Skel-gro, and a very painful rehabilitation process, all of which is expected to last _at least_ ten years."

The Goblin then reached into a small pocket. Albus, Alex and Raz tensed up but it took out a small parchment and handed it to Albus. "For you, from… _someone._ That will be all."

The Goblin bowed himself out and Alex braced himself once more. Albus was reading the parchment rather interestedly, and looked up at Raz and Alex. The parchment seemed to have made his decision. Albus seemed to have made his decision. "Ok… I've decided that- well- I'm rewarding you Head Auror position."

Alex gaped in shock and Raz stared as if the Universe had toppled over off Albus' head. "Minister, in case you failed to remember, _I_ am the Head Auror. And this"-

"To be honest, I could not decide whether to give him Head Auror position or suspend him. But the Goblin sort of proved that they are at least grateful, however reluctant, that they are alive and it is thanks to Alex that Diagon was saved with less than ten deaths, which was looking quite likely before that. Plus, Goblins or not, they're in charge of Grngotts and we need them. Coming from inside Gringotts could've done far more damage. So… Head Auror."

" _I_ am Head Auror," Raz repeated.

"Oh, yeah… you're relieved of your position," Albus told him straight. Raz looked furious and half in shock. "Pending an investigation into charges laid against you of treason, you're temporarily relieved of Head Auror position. Should it turn out you were innocent, Alex will be returned to where he was before. So, actually, make him _Temporary_ Head of Aurors."

"You"-

Albus folded his arms, "Five Aurors died today, and they died on your watch, they died when you were fully capable of protecting them. You did not. Plenty of attackers were vulnerable to attack, you turned the other way. In fact, from what we were told, you let yourself fall from a curse you were trained to resist. A curse you should have been able to lift in seconds. You re-angled a spell to Keira when she was too preoccupied to respond effectively, you talk of synch but you failed to perform it yourself. That led to Keira's near-death. At the very least, I wonder if you are fit to be Auror any longer. This is either treason and working with the Arsenal, or negligence. Either one merits an investigation."

 _ **Ten years later… Kidnapped**_

Still nothing. Keira had been in the hospital for a year now and nothing changed, except that now she was able to move slightly. Eric visited her every day when he was off work, mainly because she suffered a tragedy that set back her recovery. He hated being the bearer of bad news. In fact, his bad news he had Raz deliver to her. Raz came in when Eric was not there, unable to face her when he found out. Raz informed her that her husband was dead and her year-old son was missing. Kidnapped, they could see. She was devastated, almost lost the will to live.

Eric wanted to help her, he even swore that he'd find that boy if it was the last thing he did. He wanted to hug her but the slightest movement for her bones might set her back further.

"Too much overdose," Simon had explained. "Too much Skel-gro can cause ineffective treatment. Eventually, the bones will just stop growing. So, we have to do this slowly. Quite frankly, she's lucky to be alive now."

Eric was not with her now, though. He was on Primrose Hill, helping his brother fight with two dark wizards. They were unrelated to the Arsenal case. Ever since the Diagon Alley fight, they'd been quiet. Their leader was on the run but the group as a whole was finished. There were just the kidnapped kids. He had no idea if they were dead now the group's goals were done, or if they were still alive, maybe to continue their goals later. If the latter, they'd hear from the Arsenal eventually. Eric returned home to his small apartment and lay back. His kids, babies, were so young. He frequently had to leave them with the Longbottoms. Adrianna and Albert were looking after them, as babysitters while he was working.

Eric had quit being an Auror after Helen left him and he had little strength in him to continue. No will. Keira was injured, Helen left cause he risked his life for a secret wizarding army she knew nothing about, and he was left with Max and Mike. Max was one but Mike was a newborn. How she just left like that, he'd never understand. He wondered if things would ever get better.

Instead, when Eric left his volunteering with Alex, he went to Diagon Alley to help Roxanne in her shop. He liked Roxanne, but she was with Gabriel for that moment, and had a young baby girl named Emma. As he spent time working with Roxanne, Fauna stopped by to say hello to her brother-in-law. Alex was luckier to have her. "Still here, huh?"

"I'm returning home eventually," Eric said. "Just helping with the enchantment of something called Rotnemed."

Roxanne laughed, "Eric's doing really well. He fights Dementors regularly so this is a piece of cake."

"Is it a coincidence that Rotnemed backwards is Dementor or…"

"Actually, we're using some light-inducing spells," Eric told her. "To try to reverse the darkening effect Dementors tend to have. We tried using Simon's patronus but it's not enough. It's rather difficult."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Keira's waiting for you at the hospital," Fauna told him, making Eric's stomach sink. Did the world enjoy bashing him back down to reality when he found something to distract him? He looked up at her and she met his eyes through her watery green ones. "She wants to talk to you. She told Alex when he visited her but he's busy so he sent me. He doesn't tend to remember that I'm busy too."

"Alright," Eric sighed. "Here, Roxy, I'll be back."

"Sure, not like we were getting anywhere," Roxanne sighed.

Eric left with Fauna. As they Apparated to St. Mungo's, Fauna turned to him. "I'll see her for a bit with you. But… I've been meaning to ask… would you mind if I- introduced you to a friend of mine?"

"Friend?"

"Ellen Fawley," Fauna named. "She's rather lonesome but I think it might do you both good to meet."

"Ok…"

"Think about it," she said as they registered themselves as visitors.

The talk was pretty direct and depressing. Fauna talked to Sophie about how she was faring. Only Simon really knew her case though and Simon was teaching at Hogwarts so he couldn't do much. She was just on a constant Potions regime, taking Skel-gro at least once a week, unless it got bad then they waited an entire month. This time, they found her entire arm bone was shattered and was in a sling, waiting for it to get better. The process was a little painful but she got used to it. She just talked to Fauna rather casually about her time there. They'd made it her home, believing there was a chance she'd be there forever. Eric had hope though. She was recovering, little by little.

After Fauna left, he talked to her. She acknowledged, to his relief, that she would leave eventually. Her bones were so weak, but they got stronger gradually. Eric had no hope, however, that he would give her what was taken from her. Her whole family. Her son was kidnapped, her husband was dead, and her older sister was tortured and left in a dumpster to die. She wasn't found till three days later by Muggle authorities. Her younger brother had been caught in Knockturn Alley, trying to help her find her son when he was killed so it was just her now. She sobbed, cried, begged for it all to be a lie, some bad joke but nothing. And with movement restricted, Eric was the one to wipe her eyes and sit with her.

"I'll find him," Eric promised. "I promise you, I'll find him. If I have to go to- well- anywhere, I'll go anywhere. Just… rest."

"He's dead," she muttered. "I don't know what they could possibly want with a baby. The rest were older, at least. Why him?"

Eric didn't know, but he had an idea. An idea he didn't dare repeat. Seth told Albus that the kids were being taken to be trained. The effects of the Cruciatus Curse on Apollo several years back gave them an idea and they wanted to force some really powerful magic from younger kids. The younger, the better. So, if they wanted anything from her boy, it was just that. He didn't dare tell her, not yet, not till he was found. At least Eric knew he was alive, and now he was not an Auror, he could move freely, and track them down somehow.

And he didn't care how long it took, he would. And he would return the boy to his mother.

 _ **Fifteen years later… The Cost of War**_

Albus Potter sat behind the large mahogany desk in his office. He had just gotten back from a Curse-breaking stint, and Seth, it seemed, had news for him when he returned. Interesting news to say the least, probably more interesting than his cousin's recent Quidditch victory against the Ballycastle Bats. Albus Potter was just not prone to this anymore. Yet, there he remained, the first in charge until he left the country for his personal job. That was when Scorpius Malfoy took charge. All that was unimportant though. Albus sat behind the desk, waiting now for some particulars to visit him in his office and finally get something long overdue done. It took long enough too.

Seth had finally tracked down Lars Zwick. He was the final remnant of the Arsenal of Education. While his Ministry had cleaned the world up from the Reservation years ago, the Arsenal was longstanding. They were hardly relevant in terms of stability and hardly ever came out of hiding, but when they came out, it was _real._ Albus was always troubled by their actions.

Usually, it involved a kidnapping and the kids kidnapped were never seen again. Even Seth had trouble tracking them down, every single lead turned up flat or into territory too dangerous to traverse. Sometimes, when Albus himself got close to figuring someone out, another was kidnapped and wrecked any perception he had. It was as if someone _knew_ he had an eye out and responded anytime Albus got too close. Made him almost scared to get any closer. He put too much reliance on Seth, and Seth was not exactly the most trustworthy person out there. He was loyal, sure, but he was not motivated or committed. He acted purely for Albus. Albus had to defend many times, to Mark, Proxima and sometimes Scorpius, why he trusted him so much. Now, Albus did hope that this might prove them wrong.

Kidnapped kids, numbering somewhere in the dozens by now, movements in Knockturn Alley, and an invisible encampment off Birmingham, ultimately leading to some old shack somewhere in Bristol. Details would come soon. _Soon._ How was soon was soon? Sometimes, Albus hated that word. Before he could do anymore thinking, the door opened. In came Mark Wallader, the head of the entire Department of Law Enforcement. Mark had a special expertise with the Hit Wizard department. Though he barely got into any fights, he knew more than most and directed which department to get into which problem. With him behind the scenes, it worked much better.

Albus got up, not really accustomed to sitting down like a lord when close friends were around. He could not help but smile when Mark walked in. The fifteen years that passed really changed Mark, and he'd changed even more since they met over twenty years ago. His hair no longer lay matted down, it was longer, covering his ears and falling to his neck at the back. The two hugged briefly before leaning against the wall in waiting for the next arrivals. The next one was no friend to Mark despite a mutual silent agreement to cooperate with each other. At least that's what they said. Albus had a feeling Mark and Seth _liked_ getting on each other's nerves.

"Al," Seth greeted shortly.

"Seth."

Mark said nothing as Seth treated himself to Albus' chair, casually sitting back as if he owned the place. Scorpius was the fourth arrive, stopping briefly at the sight of Seth sitting in the Minister's chair but continuing, choosing not to take a commotion out of it. Seth did get up though, and just in time for a team of Aurors to arrive. The Head Auror Alex Wallaby walked in with his twin Eric, and Frank Longbottom. With Frank was a young-looking fresh face. Albus knew him to be Cyler Lear, Frank's protégé. Beside Alex, on the other hand, was a friend named Raz Sacha, who had a long scar across his cheek and hair as dark as his eyes. Albus quite liked him, as he was a major help in bringing the remnants of the Reservation down and helped a great deal in driving down the hunters of tried eradicating vampires and werewolves from the country.

"Ok, so what's this about?" Alex asked as he took a place next to Mark.

Albus reached in his pocket to conjure chairs but Seth beat him to it, shrugging, "Sorry, Al, you were far too slow."

Albus shook his head and said, "Well, it's about the Arsenal. We've found their last hideaway. They don't mean much anymore and they've hardly been a threat for years but it's still important we get rid of these guys."

"Where are they exactly?" Raz asked interestedly.

"Well, that's what we're going to discuss," Mark sighed. "And then act on it cause I've been dying to get those guys."

"Don't know why, they're hardly a threat," Cyler shrugged.

"Ah, please, we'll smoke them out of their hide hole and teach them all a lesson," Frank smirked. "No issues there."

"I've staked my entire Law Enforcement career on this, and I'm mayor of Diagon Alley, I don't want questions surrounding how effective I can be after what I did to the Reservation's remnants."

"So… it's a pride issue," Raz teased. "Ok, we'll protect your pride, Wallader."

"The job is simple," Albus told them. "He's living in a cornfield, there's a Fidileus Charm on his hideaway and _he's_ the secret keeper. He's in an encampment I Wiltshire, a cornfield off the road from London but he- my informant gave me a single boot. It'll take you to where you need to go in seconds. Wait there, invisible and hidden, until he shows himself."

"Did your- _spy_ find out when he leaves?" Mark asked.

"Yes, he leaves every week, at least once, and it's been six days since his last excursion, so this is his day," Albus told him. "If not, then hide around the area and wait. _Something._ We need to catch this guy and we're closer than ever now."

"We'll get him," Eric assured.

Albus looked at his Aurors. Alex, Eric, and Frank. The four were the Old Guard, if anyone could do it, they could. Mark was no Auror but he was very effective. That was why he trusted them the most. To top it, Raz was going with them, Frank's protégé Cyler, they were in good hands. He took a deep breath. He didn't know if this was the last time he would see some of them so he hated this part. "Ok… go on then. Good luck. And take care of yourselves."

Alex led the way but Eric followed close behind, deep in thought. Ever since Keira's son was kidnapped, he'd wanted to find him. Find him and keep him safe. He hoped it would go well. Mark stayed behind, watching the twins go apprehensively. Once the Portkey boot left, Albus sighed, "I hope this goes well."

"It will," Scorpius assured.

"I know it'll go well, it's Raz I don't trust," Mark said frankly.

"We found nothing on him," Albus shrugged. "And he was in the Auror Department since the Ministry's reformation."

"He still watched others die around him," Mark reminded him. "So regardless of his loyalties, we know he's useless at defending his teammates."

Albus knew Mark was right. He could not go and arrest Raz because he had intuition that Raz was against them. Raz was an Auror, he had years of service to them, even brought in plenty of Reservation members and even Arsenal members. His actions said the opposite of what they all thought.

On the other hand, Raz directed them straight to the hideaway. He watched intently as Eric and Alex hid behind a tall lookout point. Frank directed Cyler to the other end and Raz looked at Alex, "Your call, Wallaby."

"Wait with Cyler," Alex told him. "I'll cast a widespread Disillusionment Charm on us to hide and we'll settle until he shows his ugly face. When he does, Eric engages, Frank takes his back to cover any escape and Cyler stays with me."

No one questioned, Raz actually looked pleased so they stayed quiet. Only Eric noticed that Alex seemed to have something else in mind, something unsaid. The wait was quite long, too. Eric was sitting, thinking about Keira's kid. Was he alive? Was he here? He preferred bringing this guy in alive to question him. If anyone would know, he would. He watched intently, looking for any sign of movement. The guy they were after, he was a coward. Probably weak. If that were true, he would talk. It should be easy to take him but if it was not true… they'd be forced to kill him. Eric hoped he was weak, for the kid's sake.

After what felt like three hours, but what might have been five, Alex finally sensed movement. His wand picked it up. It pointed him ahead of Eric. Alex motioned for Eric to fire.

A stunner escaped from Eric's wand and soared into the field. The tall corn grass made it hard to see much else. Then, a jet of green light blasted from a point by Eric's side. Alex jumped but the jet wasn't aimed for Eric. It was aimed for Cyler. Cyler barely jumped out of the way and Raz fired a jet of light back where the green came from. When another jet of green light threatened Eric's life, Alex tried another plan. "Cut the corn field down."

Eric, Frank, Cyler, Alex and Raz cut the long stems down, Alex send three stunners at once, trying to take the idiot down. Finally, a shadow leapt behind a pont next to Cyler and grabbed him from behind. Frank froze as the man with bright green eyes and black hair met theirs. He had Cyler hostage. "Back off, all of you."

Raz pointed his wand at Lars but did nothing. Lars eyed him slightly before disregarding him. "This man is coming with me, your escapade failed. One step closer and this guy dies."

Raz shrugged and stepped closer. Lars jumped and said the words, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Cyler chose that moment to maneuver around him, elbowing him from behind and using a spell to trip him up. Alex called for all Aurors on him but Raz jumped in front. A parry later and a jet of green light sent Cyler scurrying away. The two stood side by side and Alex glared. "Knew it."

An explosion sounded, rocking the earth around them and Eric flicked his wand during the chaos Frank created. The earth moved violently under them, and then split up. A stunning spell hit Lars in the face but Raz Apparated to another point. Alex sent fireworks from his wand. It was a strange motion, a very strange decision but the reason for it was made clear. Glowing knives were thrown from a point hidden behind. Eric knew who they belonged to righgt then. Three Goblins showed themselves.

Raz rolled his eyes and flicked his wand. A burst of fire absorbed most spells thrown at him, and he sent it on the Goblins. The Goblins rolled away, avoiding the flames using their small size to maneuver around him. Alex and Eric fired jets of light continuously, but all were blocked and parried. At the very least, the fire disappeared. Then, a single Goblin showed up, "They're here. Fifteen kids, eight girls and seven boys! They're here!"

Eric looked up hopefully but Raz screamed, "NO!"

"Raz stop!"

A burst of Fiendfyre erupted from his wand instead, raging over the cornfield. Cyler took a breath and charged in. The fire was out of control. Raz used the chaos to fire jets of green light everywhere. Eric charged in too and Alex turned on Raz. "You're under arrest."

"You're dead. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Alex avoided it easily. A jet of light from him was parried. "Well, I knew I had you figured out! All that complaining, no effort to save anyone except those who benefitted you. When did you turn?"

"I was never with you," Raz breathed. "I'd even nearly killed Harry Potter, but my men only got his leg. Forced him into retirement. You'll never get it, the creed of the Arsenal is not a following, it's an ideal! You can't defeat an ideal!"

Raz seemed done talking. A further bout of fire escaped from his wand, looking to make the scene chaotic more. Alex dove to the side, firing a stunner but Raz pulled his wand like pulling a string. Cyler zoomed out of the fiery field and into Alex's way. The Goblins surrounded Raz and pointed their axes and knives at him threateningly. Though Cyler was forced out, he still parried Alex's stunner. Raz flicked his wand to turn him around and hang him upside down. That was when Frank leapt in, _"Stupefy!"_

Raz Apparated again, letting Cyler fall. Frank slowed his fall down and let him land on his feet, yelling, "Cyler, get him!"

" _Fulgeo!"_ Cyler yelled.

Raz parried it and sent it back at Cyler. Frank summoned a plank of wood from the fallen lookout point to take the hit and took Cyler's side while Raz bent down. "NO!" Alex yelled, but too late. He revived Lars and fired a jet of green light to force them to scatter. The two got up and started dueling wildly with Alex and Frank, Cyler forced to act as backup, firing from the side of the fray. Alex started off on a complex string of curses, trying to destabilize them but a simple slashing spell met his face and sent him down. Eric was still in the fire, who knew what happened to him.

Frank and Cyler were left fighting the two. Frank used the earth to move them violently, in unison with Cyler to cause something of an earthquake around them. Cyler raised his wand, _"Incarcerous!"_

Lars pulled a Goblin from the group threatening him and let him take the ropes, flicking his wand to make them burn hot. More jets of light came from all sides now, Goblins included, but Raz pointed his wand on the ground and raised it up. A transparent barrier appeared, absorbing all hits. He flicked his wand and the jets of light rushed back on all, unopposed. Three Goblins flew back and landed into the flaming sea of fire. Another Goblin leapt from behind, over Raz's head, and stole Lars' wand. He landed over and pointed it, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The look of surprise on Lars was shocking. He stepped back, unable to put any defense, or do anything. He flew back and fit the floor, dead. The action cost the Goblin time for defense though, and Raz disarmed him in seconds. Holding two wands, he pointed one at Cyler. Cyler was too engaged in the fire to do anything about it. The jet of green light hit him in the back and he fell in. Cyler was dead. Frank gaped open in shock, might have died himself if two Goblins did not cover Raz's way out. Alex sat up, mending himself, injured but alive. Lars was dead and Raz was held back now. He turned to the burning sea of fire. He could not stop the fire, he knew Eric was dead in there. Eric and the kids, probably. The fight had cost them all. Alex felt horrible. Would there be anything left of his brother? Or- wait…

A jet of fiery orange light zoomed from the fiery sea and hit Raz in the face, sending him down. The Goblin stopped and looked around. Some looked ready to steal Raz's wand but none dared to do so. Alex supported himself up and Frank rushed over to help him, but from the field came Eric. He was alive and beside him was a small boy, looking of around seven. He looked battered and beaten, his brown hair charred and his left foot off. His arm was in an angle that suggested it was broken but his other arm was holding a small wand. "We're ok," Eric assured Alex breathlessly.

"Where're the others?" Alex asked.

No sooner had Alex asked this when the boy screamed a high-pitched scream and shuddered closer to Eric as if for dear life. Eric put an arm comfortingly around him. "You just had to ask this. They're- well, we won't be seeing them anymore. Aster is the only survivor."

Just then, the fire rose up threateningly, a deep roar sounded from it and Seth was standing watching it tower over him. He had full control, "Go! I'll take care of these flames, just go!"

They didn't need telling twice. Eric and Alex took hold of Aster and Frank took Cyler's body and left. As Alex thought, the fight had indeed cost them, and the aftermath was proof.

As Eric tucked a shaking Aster into bed, trying to hold him, feeling so withered and downbeaten, he knew what he had to do. It was impossible to be a good father if he was too busy being an Auror. Molly was dead, Helen left him, Ellen succumbed to her illness, it was just him and his kids. Max, Mike, Abigail, and now Aster. At least until Keira recovered. _If_ she did. He and Max took the time to sit next to the boy, Max taking an immediate liking to him. Eric stared up at the ceiling. It was time for him to quit. He loved being an Auror, he did, and he'd love to return, but maybe _after_ his kids grew up. He had enough on his plate.

Seth had managed to get the fire under control, but only after it decimated half the cornfield. Albus got himself a yelling from the Muggle Prime Minister for getting their crops destroyed, and Frank bade goodbye to Cyler and left the Auror force. For the second time, Frank felt responsible for his protégé's death. Alex tried telling him it was fine, that no one could've guessed Raz was nuts, but Frank left. Eric knew Alex was just making it up though. Alex himself suspected Raz, that was why he kept the investigation on him pending, but Raz was slippery. He even brought in more Arsenal members to cover for himself.

Eric stared at Aster. He was adopting him. Albus would understand. He was adopting this kid, and Keira had to get better. If she did… no, Eric smiled to himself. That was too much to hope for.


	29. Aftermath XIII Dining with the Enemy

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Fifteen years later… Dining with the Enemy**_

"I still don't know why you bother inviting him over," Seth told Maria while she was cooking the meal for the family. Maria sighed as she readied the steak. According to Aries, steak was one of Mark's favorites, but Maria knew Mark also liked instant noodles. Seth stared incredulously at the cooking, "And what the heck is _that?"_

"Instant noodles," Maria replied.

"Never heard of it," Seth shrugged.

"It's a Muggle dish Mark likes, so"-

"So you're making a _Muggle_ dish in a _magical_ household?" Seth asked. "Maria?"

"Seth?"

Maria started by adding some alchemical flavoring to her portion of the soup and her own instant noodles, just for flavor and partly out of some addiction she had. Seth sighed, "That is only hurting you, you know."

"It doesn't matter, my lifespan is already shortened and always will be," she said quietly, keeping her voice quiet to they wouldn't scare whoever might be listening. Todd had a weird habit of eavesdropping on people's conversations. "Besides, I got the Orb and that will lengthen my life whenever I fall ill, so there's no need to worry."

"Yeah, whose poor soul are you going to sacrifice to get that?"

Maria went red and turned to him, "Quiet. And I haven't even attempted a Philosopher's stone yet, so you're worrying too much."

Seth stayed quiet but he did watch quietly. He wondered, how _would_ he feel if Maria died? He was sort of used to having her around, and he enjoyed talking with her, or else just sitting quietly with her. She seemed to at least understand that sometimes, doing absolutely nothing could be enjoyable. He didn't tell her, but he had his own plan if she ever came to the end of her life too early. He knew she would not be able to bring herself to sacrifice someone's soul, but Seth had an endless reservoir of pure souls who practically deserved it. Better yet, if he could ever track Aramaster Ruse down, he would be _perfect_ to use. No guilt on anyone's shoulders, especially his own. He had enough guilt to shoulder in his life.

He left the kitchen area and escaped to his personal favorite spot, the balcony. He stared over the city streets below. Not far from them was Regent's Park and they overlooked the Thames river. Men, women and children, forming some society he was never a part of walked along the streets. And living in London also gave him access to the Ministry where Al worked. Albus Potter was the only person Seth truly felt loyalty towards. That did not mean he liked Mark any, nor did it mean he felt anything towards those around Albus Potter.

Mark was Seth's brother-in-law. It was a side-effect of marrying Maria, unfortunately. His own sister married Neil Nott, someone who Seth got the feeling hated him. Every single time Seth saw anybody outside his own family, there was discomfort. He had Maria, he had Al, Simon, Sophie, and Sierra, but he did not have or care for Neil, Proxima, Hugo and Mark. Such a casualty. Part of him didn't want to marry Maria for that reason but he did, and he had two kids. _Two._ Maybe he deserved this. He smirked to himself, feeling a little bad. He actually really enjoyed Maria's company, there was no way he would ever really feel regret for marrying her. She was the only one who truly, really understood where Seth came from, both during the war and after. She was perfect. She _deserved_ eternal life.

A knock on the door sounded and Seth rolled his eyes. "Ok, well, I'm staying out here"-

"You're staying with us," Maria insisted, making Seth roll his eyes as the door opened.

Seth turned and saw Mark walk in. He embraced his sister tightly, Maria as usual looking quite jumpy and eager to see him and please him. Honestly, she still didn't grow past that? And was Wallader _still_ around? He sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid this forever. He mused quietly about somehow becoming an evil dark lord bent on driving Wallader out of the country but unfortunately, it was too flashy. No, he had to deal with him. Besides, Wallader was Al's way of taking care of the world. He and Seth were two sides of the same coin. Pity, Seth had to share a coin with _him._

"And Seth was spending a week outside London," Maria was telling Mark. Mark nodded along with her stories because she _had_ tell him everything. "He doesn't share much but he did bring back a rather fascinating artifact."

"I'll bet it was a dark artifact," Mark muttered.

"Oh, Mark"-

"For your information, Wallader," Seth looked up. "It was a priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind Terraforming Transmogrifian Artifact. It could sink you into the earth for all eternity. I seriously considered using it on you but then Al would get mad. I couldn't have that."

"What's this, growing stale?" Mark sniped back.

"Guys, guys, please," Maria pleaded. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"I _am_ enjoying myself," Mark and Seth said in unison. "Surely, Lean, you would be able to cover my death up in a heartbeat, what stopped you?"

" _Guys!"_

Mark and Seth silenced themselves for Maria's sake. The three ate dinner in relative peace. Mark was slurping up his noodles, that probably being the only sound in the room. Seth was quite glad his kids were in their own rooms and not seeing this travesty. "Honestly, Wallader, don't slurp."

"Actually, slurping noodles is considered normal in Japan," Mark informed him.

"Maria… did Mark ever tell you about the time he visited Japan?" Seth asked conversationally.

Maria looked up interestedly, "No, he didn't. When did you go to Japan, Mark?"

"He never did, that's exactly my point," Seth shrugged. Mark rolled his eyes and ignored him as Seth went on, "You should be eating English food. Eating something you _have_ to slurp is best done in the privacy of your own home."

"It's a pity you're never interested in trying the cuisine from other cultures," Mark told him. "You're lucky you have Maria to make them."

Seth knew he lost this round when Maria smiled to herself. He considered sniping at Mark for his son, Hades, next, but that was perhaps taking things too far. No, maybe it was best keeping it with Mark. Mark finished his noodles and moved on to the steak. Seth sighed and moved aside his own plate to prepare his own drink. Maria and Mark were chatting now, and Seth was thankfully left out of it. Mark was talking about Diagon Alley, something about keeping it secure after the capture of the last Arsenal leader. Seth looked up interestedly.

Now Mark was in the subject, he had to tell him something. He needed to get some people arrested before they disappeared again. He _wanted_ to tell… but how? How could he tell without looking like he actually cared? He shrugged. Truth was, he didn't. It wasn't like it was a matter of life and death, just a matter of a bunch of criminals and dealers probably getting caught or otherwise walking free. But hey, if Mark was interested, he'd find out himself. He looked back down just as Mark looked up, "What're you smirking at?"

"Absolutely nothing that concerns Law Enforcement officials," Seth shrugged. "Nothing at all. Don't worry, you can rest easy tonight."

Mark swore to himself, "Curious, how do _you_ sleep at night?"

"Well, I lay on my back, but I usually prefer side-sleeping," Seth said conversationally and mockingly. "You?"

"I mean how do you sleep after all the"-

"Don't, Mark," Maria muttered.

Seth went off though, putting his silverware down. "Yup, you're right, I'm a heartless psychotic murderer. What'll you do about it, kill me? You could, you know. You'd probably be the villain though, cause, you know, Al, me, Ministry, underworld… dare I say you'd probably get killed trying, a rather rash thing to do considering your chronic fear of death and the fact trying won't lead to much, then again Gryffindors are known for rash actions so by all means, murder me."

"Is that a threat?" Mark asked.

"Oh, hell no, it's an encouragement," Seth assured. "I hardly enjoy life like you do, I'm just pointing out that murdering me might make a few individuals in Knockturn Alley furious with you and you'll find yourself assassinated before long."

"Who the heck would assassinate me?"

"Oh, people, generally people, and you haven't seen the encampment of murderers and dust-dealers outside out near the North Sea coast- woops… said too much. Never mind. Forget I said anything. Let's just eat."

Seth, Mark, and Maria ate in peace for the next fifteen minutes, well after they finished eating and opted to just sit down next. It was then when Maria was keeping the peace at least, making conversation with Mark, mainly about Seth himself. "Like, you should've seen the way he talked to the hotel manager."

"I'll bet it was degrading," Mark nodded.

"No, Seth isn't very degrading," Maria assured.

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "I'm a sweetheart."

"No, actually, the manager asked him how long he's been planning to stay," Maria said casually. "But Seth doesn't intend to move us out. This place is nice. So, I mixed up some concoction to make him complacent and Seth modified his memory. Doubt he'll be asking anything else. At least for a time."

"Nothing's permanent," Seth shrugged. "But he's a Muggle so he's easily dealt with."

"While all this may be perfectly innocent, the way you talk about it, it's like you're taking advantage of defenseless Muggles," Mark pointed out.

"We are," Seth said before Maria could respond. "What? We have to live _somewhere_ and it's not like we're stealing. I paid good money for this Suite."

"Of course you did, money you got for what- murdering a bunch of"-

"Yup!" Seth said with a wide smirk. "Serial killing and assassinating makes a great paycheck. You should try it sometimes, woops, forgot, you already _do,_ don't you? Mister Head of the Law Enforcement."

"I'm enforcing the law," Mark sighed.

"From your viewpoint," Seth scoffed. "You still get rid of loads of people. What was the name of the last guy you assassinated when joining a Hit Wizard squad? Jabber Cradlesmith? The poor guy, I saw his wife and kids recently, they're distraught, you heartless murderer."

"I didn't assassinate _anyone,"_ Mark said lowly. "You're mixing me up with yourself. You sure you're not ill, Seth?"

"Perfectly fine, unfortunately," Seth said with a smirk, enjoying seeing Mark like this. "Besides, when you order people on someone, and that someone dies, it's on your hands still. So, yes, you did assassinate someone, indirectly at least. Face it, Wallader, we're murderers, you and I."

"Ok, ok, we're all murderers," Maria ceded. "So, what's the point in going at each other's throats over it?"

"None," Mark agreed.

"None? It's fun, it gives entertainment," Seth disagreed. "I prefer embracing my past."

"And there's Al thinking you changed," Mark scoffed.

"Oh, I did, but changing doesn't automatically mean I _like_ you," Seth sniped mischievously.

Maria looked up at Seth thoughtfully, "I caught Seth chatting with the dead yesterday. So, he's certainly done his fair share of changing."

"Chatting with the- ugh… what, necromancy?" Mark asked distastefully. "Wow, Seth, I thought you were better than that."

"Really?" Seth and Maria said in surprise and unison. "No," Seth shook his head. "I definitely make it a point to chat with the dead regularly. Usually my ancestor, but my father is a regular comer, and- oh yeah- Walter says hi."

"Shut it," Mark said seriously. "I mean, shut it."

"Touched a nerve, I see," Seth chuckled, ignoring Maria's disapproving look. "Ok, you win, I'll stop. I got what I wanted anyway."

Seth was quite bored for the rest of the visit, and opted to take Tobias and Todd out while Mark was there. Tobias just preferred staring aimlessly at a pond but Todd took interest in ice cream and hearing Seth telling him stories. Todd was partly why Seth felt he could embrace and make peace with his past. Todd heard it, even asked for retellings, without looking at him weirdly. Tobias seemed indifferent, but heard them all the same. Seth enjoyed his time with his kids the most. That day, he amused Todd with a retelling of how his friend Serpens had a father who literally died twice and lived to tell the tale.

"Once by the evil overlord and once by yours truly," Seth told him. "That's why I stick with your father. Maybe he'll teach me the secrets of immortality or something."

Todd laughed but Tobias just looked up, saying nothing. Seth knew Tobias was smart enough to deduce the real truth. He caught Seth's eye and gave a small smile before staring out again. Once evening fell, they made their way back home. There, Maria actually gave him some interesting news. When his kids ran off to their room, Maria reached out and hugged him, gave him a single kiss on the mouth, and said, "Hear what happened?"

"No, I was too busy bragging to Todd about how awesome I am," Seth told her, half-jokingly. "What happened?" Maria shrugged and pointed to the table where a single letter was addressed to him. It just had one word written on it. Seth could recognize Al's handwriting very easily. _Thanks._ Seth knew what had happened just from that. Mark had taken his hint and conducted a mass arrest, "Well, looks like Wallader isn't so dumb after all."

"Oh, shut it."


	30. Aftermath XIV Reporting at Hogwarts

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Fifteen years later… Radio Reporting at Hogwarts Castle**_

Hello Wizarding world, this is Rita Skeeter, regular contributor to the _Daily Prophet._ Here I am, at Hogwarts castle, covering the meeting between the maniacal Minister for Magic Albus Potter and eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts Lysander Scamander. The latest deliberations between those two may change the face of the Wizarding world forever. For those just tuning in, the lead up to this meeting of two men in power started two weeks ago with a law passed by Improper Use of Magic member Lancet Goal (yes, the hybrid who's _still alive._ ) This law, if passed by the Wizengamot, will require that any Muggle-born at the age of nine will be told about their abilities. I know, right?

For years now, ever since the introduction and imposition of the International Statute of Secrecy, Muggle-born children have been nonexistent, surfacing only when they turn eleven. The first time anybody meets them is Hogwarts, and now Albus Potter is taking up that hybrid on his proposed law and Head of Improper Use of Magic Office, Jesse St. Andrews, himself a Muggle-born, passed it along to the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Proxima Greengrass. No one, I mean _no one,_ thought this law would get anywhere. We were mistaken. Kids tend to be unpredictable and since the Ministry is run by little children these days, the law got passed by the Heads of Departments and made its way to the Wizengamot, where the more… elderly and knowledgeable witches and wizards may have their say.

So anyways, we have ourselves an unlikely ally in this fight. Lysander Scamander does not want this to change, he does not want this law to pass and I am here, covering the broiling confrontation looking increasingly likely between those two former friend- what the hell? What are they doing hugging? They're not supposed to hug! This is a matter of tradition and Lysander sells us out by hugging that crazed vampire-lover? Ok, ok, fine, so they hugged. I'll be moving in closer for a look with the other journalists. I'm going undercover now so they don't recognize me. Ever since my publication of _The Razor Sword,_ Potter has been rather averse to holding an interview. Honestly, his father was so much more manageable. Ok, wish me luck… I'm going in.

…

…

…

Ok, right now, Lysander is chatting Potter up. I really don't know what this is meant to accomplish. I'm sorry, but the Wizarding world just doesn't give a _damn_ about Scamander's childhood. Ok, we get it, he witnessed a traumatic event when Xenophilius, the village crazy died, and Potter spent few weeks at his rickety tower. Is this meant to tug our emotions or something? Oh, great, here he goes about the bloody war against Herpo and the death of his lover Lycanthrope- I mean- Lycah… Lycah Thrope, honest mistake. Part of me wants to yell that she's dead and to get over it but the last time I did that- well… I got Jinxed. I swear, they're trying to repress me. Anyways, it'll give away my position.

Ok, they're talking… they're talking… Ministry, blah, blah, blah… Hogwarts, blah, blah, blah… Muggle-borns… ah, hah! Muggle-borns, finally got to it. So, Potter is making the case that Muggle-born's definitely deserve to know their heritage before Hogwarts like any other Pure-blood and Half-blood witch or Wizard. I'm not sure how this is even a case, people are born with powers and families and that gives them certain entitlements. Muggle-borns don't have it and they're not supposed to because we have laws, laws placed for their own good. Let's face it, Muggle-borns can't know what's good for them concerning a world they don't even know of yet. I thought Potter would understand that being _Minister_ with an entitled Malfoy and Greengrass and Wallader alongside him but nope. Kids they remain.

I mean, how is that even a case? That's more an illogical plea than- ah, Scamander responds! Finally, thought Potter would never finish this blabber… huh, Scamander's got a good point. Finding out early automatically gives the parents the right to look at the morning schools, the more specialized ones you gotta pay for and this might _decrease_ Muggle-born attendance at Hogwarts. Huh, he actually used his brain. Why didn't I think of that? Parents would- yes, what he said- parents would want to keep their kids close and see them every day. Muggle-borns would not come to Hogwarts no matter how free it is. Oh, please, Potter, don't try arguing, it's a definite result of that failed policy. You can't do it!

Ok, Potter is saying that the fact Hogwarts is free and the specialized schools are not is a deterrent. Some would choose Hogwarts based simply on that, especially since most Muggles try saving money anyway. Not that I agree with that argument. Muggle parents make loads of money, like six hundred galleons a month, times that by two assuming both parents work, they got _plenty._ Muggles are richer than us Wizards, clearly, so of course they can afford to send their kids to some elitist crap school elsewhere. No, bull crap, Potter they don't make less than- oh, whatever. So, Potter goes on to point out that parents would not have such a shock in losing their children two months after discovering some life-changing news… honestly, the case gets stupider and stupider. Cry me a river, Potter!

Honestly, that's more an emotional plea than a real argument. Thankfully, Scamander is too averse to real emotions to- what? _What?_ He asked if he could show the Muggle parents around Hogwarts? Is he frigging kidding? Is he for real? Isn't that illegal? Isn't that- how can Potter agree? He agreed! That's illegal! I cry foul! You know what, it doesn't matter. Let someone as crazy and mind-dead as Lysander Scamander show parents around and they'll be running away fast as they can. He'll repel them himself.

You know what, I bet that's Potter's plan. He's a Pure-blood maniac who wants to diminish Muggle-born presence in Hogwarts, and as the generations go on, diminish their standing in the world when they find themselves unable to get real jobs due to a lack of education. It's obvious, really. He tells ridiculous lies about Herpo coming back, becomes Minister, surrounds himself by Pure-blood fanatics like Scorpius Malfoy and Proxima Greengrass, and makes the rules. I wish Scamander was clever enough to point this out, perhaps call him out but it's hopeless. As long as those around him refuse to bring him back, insane he remain-Perhaps… perhaps Scamander needs my touch now. Ok, I've decided to announce something a lot have been waiting for. I'm going to- you guessed it- conduct an interview with Lysander Scamander. Maybe this will bring certain things to light.


	31. Aftermath XV Her Last Interview

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_ _ **Pre-Epilogue- Do not read unless you are all caught up and have read and finished the entire series.**_

 _ **Fifteen years later… Her Last Interview- Interview with Lysander Scamander**_

 **Rita Skeeter:** "Hello Wizarding world, this is Rita Skeeter, stylish, ace reporter credited with exposing numerous truths about Cornelius Fudge, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and his son Albus Potter. Rita Skeeter now involves herself in defending her thesis against the Hogwarts Guard, recently accused of secretly aiming to take over the Wizarding world and reintroduce pro-Pure-blood laws that bring us back to what we tried avoiding in the first place. Here with me now is none other than eccentric Hogwarts Headmaster Lysander Scamander, the spacey of the bunch who is nonetheless part of the Guard we are accusing. To give fair due, I interview him before you now, live on radio. Witches and wizards, I introduce Lysander Scamander."

 **Lysander:** Why, hello.

 **Rita:** Scamander, my friend, doing well.

 **Lysander:** Oh, we're friends? Really? I never had a journalist friend before.

 **Rita:** _*laughs*_ Well, there's a first time for everything.

 **Lysander:** Oh, yes, there is.

 **Rita:** From what we understand, you discovered a new species for the first time.

 **Lysander:** Oh, yes. I recently helped to discover one such species that's been existent for some time. It's nice to bring it to the light again.

 **Rita:** Um, Scamander, I believe the species is new. If you remember correctly, you obtained a license to breed an Acromantula and a dragon to _get_ such a monster. So… it is clearly new.

 **Lysander:** Oh, no, it's a very old being. One cannot possibly think that two different species could get together, Muggle biology says no.

 **Rita:** Muggle- what the hell?

 **Lysander:** See? So, clearly magic is involved, and I believe it _has_ existed, before it was split into two different beings. I do so hope to discover how. Might be a Severing Charm combined with some nice little Potions or something. Same logic with the Manticores or the Sphinxes really.

 **Rita:** Oh, you think our origin is the bloody _Sphinx?_ Prove it!

 **Lysander:** Prove we're not. It happened too long ago. Either way, we have our Acrogan back.

 **Rita:** _*opens mouth, and shuts it.*_ Ok, perhaps you'd like to elaborate on your creature. We've heard that you and your overseas partner have-

 **Lysander:** Helper really.

 **Rita:** Congratulations. But anyways, we've heard that you two have finally gotten permission to breed a rather fearsome beast, flouting the International Ban on Experimental Breeding like Hagrid before you, and gave rise to an Acrogan. A dangerous cross between a dragon and an Acromantula. This, as our pictures suggest, is an eight-legged fire-breathing monster beyond any and all control. This gives rise to a new 5-star level danger-rating by the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards, which is of course controlled by your friend Lily Potter. Your response?

 **Lysander:** Well, the Acrogan has been a theoretical creature for a long time. It is all really done for the sake of education and learning of course.

 **Rita:** With all due respect, Scamander, the educational value of such a beast is minimal at best. You've blatantly ignored all laws surrounding such breeding and brought a dangerous monster into the world.

 **Lysander:** Well, now that's not very polite, the Acrogan is a very friendly beast, actually."

 **Rita:** _*stares*_ What?

 **Lysander:** Oh, yes, very friendly indeed. The two ancestors it has like guarding treasure, so keeping gold around is a very safe way to tame such a thing, it actually grows to be very friendly. I disagree with the rating.

 **Rita:** Well, I'm afraid the Ministry knows a tad bit more than you do.

 **Lysander:** Oh, no, not at all. They are, after all, human like you and I, and _I_ have clearance and education in the field.

 **Rita:** So, this is a defense of your pride?

 **Lysander:** Oh, no, pride is a _horrible_ thing to have, it summons a severe infestation of Klapmites. I just think the Ministry is wrong, and I would very much like to bring one in the country for further study.

 **Rita:** Please, for the love of humanity, don't. Anyways, is there any truth to the rumors of you secretly being the son of Rubeus Hagrid? And you learned your breeding methods from him?

 **Lysander:** No.

 **Rita:** No?

 **Lysander:** Yes, no.

 **Rita:** Sure?

 **Lysander:** Sure.

 **Rita:** Very sure?

 **Lysander:** No, not at all.

 **Rita:** So, you admit it!

 **Lysander:** Oh, no, but one can never be too sure of the circumstances of one's birth. I for one do not remember my birth, the Muddling Maffles do quite a job of stopping that.

 **Rita:** So, you _might_ be Hagrid's offspring.

 **Lysander:** There… is an ever-so-tiny chance of that, yes but I am told I am the son of my daddy Xeno Lovegood so I am inclined to believe it.

 **Rita:** And this might further explain why Lorcan is so different than you, why he appears so much saner and more rational. This is very illuminating, it-

 **Lysander:** But Lorcan shares identical Jabbering Hinkles with me. We can't possibly be born from different people.

 **Rita:** Anyways, moving on from this illuminating discussion. You are part of the Hogwarts Guard, correct?

 **Lysander:** Incorrect.

 **Rita:** But we have evidence that your name was definitely on the list of members released by Albus Potter three months ago.

 **Lysander:** He was referring to the _Old_ Guard. We don't go by the Hogwarts Guard anymore. You really must get your facts straight.

 **Rita:** Ugh, I'm too old for this. Ok, let's stick to facts, you are part of the Guard, correct? And, you fought Incommodo, Dubium, and Soto, correct?

 **Lysander:** I did not fight any of them.

 **Rita:** _*opens mouth, closes it, and carries on*_ Ok, you fought their followers though, right? Like, you fought them in regards to fighting their group, correct?

 **Lysander:** Yes.

 **Rita:** He finally said yes. Ok, so, have you read the book _The Hogwarts Guard: A Razor Sword?_

 **Lysander:** Oh, yes, it was very illuminating.

 **Rita:** Really, what did you like about it?

 **Lysander:** I especially liked how you went into the heart of this secret society called the Hogwarts Guard, and named their members. They're frightfully similar to our names in the Old Guard. It makes me believe that, perhaps in some alternate Universe, our alternate selves are in fact evil. The Hogwarts Guard really could be a very evil group.

 **Rita:** Thank you, I try. So, what say you about _this_ Guard, this _Old_ Guard, bent on reintroducing Pure-blood laws and bringing back the Pure-blood creed with a vengeance? Is there any truth to the persistent rumors going around that you and Albus Potter had a severe falling out in private over the introduction of the new law encouraging Muggle-borns to forego Hogwarts education in favor of smaller, less meaningful schools?

 **Lysander:** Oh, no, I'll just respond with allowing Muggle parents to see the school for themselves.

 **Rita:** What? But- but the law, Scamander, the law, Muggle-repelling charms, surely, you can't-

 **Lysander:** They'll be guided here.

 **Rita:** Guided…

 **Lysander:** Yes, by some-

 **Rita:** By some strange, unseen force, I'm sure.

 **Lysander:** Yes, I'm glad we're seeing eye-to-eye.

 **Rita:** Anyways, Scamander, your Minister is about to bar all Muggle-borns from entering Hogwarts based purely on their birth. How do you intend to defend against such a ferocious attack? And how do you feel about the Guard itself turning on what it once stood for? Do you feel that perhaps you could tap into some of the old Guard for support and back you up? Or are they all with Potter against you? And do you think Hogwarts should start receiving help, or perhaps start a paid tuition to keep its funds going while the Ministry abandons you and your post for an old plot?

 **Lysander:** I- well…

 **Rita:** Quickly, now, we haven't got all day.

 **Lysander:** Well, I think Al has good intentions, I just don't think Muggle-borns should know about magic so early, or they might want to stay away from a boarding school like this. Though it really is understandable the parents think this way.

 **Rita:** But what does it matter? They're Muggles, they don't really understand the way we learn.

 **Lysander:** So, I guess showing the parents the school is the best way to go, so the Guard is actually on their side, and since the Ministry is _not_ attacking Muggle-borns, then there's no need to worry for such petty squabbles like funds and money. Muggle-borns being told early inducts them into our world far earlier than before, so it's socially good for them. Plus if I start a tuition, _no one_ will come to Hogwarts it'll just fall apart.

 **Rita:** So, perhaps Hogwarts has finally reached its end, then?

 **Lysander:** Oh, no, I just said-

 **Rita:** Thing is, Scamander, the Ministry _did_ attack Muggle-borns. Very openly, in fact. Remember the Plague nonsense? Muggle-borns trying to reintroduce Muggle-born laws.

 **Lysander:** Oh, that was small time.

 **Rita:** It wasn't, they're still-

 **Lysander:** But it was, they-

 **Rita:** They represent the majority of the population and included Half-bloods. Clearly, it is very anti-Muggle-born. Looking at all that, it clearly shows that the Ministry is in fact against the people you claim to be helping.

 **Lysander:** I- think you're misreading things. Misinterpretation is a common symptom of Wrackspurts.

 **Rita:** No, Scamander, you're misinterpreting things. You need to understand that the world does not work and function in the way you expect. You faced a lot of votes of no confidence from the School governors and the only reason you survived is because the Head of Education is your friend… do you believe _he_ may help you?

 **Lysander:** No.

 **Rita:** You're right, he is very Pure-blood and married to continue such purity.

 **Lysander:** The world works very well, I think. The votes really only came from two people, far from the required unanimous voting we need to kick me out. And we _did_ defeat Herpo, who tried introducing pro-Pure-blood laws, along with the Reservation who did the same thing.

 **Rita:** No, Scamander, I'm afraid you did not. Herpo _cannot_ come back. He was dead. The enemy was the Reservation and Incommodo's madness, Herpo was not back.

 **Lysander:** They still introduced anti-Muggle-born laws.

 **Rita:** The Reservation were perhaps a little misguided, but some wanting to change definitions and such is more of a literary disagreement than an outright war.

 **Lysander:** A _little_ misguided?

 **Rita:** And Incommodo was focused on safeguarding Hogwarts. What do you say to the rumors that you only fought Incommodo for the future of Headmastership?

 **Lysander:** Oh, no, I very much like the job.

 **Rita:** Some of think you should give it up.

 **Lysander:** I can't, the Snorkle Fairy guards the forest and I'm the only one capable of communing with it. Plus, Timber has a pack running and I must stick around. It's quite fun looking after everything there.

 **Rita:** Scamander, you must realize the contradictions you are placing on yourself. You speak of journalism, but you print things far from the truth, things that are so conspiratorial, it's amazing you're even published. You speak of Muggle Biology and then disregard it by speaking of magic and walking all over your original point. You claim it is a friendly beast despite the dangerous five star rating, and the fact that it has already killed two people, one of whom was your- _partner's-_ older sister. You deny you're Hagrid's son and then say you are, then deny history with the Hogwats Guard and act like it never went by that name which is ludicrous. You're flouting the International Statute of Secrecy, and you're speaking of some long-dead ancient Greek Wizard trying to take power in Britain to defend the _Hogwarts_ Guard and cover for their anti-Muggle-born laws, you say you hate the Headmaster job and justify staying. Potter has a Malfoy, a Greengrass, and a Wallader in his circle, and nobody knows how he seems to know so much. It's disregard for privacy, and Scamander, this needs to stop.

 **Lysander:** Well, _everyone_ contradicts themselves.

 **Rita:** No, they don-

 **Lysander:** Yes,-

 **Rita:** I suppose it is the Jabbermiffs or whatevers?

 **Lysander:** Jabbermiffs have never existed, I think you mean the Muddling Maffles. They do quite the job at causing contradictions. And you have them too you know. They're really all over you.

 **Rita:** WHAT? I most certainly do not-

 **Lysander:** Why, yes. You do.

 **Rita:** You honestly, really live in your own reality, don't you."

 **Lysander:** Oh, everyone does that, there's no proof saying your reality is realer than mine. All realities are equal.

 **Rita:** What? You can't keep saying everyone does these things. They don't.

 **Lysander:** You're right, I said something wrong. I meant all fantasies are equal.

 **Rita:** You're saying we're all living in fantasies and you alone live in reality?

 **Lysander:** Oh, heavens no, I too live in a fantasy. The _real_ reality is a very strange world compared to our own fantasies, that's why we all have different opinions, different viewpoints, and why some words mean something completely different to other people. That's why we live in our own realities… we're all very scared of the truth.

 **Rita:** Are you perhaps scared of the world because of the trauma you've suffered at an early age?

 **Lysander:** Trauma? Trauma is a human condition effected clearly by-

 **Rita:** Scamander, please don't call some unrealistic imaginary concoction to your defense, this is _dead_ serious. Think about it, your grandfather father lost his wife and went _insane,_ his daughter, your mother, took his beliefs up, probably under effect of Doxy dust or something which is a very rotten practice, and you were completely regular until your grandfather died, you even lost a bit of yourself when that rotten Werewolf you love so much died. This has clearly effected you in a negative way, and I think it's high time we tried changing that. I could help you, as a friend, we could get through this together. I know you're traumatized, anyone would feel this way after having lost so many but I can help you. If you accept the hand we're reaching out with, we can all help you.

 **Lysander:** Please don't talk about the dead like that.

 **Rita:** You have to visit them in your mind, or you will never get that-

 **Lysander:** I mean, you shouldn't disrespect the dead.

 **Rita:** Is this some sort of crazy theory of yours?

 **Lysander:** No, I'm _serious._ You shouldn't disrespect the dead. Don't talk about my grandfather like he destroyed himself when he simply got sick and it was his time to go, don't talk about my grandmother like she's hardly meaningful. The dead should be _emulated_ and remembered. And you shouldn't talk badly about Lycah when you hardly know a thing about her. If you miss such laws that gave non-Pure-bloods a chance, then you should be respecting Werewolves instead of calling for putting them to sleep like they're dogs. And don't talk like we're friends. Because friends don't disrespect other people's friends. You're contradicting yourself again.

 **Rita:** _*Blinks. Silent. Wordless. Disbelief.*_ So, you've finally come out of that shell of yours?

 **Lysander:** Shells don't exist. I simply have a nice way of seeing the world, your way is dark and cruel.

 **Rita:** Are you attacking me?

 **Lysander:** Why can you attack me and my family but I can't attack you? Who gave you immunity? The Ministry you hate so much? Or perhaps the Crumpe-horned Snorkacks. They do tend to give verbal immunity-

 **Rita:** Stop! Honestly, the nerve of this. This interview is so over! Some friend you turned out to be!

 **Lysander:** Oh, you went back on it. You call me a friend but you never treat me like one, you call the Acrogan a new species and disregard Muggle biology when you don't even know what it is suggesting a clear infestation of Rupipis, you refuse to disprove my theory, thereby making it as valid as yours logically, but still look down on it. In fact, you insist it had to do with my pride when clearly you can't admit to certain things, and only people with direct contact with Blibbering Humdingers have been known to manage such feats. You called my ideas conspiratorial when your ideas have gained no traction whatsoever which only the Queen of Fairies could do, you give credit to the Ministry's rating system when you don't trust anything else they're saying, you called my twin sane when you actually published a piece saying he was _in_ sane when the war ended, both of which suggest the Muddling Maffles. You insist I'm against the Guard when you speak of me as being close with all of them so the Wrackspurts must've caused short-term memory loss, you said Hogwarts must keep their Muggle-borns and then insist it reached the end of its road and disregarded what Muggles had to think even though you're supposedly defending them, which is a violation of the Snorkle Fairy's direct orders, and you actually say the Plague was right when back then, you were denying their existence as the Jibbies would want. All of this is a clear indication that you are _infested_ with the auras of Wrackspurts, Rupipis, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-horned Snorcack, Muddling Maffles, Jibbies, and your denial of the Snorkle Fairy is completely unreliable. You need to get rid of them by spending time meditating in the mountains of the moon.

 **Rita:** I- I give up, you're beyond saving. Just- enjoy this little fantasy of yours.

 **Lysander:** Why, thank you. I very much enjoy my reality, you should enjoy yours.

 **Rita:** I am so quitting.

 **Lysander:** You should, really. The Minkles are causing Wrinkles on your face.

 **Rita:** AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!

 _ **Lysander Scamander: The Truth Admitted!**_

 _Lysander Scamander, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and recent defender of Muggle-born rights has finally come clean with his intentions, the Guard, and their future plans for world dominance. As recently as two weeks ago, Lysander Scamander met the Minister for Magic Albus Potter to confront him about a now likely-to-be-passed law banning Muggle-borns from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This law, passed by vampire-Werewolf hybrid Improper Use of Magic rookie Lancet Goal, himself a Muggle-born, thereby effectively declaring war on his own kind. Yesterday, your reporter had the opportunity to interview the Headmaster and finally got some answers._

 _Lysander Scamander firstly hopes to bring a fearsome beast called an Acrogan to Britain in hopes to defend his claims against the Ministry of Magic. When pressed about what role it would play, Lysander merely yet vaguely said_ "guarding treasure." _He continued to claim that the Ministry simply did not matter in this regard._

" _They are, after all, human like you and I, and I have clearance and education in the field," Lysander Scamander said, defending himself against possible Ministrial oversight._

 _He said nothing of where this leaves everyone else who also know little of his ambitions regarding magical creatures, particularly creatures given a XXXXX rating by the Ministry of Magic. Regarding the Ministry of Magic, Lysander all but admitted their shady plot to take over. Openly admitting that he is in fact the son of the late, vicious Half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. When asked whether he might be Hagrid's offspring, in the most telling truh, he answered, "There… is an ever-so-tiny chance of that, yes"_

 _Perhaps that is where he gets his rather unorthodox tendencies from, Scamander defended the existence of the vicious creature, the Acrogan, a dangerous cross between an Acromantula and a dragon, echoing his father before him who crossed a fire crab with a manticore to create what he dubbed Blast-ended Skrewts._

 _Initially, Scamander outright tried denying his membership in the Hogwarts Guard, but when pressed with evidence, Lysander finally admitted with what was perhaps the most telling moment of the interview. "The Hogwarts Guard really could be a very evil group," he said. Lysander even plotted to lure Muggle-borns themselves into the school, disregarding the law, without elaborating how he would introduce them to such a far-off castle. Scamander further suggested that perhaps he would introduce a tuition to keep more students out of Hogwarts, except perhaps the elitists such as himself._ _"If I start a tuition, no one will come to Hogwarts."_

 _The one saving grace Lysander held onto throughout the interview was his disagreement with the Ministry, which he finally aligned himself with. The Ministry, which he acknowledged might keep Muggle-borns from Hogwarts, he said "works very well." Disliking the job of Headmaster, but with no good reason to give it up, perhaps Lysander sees fit to put an end to Hogwarts itself to give himself a perfect excuse to stop, thereby finally ceding ground to the Minister for Magic._

 _No word yet on how Albus Potter will respond with this open admittance, perhaps preparing the forces of the Ministry, controlled by the Guard for a final, all-out assault on Hogwarts, thus shutting it down once and for all, otherwise going silent with the plan finally out in public and holding it off in hopes the cry dies down. Either way, with the latest admittance and Lysander's vicious verbal tirade against yours truly, I am hereby resigning from my job in protest against the Ministry, Hogwarts, and the way this world is being run._

 _This is Rita Skeeter signing off._

Lorcan finished reading the article with a look of glee on his face. Lysander and Lila were looking over his shoulder, Lila's hands on Lysander's shoulders as Lorcan set it down. "You actually _got rid_ of her. I don't believe it, Sander, this has _got_ to be your best achievement to date. BRILLIANT!"

"I really didn't mean to," Lysander insisted mistily.

"Oh, stop being so modest," Lila told him in her thick, southern accent of the Americas.

"Sander is always like that, I'm just- just _so happy,"_ Lorcan expressed. "You have _no idea_ how many people she defamed. She used to be so popular before her conspiracy theories started becoming an absolute train-wreck. Seriously, Sander… _thank you."_


	32. The Tale of Sophie Far

_**A/N: Hello, all. This is a one-shot flashback concerning a little-known character in my Albus Potter series named Sophie Far. Though she is among my least prominent characters in the series, I always had a major story to tell with her, she always had a vibrant personality and in hindsight, the series does not do her justice. I believe time is ripe to hand her what she deserves. Her own chance to tell her own story and shape her own life. This follows her viewpoint from Book 5 onwards to the Epilogue. There will be time skips of course and for those who worry that this won't have anything new, Sophie has her own way of keeping things entertaining. For those who are interested in her character, read on.**_

 **Book 5**

Sophie Far was ten years old. She had a mother, a father, and a smart older brother named Simon. She was a military girl from a military family. She had very stringent principles, and when she was older, she wanted to join the army. At least, that was how she felt before she discovered she was a witch. Now, she spent her days by her mother, doing Bible study. Every day at three in the afternoon. She was required to read passages, take notes, and end each study sessions by reciting a new Psalm and putting her hands together. Then, every night before bed, she would engage in prayer one last time, mainly for her brother and his safety. She heard from him, and her foster brother Seth, that the Wizarding world was not safe at this time.

It was a cold winter's day when Sophie studied overtime, not really in the mood to run outside just then. Seth did write to her and tell her to stay inside, and Simon told her to listen cause their parents couldn't be bullied. She had to admit, she was afraid though. Only the previous year, she and her brother were kidnapped by some man. Apparently, he was Seth's father, but he had gone rogue from him. They were treated fine, nothing too horrible happened, but she still remembered the ordeal too well, she went to bed thinking about it. She did not tell Simon but she even suffered nightmares about it sometimes. That winter day saw her thinking particularly hard about it, wondering where the man was now and what on earth he wanted.

Throwing her ears to the room opposite the study though, all was peaceful and quiet. Her mother and father were in the living room, watching TV, unaware of everything. Their memories of the past year were even erased, they had no clue their kids were captured for half the year. All they knew now was their children were magical and Sophie was due for her own time at Hogwarts next year. She did not like thinking about how hard it would be to say goodbye. Did Hogwarts allow her to pray, or would she have to stop while studying? She knew that would be a concern of her mother's.

Sophie turned back to her books, deciding to turn to homework next when a loud bang sounded from the entry way. She jumped, her heart jumping out of her chest. What the- her heart sank. More explosions, Latin words and an ensuing bang. Wizards. She ducked under her desk just in time, as a jet of green light nearly hit the back of her head.

"HEY!" her father's voice rang through the air.

Sophie crawled out from under the desk, seeing her father in the next room, standing up, an assault rifle from the army in hand. A blonde man had a wand on the Colonel. Her mother was standing beside him, holding something Sophie could not see. Her heart was pounding. Was she- was she going to _die?_ Was it her time already? She rather hoped- well, she was not sure. _Was_ she afraid to die? The blonde man gave out a quick order, "Surround them, and seize the woman!"

A group of witches and wizards spread out at once. There looked to be about five of them. One seized her mother from the back. Sophie knew what would happen before it did. Her mother did _something_ that made her captor scream in pain. She jumped back and Sophie saw what she had. It was a knife. A dagger. Her father was a Colonel and always carried arms while her mother… she was trained in combat but as an air pilot, did not carry one at all times. She had a knife instead and one of the five was on the ground, bleeding. Sophie was too far to tell if he had died. "Do you know whose home you are entering?" the Colonel asked forcefully.

"It doesn't concern me in the slightest," the blonde man said calmly. "The one you killed is clearly too weak for a rather simple job of executing Muggles. I am Karl Mold, an emissary of purity. Only the purest of blood may survive in the coming world. Provided you give up your daughter, you may delay your inevitable demise."

"And you think the Colonel of the British Royal Army and a Royal Air Force pilot are about to give up their only daughter to psychopaths like you?"

"I'd imagine they'd better," Karl said threateningly.

"Then you, Mr. Mold, are about to learn why I was made a Colonel in the first place," he said in a low voice. Sophie braced her ears as volleys of shots went off. Screams sounded, her father called out something but she could not see anything. A blinding light shot out and covered the next room. Whatever was happening was absolutely crazy. She muttered a prayer as she shot out from her hiding spot and bolted away to the kitchen to get out the back door. Before she made it, a hand grabbed her from behind. She struggled but as soon as she recognized her mother's touch, she stopped. "Mum… I wanted to get away."

"Come with me," she told Sophie stoically.

Sophie's heart was beating harshly. She still heard her father's yell as another volley of shots rang out. He was still alive. A jet of green light exploded but nothing happened. From the kitchen, she could just see the Colonel stepping over a couple of bodies to join them. They made it outside and darted down the road. Nobody would try to hurt them in public, in broad daylight. And her family was still alive. Her mother and father and her. Wow. Wait till she told Seth and Simon. They were attacked and they actually fought back and lived without a sweat. Then, a loud crack souded, and Karl Mold appeared right in front of them. Before any of them could do a thing, a jet of green light exploded from his wand.

It was a crowded street and everyone saw but they didn't seem to care. Sophie's mother fell back, eyes wide and sightless and Sophie flinched. The Colonel raised his rifle again but the bullets seemed to miss. Karl slashed his wand forward, and waved it wildly. A loud explosion shook the street, and a raging fire took over. Sophie knew this was it. She'd die here. She was crying so hard but she could not hear her own sobs or screams. Karl was right over her, in a bubble separated from the fire. It was killing so many Muggles. She'd sooner brave the fire than that man though, so she attempted to dart out. Then she felt pain. She collapsed to the ground, feeling pain beyond belief. _"Crucio!"_

The pain was unbelievable. She felt- she felt- terrible. The pain of losing both her parents were drowned out by the pain on her very skin, like a thousand white hit knives were piercing it. After what felt like an eternity, it stopped and Karl stood over her, "We can make this easy, girl. And your life is completely up to you."

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS YOU"-

A slash and she felt blood gushing out. She screamed again. She didn't dare yell at him after that. Karl stared mercilessly down at her, "They had to go. They tainted your own blood, surely you can understand why they had to go. But you, girl, can live. All you must do is renounce their name. Take up a new name and pass a power test administered by the Praetor. Pass it, and you live. It's best you give yourself a chance."

She stared up, thoughts racing through her mind. An endless stream of possibilities were crossed out in her mind as she realized what situation she was in. All the things she could never do once she was dead. Join the army as its first magical general, run for Prime Minister, become Minister for Magic, and Seth. She wanted to marry Seth. Pretty soon, she would be dead. She'd wanted to live, she'd even consider their offer if she had a chance to get away afterwards and find her brother. She just- couldn't. She was in too much pain, she felt like she'd never be whole again.

"No," she whispered.

"No?"

"Never. I- I'm a proud servant of"- she stopped herself. She was a servant of God, but at the moment, she was not completely sure she was even being watched over. Dare she say it aloud when she began questioning everything herself?

"Then I guess we have no choice," he said with no hint of regret or sadness. He raised his wand. She closed her eyes, readying herself, psyching herself for the end. Whether she was being watched over or not, she was about to find out. She muttered a quick prayer from heart, desperately hoping she'd be saved, desperately hoping her soul would be ok. _The Lord is my-_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _-Shepherd, I shall not-_

She could not finish. The ground shook as the bubble protecting them vanished. She expected herself to be engulfed with flames but she wasn't. She stared up as the flames around her dissipated. What the- a group of people rushed in. Was this- was she being _saved?_ Even though her parents were- remembering what happened made her burst into tears. Now the pain from the curse had subsided, she felt the weight of her loss bare down on her. She was alone. It didn't matter who was watching her, she was all alone. She _felt_ alone. She'd never felt so alone and loveless in her life. The Colonel, her mother… _dead._ All dead. She was alone. No Simon, no Seth, no Sierra, no- nothing. She barely noticed her being picked up.

"Neville, gather what survivors you can," a familiar voice ordered.

She stopped crying briefly to look up, still shaking from inside sobs. She recognized him. Harry was dueling with Karl outright, and putting a fight up. Karl was firing jet of green light after jet of green light, the same curse that ended her parents lives. She recognized Harry. He had come to rescue her several months ago when Seth's father took her away. It was because of him she had few more months with her parents before they- she burst into tears again. She buried her eyes into the chest of a red-haired man. He was comforting her, all the while watching his friend duel Karl away viciously. Wow, this man felt- she felt _safe_ with him. Who was he?

It took her a while to be calmed down. The Muggles had all died, otherwise had their memories modified. The red-haired man held her still, she never felt so weak in her life. The times when her parents were alive seemed like a distant dream, like this was the new reality she had woken too. She wanted to die. She had hoped she would die with her parents, not live on with nothing or nowhere to go. They were dead. Sophie was alive and they were- _dead._

The next few days were a blur to her. The man who took her, Ron Weasley, introduced her to some friends of his, the Longbottoms, who lived in an invisible inn. She felt safer there but still alone and as cold as the month of February. Sophie did not know, as young as she was, how she would ever forget this day, let alone how much or drastically her life had changed. All she knew now, is she wanted to see her brother again.

 _Dear Simon,_

 _I don't know how to tell you this. I was studying the Bible when- Simon, we were attacked. Father tried fighting them and everything but they killed them all and I'm alone. Simon, can you please help me? I need my brother's help. I don't want to stay by myself. I'm scared. My caregivers wanted to tell you but I said I would, because I'm your sister and I want to tell you but I'm scared. Please help._

 _-Sophie_

Sophie remained in her small room as alone as ever, barely even eating and just staring up through her misty, watery eyes. She remained in her room for three days, only drinking water. She was beginning to wonder if she'd just- quietly die in this room. She wouldn't mind that. She'd always felt scared to die but now- she didn't feel so frightened. It might even be nice, just dying like that- quietly and peacefully. The battle kept replaying itself in her head. Soto, the curses, the gun, several dead bodies, the torture, the pain, and death. Sweet, peaceful death.

It was on the third day when she finally got a response. It surprised her at first, she wasn't used to birds pecking at her window. The owl came flying in and Sophie just- well, she tried very hard not to cry as she saw Seth's handwriting. She held her breath as she opened the envelope.

 _Dear Sophie,_

 _It's Seth. I'm sorry, I know you want to tell Simon everything, but I couldn't let you, so I intercepted the letter. I'll tell Simon when the time is right. Right now, he is in a bad place, and very upset about his own problems and adding to them is the worst thing you or I could possibly do. Sorry,_

 _Seth_


End file.
